L'avenir est dans le passé
by Malicia Lupin
Summary: Harry a gagné la guerre mais il est trahi, on veut le tuer, il n'a été qu'une arme. Ces amis sont morts, mais c'est bien connu il ne fait jamais rien comme les autres et le voilà parti se réfugier dans le passé où Lola refera sa vie. harryfille HPSB
1. Voyage

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer: Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (ils sont à JK Rowling) mais l'histoire est à moi!

Note: J'ai modifié les caractères ou l'âge de quelques personnages (vous verrez lesquels).

JOYEUX NOEL!

Chapitre1: Voyage:

Dans un grand château au fin fond de l'Écosse, qui se trouvait être une école pour des personnes très spéciales, dotées de pouvoirs magiques, appelés communément sorciers, un jeune homme était plongé dans le coma. Après la bataille finale qui avait vu vaincre le côté de l'Odre du Phénis (une association pour lutter contre le mage noir: Voldemort), ce jeune homme qui avait lui-même vaincu le mage noir Voldemort qui avait saccagé le monde sorcier anglais et brisé des centaines de famille, lui-même avait vengé sa famille ses amis, son parrain, morts à cause de cette immondice. Mais le combat avait été rude, il en payait le prix, il avait complètement épuisé ses réserves de magie déjà faibles à cause de Dumbledore qui lui avait ordonné de poser quelques protections sur l'école mais ces protections étaient inefficaces irréversibles et puisaient beaucoup de magie au lanceur.

Le vieux manipulateur avait cru l'avoir mais il pouvait communiquer avec le château qui lui redonnait des forces et de la magie en cas de besoin. Poudlard et le Choixpeau avaient même espionnés pour son compte, pour vous dire à quel poins Dumbledore était apprécié son hôte, mais malheureusement les sorciers le vénéraient presque, ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez, d'ailleurs, celui-ci avait une conversation très intéressante dans la pièce à côté.

Dans une salle près de cette infirmerie, un petit groupe de personnes de différents âges discutaient à voix basse d'un problème qui avait l'air vraiment sérieux.

«On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, chuchota une femme rouse et rondelette. A première vue, on pourrait penser qu'elle s'inquiète pour quelque un mais vous aller voir la vérité est tout autre.

-Je sais Molly, mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, il est trop puissant, répondit un homme visiblement du même âge aux cheveux roux également.

-Je crois qu'il existe un sortilège qui retire les pouvoirs d'un sorcier à condition, qu'ils soient de puissance égale, mais si l'on se met à plusieurs on peut le faire, il deviendra un moldu. Il suffit juste de lui effacer la mémoire ensuite et on l'abandonne dans le monde moldu, s'il meurt, il n'y aura par la suite plus aucuns risques, déclara un vieil homme à longue barbe blanche avec un air de papy gâteau peint sur son visage ridé. »

« Ils marchent tout droit dans le panneau, si on élimine Harry Potter, je pourrais enfin prendre possession du pouvoir dans le monde entier » pensait-il sous son air soucieux qui bernait presque tout le monde.

Et oui, PRESQUE tout le monde, en effet trois personnes qui étaient contre Voldemort ne lui faisaient pas confiance, la première personne se nommait Hermione Granger, qui à son entrée à Poudlard, était malgré son jeune âge très pespicace ne faisait donc pas confiance à son directeur mais jouait tout de même le jeu.

La deuxième personne était Ronald Weasley, en effet il trouvait que le directeur avait d'étranges manières et malgré ce qu'il montrait, il était très intelligent.

Mais ceux-ci avaient été tués dans la Bataille qui venait de mettre fin à le terreur qu'inspirait le puissant sorcier des Ténèbres: Tom Elvis Jedusor, renommé par lui-même Lord Voldemort.

La dernière personne et non la moindre était Harry Potter lui-même, et oui! Le Survivant avait vu clair dans le jeu de son directeur grâce à sa ressemblance avec son oncle Vernon quand il prévoyait un coup fourré pour faire couler les entreprises adverses. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait un don que tout le monde ignorait sauf ses deux ami qui était le don de lire les penser et d'en envoyer ainsi que lire les émotions, dons appelés plus couramment télépathie et empathie. A son arrivée à Poudlard, il les contrôlait à la perfection et à un très haut niveau, niveau qui n'avait cessé d'évoluer au cours de sa scolarité et qui lui avait permis de développer la magie de l'esprit, très peu connue ni employée et également très peu évoluée. Il s'était donc rendu compte dès son arrivée de bien faire attention à qui accorder sa confiance et bien jouer la comédie de façon à faire croire qu'il ne connaissait rien au monde magique alors que ses parents lui avaient appris depuis qu'il était en âge de le faire à contrôler sa magie, ses différents dons (car il en a d'autres), l'histoire du monde sorcier, de sa famille, de ses illustres ancêtres, des personnes dont il faut se méfier, pourquoi il devait se travestir depuis son plus jeune âge etc.

En effet, Harry Potter se nommait en réalité Lola Potter, ses parents n'avaient trouvé que cette façon pour la protéger de Voldemort et de Dumbledore qui s'ils l'avaient su, l'auraient enlevée à tour de rôle, elle aurait été au cœur de batailles, et utilisée pour enfanter pour leur ravisseur, dans le but d'avoir des héritiers d'une puissance inégalable. Ses parents l'avaient donc entraînée au travers de rêves grâce auxquels elle pouvait communiquer avec les morts avant d'utiliser une façon plus simple mais qui nécessite d'avoir le matériel adéquate.

Ces trois personnes s'étaient très vite rendues compte qu'à plusieurs ils étaient plus forts que seuls. Ils s'étaient donc associés et entraînés ensemble dès leur rencontre. Ils se voyaient en cachette pour ne pas briser leur image de je m'en outisme aux yeux des autres et surtout du directeur.

Dans la petite pièce, la discussion continuait toujours sur comment éliminer Harry Potter pour « éviter qu'avec une puissance pareille, il ne devienne un nouveau mage noir impossible à vaincre » entre plusieurs dizaines de personnes, toutes les personnes ayant pu soutenir Harry, étant décédés au cours de la bataille, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Narcissa, Bill, Charly, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Luna et encore bien d'autres. Seule la jeune génération aurait pu le soutenir mais les plus anciennes étaient plus nombreuses, plus fortes et unies alors que Lola se retrouvait seul contre tous.

Ce que ces personnes ne savaient pas c'est que Lola grâce à sa projection astrale, invisible, écoutait la conversation. Un plan qu'elle avait imaginé en cas d'urgence lui revenait en mémoire. C'était dangereux mais c'était la seule solution.

Elle partit de la salle, toujours grâce sa projection astrale, jusqu'à leur quartier général où elle appela l'Elfe de Maison Dobby qui lui avait toujours été fidèle. Elle lui apprit qu'elle s'était réveillée de son coma et qu'elle avait de suite utilisé son don sans bouger de manière à faire croire qu'elle était encore endormie ainsi que la convrsation qu'elle avait surpris et le plan qu'elle avait conçu.

«Miss Potter ils sont ignobles, vous les avez débarrassés de Voldemort, vous êtes bonne et généreuse et voilà comment on vous remercie.

-Et je suis sûr que c'est lui, cet idiot d'Albus Dumbledore qui a fait tuer tous ceux qui auraient pu me soutenir! Il faut préparer mon plan si tu es d'accord, Dobby.

-Mais jeune Maîtresse, c'est impossible!

-Pourquoi?

_-_Maîtresse, personne n'a jamais réussi!

-Ce n'est pas parce que personne n'a jamais réussi que c'est impossible. C'est forcément difficile afin que n'importe qui ne puisse créer le chaos à cause d'une erreur ou autre. De toute façon, je suis certaine qu'avec des pentagrammes et des runes c'est tout à fait possible, j'y avais déjà réfléchi au cas où on perdrait la guerre pour combattre Voldemort au moment où il n'était pas encore trop puissant.

-Jeune Maîtresse, vous m'avez convaincu. Mais j'aimerais vous accompagner.

-Je ne sais pas, si tu viens avec moi, comme tu existeras déjà, ton esprit du futur prendra la place de celui du passé, tu te retrouverais donc avec tes anciens maîtres.

-Ce n'est pas grave, jeune Maîtresse, je vous serez certainement utile, personne ne prend garde à nous autres les elfes, je pourrais espionner pour vous.

-Très bien, si tu y tiens, mais il faudra que tu reprennes tes anciennes habitudes avec, il faut qu'ils ne se doutent de rien et tu pourras m'envoyer des messages télépathiques si tu veux me dire quelque chose ou si tu es en danger, d'accord.

-Oui, Miss Potter.

-Très bien, je voudrais que tu emballe très rapidement toutes mes affaires dans des malles et des valises et que tu les amènes dans la salle où nous faisions nos entraînements Ron, Hermione et moi. C'est là que je dessinerai les pentagrammes et les runes nécessaires au voyage. Tu as une heure et demie pour tout empaqueter sans rien oublier de mes effets personnels.

-Oui, Maîtresse, j'ai… Dobby a compris.

-Bien, alors vas-y. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'Elfe commença à virevolter à travers les pièces du quartier général et à apporter des affaires de la Tour de Gryffondor; et Lola prit une craie et s'attela à la tâche de dessiner un pentagramme accompagné de toutes les runes nécessaires au Voyage.

C'est ainsi, qu'une heure et demi plus tard, la forme astral de Lola s'évanouie, la jeune fille réintégrant son corps. A l'infirmerie, personne ne faisait attention à elle, elle transplana donc, à la manière des elfes, dans la pièce où se déroulerait le Voyage.

«Tout est prêt, Maîtresse!

-Très bien Dobby, il faut se dépêcher, j'enlève le pyjama de l'infirmerie et je commence l'incantation.

-Maîtresse, où Dobby doit-il mettre les valises? Demanda l'ami de la jeune fille pendant qu'elle se changeait.

-Et bien rétrécies les et je les mettrai dans ma poche, ce sera plus simple. C'est bon, je suis prête, allons-y! »

Lola s'entailla le doigt au-dessus d'une rune qui brilla d'une lumière verte, elle fit de même au-dessus d'une quinzaine d'autres runes qui brillèrent qu'une lumière rouge, bleue, jaune, violette, blanche, argentée, dorée, noire, orange, bordeau et diverses nuances de ces différentes couleurs. A la dernière rune, un tourbillon se déclancha et la jeune fille récita son incantation:

_"J'en appelle à mère la magie_

_Permet-moi de sauver le monde des envieux_

_En retournant au temps de mes aïeux _

_Envoie-moi chez les Maraudeurs_

_Afin que les malheurs_

_Qu'a connu ma courte vie_

_Ne soient plus_

_De mon sang sur ses runes, je te donne ton du."_

Le tourbillon de couleurs s'accéléra autour de la sorcière et de son ami l'Elfe de Maison. Ils ne voyaient que des traînées de couleurs autour d'eux avant de se sentir s'envoler, jusqu'à des altitudes titanesques. Ils virent la Terre comme une grosse boule ronde, ils stagnèrent un petit moment dont ils profitèrent pour apprécier la vue, puis tout à coup, il y eut une secousse et ils redescendirent sur Terre à une vitesse affolante.

Lola atterrit dans une pièce décorée des couleurs bleu et or où se trouvaient cinq personnes: deux adultes, certainement un couple et trois adolescents, deux garçons et une fille.

Lola se releva et les regarda puis se présenta machinalement, encore sous le choc de ce voyage:

«Bonjour, je suis Lola Potter!

-? Devant le manque de réaction de ses interlocuteurs elle continua:

-Je suis la fille de James.

-Ma fille? Ledit James semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

-Oui, ta fille, je viens de vingt ans environ dans le futur! Déclara-t-elle de but-en blanc. »

Il s'en suivi un véritable brouhaha de questions, d'exclamations et d'objections devant l'étrangeté de cette affirmation.

«Mais c'est impossible de voyager dans le temps!Objecta l'homme le plus âgé de la famille.

-Si personne n'a jamais réussi c'est pour éviter le chaos et voyager dans le temps c'est forcément difficile, ce n'est pas à la portée du premier venu, et il faut une quantité considérable de magie, surtout si on ne voyage pas seul. »

Lola répondit très franchement, sans se soucier de la réaction de ses interlocuteurs. Puis sentit son esprit s'éclaircir et prit la décision de lancer de telles informations avec plus de tact et de douceur. Balancer des bombes comme celles-ci n'allait pas pousser sa famille à réfléchir sainement, ça les plongerait plutôt dans un état de choc.

«Réfléchissez, si je n'étais pas une Potter, jamais, je n'aurais pu entrer ici.

-Tu sais où nous sommes ?

-Je le devine. Dans notre maison de Godric'sHollow.

-Admettons que je te crois. Si tu es bien Lola Potter, ma petite fille, tu sais qui nous sommes?

-Oui, je me suis renseignée. Toi tu es John Potter, ta femme s'appelle Laurène Potter, ton fils et mon père James Potter, ma tante s'appelle Julie Potter et mon oncle Jeremy Potter.

-Comment ça, tu t'es renseignée?

-Et bien dans le futur vous êtes morts mais j'ai pu discuter avec vous grâce à mon don à travers mes rêves.

-Comment sommes-nous morts? De toute façon en venant ici, tu as déjà tout changé, tu peux nous le dire, implora James, très curieux mais ses arguments étaient valables aux yeux de Lola, qui avait toujours été d'une grande curiosité.

-Et bien tes parents sont morts pendant une mission pour l'Ordre du Poulet Grillé certainement assassinés par eux mais impossible de savoir et les jumeaux ont été empoisonnés dans un combat contre des Mangemorts, ils auraient pu survivre mais Dumbledore a empêché les secours de vous soigner tout de suite. Quand ils sont arrivés il était trop tard c'était la phase finale, le poison était alors irréversible. Quant à toi James, j'ai cherché et j'ai trouvé que Dumbledore quand il a voulu vous faire lancer le sortilège Fidelitas a pénétré ton esprit pendant un moment d'inattention, il t'a convaincu de nommer Peter gardien du secret et de faire croire que c'était Sirius, afin de se débarrasser des Potter pour prendre le pouvoir. Sauf que je ne peux pas mourir d'un simple Avada Kedavra et qu'il ne le savait pas. »

Un grand silence suivit cette explication jusqu'à ce que James ne demande:

«Tu te rends compte que ton histoire est extravagante ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je m'en doute, oui. Mais ne la rend pas moins vraie, malheureusement.

-Tu accepterais de te sousmettre à un test, pour que nous soyons sûrs ?

-Heu, oui, si vous voulez, hésita-t-elle. Mais…

-Si tu es vraiment une Potter, dis-moi qui étaient réellement les Fondateurs de Poudlard.

-Je sais simplement qu'ils étaient des Potter au départ mais qu'ils ont pris des pseudonymes pour fonder leur école et leur vie publique. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-La raison est encore bloquée jusqu'à ton seizième anniversaire. As-tu réussi à débloquer celui de tes onze ans sans tes parents ?

-Oui, je les voyais en rêve lorsque j'étais petite et ils m'avaient tout expliqué.

-C'est de ce don dont tu parlais tout à l'heure?

-Oui, je peux parler avec les morts à travers mes rêves mais aussi grâce à un rituel, c'est plus simple mais moins discret.

-C'est étrange, personne dans notre famille n'a eu ce don, remarqua John.

-Je suppose que j'ai acquis ce pouvoir parce que c'était une nécessité pour moi d'avoir un minimum de connaissance sur mes pouvoirs. Et puis, il fallait quelqu'un qui m'entraine à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Je suis une des personnes les plus puissantes qui n'existera jamais parce que mon rôle ici est de défaire le monde magique du mal qui le ronge. »

Elle leur raconta tout ce qui était arrivé dans son monde. Puis après un délicieux repas, ils montèrent se coucher complètements vidés de toute énergie.

**A suivre…**


	2. Premiers jours chez les Potter

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer: Rien, ne m'appartient, juste le scénario, tout l'univers que j'utilise est à l'auteur du monde d'HP. Sachez aussi, que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire ces histoires, bien que ça m'aiderait.

Chapitre 2: Premiers jours chez les Potter:

Le lendemain matin, alors que Lola dormait encore, les membres de la famille Potter de cette époque s'inquiétaient:

«Elle a l'air d'aller bien, physiquement, déclara John.

-Physiquement, oui mais moralement ça doit être une autre histoire! s'exclama James.

-Tu as malheureusement raison, mon chéri, soupira Laurène approuvant son fils. »

Celui-ci, en voyant la tête de son père, de son frère et de sa sœur expliqua ce qu'il avait compris de sa fille.

«Quand Lola nous a tout raconté, elle avait l'air d'aller bien parce que tous ces évènements étaient récents, elle était sous le choc, mais maintenant elle va prendre conscience de toutes ces pertes, de la trahison des autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Même si elle le savait, ce sera quand même un coup dur sans compter la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait déjà. On devra la soutenir et lui faire comprendre qu'elle a bien fait finalement, elle nous empêchera de refaire les mêmes erreurs et elle pourra refaire sa vie ici. »

Tous furent soufflés par l'explication de James, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de l'entendre exprimer aussi finement la psychologie ni même la psychologie du tout.

«Wow, comment as-tu trouvé tout cela, je suis sûre que même un Médicomage accompli aurait eu de la peine à déduire tout ce que tu viens de dire, James! Complimenta la mère de celui-ci, elle aussi Médicomage.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai comprise tout de suite, peut-être parce que c'est ma fille, c'est bizarre, ma fille. Finalement j'aime bien, ma fille, répéta-t-il.

-Et voilà, il va devenir sérieux maintenant, mon frère, il ne reste plus que nous à être un minimum normaux, soupira Julie en direction de son frère jumeau Jeremy. »

Les jumeaux, malgré qu'ils soient un garçon et une fille étaient presque semblables, les cheveux châtains, les yeux noisette pour Jeremy et bleus pour Julie. Ils se ressemblaient tous beaucoup dans la famille mais ils étaient beaucoup plus petits que leur frère aîné, en effet Julie atteignait le mètre 70, son frère jumeau le mètre 75 alors que James était proche du mètre 85. Ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère par les traits physiques.

«Je vois petite sœur que tu as compris de quoi je parlais, il faut lui faire oublier les atrocités qu'elle a vécues pendant la guerre avant d'y replonger à la rentrée. Mais il ne faut pas lui cacher tout ce qu'il se passe, elle en serait blessée. Il faut lui changer les idées quoi!

-James a raison, on pourrait lui apprendre le Quidditch Potter, si nous sommes morts, elle ne le connait pas. On pourrait lui raconter nos bêtises de gamins.

-On pourra discuter des mecs et d'autres trucs de filles.

-Je lui parlerai de Sirius, Peter, Lily et Remus, et des Maraudeurs aussi.

-Et aussi…

-Les enfants, on se calme! cria John. Ca fait plaisir de voir que vous voulez l'aider mais ne vous emballez pas, ce ne sera pas la joie au début. D'autant plus que vous devriez apprendre d'abord à ne pas dépasser les bornes avec elle parce que lorsqu'elle aura reçu l'héritage, vous devrez faire attention si vous ne voulez pas en faire les frais.

-Je vais voir si elle est réveillée, déclara Laurène mais elle fut devancée par son fils qui se précipita dans les escaliers vers la chambre de sa fille. »

Elle décida de le laisser se débrouiller et demanda au reste de sa famille de faire de même, ce que tous comprirent puisqu'il arrivait si bien à la comprendre et à la cerner sans même la connaitre beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre, il se calma et ouvrit doucement la porte et observa sa fille dormir. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et s'assit près d'elle en la contemplant. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, des cheveux d'une couleur étrange rouges sur le dessus et noir très foncé dessous. Il trouvait qu'elle était le parfait mélange entre lui et sa précieuse Lily dont il était sûr qu'elle était la mère de sa fille.

La jeune fille s'éveilla sous ces douces caresses et les apprécia à leur juste valeur, elle qui n'avait pas pu connaitre ses parents, elle en profitait maintenant. James n'avait pas remarqué son réveil, trop perdu dans ses pensées mais il finit tout de même par le remarquer, il lui demanda alors en souriant tendrement:

«Tu as bien dormi?

-Oui, le voyage dans le temps m'a beaucoup fatigué mais j'ai faim maintenant.

-Moi aussi, on va descendre, Maman a dû prévoir.

-Tu permets que je m'habille avant.

-Comme tu veux, tu peux rester en pyjama tu sais.

-Alors d'accord, on y va?

-C'est parti! Tu connais la maison?

-Le Manoir oui mais ici non, il parait que ça a été détruit mais je ne suis jamais venue, j'ai passé mon enfance avec ma tante en France où nous avons rencontré des vampires qui m'ont aidé à maîtriser ma magie. Finalement nous sommes restées là-bas jusqu'à ce que j'entre à Poudlard et je ne les ai pas revus depuis. »

James, sous son apparente expression détendue garda précieusement ces informations pour pouvoir lui faire une surprise, une idée commençait d'ailleurs a germé dans son esprit.

Ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble en discutant gaiement, tellement que le repas dura près de deux heures.

Toute la famille Potter fit visiter à la nouvelle venue leur maison de Godric's Hollow. James en profita pour demander à sa fille quel était le rituel qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour parler aux morts, celle-ci lui répondit bien que relativement méfiante quant à son but.

Elle discuta avec sa tante et sa grand-mère de mode, Julie lui demanda d'ailleurs:

«Comment fais-tu pour avoir des cheveux de cette couleur? Tu utilises la Métamorphomagie?

-Non, je ne l'utilise pas souvent, qu'en cas d'urgence. Je suis née comme ça!

-Comment ça se fait? Interrogea la matriarche Potter.

-Ma mère avait les cheveux de cette couleur et le noir vient des Potter. J'aime beaucoup l'effet que ça donne.

-Moi aussi, c'est pour ça que je te demande, peut-être que je pourrais me faire un truc du même genre, bleu tu crois que ça m'irait… (rires). Au fait, c'est qui ta mère?

-Je ne dirai rien, ça doit se faire tout seul et puis, ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire mais au principal concerné. Oh, Papa, pourquoi tu rougis? S'amusa-t-elle à embarrasser son père.

-Traîtresse…, grogna-t-il en rougissant encore plus sous les regards moqueurs de sa famille.

-James, ne serait-ce pas d'une certaine Lily Evans dont elle parle? Celle qui passe son temps à te gifler?

-Papa…, gémit-il. C'est une couverture, pour Dumbledore. Il a l'air impatient qu'on se mette ensemble, alors nous avons préféré le cacher à tout le monde parce que nous pensons qu'il y a un truc louche là-dessous. Même Sirius, Remus et Peter qui sont au courant se foutent de moi parce que même entre nous on se dispute tout le temps même si ce n'est pas méchant.

-Nous avons fini par te faire avouer! Ma petite fille, c'est grâce à toi, je suis très fière de toi! »

La petite fille en question se mit à rire, elle était heureuse, vivant l'instant présent en plus d'apprécier ces dernières paroles à leur juste valeur, elle qui n'avait pu connaitre sa famille à l'exception de sa tante Pétunia.

Ainsi se passa la première journée de Lola parmi sa famille dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Elle pensa avant de s'endormir qu'elle devrait se mettre au point niveau musique et mode pour ne pas faire de gaffe à Poudlard.

Sa famille de son côté se réunissait sous la demande de James.

«J'ai bien réfléchit ce matin. La seule chose qui peut l'empêcher de s'épanouir c'est la culpabilité. Aujourd'hui, ça s'est bien passé, c'était nouveau et elle n'a pas eu le temps d'y penser mais ça va vite changer alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, fiston! s'exclama John.

-John, arrêtes, tu es comme lui! Quand tu parles tu tournes autour du pot et quand tu écoutes tu es trop impatient.

-On dérive, là. James, nous t'écoutons, rappela Jeremy.

-Vous vous souvenez qu'elle a dit qu'elle pouvait parler avec les morts? Elle a précisé qu'elle pouvait ou rêver et c'est assez aléatoire, ou elle connait un rituel pour ça. Je lui ai demandé ce rituel et j'ai l'intention de demander à ses meilleurs d'aller la voir dans son sommeil pour lui retirer cette culpabilité.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais tu dois leur dire que ce sera la seule fois qu'elle les verra avant longtemps, elle doit faire son deuil, intervint John.

-Tu as raison, Papa.

-D'ailleurs, vous avez remarqué qu'elle appelle James «Papa»? Il faudra qu'elle fasse attention si elle va à Poudlard avec lui.

-C'est vrai, Jeremy a raison. Je pense qu'elle voudra retourner à Poudlard, elle a changé d'époque c'est suffisamment déstabilisant pour elle. Pour le «Papa», elle n'aura qu'à le dire dans une autre langue, répondit James.

-Mais Dumbledore connait beaucoup de langues, il pourrait comprendre, s'inquiéta Laurène.

-Chérie, il n'est pas un Potter, glissa John à sa femme en en profitant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Tu as raison, j'oublie toujours que vous avez votre propre langue.

-C'est la tienne aussi, Maman.

-Oui mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas naturel pour moi.

-Pour en revenir au sujet initial, vous êtes d'accord ou pas pour le rituel?

-Moi, je suis pour! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

-Moi aussi, à la condition que je vous ai dit, répondit John, heureux de pouvoir aider sa petite fille.

-Très bien, il est tard, allons dormir. Nous ferons le rituel demain, déclara Laurène. »

Sur ces paroles, chacun monta se coucher et s'endormit rapidement pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Bonne nuit de sommeil? Ca reste à voir. En effet, Lola commençait à se rendre compte de la portée de ses actes et la culpabilité revenait la hanter. Elle rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait que tous les morts de la guerre lui jetaient à la figure tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et que c'était de sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû agir avant ou ne pas naitre et dans ce cas pas de Prophétie et pas de retour de Voldemort.

Ce n'était pas réaliste, si tel avait été le cas, Voldemort n'aurait pas été détruit ce soir d'Halloween mais elle ne réfléchissait plus et s'enfonçait dans son malheur et sa douleur.

James se réveilla en pleine nuit, en entendant des sanglots. Il se dirigea alors dans la chambre près de la sienne et découvrit sa fille endormie mais en pleurs qui murmurait des «non, non, s'il vous plait, non…».

Il s'approcha donc du lit et serra sa fille contre lui pour la réconforter. Finalement elle se calma rapidement et se cala dans les bras de son père. Celui-ci, voyant qu'elle n'était pas décidée à le lâcher et n'ayant pas le cœur de l'abandonner à ses démons, se coucha sous les draps de sa fille et la garda serrée contre lui.

Quand Lola se réveilla, elle se sentait en sécurité, si bien qu'elle reposa sa tête sur le torse de son père qui se réveilla à ce moment.

«Comment vas-tu? demanda-t-il.

-Mieux, merci.

-Mais de rien, je suis là pour ça, non?

-Pour me servir d'oreiller? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-Aussi, plaisanta-t-il. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur une Laurène inquiète.

«Ah, tu es là, James. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, tu n'étais plus dans ton lit.

-Et bien je suis là. Pour ma part, j'ai très bien dormi, Maman. Et toi?

-Très bien. Et toi, Lola, mon fils est confortable? demanda la matriarche Potter en souriant avec malice et tendresse à sa petite fille.

-Pas mal, répondit-elle.

-Comment ça «pas mal»! S'insurgea le fils aîné des Potter.

-Ne te vexe pas, mon chéri, mais elle trouvera bien un oreiller plus confortable, rassura Laurène.

-Et quoi? Questionna-t-il de mauvaise foi.

-Un fiancé, par exemple.

-S'il vous plait, j'ai mon mot à dire, intervint alors la plus jeune, biologiquement parlant, de la famille Potter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'embarrasser avec un garçon, si je tombe amoureuse je le prendrai mais je ne passerai pas mon temps à en chercher un!

-Tu as tort, c'est très bien d'avoir un fiancé, je me souviendrai toujours du jour où…

-Maman…, soupira James, tu lui raconteras ça un autre jour, pour ma part je la connais par cœur ton histoire. Et puis, elle a raison, elle n'a pas besoin de garçon à ses basques ou pas s'il a mon accord!

-Ca va recommencer…, soupira Lola. »

Devant les regards de son père et de sa grand-mère, elle s'expliqua:

«Les enfants Weasley faisaient ça aussi à leur sœur et à moi, je n'ai pas eu de petits amis parce que je n'en voulais pas, en fait ils me rendaient plutôt service, ils éloignaient les idiots de mon chemin.

-Bon, c'est très intéressant tout ça mais il faut vous lever, nous avons besoin de discuter de beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui. »

Obéissant, les deux adolescents se levèrent, James retourna dans sa chambre et se lavèrent et s'habillèrent puis descendirent manger. Cette discussion légère avait fait oublier à Lola son cauchemar et elle était à présent tout à fait détendue. Ils trouvèrent dans la salle à manger les autres Potter que la chef de famille avait fait lever. Après un agréable petit déjeuner en famille, ils s'installèrent dans le salon et les adultes commencèrent avec toutes les mises au point à faire.

«Tout d'abord, il faudrait t'inventer une histoire, on ne peut décemment pas dire que tu viens du futur.

-On pourrait dire que je viens d'un tout petit pays très loin et caché du reste du monde, magique ou non et que je suis revenue vers ma seule famille vivante. On pourrait dire que j'ai perdu ma famille pendant la guerre puisque ce ne serai pas facile sinon d'expliquer mes connaissances dans ce domaine.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuvèrent les enfants.

-Adjugé, décidèrent les parents. Maintenant autre chose, l'école. Préfères-tu retourner à Poudlard ou accompagner les jumeaux à Beauxbâton?

-Je crois que je préfère Poudlard, au moins je connais.

-C'est ce que nous avions pensé mais il y a Dumbledore là-bas.

-Je pourrais très facilement rejouer la comédie sauf que cette fois, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il meure pendant la guerre.

-Bien, maintenant, plus agréable, où voulez-vous partir en vacances?

-Nous pourrions aller en France? Proposa James.

-C'est une bonne idée. Tout le monde est d'accord? demanda John.

-OUI! Répondirent toute la petite famille.

-Ah si, un petit truc, Lola quand tu appelles James «papa», fais-le dans notre langue pour que personne ne te comprenne.

-Oui, c'est plus discret.

-Mais je vous préviens, les enfants, nous retournerons au Manoir au moins une semaine le 31 juillet pour l'anniversaire et la fin de l'héritage de Lola.

-J'avais complètement oublié, avoua Lola, avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers temps.

-C'est compréhensible, dit Laurène à mi-voix. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'aller manger au restaurant ce midi, parce qu'il est midi et demi et que nous n'avons pas le temps de préparer à manger.

-Crêperie! S'exclamèrent James, Julie et Jeremy.

-Et bien, comme ça tout le monde est d'accord, soupira John. Lola, cela te convient-il?

-Oui oui.

-Et bien nous sommes partis alors! S'enthousiasma Julie. »

Toute la famille transplana dans un village qu'ils connaissaient pour posséder une excellente crêperie. Tous passèrent un agréable moment, Lola apprit à connaitre sa famille et inversement.

Tard ce soir-là, quand chacun monta se coucher, ils se connaissaient tellement bien qu'ils auraient vécu ensemble depuis la naissance qu'il n'y aurait pas eu de différence. John Potter était Auror et membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avec tout de même quelques réserves envers Dumbledore et presque de la haine sinon du mépris après les récits de sa petite fille. Il adorait sa famille, il était assez réservé, ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire mais était assez blagueur. Physiquement, lui et son fils aîné auraient pu être des jumeaux si la différence d'âge n'était pas si flagrante. Ils avaient des cheveux noirs qu'ils préféraient courts, d'où les épis, assez grands et aimaient beaucoup leurs lunettes rondes. Ils avaient chacun beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine mais une de leur qualité était la fidélité, qu'elle soit amicale ou amoureuse.

James lui, ressemblait physiquement à son père mais avait le caractère de sa mère. Il était très joueur et très farceur mais il avait un cœur d'or et une grande intelligence ainsi qu'une mémoire immense, mémoire qu'il avait transmise à sa fille.

Quant à Laurène Potter, sa mère était française, d'où son prénom, moyennement grande, un mètre 75, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et de beaux yeux noisette qu'avaient également ses fils. Elle était elle aussi très intelligente, nous n'en attendions pas moins d'une ancienne Serdaigle. Elle était généreuse et très douce, cette douceur était d'ailleurs très appréciée par ses patients à Sainte Mangouste.

Quant aux jumeaux, bien qu'ils ressemblaient beaucoup à leur mère par les traits physiques, leur caractère était celui des Potter, soit très têtus, rusés et un minimum ambitieux de même que tête brûlée. Ils avaient hérités comme leur frère du sens de l'humour de leurs deux parents, bien que le goût des farces semble moins développé chez eux que chez James.

L'une des passions commune de toute la famille était la lecture, étrange diraient les élèves de Poudlard mais James préférait les livres moins conventionnels que ceux présents dans la Bibliothèque de Poudlard. La Bibliothèque du Manoir, par contre était un de ses lieux préférés, il y avait tellement de livres de toutes les époques qu'il était facile de trouver de nouvelles idées ou d'utiliser des potions ou des sorts oubliés depuis longtemps.

Toute la famille avait décidé de laisser James, sous la demande de celui-ci, faire le rituel pour parler aux amis de sa fille. Il voulait leur demander de la contacter par ses rêves pour soulager son cœur du poids de la douleur et de la culpabilité.

Quand tout le monde fut endormi, il s'isola dans un coin du grenier de la maison et s'entoura de cinq bougies avant de commencer l'incantation.

_Reçoit ses mots, entends mon cri _

_Toi Esprit qui est passé dans l'au-delà _

_Viens à moi ici et maintenant _

_Traverse le grand fossé qui nous sépare._

**A suivre****...**


	3. Lettres et culpabilité

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Sachez que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que les personnages mais comme j'ai surement un peu modifié leur personnalité, ils sont un peu à moi, na ! Et je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent à publier cette fic, juste un satisfaction personnelle et aussi la satisfaction de faire plaisir aux lecteurs et d'enrichir les fic françaises de harryfille qui sont trop peu nombreux à mon goût.

Chapitre 3 : Lettres et culpabilité :

Il y eut tout d'un coup une éblouissante lumière blanche avant qu'elle ne se rassemble pour former deux enveloppes humaines translucides. Elles étaient vêtues de blanc, une sorte de toge comme à l'époque romaine. C'était deux adolescents, un garçon grand et roux et une fille plus petite avec de longs cheveux bruns broussailleux.

«C'est vous Ron et Hermione ? S'enquit James.

-Oui ? Toi, tu es James Potter, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? demanda le garçon.

-Pour vous parler de Lola. Elle ne va pas très bien, elle n'a pas eu encore le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait et ce qu'il s'est passé à votre époque mais elle se sent coupable.

-Mais de quoi ?

-De vos morts. Pour elle, si elle a pu venir à bout de Voldemort, elle aurait pu empêcher Dumbledore de faire un massacre juste pour l'empêcher d'avoir du soutien et de la laisser seule afin de pouvoir la manipuler à son aise.

-Mais pourquoi, nous parler à nous ?

-Vous pourriez aller la voir dans ses rêves et la soulager de ce poids. Elle en aura bien besoin, ici c'est toujours la guerre même si elle n'est pas encore déclarée ouvertement. Je pense que vous le savez mais ma famille, notre famille, est très puissante et possède de nombreux secrets. Certains de ces secrets expliquent l'origine de notre puissance et font beaucoup d'envieux. Elle viendra avec moi à Poudlard, on lui posera des questions, on essaiera de lui soutirer des informations. Elle doit être forte et persuadée qu'elle est capable de tenir tête mais que malheureusement elle ne peut pas empêcher toutes les morts. Elle a déjà sauvé beaucoup de vies en venant à cette époque.

-Je comprends, tu peux compter sur nous, promit Hermione.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ? demanda Ron.

-Oui, vas-y, accepta le jeune Potter, intrigué.

-Est-ce que tu connais le nom complet de Lola ? Parce qu'à notre époque, nous avons « appris » que Dumbledore n'avait pas pu trouver son acte de naissance.

-Je pense que nous avons fait ça pour la protéger. Vous savez peut-être que les sorts ou potions pour contrôler une personne où l'inciter à faire quelque chose grâce à la magie nécessitent de connaître le nom entier de la personne. Je ne sais pas comment je le sais mais elle s'appelle Lorelei Jadis Potter.

-C'est magnifique comme nom ! S'extasia Hermione. J'adore !

-Je te remercie, répondit James.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais, techniquement tu n'as pas encore d'enfant ! Plaisanta Hermione.

-Ce que tu peux être méchante ! Trêve de plaisanteries, je peux compter sur vous pour Lola ?

-Oui et même plus. S'il y a un vraiment gros problème, nous t'avertirons et nous avertirons son futur petit ami qu'il n'a pas intérêt à se servir d'elle et la faire souffrir ! S'enflamma Ron.

-Et bien je suis rassuré, elle était bien entourée à son époque. Vous allez lui manquer. Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous ne la recontactiez pas une deuxième fois. Il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil avant.

-Tu as raison. Il est temps pour nous de partir remonter les bretelles de notre Lola, on se reparlera peut-être, James, salua Hermione.

-Oui, peut-être à une autre fois, bien que je ne l'espère pas, fit de même Ron.

-Au revoir. »

La même lumière blanche qu'à l'arrivée des deux esprits réapparut, les deux adolescents translucides se fondirent dans celle-ci avant que tout ne disparaisse lentement. James éteignit les bougies et les rangea avant de descendre pour se coucher après avoir été se rassurer quant à l'état de sa progéniture.

Dans une chambre du manoir se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Lola faisait de nouveaux des cauchemars l'accusant d'avoir tué ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, puis récemment toute la nouvelle génération qui avait été tuée parce qu'elle avait de bons liens avec elle. Ils l'encerclaient, rendant toute fuite impossible et lui crachaient au visage d'horribles accusations. Elle se sentait complètement tétanisée devant ces apparitions qui la hantaient.

«Tu nous as tués !

-Tu es la cause de notre mort !

-De nombreux jeunes sorciers sont morts par ta faute, pire rien que par ta présence ! L'accusaient de multiples voix remplies de haine et de rancœur.

-Non, s'il vous plait, pardonnez-moi. Je ne voulais pas, se défendait-elle misérablement en sanglotant; la culpabilité lui étreignait le cœur et l'empêchait de réfléchir tête froide.

-Te pardonner ? Jamais ! »

A ces paroles, elle se sentit complètement submergée par le désespoir que toux ceux qu'elle considérait comme des amis ou de la famille la haïssent.

Soudain elle vit l'ombre malsaine de son mauvais rêve s'éclairer lentement, un sentiment de sérénité s'insinuant en elle comme la douce chaleur d'un feu de cheminée et chassant la sensation de douleur, de culpabilité et de désespoir qui s'étaient sournoisement emparées de son cœur.

Une voix douce s'éleva dans la pièce devenue claire et vide de toutes les personnes présentes auparavant et qui l'accusaient de leur mort, une voix qu'elle aurait reconnue entre mille tellement elle l'aimait et tellement elle lui manquait.

«Lola, cesse de te culpabiliser pour rien. »

Une deuxième voix retentit, plus grave mais tout aussi aimée approuva les paroles de sa sœur.

«Elle a raison, nous avons choisi de mourir pour une cause juste. Tu n'y es pour rien si beaucoup trop d'autres personnes ont suivi le même chemin que nous. Ils l'ont choisi ou ils n'auraient pas été volontairement sur le champ de bataille.

-Ron, Hermione ? C'est vous ? Sanglota la jeune fille endormie.

-Oui, c'est nous ma chérie, acquiesça une jeune femme brune qui apparaissait doucement, de même que son compagnon roux.

-Je suis tellement contente de vous voir ! Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus me voir ?

-Parce que nous voulons que tu sois heureuse et que tu vives enfin ta propre vie. Nous nous sommes tous concertés là-haut, tous tes amis veulent ton bonheur et si tu peux le trouver ici, profites-en !

-Si je suis à cette époque, c'est avant tout pour la guerre se termine et qu'il n'y ait pas toutes ces morts inutiles. Quand ce sera terminé, j'aviserai, je sais bien que je ne dois pas tenter de retourner à notre époque, je pourrais devenir folle devant tant de changements et ce n'est pas sûr que la magie me permette de refaire un voyage dans le temps.

-La seule chose que nous voulons, c'est que tu arrêtes de te sentir coupable de notre mort et que tu sois heureuse. Nous comptons sur ton père pour remettre les pendules à l'heure si tu l'oublies.

-Vous êtes sûrs que personne ne m'en veux…

-Combien de fois devrons-nous te le dire ? Oui tu as abandonné ton époque mais si tu as fait un voyage dans le temps c'est parce qu'il n'y avait aucun avenir pour toi là-bas. Et non, nous ne t'en voulons pas, tu n'es pas la cause de notre mort. C'est grâce à toi que Hermione et moi sommes devenus aussi forts en magie et avec ou sans toi, Voldemort et Dumbledore se serait fait la guerre de la même façon.

-Mais Voldemort est revenu à cause de moi…

-Mais tu l'as réduit à presque rien et ramené la paix pendant treize ans, treize ans. Et si tu n'avais pas été là, Voldemort serait revenu d'une autre façon, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de revenir terroriser les sorciers et de retenter de s'emparer du pouvoir pour exercer sa domination.

-Vous avez peut-être raison.

-Lola, menaça Hermione.

-D'accord, j'admets que vous avez raison. Je pourrai vous revoir un de ses jours, en rêve ?

-Non, Lola. Tu dois faire ton deuil et reconstruire ta vie sur des bases solides, ta famille est là pour ça, expliqua l'adolescente d'une voix douce mais ferme.

-J'essaierai, promis !

-Nous devons partir, Lola. Mais nous veillons sur toi, promit le jeune rouquin d'une voix toujours douce mais rendue plus profonde par la magie utilisée pour qu'il puisse se montrer à son amie, sa sœur.

-Vis pour nous Lola, nous nous reverrons, ne t'en fait pas, recommanda Hermione. »

Ces paroles furent les dernières qu'elle entendit de ses meilleurs amis avant longtemps mais elles soulagèrent son âme et son cœur pour lui permettre de reconstruire sa vie sur de nouvelles bases. Puis elle repartit dans les limbes du sommeil naturel.

Dans le monde réel, un jeune homme surveillait le sommeil de sa petite protégée et il fut rassuré quand il vit sa fille se détendre et tomber dans un sommeil bien plus réparateur que ses cauchemars. Il ne rendit pas compte que lui aussi s'endormait au côté de la jeune fille.

Tôt le lendemain matin, quand Laurène passa voir si ses enfants étaient réveillés, elle tomba sur un spectacle touchant. Son fils dormait en tenant dans ses bras sa petite fille mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas tout à fait volontaire puisque James n'était pas sous les couvertures. La matriarche Potter entra à pas de loup dans la chambre et recouvrit ses enfants de la couverture pour qu'ils ne prennent pas froid et qu'ils puissent dormir confortablement dans ce grand manoir pas toujours bien chauffé.

Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut une Lola dépaysée qui se réveilla dans les bras de quelqu'un. En quelques secondes elle se souvint des derniers jours qu'elle venait de passer avec sa famille paternelle. Après s'être relovée dans les bras de son père, prête à se rendormir, celui se réveilla. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que sa fille était à moitié réveillée, il entreprit de la réveiller totalement mais, à son plus grand regret, ce ne fut pas chose facile.

Après maintes efforts, ils descendirent tout deux rejoindre le reste de la famille.

«Bonjour tout le monde, fanfaronna James.

-Non, James. Pas dès le matin ! Se plaignit le père de celui-ci.

-Ne t'en fais pas, chérie, rassura Laurène à sa petite fille, John est très difficile à réveiller et le matin il est un peu grognon mais ça va passer.

-Et bien, Lola tu as de qui tenir. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la réveiller, expliqua James à sa mère, son frère et sa sœur qui sourirent devant son air mélodramatique.

-Bon, que voulez-vous faire aujourd'hui, les jeunes ?

-Et bien, nous pourrions envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore pour lui demander d'inscrire Lola à Poudlard, proposa James.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Laurène, John étant encore à moitié endormi. Mangez et nous nous installerons dans le salon après. »

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, tous les Potter étaient rassemblés dans le salon de la demeure Potter de Godric's Hollow, et John était réveillé. Ce fut Lola qui commença à parler :

«Déjà, il faut expliquer que vous venez de me rencontrer et que vous ne connaissez que les grandes lignes de mon histoire. Il ne doit pas connaitre l'existence de Jeremy et Julie. Il faut qu'il croit que je suis mentalement faible et facilement manipulable afin qu'il puisse utiliser mes talents acquis pendant la guerre qui a ravagé mon pays.

-Mais il faut aussi préciser que tu es vraiment une Potter, que personne ne croit que nous t'avons seulement accueillie parce que tu étais seule, ajouta James. Sinon cela te pénalisera plus tard si on pense que tu es une sorte de je ne sais quoi qui est venue chez nous pour découvrir nos secrets pour devenir plus puissante et peut-être prendre le pouvoir.

-Très bien, alors on commence comment ?

-Je vais écrire quelque chose et on l'améliorera ensuite, ça vous va ? Proposa Lola. Je sais dans quel sens prendre Dumbledore pour qu'il m'accepte et qu'il tente de me manipuler sans aucune discrétion pour le faire tomber à la fin. »

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Nous avons récemment fait la connaissance d'un autre membre de notre famille. Elle s'appelle Lola Potter et vient d'un endroit dont elle ne peut nous parler. La seule chose que nous savons est qu'il était en guerre et qu'elle a perdu sa famille proche. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace un peu par hasard et nous aimerions qu'elle accompagne notre fils James à Poudlard afin qu'elle puisse terminer son éducation de sorcière._

_Nous pensons qu'elle sera en sécurité auprès de mon fils et sous votre protection dans l'école dont vous avez la direction. Elle a l'âge d'entrer en sixième année avec mon fils mais n'a pu passer ses BUSEs à cause de la guerre qui déchirait son pays._

_Nous espérons que vous l'accepterez à Poudlard._

_Cordialement, _

_James et Laurène Potter_

«Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Interrogea Lola après avoir fait passer son ébauche de lettre à sa famille.

-Pourquoi tu as mis une phrase aussi longue _« sous votre protection dans l'école dont vous avez la direction. »_ ? Demanda James.

-Parce que ce qu'il veut est d'avoir tous les pouvoirs sur Poudlard pour pouvoir former son armée formée selon ses propres critères. Et dans ce cas-là, ce serait comme si l'école lui appartenait. Je ne peux donc pas dire « dans votre école ». C'est une question de psychologie.

-Je pense que l'on devrait ajouter que nous te considérons comme notre fille. Cela t'apportera encore plus de crédit et cela mettra des bâtons dans les roues des plans de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Je pense que l'on devrait mettre « Nous espérons que vous accepterez celle que nous considérons comme notre fille à Poudlard. ». Ainsi il croira que nous lui faisons assez confiance pour mettre un deuxième enfant à Poudlard alors que nous pourrions l'instruire à la maison. Expliqua Laurène.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, cela le confortera dans son idée, il faut endormir sa méfiance et l'inciter à faire des erreurs qui le montreront sous son vrai jour au reste de la population sorcière. Et ensuite il tombera en disgrâce juste avant de mourir.

-Je pense qu'il nous demandera d'aller le voir à Poudlard, nous pourrions mettre un petit micro dont se servent les moldus pour espionner. Il faudrait le modifier pour qu'il enregistre sur un support au Manoir, ainsi nous aurions des preuves et lui ne se douterait de rien et au pire il ne pourrait pas les localiser et encore moins les retrouver, proposa Julie.

-Tu regardes trop la télé, toi, commenta son frère jumeau. Mais c'est plutôt une bonne idée et comme ça nous saurions à quoi nous en tenir avec lui pour avoir une longueur d'avance.

-Vous avez raison les enfants. Et de votre côté, vous pourriez peut-être faire des recherches que James et Lola ne pourraient pas faire à Poudlard s'ils sont surveillés par le directeur. »

Après une heure de délibérations, la lettre finale fut envoyée :

_Cher Professeur Dumbledore, _

_Nous avons récemment fait la connaissance d'un autre membre de notre famille. Elle s'appelle Lola Potter et est très éloignée dans la généalogie mais elle fait partie intégrante de notre famille et porte notre nom depuis sa naissance. Elle vient d'un endroit dont elle ne peut nous parler, la seule chose que nous savons est qu'il était en guerre et qu'elle a perdu sa famille proche. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace un peu par hasard et nous aimerions qu'elle accompagne notre fils James à Poudlard afin qu'elle puisse terminer son éducation de sorcière._

_Nous pensons qu'elle sera en sécurité auprès de mon fils et sous votre protection dans l'école dont vous avez la direction. Elle a l'âge d'entrer en sixième année avec mon fils mais n'a pu passer ses BUSEs à cause de la guerre qui déchirait son pays._

_Nous espérons que vous accepterez celle que nous considérons comme notre fille à Poudlard. _

_Cordialement, _

_James et Laurène Potter_

«Maintenant que ceci est fait, que diriez-vous d'aller faire vos bagages pour la France pendant que j'envoie un hibou pour prévenir de notre arrivée ? Suggéra John.

-Et qui va faire tes bagages à toi ? demanda Laurène en fronçant les sourcils, comme si elle sentait le coup fourré à plein nez.

-Euh, tu peux me les faire, s'il te plait ? Tu sais bien que j'oublie toujours quelque chose !

-C'est vraiment parce que j'ai vraiment envie de partir rapidement, répliqua-telle, agacée.

-Merci, ma chérie. »

John monta à la volière de leur manoir et écrivit une lettre expliquant tout ce que leurs hôtes auraient à savoir. Au moment où la chouette partait et qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre il aperçut une chouette qui venait vers lui. Il prit la lettre et la parcourut rapidement avant de descendre rejoindre sa famille.

«LES POTTER ! Cria-t-il pour faire venir rapidement toute la famille. »

Ce fut avec énormément de bruit que les quatre adolescents descendirent les escaliers.

«On dirait un troupeau d'éléphants, commenta John, se moquant gentiment de ses enfants. »

Quand toute la famille fut réunie devant lui, il leur montra un morceau de parchemin portant le sceau de Poudlard : un grand P entouré d'un aigle, d'un lion, d'un serpent et d'un blaireau. Il leur fit passer la lettre qu'ils lurent par-dessus l'épaule de Lola puis de James afin que tous aient pu en prendre connaissance.

_Cher John, _

_Avant de me prononcer, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer rapidement votre protégée. Le fait qu'elle n'ait pas passée ses BUSEs pose problème mais je pense qu'elle pourrait les passer dans quelques jours, les examinateurs n'ont pas terminé de corriger. Je vous expliquerai tout cela plus en détails quand vous viendrez me voir. Que diriez-vous de demain à 10 heures dans mon bureau avec toute votre famille ?_

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Percebal Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

«Je ne dirai rien sur le fait qu'il ignore Maman alors que la signature comprenait les deux noms, commenta Jeremy. Mais nous devrions aller acheter notre micro tout de suite, le modifier. Pendant ce temps, Lola révisera un peu pour ses BUSEs et nous serons prêts pour demain.

-Bien parlé, Frangin, approuva sa jumelle.

-Mais où va-t-on acheter le micro, on ne peut pas aller impunément dans un magasin et dire : « Bonjour, je cherche un micro pour espionner le directeur de mon école parce qu'il projette de tuer toute ma famille dans la guerre parce que nous sommes trop puissants magiquement et diplomatiquement ! », Se moqua gentiment Lola.

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, approuva Julie. On peut aller à l'étranger, dans quel pays ils vendent ce genre de truc sans avoir à fournir des papiers administratifs.

-On peut toujours essayer aux Etats-Unis. Il suffit d'avoir de l'argent et de savoir s'y prendre. Ecoutez mon plan…, annonça James. »

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, notre famille Potter sous déguisement sortit d'un restaurant chic américain, juste en face d'un magasin de haute couture dans lequel ils entrèrent avec un air chic et des manières aristocratiques qu'ils imitèrent tous avec réalisme. Décidément, cette famille est pleine de ressources, un talent pour la comédie en plus de tous leurs secrets.

Un portier les fit entrer en s'inclinant et en faisant moultes courbettes. En moins de temps qu'il en fallait pour le dire, tout le quartier était au courant qu'une riche famille venait faire des achats dans le voisinage. Cela va sans dire que si ces personnes étaient reçues correctement, surement qu'elles reviendraient dépenser leurs argent chez eux.

Les Potter entrèrent donc dans ce magasin de haute couture. Ils y achetèrent une robe de soirée pour les deux adolescentes de la famille, pour l'occasion d'un bal réunissant de nombreux nobles du monde, une merveilleuse occasion, donc, pour qu'elles trouvent rapidement un mari.

Cette petite présentation dans le restaurant et dans le magasin permit à tous les commerces du coin de se préparer à recevoir ces gens de la haute société et à satisfaire leurs envies et leurs caprices pour un peu de renommée et au final plus de ventes.

C'est ainsi qu'aux environs de quinze heures trente, toute la famille, après le magasin de mode se promena dans le parc près des rues marchandes. Ce que les commerçants ignoraient c'est que cette famille mettait au point un plan de secours au cas où leur petite mise en scène ne marcherait pas. Après quelques petites mises au point de dernière minute, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin d'électronique et d'informatique.

«Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles, Madame, Messieurs et bienvenue dans notre magasin Electrophonique! Salua énergiquement le gérant de magasin redescendu momentanément au grade de portier.

-Bonjour Monsieur, saluèrent la famille malgré l'air un peu pincé des trois femmes de la famille.

-Nous cherchons des micros, commença d'emblée Lola d'un ton qui disait clairement qu'un refus ne serai pas toléré.

-Bien mademoiselle. »

L'homme les mena jusqu'au rayon des micros mais il n'y a avait que des micros à installer sur un ordinateur et faits seulement pour un usage domestique ainsi que quelques uns pour chanter. Lola se demandait comment forcer l'homme à leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient sans avoir recours au plan B. Elle commença alors un numéro beaucoup improvisé, elle ne connaissait que l'histoire de base mais ils n'avaient prévus de ne trouver que de gros micros.

«Voulez-vous que je vous aide à faire votre choix ?

-Oui, j'aimerais juste jeter un œil à votre choix qui me parait bien maigre, répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant avec un air pincé.

-Mais Mademoiselle, nous avons les meilleurs choix de la région, s'offusqua le gérant.

-Dans ce cas nous devrions aller chez A.., ils ont certainement plus de choix et peut-être même de la meilleure qualité ! »

Lola, toujours déguisée, se tourna vers sa famille dans l'intention de sortir mais le gérant, voyant un bon moyen de surpasser leur plus grand et presque seul concurrent : A.. et d'espérer un grade de plus dans la hiérarchie l'appela rapidement :

«Mademoiselle, expliquez-moi ce dont vous avez besoin et je vous montrerai ce qui se fait de mieux, dit-il d'un ton mielleux.

-Je veux un micro qui puisse passer inaperçu ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire malgré son jeune âge ; le gérant se plia en quatre pour la servir mais ce n'était pas du goût d'un autre employé assez haut gradé.

-Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je ne crois que nous ayons ce qu'elle demande. Les micros qui passent inaperçus sont du ressort du FBI et de la CIA, leur en vendre serait illégal !

-Vous avez raison Robert, je ne sais que faire, Mademoiselle… Commença-t-il à s'excuser. »

Elle vit du coin de l'œil son oncle se préparer à mettre en place le plan B mais d'un geste de la main, elle le figea quelques secondes, lui intimant de la laisser faire.

«Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Je demanderai à mon fiancé de mon donner un. Il est le successeur de l'Entreprise LJP et sera ravi de me complaire. »

Lola vit avec une joie cachée les deux employés pâlir et se figer de surprise. Elle avait bien calculé son coup, l'Entreprise LJP était une entreprise montante de l'époque qui avait beaucoup fait parler en France quand elle était chez les vampires qui l'avaient élevée avec sa tante. Cette entreprise rachetait une filiale dans chaque domaine et laissait les autres concurrents faire faillite. Et tous savaient que l'Entreprise LJP était très intéressée par A.. et que par extension Electrophonique coulerait inexorablement, ce qui arriverait d'autant plus vite que la demoiselle avait assez d'influence pour faire couler la filiale et les priver de leur emploi, déjà difficiles à trouver.

Ils décidèrent donc de garantir la survie d'Electrophonique et avec leur emploi.

«Que voulez-vous exactement Mademoiselle ? demandèrent-ils.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je consens à répéter, répondit-elle avec un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix tout en leur montrant que c'était elle qui commandait et qui leur faisait l'honneur de leur parler et la gentillesse de répéter en les faisant se sentir honteux et inférieurs. Je veux un micro qui puisse passer inaperçu !

-Tout de suite Mademoiselle ! Obéit l'employé récalcitrant mais qui visiblement tenait à son travail. »

Les deux hommes menèrent la jeune femme et la famille qui suivait dans une salle caché des autres clients qui contenait les joyaux de la technologie de l'époque. Malgré que Lola aurait préféré avoir des technologies plus modernes, celles-ci feraient très bien l'affaire après avoir été modifiés.

«J'en voudrais un qui ait une batterie la plus petite possible, qui soit suffisamment petit pour être placé n'importe où et qui ne garde pas les enregistrements en mémoire mais qui les envoie ailleurs.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes très difficile. Cela coute très cher, une technologie pareille !

-Le prix n'a pas d'importance, tout ce que je veux est un micro efficace !

-Très bien Mademoiselle. Je vais vous montrer ce que vous cherchez, suivez-moi, demanda-t-il humblement. »

Le gérant mena la famille Potter dans un recoin de cette salle et leur montra les dernières trouvailles technologiques qui répondaient aux critères de Lola.

Après près d'une heure de négociations entre le gérant, l'employé et Lola, celle-ci acquit son fameux micro.

«Cela vous fera mille dollars, Mademoiselle. »

L'employé pensa que la jeune femme en face de lui allait se dérober mais les yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête quand elle sortit une grosse liasse de billets d'une des poches de son manteau de fourrure et paya son achat en liquide, rendant toute poursuite judiciaire impossible puisque pas de nom à donner que l'on aurait pu voir sur un carnet de chèque ni de carte de crédit qui pouvait être suivie.

Cette transaction terminée, leur achat en poche, les Potter se hâtèrent de sortir du magasin et du quartier pour retourner dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow. John fit apparaitre un mur de vent et passa au travers, rapidement suivi du reste de sa famille. De l'autre côté du mur, à Godric's Hollow, quand le dernier fut passé, il referma le mur et tous se dirigèrent en riant vers leur demeure.

«Franchement, Lola, chapeau ! Tu as beaucoup de talent pour jouer la comédie et assez d'esprit pour avoir pensé à les menacer sans qu'ils n'en soient réellement conscience et qu'ils se rebiffent contre nous, s'exclama Julie avec admiration.

-Toi aussi tu as bien choisi nos tenues pour avoir assez de crédibilité pour jouer correctement le rôle de riches snobs, répondit sa nièce.

-Nous avons tous joué correctement notre rôle, simplifia John. »

Ils remontèrent le chemin menant à l'entrée du manoir en riant et plaisantant tous ensemble.

**A suivre...**

Note: le prénom de Lola, Lorelei, se prononce lo-reu-l-aïe (comme dans Gilmore Girls pour ceux qui connaissent. Et pour ceux qui connaissent pas, vous ne loupez pas grand-chose, après c'est mon avis, si vous aimez tant mieux pour vous et tant pis pour moi)

Laissez des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de ma fic !


	4. Dans le bureau du Directeur

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et les personnages non plus, sauf quelques uns qui sont rien qu'à moi ! Et je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Chapitre 4 : Dans le bureau du directeur:

Après plusieurs heures de tâtonnements, les Potter finirent par trouver la meilleure façon d'ensorceler les micros pour qu'ils soient indétectables, que les bandes s'inscrivent dans une salle vide du Manoir et se stockent à ce même endroit.

«Lola, prête pour demain ? Tu as bien révisé ? Interrogea John, pour l'asticoter un peu.

-Je vais relire rapidement les livres ce soir dans mon lit, répondit-elle calmement, lui montrant bien que ses petites simagrées pour la faire stresser étaient inutiles.

-Très bien, ajouta-t-il en faisant semblant d'être vexé.

-Au fait, Julie, est ce que tu pourras me prêter des vêtements ? Demanda soudainement Lola.

-Si tu veux, je peux te donner mes affaires trop petites pour moi ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Qu'est ce tu insinues ? Questionna la descendante Potter suspicieusement.

-Tu es plus petite que nous tous, donc logiquement, les vêtements trop petits pour moi devraient être à ta taille, expliqua la fille Potter, se moquant gentiment de sa nièce.

-C'est ok pour les vêtements.

-De toute façon, nous t'en achèteront des neufs plus tard. Et nous t'expliquerons la mode de cette époque. Ajouta Laurène avant de rire devant la grimace de sa petite fille à mention de la mode de cette période.

-Allez les jeunes, au lit ! S'exclama Jeremy dans un sursaut d'autorité.

-Les jeunes, les jeunes, t'es plus jeune que nous, mon gars, rétorqua James.

-Disputez-vous si vous voulez, moi je vais montrer à Lola ses vêtements et mes livres de magie ! Cria Julie par-dessus la cacophonie régnant dans la pièce. »

Elle empoigna sa nièce par le bras et lui fit monter les étages de la demeure de Godric's Hollow jusqu'au grenier. Elle farfouilla sous le regard interrogatif de la dernière arrivée. Celle-ci comprit alors en voyant sa tante mettre un carton en évidence.

«J'ai enfin trouvé ! s'exclama l'étudiante française couverte de poussière de la tête aux pieds. »

Celle-ci ne se rendit compte de rien avant que Lola n'éclate de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

«Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Se plaignit l'adolescente. Arrête de foutre de moi !

-Je ne peux pas, c'est trop drôle, parvint à dire Lola en plein fou rire.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te fait tant rire ? S'exclama-t-elle, excédée. »

Finalement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couverte de poussière en revisitant son grenier et trouvant sur son passage un vieux miroir qui lui montra son état.

Les deux jeunes filles allèrent à la bibliothèque récupérer quelques livres de niveau cinquième année avant de se diriger vers la chambre de la plus jeune des Potter, sa tante s'étant au préalable dépoussiérée.

Rendues dans la chambre de Lola, celle-ci posa les livres sur le bureau et sa tante vida le carton de vêtements sur le lit.

«Très bien, quel sorte de vêtements t'irait le mieux, réfléchit-elle à haute voix. »

Pendant quelques minutes, elle fit plusieurs piles de vêtement avant de se décider. Elle en rangea quelques uns dans l'armoire, remit la majorité d'entre eux dans le carton et en laissa quelques uns au pied du lit.

«Tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-elle à sa nièce, plongée dans ses bouquins.

-Oui, si tu veux bien, tu peux me poser des questions pour voir si je connais bien tout.

-Ok, je vais me doucher et me changer et je te rejoins. Comme ça je serais prête pour aller me coucher ! »

C'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient dans le lit de Lola, l'une posant des questions, l'autre y répondant.

Quand Julie se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut la surprise de n'être pas dans sa chambre ni dans son lit mais dans celui de sa nièce arrivée du futur

«_Quod tempus_, dit-elle à haute voix, demandant à la maison baignée de magie qu'elle heure il était. »

Une trainée d'étincelles se forma au-dessus su lit pour former les lettres et les chiffres suivants : 7 H 30. L'adolescente estima qu'il était l'heure pour elles de se lever. Seulement se ne fut pas chose facile. Si la veille, elle s'était moquée de son frère aîné, elle savait aujourd'hui qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir et de le féliciter pour son exploit.

Dépitée, elle décida d'utiliser la manière forte. Elle empoigna sa baguette magique et s'exclama : Sonorus !

De sa voix ainsi amplifiée elle cria : « DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! », ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller complètement toute la maisonnée en sursaut, même John pourtant dur au réveil. Seule Lola était encore à moitié endormie, mais le bon côté, c'est qu'elle était aussi à moitié réveillée.

«Dépêche-toi, Lola, tu vas voir Dumbledore aujourd'hui et tu vas repasser tes BUSEs ! Dit-elle d'un ton enthousiaste qui réveilla totalement Lola, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle allait devoir la jouer fine pour duper le vieux manipulateur. »

Lola se leva finalement, se précipita vers la salle de bain avant que sa tante n'y aille avant, se lava tout aussi rapidement avant de ressortir en serviette. Parvenue dans sa chambre, elle enfila les vêtements que Julie lui avait préparés la veille.

Tous les Potter se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en silence, se préparant, pour ceux qui allaient rendre visite à Dumbledore, à ne pas faire de bourde devant le directeur.

Après ce petit déjeuner calme, ils mirent au point les derniers détails.

«Dès que nous aurons réussis à installer les micros, nous vous poserons une question et vous devrez y répondre en nous envoyant un signal. Vert, si tout est ok, bleu si c'est moyen et rouge si ça ne va pas du tout. Vous avez compris ? Demanda John. »

Après quelques autres mises au point, les Potter transplanèrent, chaque parent avec un enfant, les jumeaux étant eux partis quelques minutes auparavant en direction du Manoir.

Ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du majestueux château et traversèrent le parc. Les grandes portes étaient fermées mais le concierge, Lola fut surprise de reconnaitre Rusard, leur ouvrit, ayant entendu leurs pas sur les dalles grises du seuil.

«Je vais vous accompagner chez le directeur, ronchonna-t-il. »

La famille, au grand complet selon les croyances du monde sorcier, suivi le concierge jusqu'au bureau d'un des plus grands directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu (c'est ironique). L'homme, accompagné d'un autre chat que Miss Teigne, prononça le mot de passe et tourna les talons sans un mot dire.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau fermée mais un « Entrez » les invita à pénétrer dans la pièce.

«Bonjour John, salua le vieux directeur. Madame Potter, James, Lola.

-Bonjour Albus, salua à son tour Lola, laissant penser à sa famille qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

-Lola, je pense vous accepter à Poudlard, je serai donc votre directeur, vous ne devez pas m'appeler par mon prénom mais Professeur, corrigea-t-il avec un air de papy-gâteau et un faux ton chaleureux bien hypocrite.

-Pourquoi ? Vous m'appelez par mon prénom, je vous appelle par le vôtre. C'est la plus logique des réciproques, rétorqua Lola avec un air candide très étonné.

-Et bien parce que je serai votre directeur, vous me devez le respect. Vous ne serez qu'une simple élève, vous devrez par conséquent m'appeler Professeur.

-C'est étrange, chez vous. Chez moi, les professeurs n'étaient pas familiers avec leurs élèves. Et chez moi, quand une personne appelle quelqu'un d'une certaine façon, l'autre faisait de même. Vous êtes vraiment bizarre, chez nous ce que vous faites aurait été qualifié comme si vous vous considériez supérieur à votre interlocuteur et vous risquiez des problèmes avec la justice. Plusieurs personnes ont été jugées ainsi chez moi. Les différentes peines encourues sont la prison à vie ou la peine de mort et dans ce cas-là, la personne insultée peut soit tuer le coupable pendant la discussion ou accepter ou non la sentence judiciaire et en proposer une autre qui sera définitive. Expliqua Lola, inventant au fur et à mesure son histoire.

-La justice était sévère chez toi, dis donc ! S'étonna Dumbledore.

-Non, elle était juste. « Tous les citoyens naissent libres et égaux en droit. » C'est le premier article de notre constitution, rétorqua la jeune fille avec toujours son air candide pour amadouer le directeur.

-C'est très instructif. Peux-tu me dire, Lola, dans quel établissement tu étudiais avant de venir t'installer en Angleterre ? Interrogea le directeur, essayant d'en savoir plus sur la nouvelle Potter à manipuler.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. De toute façon, ça ne sert à rien, l'école a été détruite, informa-t-elle avec une tristesse feinte.

-Lola, je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler professeur et de me vouvoyer. Tu dois obéir, rappela le vieux manipulateur qui n'aimait pas qu'on ne le considère pas comme une sorte de demi-dieu ou de mage assez puissant pour qu'on le considère somme supérieur à soi.

-Non, ou alors tu m'appelle Miss Potter. Dans le cas contraire je n'aurai aucun scrupule à te faire comparaitre devant la justice de mon pays. Refusa-t-elle avec un air étonné (feint) que le directeur ne respecte pas les lois les plus élémentaires dans chaque société.

-Si cela peut vous faire plaisir, Miss Potter, concéda le directeur qui ne voulait pas se mettre une Potter à dos.

-Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas une démocratie et que le peuple doit obéir à un demeuré qui se croit supérieur à la masse ?

-Non, Miss Potter, la société magique anglaise est une démocratie, informa le directeur. »

Les autres Potter regardaient la scène, assez amusés. Ils avaient même lancés un sort pour que les jumeaux puissent également profiter du spectacle.

Brusquement, Dumbledore sembla saisir la logique de la société dont lui parlait l'adolescente. Il changea alors de sujet, mais en l'appelant « Miss Potter » il espérait faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'elle n'était pas son égale mais qu'il allait céder à son caprice pour ne pas se la mettre à dos, ni elle ni sa famille. Dans ce cas, il ne pourrait plus espérer les manipuler pour faire triompher son clan.

«Miss Potter, vous avez demandé à entrer à Poudlard avec votre…

-Cousin ou frère, comme cela vous arrange. Nous somme de toute façon trop éloignés dans la généalogie pour pouvoir mettre un nom sur notre lien de parenté.

-… avec votre cousin. Vous devrez donc passer vos BUSEs pour entrer en sixième année avec les autres adolescents de votre âge. Vous allez devoir remettre au Ministère un document remplie par le directeur, en l'occurrence, moi. Je vais donc vous poser quelques questions.

-Allez-y.

-Votre prénom complet ?

-Je ne le connais pas. On m'a toujours appelée Lola Potter. Mais je crois que mon deuxième prénom est Hermione, répondit-elle conformément à leur plan : ne pas dire son vrai nom tout en étant crédible et de cette façon elle rendait hommage à sa meilleure amie morte au combat.

-Très bien. Votre date de naissance ?

-31 juillet 1960.

-Options ?

-Je ne sais lesquelles vous avez dans votre école par rapport aux miennes. Dites-moi toutes les matières que vous enseigner ici.

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie, Arithmancie, Divination, Runes, Etudes des Moldus, Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Moi, j'avais comme tronc commun : Défense, Métamorphoses et Sortilèges étaient le même cours, de même que Potions et Botanique, Histoire du Monde. Et comme option, j'avais Arithmancie et Runes.

-Bon je coche : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphoses, Potions, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Arithmancie et Runes. Les matières où vous aurez réussi sont les matières que vous étudierez l'année qui arrive.

-Même Histoire de la Magie ?

-Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

-Parce que chez moi, le cours d'Histoire du Monde n'était que pour les quatre premières années et les trois suivantes étaient plus une spécialisation.

-Vous aviez des examens après la quatrième année ?

-Oui.

-Cela va vous changer mais, hélas nous n'y pouvons rien, soupira le vieil homme, semblant concerné. Evidemment aucun des Potter n'était dupe mais ne le montraient tout simplement pas.

-Vous donnerez ce document signé par vous et vos tuteurs. Vous passerez vos examens cette semaine. Cela fait beaucoup mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

-A vrai dire, intervint John, cela nous arrange parce que nous devons partir en voyage très bientôt et nous ne serons pas joignables. Nous ne pouvons pas décliner cette invitation, ce serait mal vu et nous apporterait beaucoup trop de problèmes.

-Mr Potter, que diriez-vous de faire visiter Poudlard à votre cousine ? Je dois parler à votre père.

-C'est une bonne idée, Professeur, approuva James. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent calmement de la pièce, réfléchissant à un moyen de mettre en place les micros dans le bureau du directeur.

«James, tu crois qu'on pourrait mettre des micros dans la Salle des Professeurs ?

-Ca pourrait être une idée. Et ensuite, il faut se débrouiller pour faire sortir Dumbledore de son bureau. »

Le père et la fille se précipitèrent vers le deuxième étage et la salle des Professeurs. Seulement, en arrivant devant la gargouille, ils se trouvèrent comme des idiots, ne sachant comment entrer. Ils se demandèrent alors comment faisaient les professeurs pour entrer, il y avait bien un moyen d'entrer !

«S'il vous plait ? Comment pouvons-nous entrer dans cette salle ? demanda Lola. »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse.

«Peut-être, qu'il faut seulement que la gargouille entre en contact avec de la magie. Je ne l'ai jamais vu bouger, c'est étrange dans un château saturé de magie, Commenta James.

-Et comme les Fondateurs sont des Potter, nous sommes certainement six sur Terre à avoir le pouvoir le faire, continua sa fille avec déduction. »

Les deux enfants posèrent leur main sur la gargouille et lui insufflèrent un peu de magie. Celle-ci sembla comme s'éveiller d'un long sommeil. Il leur semblait qu'elle les dévisageait et les analysait, comme pour déterminer si elle pouvait leur faire confiance et leur ouvrir le passage.

«Que voulez-vous, Enfants.

-Nous voulons poser des micros pour savoir ce que prépare le directeur contre notre famille.

-Cela me parait tiré sur les cheveux, jeunes gens. Commenta la statue d'un ton sec.

-Cela est pourtant bien vrai, rétorqua Lola. Je viens d'une autre époque et j'ai eu des preuves que ce directeur à laisser mes grands-parents mourir face à des Mangemorts, il a empêché les soins d'arriver jusqu'à eux. Il a empoisonné mon oncle et ma tante. Il a assuré à mes parents de prendre une certaine personne comme gardien du secret digne de confiance, résultats : ils ont été trahis en moins d'une semaine et tué en quelques minutes parce que cet idiot a mis des protections empêchant les créatures non-sorcières d'entrer, nous étions sans défense contre les sortilèges impardonnables qui étaient les plus utilisés par les Mangemorts. Et tout ça pour pouvoir me manipuler à son aise et faire de moi son arme et sa source de pouvoir et de gloire. Cela vous suffit-il ou faut-il que j'en rajoute pour vous convaincre que nous n'avons pas tort de nous méfier et de vouloir l'avoir à l'œil ?

-Non, faites ce que bon vous semble. On ne doit pas s'attaquer à une famille de cette façon ni chercher à briser émotionnellement une enfant. Et encore moins à des descendants de ceux qui m'ont donné « vie ». Entrez !

-Merci, remercia James, laissant sa fille se calmer après un tel monologue. »

Les deux adolescents entrèrent dans une salle rectangulaire, aux couleurs claires, une cheminée à l'une des extrémités, meublée d'une longue table et de ses chaises ainsi que de quelques fauteuils près du foyer pour que les Professeurs puissent se relaxer.

Ils visitèrent un peu, histoire de repérer les points stratégiques pour placer les micros de la meilleure façon qui soit. Ils placèrent un micro près du feu, dans le manteau de la cheminée, assez près pour entendre les conversation, assez loin pour ne pas avoir le crépitement des flammes qui vienne perturber l'écoute de la discussion et quelques uns de part et d'autres de la grande table de réunion.

Ils les fixèrent et les dissimulèrent à la manière moldue, ainsi personne ne s'apercevrait de rien. Ils les mirent en fonctionnement et appelèrent les jumeaux, afin de vérifier qu'ils fonctionnaient bien et que le son était d'assez bonne qualité.

«Juju ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui. Tout est ok ici. Essayez de chuchoter, voir si on entend quand même la conversation.

-James, chuchota alors Lola. Tu crois qu'ils vont nous entendre si on dit des choses dans leur dos, genre que se sont deux idiots ? Ou que…

-Ou que vous êtes vraiment débiles pour croire que nous sommes sourds ?

-Entre autre ! Acquiesça James en riant. Mais ça veut dire que ça fonctionne bien. Donc ici, nous sommes dans la Salle des professeurs, nous avons pensé que ce serait une bonne idée.

-Vous n'êtes, finalement pas si idiots que ça !

-Je te remercie ! S'exclama Lola, d'un ton vexé mais elle n'était pas vexée du tout et sa famille l'avait bien compris puisque les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire devant son air faussement outré que les jumeaux imaginaient très bien. »

Ils reçurent des étincelles vertes et passèrent à l'autre micro, firent une vérification de la qualité du son à voix haute et à voix basse avant de recevoir d'autres étincelles vertes. Ils avaient même inventé un sort pour écouter, ou en direct, ou sur la bande, une conversation parmi plusieurs autres.

Les deux Potter sortirent de la pièce, remercièrent la gargouille et lui rendirent son état de demi-sommeil.

Ils réfléchirent à un sujet qui pourrait faire sortir Dumbledore suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils puissent installer les micros.

«On peut faire croire que Peeves a détruit quelque chose et que sa présence est requise pour réparer les dégâts ?

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas qu'il sache que c'est nous.

-A la bibliothèque, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ! Peut-être pas dans la partie des élèves mais dans la Réserve. Ou dans son Bureau. Ajouta James d'un air dépité.

-Il faut ruser, alors. Trouvons Peeves, allons à la Bibliothèque et demandons aux jumeaux de se servir de la carte du Maraudeur pour savoir quand Dumbledore sera sorti de son bureau, proposa Lola.

-Mais comment les contacter ?

-Ca, c'est la partie la plus facile. Je peux un peu parler par télépathie, il me manque de l'entrainement. Et pour pouvoir tenir plus longtemps, il faut aller dans un endroit que je connais très bien même si j'ai mis du temps à comprendre comment ça fonctionnait.

-Tu es pleine de surprises, Lorelei !

-D'où tu connais mon prénom complet ?

-C'est une très bonne question, je n'en sais rien mais je le sais !

-Suis-moi. »

Lola mena son père dans un dédale de couloirs, empruntant des dizaines d'escaliers, montant et descendant, à tel point que James n'arrivait plus à s'orienter dans le château, il devait faire confiance à sa fille.

Ils arrivèrent dans le sixième sous-sol. Lola pénétra dans une pièce fermée d'un mot de passe qui n'avait pas changé avec les années. La pièce ne ressemblait pas au décor extérieur. Si l'extérieur était froid, sombre et repoussant, l'intérieur était chaleureux et haut en couleur. La pièce était immense, sur ses murs étaient représentés des fresques représentant les différentes épopées de leur famille avec précision.

Lola se s'attarda pas sur les œuvres murales et se fixa un point à suivre sans se détourner pour arriver le plus rapidement possible au fond de la salle. Elle laissa, par contre son père visiter. Elle savait par expérience que les images étaient fascinantes. Elle le rappela tout de même à l'ordre, s'il le voulait, elle le ramènerait dans la pièce plus tard pendant l'année scolaire.

James courut jusqu'à sa fille qui était assise en tailleur devant le mur qui représentait le début de son propre combat. Elle avait posé sa paume au centre du mur et James se demandait ce qu'elle faisait mais n'osa pas la déranger. Elle paraissait concentrée.

En effet, Lola essayer de contacter par télépathie son oncle, c'était la partie la plus difficile. Elle arriva finalement à percevoir l'esprit de celui qu'elle cherchait, elle lança un appel et elle espérait qu'il comprenne.

De son côté, Jeremy ressentait quelque chose d'étrange. Cela ressemblait un peu à la manière qu'avait sa jumelle de chercher à lui parler par télépathie mais elle était juste à côté de lui, cela n'avait aucun sens. Ses amis d'école ne savaient pas parler par télépathie, ni sa famille…. Mais peut-être que Lola savait, elle ! Il ouvrit ses pensées comme il le faisait pour sa sœur et écouta le message.

«Jeremy ? Tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je t'écoute, répondit-il.

-Il faut que tu ouvres la carte du Maraudeur et que tu m'avertisses quand Dumbledore sortira de son bureau et quand il y retournera. James et moi devons agir pour le faire sortir mais nous ne devons pas nous faire prendre.

-Compris. Il l'a laissée au Manoir pour qu'elle soit bien protégée avant de la terminer, je vais la chercher !

-Merci. Je manque d'entrainement en télépathie, évite de faire des messages trop longs par la suite. En ce moment j'utilise la magie de Poudlard pour m'aider.

-Ok. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Lola sortit de sa transe et Jeremy courut chercher la Carte de son frère à travers le Manoir de la famille Potter.

«C'est bon, Jeremy est parti chercher la carte, il m'avertira des allées et venues de Dumbledore. Remontons chercher Peeves. »

Lola guida son père hors de la salle, elle appuya sur une dorure du cadre, le tableau sembla disparaitre laissant apparaitre un long couloir sombre dont on ne voyait pas le bout. Les deux adolescents s'y précipitèrent et coururent pendant près de dix minutes avant de sortir dans un autre couloir sombre du huitième et dernier étage de Poudlard qui était laissé à l'abandon car plus aucun descendant des Fondateurs adulte n'habitait le château.

Ils descendirent aux étages plus bas, cherchant Peeves. Soudain, dans l'esprit de Lola, Jeremy déclara : « Je l'ai ! ». Lola avertit son père que son oncle avait la carte. Elle demanda ensuite à son oncle : « Peux-tu chercher Peeves ? ». « Il est tout près de vous, dans une petite salle à votre gauche.»

«Il est dans une petite salle à gauche, informa Lola à James. »

Les deux adolescents cherchèrent dans les salles du côté gauche du couloir et finirent par trouver l'esprit frappeur en train d'écrire des insanités à la craie sur le tableau noir d'une salle de classe désaffectée. A leur entrée, Peeves se dirigea vers eux, ravi.

«Que font des élèves de Poudlard dans l'école alors que ce sont les vacances ?

-Je suis venue m'inscrire à Poudlard, répondit Lola avec banalité.

-Une nouvelle élève ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu vas donner, je sens en toi quelque chose de spécial, un peu comme chaque Potter que j'ai vu passer, commenta l'esprit frappeur ravi.

-Je sais, tu ressens en moi un peu de la magie de Poudlard.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que ceux qui l'ont fondée sont de ma famille et j'ai utilisé sa magie tout à l'heure. Mais je pense que tu ressens ce que j'ai ressentis ?

-Oui, même les fantômes le ressentent, nous ne savons quoi faire pour y remédier. Nous ne savons même pas ce qui en est la cause !

-Moi, je sais qui est le voleur. C'est Dumbledore.

-Le directeur ? C'est vrai qu'il m'a toujours demandé comment j'utilisais la magie. J'ai souvent ressenti sa magie et elle était presque similaire à celle du château mais nous avons juste pensé qu'il était de la famille des fondateurs. En même temps, aucun des fantômes n'a pu voir une de ses pensées ou ne serait-ce que pénétrer dans son bureau.

-J'ai l'impression d'être dans un univers parallèle ! Souffla James, complètement bluffé de voir l'esprit frappeur si sérieux et sa fille discuter avec lui.

-_Papa_, il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ne sais pas sur Poudlard. Peeves est celui qui rapporte le plus d'informations sur l'école au Conseil des Fantômes qui connait l'école depuis ses débuts. Ils sont ainsi capables d'aider les directeurs dans leur tâche. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore, le Conseil n'a presque plus de pouvoirs. Et c'est encore pire depuis le début de la guerre parce que Dumbledore vole de la magie à l'école. A mon époque, s'il avait continué, l'école n'aurait pas tenue un siècle de plus. L'absence de magie aurait détruit toutes les protections et toutes les réparations à cause du temps s'effaceraient. Les sortilèges Repousse-Moldu n'aurait plus lieu d'être puisqu'il ne resterait en effet qu'une vieille ruine de ce château splendide. L'œuvre de toute la vie de quatre de nos ancêtres aurait été détruit.

-Cette jeune fille a malheureusement raison, approuva tristement Peeves.

-Dis-moi Peeves, tout à l'heure tu as parlé de ne pas avoir pu pénétrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, que dirais-tu de pouvoir savoir ce qu'il s'y passe ?

-Comment ? S'enquit l'esprit frappeur, revigoré et impatient.

-Nous voulons installer des micros dans le bureau, il y en a déjà dans la Salle des Professeurs. Tout est enregistré dans le Manoir.

-C'est fantastique ! Que dois-je faire ?

-Pour commencer, j'aimerais que tu veille à ce que Dumbledore ne découvre pas les micros, ni personne d'autre et qu'ils restent en bon état. Et dans l'immédiat, il nous faut quelque chose pour éloigner le dirlo de son bureau. Demanda Lola.

-Je me demande comment tu peux savoir autant de choses, jeune fille… se demanda pensivement Peeves.

-La guerre demande de faire beaucoup de recherches sur les points faibles de nos adversaires, répondit Lola, pensivement également, comme nostalgique.

-Quant au directeur, je pense que provoquer la destruction de son point d'aspiration de magie serait une bonne idée.

-Reste à trouver où il est ! Poursuivit James, dépité.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste, Potter ! Il suffit de chercher un point où le taux de magie est beaucoup plus faible qu'ailleurs. Et ça, c'est dans mes cordes, je suis un esprit formé par les Fondateurs pour glaner des informations par-ci, par-là et les réassembler pour donner l'information complète. »

Les trois personnages se concentrèrent pour essayer de percevoir une inégalité de la quantité de magie du château. Tous trois s'exclamèrent en même temps :

«La Grande Salle !

-C'est ahurissant qu'il ait choisi l'endroit le plus improbable pour faire son larcin ! s'écria Peeves, carrément stupéfait.

-Il est malin, mauvais mais malin. Sois discret Peeves, avec les fantômes, il va te surveiller. Et si jamais, tu arrives à savoir comment il fait pour savoir tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château, contacte-nous.

-Promis. Partez, je vais dans la Grande Salle, il sentira le danger pour sa source de magie. »

Sur ces entrefaites, les trois compères se séparèrent, l'esprit descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée du château et les deux adolescents ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au second étage. James et Lola se précipitèrent dans une salle assez proche du bureau du directeur et attendirent qu'il sorte. Quelques minutes plus tard, un « il sort » retentit dans l'esprit de Lola.

«Il arrive, chuchota la jeune fille à son père.

-Ok. McGonagall est assez stricte mais elle est juste et c'est un excellent professeur. De même que Flitwick même s'il est moins sévère mais il n'hésitera pas à donner des punitions à ceux qui le méritent. Il y aussi le professeur de Potions : Slughorn, tu le trouveras un peu étrange au début mais il est gentil et a pas mal de qualités à part le fait d'aimer les Potions….

-C'est bon, il est parti. Il faut faire vite. »

Les deux adolescents sortirent en vitesse de la pièce, coururent dans le couloir et montèrent dans le bureau du directeur où ils trouvèrent leurs parents qui dégageaient des endroits pour cacher les micros. Les enfants les imitèrent et bientôt les micros furent installés et camouflés dans le bureau le plus impénétrable de tous les directeurs qu'ait connu Poudlard en un millénaire d'existence.

Lola vérifia les derniers détails pendant que les autres parlaient avec les jumeaux pour savoir si les micros fonctionnaient bien sous une pluie d'étincelles vertes. Les autres Potter avaient presque terminé alors que Lola, elle, commençait à paniquer, elle n'arrivait pas à cacher le dernier micro. C'était possible de le cacher dans une faille du bois de la cheminée mais elle était limite trop mince mais c'était le seul endroit où il était possible de cacher ce petit bijou de la technologie de cette époque.

«Lola, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dépêche-toi ! Pressa James.

-Je sais, mais je n'y arrive pas, ça passe pas ! Paniqua-t-elle. Soudain, un « il revient » retentit dans son esprit.

-Merde ! Dumbledore commence à s'approcher trop prêt ! Vas-y ! Rentre ! Jura-t-elle au micro.

-Lola, James, que faites-vous, partez, vous allez vous faire prendre ! Avertirent les parents Potter. »

Lola coinça momentanément le micro et inspira et expira calmement.

«La panique ne donne rien de bon, commenta-elle. »

Ainsi calmée, elle reprit son micro et en quelques secondes, parvint à la caler pour qu'il soit indétectable.

Une fois, cela fait, elle prit son père par la main et le tira hors du bureau. La gargouille cachant l'escalier montant était à peine refermée qu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles. Ne sachant de quel côté venait le bruit, ils s'élancèrent vers la gauche. Seulement, ils se rendirent compte que c'était de là que revenait le directeur. Ni une ni deux, ils détalèrent comme des lapins, cherchant dans le couloir le plus vide du château un endroit où se cacher.

Ils devaient se presser mais aucune porte n'était en vue et le manipulateur, euh directeur se rapprochait de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Ils passèrent leurs mains sur les murs, espérant trouver quelque chose pour se cacher du vieux sorcier.

Ils n'étaient cachés du directeur que par un croisement à angle droit de couloirs que Dumbledore aurait vite fait de franchir. Dumbledore approchaient et les deux adolescents désespéraient de trouver une cachette quand, soudainement, James sentit sous sa main une poignée de porte à l'ancienne apparaitre.

Il appela silencieusement sa fille afin de ne pas alerter le directeur, ouvrit la porte et tous deux s'y précipitèrent. A peine eurent-ils fermé la porte qu'ils entendirent les pas du directeur passer l'embranchement du couloir et passer devant la porte invisible.

Lola et James soupirèrent de soulagement et se laissèrent glisser le dos contre la porte. Assise derrière la porte, Lola souffla :

«J'ai cru qu'on ne s'en sortirait jamais…

-Et moi donc ! »

Ils soufflèrent un moment, se calmant de leur course et de leurs recherches très stressantes. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, James se releva et tendit la main à sa fille pour l'aider à se relever.

«Nous devrions débarrasser le plancher avant que le directeur n'ait des doutes et ne nous repère avec je ne sais quel moyen, expliqua-t-il. »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille attrapa la main de son père et se laissa soulever pour se tenir sur ses jambes et non plus sur ses fesses. D'un commun accord, les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en discutant calmement de choses et d'autres pour que Lola se remette à jour niveau actualités.

Environ une heure plus tard, le directeur envoya Laurène les chercher.

«Les enfants, le directeur veut vous parler.

-On vient ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait à toi et à Papa ? Interrogea son fils.

-Nous mettre au courant à propos de nouvelles informations pour l'Ordre, répondit-elle.

-Et pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé toi et pas un tableau, ou une armure ou même un fantôme ? Demanda à son tour Lola.

-Tu dois bien savoir que le monde sorcier anglais est très archaïque à certains niveaux, notamment celui des femmes. Mais, ne t'en fais pas, John me dit tout…

-Et quand la guerre sera terminée, j'entends bien changer tout ça ! Coupa-t-elle sa grand-mère, elle ne supportait pas que l'on soit si discriminatoire.

-Moi, je dis qu'elle a raison ! Approuva James, lui aussi avait remarqué beaucoup de disparités homme/femme, même à l'école. »

Laurène était fière de son fils et de sa petite fille.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bureau du directeur qui leur annonça :

«Très bien, j'ai envoyé un hibou aux examinateurs, ils sont d'accord pour te faire passer vos examens pendant qu'ils corrigeront ceux de tes futurs camarades. Ils auront lieu à partir de demain et pendant trois jours de suite qui seront certainement assez éprouvants pour vous mais il n'y a pas d'autre alternative, Miss Potter. Expliqua-t-il, essayant de se montrer inquiet et concerné, cela aurait pu marcher si les Potter ne savaient à quoi s'en tenir avec le personnage mais ils jouèrent le jeu.

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai déjà passé des examens de ce genre en quatrième année, je sais ce que c'est. Fit-elle, compréhensive.

-Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Je vais vous laisser, vous devez avoir des choses à faire, termina Dumbledore, déclarant implicitement que la discussion était close et qu'ils pouvaient partir de son bureau mais c'était sans compter Lola qui jouait la jeune fille crédule et innocente.

-C'est vrai, il faut préparer les bagages. Comme ça quand j'aurai fini mes BUSEs, tout sera prêt pour partir en vacances ! S'exclama-t-elle, enjouée. »

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que la famille Potter, au grand complet pour le monde sorcier anglais, sortit du bureau directorial et du territoire de Poudlard pour transplaner chez eux, à Godric's Hollow, où ils furent rejoints par les jumeaux.

Les « anglais » racontèrent à leur famille « française » la matinée qu'ils avaient passée au château. Ils s'étonnèrent d'ailleurs des histoires qu'avait pu raconter leur nièce, notamment le morceau de conversation dont leurs parents avaient pu leur faire écouter.

«Mais où vas-tu chercher tout ça ?

-Pour l'école, ce sont les moldus français qui passent le Brevet des Collèges après quatre ans au collège. Quant au baratin sur les mœurs de mon pays, je l'ai inventé pour qu'il arrête de me traiter comme si on avait élevé les cochons ensembles. D'autant plus que ça ne manquait pas de logique ni d'un petit soupçon de peur. Et cela me permettait de jouer mon rôle de petite fille facilement manipulable.

-J'aurais jamais pensé à tout ça ! Avoua Jeremy, ébahit.

-Ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude, c'est très facile d'inventer des histoires.

-En tous cas, c'est du hyper concentré que tu fais ! Tout dans le même paquet! Comment Julie.

-Merci ! Je sais, je suis géniale !

-Et modeste aussi ! Lança James. Et arrête de te lancer des fleurs !

-Tu es jaloux, _Papa _? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

-Pas du tout, répondit son père, sincèrement. Au fait, tu as révisé ?

-Oui, hier avec Julie. Mais je vais continuer cet après-midi et je serai prête pour demain. »

**A Suivre...**

Certains m'ont demandé, Sirius n'apparaitra pas tout de suite, seulement à Poudlard.

Laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir!


	5. BUSE et intrigue

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Sachez aussi que je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic. Ma récompense, ce sont les reviews, alors soyez généreux !

Chapitre 5 : BUSE et intrigue:

Après les péripéties de la matinée, la famille Potter fut ravie de pouvoir se reposer. Mais l'après-midi fut studieuse, Lola révisait pour ses BUSE. En effet, elle voulait être excellente sans donner des réponses en dehors du programme et les trois autres en profitaient pour faire leurs devoirs de vacances pendant qu'ils avaient encore les connaissances en tête et, il faut bien l'avouer, aussi pour s'en débarrasser pour pouvoir profiter d'être avec la voyageuse temporelle pendant la suite des vacances sans être encombrés de devoirs non faits.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde discutait de sa vie, de petites anecdotes croustillantes sur la vie des Potter de la première guerre, Lola ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser si elle pouvait l'empêcher, certains souvenirs étaient franchement humiliants. Cependant les cinq autres promirent qu'ils finiraient par lui faire avouer certains de ces souvenirs qu'elle voulait tant cacher. Notamment son enfance chez les vampires.

Lola monta se coucher tôt car le lendemain elle se rendait au Ministère de la Magie où la salle servant pour les examinateurs qui corrigeaient les copies avait été quelque peu aménagée pour elle. Elle serait accompagnée par son grand-père qui était Auror et donc se rendait chaque matin à son bureau au Ministère.

Cette nuit-là, elle n'eut pas un sommeil paisible comme les nuit précédentes en compagnie de son père et de sa tante. Elle revoyait d'horribles souvenirs, des morts, des tortures, des champs de bataille, des rues dévastées, des maisons en flamme et au-dessus la légendaire Marque des Ténèbres, un véritable funeste présage au contraire des élucubrations débiles de la tout aussi débile Professeur Trelawney telles que le Sinistros.

Quand le réveil sonna le lendemain matin, elle fut ravie de se lever, afin de ne plus revoir les atroces images de son passé et certainement de son futur. Elle le savait en remontant le temps qu'elle devrait recommencer son combat depuis le début. Mais malgré tout, elle ne regrettait pas et ne la regretterai pas.

Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner, seule Laurène était présente mais sitôt qu'elle fut entrée, les quatre autres Potter de la maisonnée pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine.

«Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ne devriez pas dormir, aussi tôt le matin ? demanda Lola aux trois autres adolescents.

-Non, nous voulions te souhaiter bonne chance avant que tu ne partes, répondit Jimmy.

-Et bien merci, alors !

-Mais de rien, jeune fille, plaisanta-t-il. »

John, toujours aussi réveillé s'affala à ce moment-là sur une chaise, manquant de la faire tomber et lui avec. Cela eut l'avantage de lui faire peur et de le réveiller totalement. Il demanda alors :

«Tu as passé une bonne nuit, Lola ?

-Horrible ! répondit-elle en grimaçant.

-Pourquoi ça ? demandent James et Laurène, en chœur.

-J'ai revu des choses que j'aurais préféré oublier.

-Oh. »

Aucun ne sut quoi répondre mais Julie demanda comment allaient s'organiser les examens que passait Lola, histoire de changer de sujet et de rester joyeux avant les examens pour qu'ils se passent au mieux.

«Aujourd'hui, je n'ai que de la théorie : Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Botanique et Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Demain : Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie, Astronomie et après-demain : Histoire de la Magie et la partie pratique.

-Trois jours hyper chargés, en somme ! Commenta Julie.

-C'est ça ! »

Après diverses conversations autour du petit déjeuner, John se leva :

«Lola, prépare-toi, n'oublie pas ta baguette et nous partons. Nous passerons par le côté moldu.

-C'est bon, je suis prête !

-Et bien allons-y, alors. »

Lola attrapa rapidement une veste et suivit son grand-père hors de la maison pour pouvoir prendre le Portauloin qu'il avait demandé au Ministère pour l'occasion.

Ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier très mal famé de Londres, White Chapel. Ils descendirent dans une bouche de métro et furent happés par une foule dense qui attendait l'arrivé de leur moyen de transport sur le quai. Ils se faufilèrent sans aucuns scrupules pour arriver au bord de la voie. Quand l'appareil arriva, ils furent parmi les premiers à monter mais furent tout de même très tassés.

Quand les stations du quartier des affaires et les grandes avenues marchandes furent passées, le grand-père et la petite fille purent respirer.

Ils descendirent quatre stations après être montés. L'endroit était presque désert, ils purent donc se diriger vers une cabine téléphonique typique de leurs amis Moldus anglais, rouge avec écrit le mot PHONE légèrement effacé.

Lola reconnut alors l'endroit où elle venue un an auparavant pour elle mais vingt-et-un ans plus tard dans l'ordre cosmologique. Sur le moment il lui avait semblé différent, il était simplement plus fréquenté, moins délabré, pas de tags sur les murs et tout était en assez bon état. De plus, elle le voyait d'un autre point de vue. En effet, elle savait à quoi s'attendre et en plusieurs décennies, la géographie de la ville avait légèrement changée et elle était donc arrivée d'une autre rue, lui donnant l'impression d'un mélange de nouveauté et d'habitude.

L'homme et l'adolescente entrèrent alors dans la cabine téléphonique ; John s'approcha de l'appareil téléphonique, saisit le combiné, comme Mr Weasley l'avait déjà fait sous les yeux de Lola près d'une année auparavant. Il composa lui aussi un numéro : six, deux, quatre, quatre, deux.

Lola se demanda s'il était véritablement prudent de garder ainsi le même code pendant de nombreuses année, elle se souvenait parfaitement du code de son époque car elle l'avait utilisé pour pénétrer le Département des Mystères pour rencontrer Voldemort, elle s'était senti prête et voulais retourner sa ruse contre lui, elle savait que Sirius n'était pas entre ses mains. Elle avait réussi à se débarrasser de l'un de ses ennemis mais son parrain n'avait pas survécu, il était passé à travers le voile.

Elle se sortit de ses pensées mais garda en tête sa question quand la voix féminine retentit dans la minuscule cabine, demandant la raison de la visite au Ministère de la Magie.

«John Potter. Je suis Auror, je viens travailler et j'accompagne Lola Potter qui vient passer ses BUSE. »

La voix féminine, très froide puisque non réelle, le remercia et demanda à la visiteuse (1) de bien vouloir prendre le badge et de l'accrocher bien en vue sur sa robe. Un petit badge tomba dans ce qui aurait dû servir de réceptacle pour la monnaie. Lola s'en empara et avant de l'accrocher à sa robe regarda ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit dessus : « Lola Potter, BUSE ».

La voix retentit à nouveau dans l'étroite cabine téléphonique et informa à la visiteuse qu'elle devrait se soumettre à une fouille et présenter sa baguette au comptoir de la sécurité dans l'atrium. C'était tellement semblable à ce qu'elle avait vécu quelques semaines auparavant qu'elle crut y être retournée mais elle savait que cette fois, son parrain était bien vivant et le resterait très longtemps.

Le sol de la cabine téléphonique vibra et Lola vit le trottoir se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux avant d'être finalement enfermés dans l'obscurité. Obscurité qui ne dura pas très longtemps, environ une minute pendant laquelle les deux Potter n'entendirent que le grondement sourd de la cabine qui s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de la Terre. Puis brutalement, ses yeux reçurent une grande quantité de lumière, la forçant à fermer les yeux le temps que ceux-ci s'habituent à la luminosité de l'Atrium.

Elle s'avança, accompagnée de son grand-père au bureau de la sécurité, revoyant la fontaine d'or qui avait été détruite lors de son dernier combat contre Voldemort. Elle exécrait ce que représentait la statue, toutes les créatures magiques étaient à mettre au même niveau, les Gobelins, les Centaures et les Elfes de Maison n'avaient pas à adorer, au sens étymologique du terme(2), les humains ou les sorciers. Tous étaient égaux, ils avaient des capacités que les autres n'avaient pas et il était possible que toutes les créatures, magiques ou non, puissent vivre en harmonie.

Elle passa sous l'espèce de sonde et tendit avec réticence sa baguette magique au vieux sorcier, celui-ci le remarqua d'ailleurs très bien mais ne posa pas de questions. Il posa la baguette sur la balance qui indiqua les caractéristiques de la baguette sur un morceau de parchemin qu'il empala sur une pointe de cuivre. Lola ne put résister et demanda :

«Que faites-vous de ces petits papiers, après ?

-Euh… Je ne sais pas, c'est le service de nettoyage qui s'en occupe ou les Services des Usages Abusifs de la Magie s'il y a des mineurs parmi les visiteurs, comme c'est le cas pour vous.

-Est-il possible que le directeur de Poudlard ait accès à ces données ?

-Evidemment ! Vous voudriez que je lui donne ? demanda-t-il professionnellement.

-Surtout pas ! Si je vous demande ça, c'est que je viens d'arriver dans ce pays et que je n'ai pas vraiment confiance pour le moment, donna-t-elle comme excuse ce qui était de toute façon assez vrai. Bonne journée ! »

Elle s'éloigna alors du bureau comme si elle était rassurée, cependant sachant que le Ministère de l'époque était tout aussi infiltré qu'à sa propre époque, elle lança un sort à retardement qui détruirait le parchemin dès que quelqu'un s'en approcherait trop ou une vingtaine d'heures plus tard. John ne dit rien, comprenant que sa petite fille soit méfiante, après tout ce qu'elle avait subi et vécu.

Ils entrèrent en silence dans l'un des ascenseurs libres et ne descendirent qu'au :

«Niveau huit, Département de l'Etat Civil, Département de l'Education. »

Ils traversèrent un long couloir parsemé de portes le plus souvent fermées et de chaises servant apparemment pour patienter puisqu'il n'y avait visiblement pas de salle d'attente. A travers les portes ouvertes, Lola remarqua qu'il n'y avait que des bureaux et que sur les portes était inscrit : « Adoption », « Naissance », « Mariage » ou encore « Décès ».

Le couloir se terminait par une porte plus massive et plus ancienne que les autres. John toqua puis ouvrit la porte. Il poussa Lola devant lui et salua les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait quatre vieux sorciers, tassé et ridés par le temps mais qui semblaient toujours en pleine forme. A leur entrée, ils levèrent les yeux des copies qu'ils corrigeaient et virent accueillir l'étudiante.

«Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Potter, êtes-vous prête ? Demanda celle qu'elle reconnut comme être le Professeur Machebank.

-Oui, répondit la plus jeune sorcière de la pièce.

-A quelle heure aura-t-elle fini ce midi et ce soir ? Interrogea John. Je viendrai la chercher et je la ramènerai.

-Et bien, venez vers treize heures puis vers dix-neuf heures. Je sais que c'est tard mais comme il a fallu tout regrouper en quelques jours…

-Ne vous en faites pas, ça m'ira. Et puis ce n'est que pour trois jours, rassura le patriarche Potter. Bonne chance, Lola et bonne chance pour corriger toutes ces copies, salua-t-il. »

Il reçut quelques « merci » puis sorti rejoindre son bureau et ses missions dans le Département des Aurors.

Dans la salle remplies de piles de copies, Lola ne sentait pas très à l'aise. Mais cela changea quand les examinateurs se présentèrent.

«Bonjour Miss Potter, je suis le professeur Machebank, se présenta celle-ci d'une voix douce.

-Et la pire rabat-joie que je n'ai jamais vu ! Enchaîna un autre professeur aux yeux pétillants de malice.

-Et l'idiot qui vient de couper Germaine est le professeur…

-Je ne m'appelle pas Germaine, je m'appelle Griselda ! Coupa ladite Germaine.

-Du pareil au même ! Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, je suis donc le professeur Soisik, le plus vieux ici présent et donc le plus sage.

-Et aussi le plus vaniteux ! Renchérit le professeur Machebank.

-Moi, je suis le professeur Tofty et voici le professeur Annouk, présenta l'autre homme de la pièce qui semblait plus sérieux et moins volatile que son collègue Soisik en désignant une vieille sorcière, a priori le plus jeune du groupe, plus discrète et effacée que les deux qui s'étaient donnés en spectacle.

-Enchantée.

-Je pense que nous devrions commencer tout de suite, intervint le professeur Annouk qui ne voulait pas faire d'heures supplémentaire parce que ses collègues n'étaient pas capables de se tenir.

-Tu as raison, Aveline, approuva le professeur Tofty. Miss Potter, vous allez donc commencer par l'épreuve écrite de Sortilèges, vous devriez avoir terminé quand votre euh…

-Mon oncle, si vous voulez, compléta Lola devant l'interrogation implicite.

-Vous nous expliquerez plus tard, donc quand votre oncle arrivera, vous devriez avoir terminé sinon vous commencerez la Métamorphose, cela ne posera aucun problème.

-Très bien. Où dois-je m'installer ? »

Le professeur Machebank libéra un morceau de table de ses copies, passa sa main dessus pour la nettoyer et le professeur Soisik lui dégota une chaise. Il tenta de trouver une plume mais Lola le soulagea quand elle lui indiqua qu'elle avait sa propre plume.

Lola s'installa et se concentra. Elle parcourut rapidement le questionnaire et remarqua qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à l'examen qu'elle avait passé dans son époque. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait triché puisqu'elle se savait pas si elle avait réussi ni les réponses aux questions.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle reposa sa plume, relut attentivement ce qu'elle avait écrit, corrigea quelques faute par-ci par-là et leva les yeux vers les examinateurs. Elle avait été tellement concentrée qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à eux pendant son examen. Le peu qu'elle avait remarqué d'eux en arrivant avec son grand-père, c'est qu'ils étaient rigolos et loin d'être aussi sérieux qu'ils le montraient à l'école. Logique, sinon les BUSE et les ASPIC deviendraient une vraie foire.

Quand ceux-ci s'aperçurent qu'elle avait terminé son examen, ils repoussèrent les copies qu'ils corrigeaient et se dirigèrent vers elle.

«Vous avez fini, Miss Potter ? demanda le professeur Machebank.

-Oui.

-Voulez-vous commencer la Métamorphose tout de suite ou faire une petite pause avant ? Questionna Aveline Annouk.

-Je préfère une petite pause. Quelle heure est-il, au fait ?

-Il est dix heures trente.

-Y a-t-il une cafétéria ou un endroit où je pourrai manger un petit quelque chose ? Interrogea Lola.

-Non, pour cela il faut travailler au Ministère depuis au moins trois ans, vous ne pouvez y aller que si vous êtes accompagnée. Mais il y a des espèces de pubs moldus par très loin. L'un de nous peut vous accompagner, si vous voulez, proposa le professeur Soisik qui semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour s'éloigner de ses copies pendant un moment.

-Non, merci, ça ira. Je pourrais me débrouiller seule dans le monde moldu, j'ai apporté un peu d'argent. Mais si vous en avez marre des copies, vous pouvez m'accompagner ! Proposa-t-elle en riant, elle avait bien compris les intentions de l'examinateur.

-Pas du tout ! S'offusqua-t-il, blessé qu'on puisse penser qu'il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il essayait de le montrer.

-Comme vous voulez, je reviens dans quelques minutes. Juste une question avant de partir, est ce que j'aurai à nouveau besoin de passer par le bureau de la sécurité en revenant ?

-Non, les visiteurs comme vous sont enregistrés avant votre arrivée, c'était prévu, vous pourrez donc entrer et sortir comme vous le voudrez, renseigna le professeur Tofty.

-Merci. »

Sur ces mots, Lola sortit du Ministère en direction d'un fast food où elle commanda une glace et un beignet. Elle mangea rapidement puis refit le chemin inverse et repartit en direction du Ministère de la Magie et des BUSE.

Elle eut le temps de terminer la première partie de son examen de Métamorphose, la seconde étant une sorte de dissertation sur les avantages et les inconvénients du Sortilège de Transfert. Au moment où elle leva la tête pour demander l'heure, on cogna à la porte puis une tête décoiffée entra.

«Il est déjà une heure ! S'exclama-t-elle, ébahie de n'avoir pas vu le temps passer.

-Et oui ! Aller, viens manger. »

Lola se leva, rangea quelque peu ses parchemins, elle avait tendance à s'étaler. Les examinateurs décidèrent qu'il était aussi temps pour eux de faire une pause, c'est donc tous les six qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la cantine du Ministère de la Magie.

Lola trouvait que cela ressemblait beaucoup aux selfs moldus que l'on voyait souvent dans les séries américaines dont elle aimait tant se moquer en compagnie des vampires chez qui elle avait grandi.

Elle trouva très agréable de manger seule à seul avec son grand-père, ils s'entendaient très bien ensemble et il avait l'air ravi qu'elle ne soit pas pressée de se trouver un petit ami.

L'après-midi se passa comme la matinée : elle termina son examen de Métamorphose, passa à celui de Botanique, fit une pause puis son dernier examen de la journée : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Après cette journée bien remplie, elle dormit comme un loir de retour chez elle.

Le lendemain fut identique à l'exception des matières des examens : Runes Anciennes, Arithmancie et Astronomie. Pour ce dernier, les examinateurs avaient eu recours à un sortilège pour reproduire le même ciel que lors de l'examen des élèves de Poudlard afin que ce soit bien plus facile à corriger pour eux.

Le troisième et dernier jour, elle commença par l'examen écrit d'Histoire de la Magie, heureusement qu'elle s'était renseigné sur les programmes à son époque et appris en conséquence parce que le cours de Binns n'était pas… très dans les normes des programmes, disons.

Elle alla se promener et manger dans le monde moldu, comme les deux jours précédents, avant de rentre pour les parties pratiques de Sortilèges et de Métamorphose.

Après son repas en compagnie de son _Grand-père _(en la langue particulière aux Potter, voir aussi le chapitre 2), elle retourna seule dans la salle où elle avait passé les deux derniers jours. Elle fut très étonnée quand le Professeur Tofty lui appris que ces deux prochaines épreuves se dérouleraient dans un autre Département, que ce n'était pas possible de le faire dans leur salle.

Elle le suivit à travers l'étage jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Elle pensait qu'ils allaient remonter vers le surface, mais au contraire, il l'entraina au niveau inférieur : le Département des Mystères.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, repoussant les images qui lui revenaient à l'esprit, toutes ces morts, toutes ces horreurs… Finalement, elle se calme et observa plus en profondeur ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

Ils entrèrent dans une sorte de salle d'attente cachée par une porte camouflée et invisible à l'œil nu. Elle entendait la discussion à l'intérieur du bureau, et, a priori, son professeur ne l'entendait pas. Curieuse comme pas deux, elle fit semblant d'attendre tranquillement et écouta attentivement la conversation.

«Vous m'avez viré du terrain de recherche alors que je travaillais, j'exige au moins des excuses ! Tonna une voix assez grave et forte.

-Vous étiez chez moi, la limite c'est la vieille clôture, vous n'aviez pas à la dépasser, j'ai quand même le droit de vouloir être tranquille chez moi ! Répondit, somme toute, assez calmement une voix qui n'était pas inconnue à Lola.

-Il n'y avait aucune clôture !

-Evidemment, vous l'avez enlevée ! Rétorqua la voix qu'elle connaissait. »

Tout d'un coup, elle se souvint du propriétaire de cette voix, le barman de La Tête de Sanglier, Aberforth Dumbledore. Elle écouta donc encore plus attentivement si c'était possible la conversation qui tournait au vinaigre.

«Il n'y en avait pas !

-Si, et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous pouviez bien chercher entre chez moi et le cimetière ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas ! Ca concerne le Département des Mystères et les Langues-de-Plomb !

-Ca me regarde puisque vous fouillez chez moi !

-Si vous réagissez ainsi, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à cacher !

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est vous qui montez sur vos grands chevaux. Vous êtes incapables de trouver ce pourquoi on vous paie alors vous vous en prenez à moi parce que comme ça on ne voit pas que vous êtes un incompétent. Ou alors vous voulez me faire chanter pour avoir mon aide !

-Plutôt mourir que de travailler avec une personne comme vous. Et arrêtez d'essayer de me soutirer des informations. C'est une histoire entre moi et les restes de Grindelwald.

-Oh, c'est pour ça que vous êtes si susceptible ! Se calma la voix d'Aberforth Dumbledore, semblant brusquement comprendre tous les aboutissants de l'affaire.

-Je ne suis pas susceptible !

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, continua le barman du bar le plus mal famé de Pré-Au-Lard, peu convaincu. De toute façon, vous ne trouverez certainement jamais les ossements de Grindelwald.

-Pourquoi ? demanda suspicieusement la Langue-de-Plomb.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y en a pas ? proposa le frère du Directeur de Poudlard d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Pas la peine d'être aussi suspicieux ! Réfléchissez ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, le vieil homme sortit sans faire attention aux personnes présentes dans la salle d'attente. Il aurait peut-être dû, il aurait alors remarqué une jeune fille rousse se triturer les méninges pour comprendre l'énigme qu'il venait de lui poser inconsciemment.

Lola n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir, le professeur Tofty se leva quand il vit que le bureau était libre. Lola le suivit et ils entrèrent dans un bureau assez grand, clair et spacieux encombré de toutes sortes d'objets tous plus étranges et anciens les uns que les autres.

Il y avait une personne assise derrière le bureau, c'est un homme très grand, avec une voix très grave et un visage séduisant. Il avait l'air épuisé par, vraisemblablement, sa dernière conversation avec le cadet des Dumbledore.

«Ah ! Warren ! S'exclama-t-il. Te voilà enfin. Venez tous les deux, je vais vous accompagner dans notre salle d'entrainement. »

L'homme les mena dans une grande salle qui ressemblait à un gymnase. Cela aurait été très ressemblant si ledit gymnase n'avait pas été encombré de toute sorte de plantes et de coffres de bois fermés.

Pendant que Lola observait, l'homme les laissa sans un mot. Quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle se demanda pourquoi l'homme n'avait pas parlé sauf pour leur dire deux phrases dans son bureau. Elle préféra laisser pour compte ces questions pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel, ses BUSE et, plus tard, l'énigme d'Alberforth Dumbledore.

Commencèrent alors ses épreuves pratiques de Botanique puis de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui se finirent trois heures plus tard avant que les deux sorciers ne redescendent au niveau huit.

Dans la salle où étaient corrigées les copies de BUSE et d'ASPIC, ils eurent la surprise de voir que John était déjà arrivé et qu'il avait commencé à rassembler les affaires de sa petite fille.

Les sorciers se saluèrent et les deux Potter prirent le chemin du retour. John remarqua que Lola était pensive. Quand lui en fit la remarque, elle lui déclara qu'elle lui en parlerait quand la famille serait réunie. Ils commencèrent une discussion banale sur le déroulement des BUSE de Lola puis de John lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard.

Ce fut d'ailleurs un vrai casse-tête pour la famille Potter qui se demandait ce que voulait dire l'homme dont ils n'étaient pas sûrs s'il était de confiance ou non.

Finalement, il fut décidé qu'on y réfléchirait plus tard, après les vacances et que tous devraient s'amuser à leur destination surprise. Peut-être qu'avec le recul, ils y verraient plus clair.

En vérité, il n'y avait que Lola qui n'était pas au courant de la destination. Mais une fois là-bas, Lola serait avantagée car elle reconnaitrait la géographie au contraire des autres Potter n'y avaient jamais mis les pieds.

Lola était très excitée de partir en vacances avec sa famille, tellement excitée qu'elle se tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant de longues heures avant d'être emportée par le sommeil.

**A suivre...**

(1) Le mot « visiteuse » existe bien, j'ai vérifié dans le dictionnaire d'Encarta (2003 donc c'est pas un vieux truc de mer…hum pardon). Si vous lisez ça c'est que, comme moi, vous avez été pris(e) d'un énorme doute.

(2)Vénérer, célébrer le culte d'un dieu ou d'une déesse, c'était un terme très employé pendant l'Antiquité.


	6. Surprise!

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Les persos sont à JKR.

Note : Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas mais il est nécessaire pour la suite. Peut-être qu'un jour je le réécrirai, je ne sais pas encore.

Note 2 : Peut-être que si vous voulez m'aider, j'aimerai prendre un ou une bêta mais j'aimerais que nous corrigions tou(te)s les deux en même temps sur msn, que je puisse corriger en même temps sur mon texte à moi. Je ne sais pas trop si vous avez compris ce que je veux dire, sinon demandez-moi, je vous répondrai et j'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un se propose. Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla !

Chapitre 6 : Surprise ! :

Ce matin-là, l'impatience régnait dans la demeure Potter. Toute la famille était sur le pied de guerre et les hommes de la famille ajoutaient des objets de toute sorte dans leurs valises et bien évidemment au dernier moment sous le regard moqueur des femmes qui s'étaient assise sur leurs valises entreposées dans l'entrée de la maison et les regardaient courir aux quatre coins de l'immense demeure.

Finalement, il fut l'heure de prendre le Portauloin et les Potter mâles ronchonnaient qu'ils n'avaient pas pris tout ce qu'ils voulaient avant de se faire rembarrer par Laurène qui leur fit remarquer qu'elle, sa fille et sa petite fille étaient prêtes, qu'elles les attendaient depuis longtemps et qu'ils avaient eu plusieurs jours de libres pour faire leurs bagages, au contraire de Lola qui venait de passer ses BUSE.

Ne pouvant argumenter, les hommes grognèrent sans pour autant leur donner raison sans argumenter plus, montrant implicitement qu'elle avait raison. Ils se rapprochèrent les uns des autres et touchèrent la vieille boite de conserve qui les mènerait vers la France que leur avait remis le Ministère de la Magie après nombre de paperasse à remplir au préalable.

Ils furent tiraillés pendant quelques secondes au niveau nombril avant d'atterrir lourdement au milieu d'une rue, enfin... plutôt d'un chemin ou d'une vieille route de campagne.

Lola se releva, elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée au voyage en Portauloin et ne s'y habituerait certainement jamais, puis leva les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle connaissait ce paysage comme sa poche, elle en resta bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Ce n'était pourtant pas un lieu extraordinaire, simplement quelques fermes rénovées entourées de hangars, de champs et de bois.

Il semblait aux cinq autres qu'elle voyait des choses qu'eux ne voyaient ou ne pouvais voir. En effet, elle revoyait des scènes de son enfance sous forme de flash-back. Ses joies, ses peines, ses amis, ses exercices pour contrôler sa magie, ses anniversaires, sa tante qui avait retrouvé le sourire et toutes sortes de choses qu'elle croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir espérer qu'elles puissent se reproduire.

D'un autre point de vue, quand les habitants desdites fermes avaient remarqué que leurs invités étaient arrivés, ils avaient abandonné les occupations auxquelles ils vaquaient pour aller accueillir leur petite protégée.

Quand Lola les aperçut, elle versa quelques larmes de joies tout en riant et en courant vers eux et se jetant dans leurs bras. Tout à sa joie, elle oublia qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se souvenir d'elle puisqu'à ce moment-là, elle n'existait normalement pas. Elle se demandait s'il était possible d'avoir une famille aussi fantastique et généreuse que la sienne et d'être aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était à ce moment-là.

Elle se jeta dans leurs bras et tous se battirent pour pouvoir l'approcher, tout aussi impatients qu'elle de la retrouver enfin.

De loin, les Potter observaient la petite dernière retrouver se famille qui lui avait tant manquée à cause du directeur de Poudlard qui avait voulu contrôler sa vie. Mais finalement, elle était là, heureuse et prête à tout pour changer le monde et eux ils seraient là pour elle, pour l'aider, pour la soutenir et la conseiller. Et l'aimer, surtout et plus que tout.

Ces heureuses retrouvailles durèrent près d'une heure, le temps que tous les vampires et les calices eurent câliné en bonne et due forme leur bébé.

Tous ? Non. (Un village peuplé d'irréductibles gaulois résistait encore et toujours à l'envahisseur ! Lol, désolée, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.) Un seul vampire se tenait à l'écart, un très jeune vampire, seulement seize ans, long cheveux noirs et au nez légèrement proéminent sans être toutefois être affreux. Il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, il en avait entendu parler, bien évidemment, mais il se demandait _qui _elle était.

Il observa autour de lui et aperçut un autre groupe de personnes qui se tenaient à l'écart, toute une famille d'humains qui souriaient en observant la jeune protégée des vampires. En s'approchant, il reconnut plusieurs personnes : James Potter, camarade d'école avec qui il ne s'entendait pas et John Potter, un célèbre Auror mis en valeur, et par extension en danger ainsi que sa famille, par le Ministère. Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien avoir le ministre dans la tête…

Il supposa que la femme était l'épouse de l'un et la mère de l'autre.

Mais il y avait deux autres adolescents avec eux, il se demandait s'ils étaient des Potter puisqu'il n'avait jamais rien entendu à propos d'éventuels autres membres de la famille mais il devait bien admettre qu'il remarquait bien trop de similitudes physiques entre eux pour qu'il n'en soit autrement. Il en vint alors à se demander, pourquoi cacher l'existence de deux enfants supplémentaires ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Lola, en ayant terminé avec ses retrouvailles, le remarqua. Elle s'approcha et le reconnut, elle devait admettre que le temps et la guerre avait fait des ravages sur le visage de son ancien Professeur de Potion. Elle décida de commencer par se présenter, il ne devait probablement pas la connaitre, et d'ailleurs elle-même ignorait qu'il avait autrefois trouvé refuge chez des vampires et ces vampires en particulier.

«Bonjour, je m'appelle Lola Potter. Et toi ?

-Severus Rogue. Potter comme dans James Potter ?

-Oui. Il est de ma famille.

-Comment se fait-il que personne n'a jamais entendu parler de toi ?

-Je reviens de loin, soupira-t-elle, devant son air interrogateur elle continua doucement. Tu comprendras plus tard. »

Finalement, le reste de la famille Potter s'approcha. Lola s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que James ou Severus provoque l'autre mais non, le regard de ce dernier fut attiré par l'adolescente qui les accompagnait. Se souvenant, du reste de la famille, il détourna les yeux vers les autres membres de la famille mais Lola garda en tête se moment, se disant que peut-être son professeur pourrait être heureux si lui donne de l'amour et qu'on l'éloigne de l'influence de Dumbledore et de Voldemort. James et Severus firent tacitement une trêve, ne voulant gâcher leurs vacances par des broutilles et ne voulant pas subir les foudres de Lola Potter qui, Severus le devinait et James le savait, pouvait être redoutable en colère.

Certaines choses furent informées éclaircies aux nouveaux arrivés, soit Severus et les Potter afin que tous puissent profiter d'un séjour agréable dans la campagne française.

Les Potter allèrent ranger leurs bagages et se firent visiter les fermes que possédaient les vampires et où ils habitaient puis Lola, se souvenant soudainement que les vampires étaient censés ignorer son existence, se mit en quête de son ancien professeur vampire afin qu'il lui explique comment cela était possible et si cela pouvait être dangereux pour elle si quelqu'un d'autre pouvait le savoir.

«Bonjour Octavius, salua-t-elle en entrant dans la salle où elle était sûre de le trouver, quel que soit l'époque, c'est-à-dire la bibliothèque. »

L'homme était assez grand, bien plus que Lola, avait des cheveux clairs qui lui arrivaient au niveau de l'épaule, une musculature assez développée et de grand yeux marrons qui apportaient la seule touche de vie présente sur son visage.

«Bonjour Lola, répondit-il en levant le nez du livre dans lequel il était plongé. Que me vaut ta visite, si peu après ton arrivée ?

-Je voulais savoir… Comment cela se fait-il que vous, les vampires, vous souveniez de moi ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est un des grands mystères que la magie peut produire. Tu sais qu'elle est une entité propre, peut-être a-t-elle voulu te faire un cadeau ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, nous nous souvenons simplement de tous les moments passés avec toi, rien d'autre, rien sur le futur.

-Merci, j'y réfléchirai. Je vais aller retrouver ma famille, nous auront d'autres occasions de discuter. »

Au moment du dîner, les présentations furent faites car c'était le moment où tous les vampires et leur calice, la plupart d'entre eux en avait un, se réunissaient. Comme il faisait bon, cette soirée-là, il fut décidé de faire un barbecue et de manger à l'extérieur. On installa des tables et des bancs dans la cour d'une des fermes et on alluma le feu dans le barbecue afin qu'il prenne avant de pouvoir faire cuir la viande.

Les Potter firent connaissance d'Octavius le professeur, de Bertrand le blagueur, de Jean le dragueur (Jean ressemble à Juan (de Don Juan)), Mei-Lin la ninja, Henri le grand-père de tout ce petit monde, et bien d'autres. Il y avait une vingtaine de vampires tous d'époques et de pays différents ainsi que leur calice, seul trois n'en avaient pas, notamment Severus.

En effet, les vampires pouvaient prendre un calice qui vivrait aussi longtemps qu'eux grâce au processus magique formant le lien calice-vampire de se former. Ainsi, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'abreuver sur des personnes qu'ils chassaient, les tuant dans le processus. Seuls les plus vieux en avaient car on ne peut prendre qu'un seul calice dans sa vie, si le calice meurt, le vampire doit reprendre ses anciennes méthodes de chasse ou bien mourir. En revanche, si c'est le vampire qui meurt, le calice meurt avec lui.

Le vampire et le calice partagent tout, et leur relation finit par devenir sexuelle, c'est pour cela que les vampires choisissent des personnes qu'ils aiment et cet amour soit réciproque, afin que ce sentiment soit amplifié par le lien. Si le vampire choisit quelqu'un qu'il déteste, il le haïra après la confection du lien.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur et étonnamment, James et Severus Rogue, grâce à leur trêve causée par la terreur de la réaction de Lola en cas de dispute, avaient l'air de plutôt bien s'entendre alors qu'ils auraient pu s'ignorer et riaient des plaisanteries de tous les convives, ils n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste ! Ils participaient à la bonne humeur ambiante en se chicanant et en se moquant gentiment notamment de James à propos de Lily. Il ne pouvait pas révéler qu'ils sortaient effectivement ensemble, et de toute façon, ils se disputaient sans arrêt même en étant ensemble !

Les Potter se promirent cette soirée-là de réussir à entendre les petites anecdotes sur la vie de la plus jeune Potter que celle-ci leur avait refusé quelques jours auparavant.

Toute la petite communauté s'amusa à parler en berrichon à leurs invités. Les Potter, excepté Lola, et Severus ne connaissant que le français correct ne comprenaient pas et cela amusait beaucoup la communauté de vampires.

Il fut décidé que les jours suivants seraient des promenades dans les alentours et qu'ensuite, tout le monde partirait en vacances dans un camping que les vampires avaient réservés pour leurs vacances mais comme on dit : plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Les nouveaux arrivants étaient donc invités. De plus, chacun avait créé de nouveaux liens avec un ou plusieurs vampires : Laurène avait sympathisé avec une vampire, qui connaissait de nombreux remèdes concoctés grâce à des plantes ordinaires, orties, menthe…

John, lui, était devenu très ami avec un calice du nom de Britannicus qui adorait le Duel et la bonne chair et qui lui racontait beaucoup de choses au sujet de sa petite fille.

Les adolescents étaient resté entre eux, ils étaient trop jeunes pour vraiment sympathiser avec des personnes plus âgées, bien que la plupart agissaient vraiment comme des gamins. Severus s'était bien intégré au groupe et s'entendait bien avec tout le monde bien que Jeremy se méfiait quelque peu pour une raison encore inconnue.

Tout le monde remonta se coucher tard le soir, ou plutôt, très tôt le matin.

On organisa un petit déjeuner français à l'extérieur quand le soleil fut à son zénith, après une courte nuit pour tout le monde, notamment ceux qui avaient abusés de la boisson.

Ce fut amusant de voir les têtes de John, James et Severus qui observaient leur repas comme si la nourriture allait les dévorer sous les regards amusés de tous les autres notamment de Laurène dont la mère était française et de Julie et Jeremy qui allaient à l'école en France ainsi que de Lola qui retrouvait ses racines. Ils finirent par se jeter à l'eau et on dut les cuisiner pour qu'ils avouent que ce n'était pas si mauvais puisqu'ils avaient avalé tout leur repas.

L'après-midi, ils se promenèrent aux alentours des fermes qui composaient la propriété du clan des vampires.

Les jours suivants par contre, ils visitèrent la région et son histoire : Menetou Salon et son château ; Sancerre et son célèbre vin ; Bourges une ancienne capitale de France et réceptrice du Printemps de Bourges, célèbre festival musical, possédant une des plus belle cathédrale de France… etc.

Ils firent également un pique-nique et une journée baignade à un étang proche. Il y eut aussi quelques fêtes dansantes dans les villages alentours où tous purent s'amuser, tout le monde dansant avec tout le monde, même Severus se dérida et s'amusa, loin de son père moldu violent.

Les femmes, humaines et vampires, firent une petite sortie en centre-ville, où elles s'amusèrent comme seules les femmes savent le faire en une sortie shopping. Elles firent des emplettes pour elles et pour les hommes en prévision de leur départ en vacances au camping.

Pendant ce temps-là, les hommes étaient partis aider les vampires dans leurs plantations, qu'ils cultivaient pour pouvoir nourrir les calices qui avaient un grand appétit et être autosuffisants car peu avaient un emploi.

Au cours de cette semaine, les enfants Potter en avaient beaucoup appris sur les vampires, ils avaient bien quelques gênes qu'ils pouvaient déclencher à volonté mais ils ne connaissaient que très peu l'histoire de ce peuple, cela leur était déjà très difficile d'assimiler celle de leur famille et de parvenir à séparer l'histoire officiel de la vraie sans avoir à apprendre l'histoire de tous les peuples dans les moindres détails.

Ils avaient également appris que Severus était un peu comme eux, ses gênes de vampires remontaient à quelques générations et il avait donc quelques avantages tels que des sens plus développés mais ne se nourrissait pas de sang, quoique cela ne le dérangerait pas et le nourrirait aussi bien que n'importe quel autre aliment. Et il ne serait pas non plus éternel, peut-être que son espérance de vie serait légèrement plus longue que celle du commun des sorciers mais guère plus.

C'est ainsi que dans la bonne humeur les vampires et leurs invités se retrouvèrent au soleil, dans un camping du sud de la France, près de la mer. Les adolescents qui avaient été ravis d'apprendre quelle était leur destination, le furent encore plus quand ils découvrirent le paysage autour d'eux et le soleil et la chaleur qui va avec. Ils se dépêchèrent de monter leurs tentes proches les unes des autres, afin d'être sûrs de n'être pas séparés et de pouvoir partir en exploration ensuite tout en étant certains de ne pas avoir à monter une tente en pleine nuit ou à dormir à la belle étoile.

Ils découvrirent qu'ils avaient pour eux toute une partie du camping, ce qui avait l'avantage qu'ils soient tous ensemble, qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la piscine et qu'il y avait pleins d'autres adolescents dans le camping avec qui ils pourraient s'amuser ou au contraire qu'ils pourraient embêter. Comme ils en avaient le temps, ils sortirent du camping et partirent visiter la ville à côté de laquelle ils étaient. Ils remarquèrent de nombreux magasins, à la grande joie de Julie et au grand dam des quatre autres, des endroits magnifiques à visiter et la plage à moins d'un kilomètre de lieu de résidence.

Quand ils retournèrent au camping, les adolescents gonflèrent leur matelas et abritèrent leurs bagages sous la tente dans un angle mort près du matelas. Cela fut tout de même moins facile pour les garçons qui étaient trois dans une seule tente et qui se reprochaient mutuellement de prendre plus de place que les autres et que c'était de la triche ! Ce fut finalement Lola qui mit fin au désaccord en les virant de leur tente et d'arranger les choses à sa manière. Quand ils furent autorisés à retourner dans leur tente, ils furent finalement convaincus que Lola avait été impartiale et acceptèrent son choix d'aménagement.

«Non, je refuse !

-S'il te plait ? On va bien s'amuser…

-Sev, pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Geignit Julie.

-Parce que je n'aime pas me baigner ! Répondit ledit Sev.

-Mais ce sera la nuit, personne ne verra rien ! Fit remarquer James.

-Ce n'est pas le problème ! De toute façon, je n'ai pas de maillot de bain parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de me baigner, que ce soit le jour ou la nuit ! Persista Severus.

-Le maillot de bain n'est pas un problème, il y a plein de magasins pour t'en choisir un, commença Julie avec un sourire mauvais. Et puis, la majorité est contre toi, Sevy, tu dois te soumettre ou nous emploierons la force. Quant au maillot de bain, James peut t'en prêter un avant que nous allions t'en acheter un.

-Puisque je n'ai pas le choix… Soupira-t-il. Mais je vous aurez prévenu, je n'aime pas me baigner.

-Tout le monde aime se baigner, bon sauf ceux qui ont peur de l'eau, mais toi tu n'as pas peur, alors où est le problème ? Demanda Jeremy, qui se posait réellement ces questions, il peinait visiblement à comprendre comment on ne pouvait aimer s'amuser dans l'eau.

-A quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as été te baigner ? demanda Lola qui commençait peut-être à entrevoir le véritable problème.

-Je ne sais pas exactement, je devais avoir huit ans, dans un étang pas très loin de chez nous, avec mon père, répondit-il en essayant de réassembler ses souvenirs.

-Je crois que tu as mis le doigt toi-même sur le problème. Souviens-toi de ce qu'a fait ton père. Réfléchis, je suis sûre qu'elle est là la solution. Nous allons te laisser seul. »

Replongeant dans ses souvenirs, couché sur son lit, Severus ne les entendit qu'à peine sortir de la tente et demander à Lola ce qu'elle avait l'air de savoir sur lui. Il rechercha dans sa mémoire, ce jour-là, sa mère avait été battue jusqu'à l'inconscience et pour qu'il ne la voit pas ainsi, elle avait demandé à son mari d'emmener leur fils à l'étang juste avant de s'évanouir pour de bon. Une fois à l'étang, son père était resté sur la berge alors que lui était dans l'eau. Il se souvint que ça avait été un calvaire parce que Tobias ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer ses moindres faits et geste alors qu'il ne faisait que s'amuser. Voyant que son fils ne l'écoutait pas et faisait n'importe quoi, il n'avait jamais compris ce qu'était le jeu, il était parti le cherché par la peau du cou et l'avait frappé, parce qu'il lui faisait honte, avant de la jeter dans la voiture et de retourner chez eux, quittant l'étang pour ne jamais y retourner.

Depuis, jamais Severus n'avait remis un pied dans l'eau autrement que dans le bac à douche pour se laver, jamais dans une baignoire.

«Peut-être qu'avec les Potter, ce sera différents, eux ils s'amusent et ne font pas attention à leur image, je dois bien le reconnaitre, se dit-il. »

Il se leva et sortit de la tente. Il les vit assis en rond autour d'un point imaginaire en train de parler, visiblement de Quidditch. En l'entendant arriver, ils se tournèrent vers lui et il déclara :

«Je veux bien essayer.

-Ouais ! Crièrent-ils de joie. »

Tous les cinq se ruèrent vers les vampires et parents qui préparaient le barbecue afin de leur demander la permission de faire un bain de minuit ou, plus exactement, les avertir qu'ils feraient un bain de minuit.

Finalement, Severus dut bien admettre qu'il s'était bien amusé avec les Potter, il avait d'ailleurs sympathisé plus avec les filles qu'avec les garçons mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il s'entendait tout de même bien avec eux.

Leurs liens s'approfondirent tout au long de la semaine, il considérait Lola comme une petite sœur qu'il devait protéger mais qui le protégeait également en retour, à se demander qui était « l'ainé », James et Jeremy étaient devenus de très bons amis malgré qu'ils cachaient beaucoup de choses et de secrets, tout comme leurs sœurs. Quant à Julie, c'était plus ambigu, il voulait la protéger mais pas au même titre que Lola, il ne savait pas vraiment comment définir leur relation, c'était presque un flirt réciproque, discret et subtil. Enfin, pas assez subtil pour que Lola ne les regarde pas de ce regard qu'il détestait tant, peu importe la personne d'ailleurs, le genre de regard qui dit « j'en sais beaucoup plus que toi sur toi ».

«Vous ne pouvez pas rester un peu, je vais m'ennuyer tout seul, se plaignit Severus qui s'était beaucoup détendu à leur contact.

-Tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu t'entends bien avec Pierre, c'est un jeune vampire, bon il est un peu plus vieux que toi, mais il y a aussi Julien et son frère qui sont en vacances ainsi avec qui tu t'entends bien, proposa Julie, désolée.

-Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas rester ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ? Même un seul d'entre vous peut rester. En plus, demain c'est l'anniversaire de Lola !

-Justement, Severus. Demain, j'ai seize ans. Je recevrai mon héritage et toute la famille doit être présente pour m'aider à me contrôler et à réparer les dégats que je pourrais causer.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu comprendras plus tard.

-Tu dis toujours ça. Mais vous pourrez revenir après ?

-Non, après mon héritage, il y a celui de James une semaine après et celui des jumeaux encore une semaine plus tard.

-Mais ils n'ont que quinze ans ? Les sorciers n'ont pas d'héritage à quinze ans ?

-Non, mais les Potter si. Mais là encore tu le sauras plus tard et tu as intérêt à garder le secret quand au fait que nous recevons un héritage également à quinze ans.

-C'est promis. On se reverra à la rentrée et vous m'écrirez, alors, soupira Severus. »

**A suivre…**

Note : Je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, je ne l'aime pas et j'étais déjà assez en retard à vous le donner. Je suis vraiment désolée.

Note 2 : Peut-être que si vous voulez m'aider, j'aimerai prendre un ou une bêta mais j'aimerais que nous corrigions tou(te)s les deux en même temps sur msn, que je puisse corriger en même temps sur mon texte à moi. Je ne sais pas trop si vous avez compris ce que je veux dire, mais merci quand même d'avoir lu et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	7. Héritage et Quidditch

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Ni les peros, sauf Lola (qui est tout de même une déformation du personnage de JKR) et les Jumeaux, ni l'univers d'HP ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling, sauf le scénario qui est à moi et rien qu'à moi.

Chapitre 7 : Héritage et Quidditch:

A l'aide d'un autre Portauloin, les Potter étaient rentrés dans leur demeure de Godric's Hollow avant que John ne leur ouvre un portail vers Le Manoir où ils n'étaient pas encore allés depuis l'arrivée de Lola.

L'ouverture d'un tel portail n'était possible que lorsque le Potter avait entièrement reçu son héritage, autrement dit Lola aurait cette possibilité le lendemain et James la semaine suivante. Cela reposait sur le contrôle des différents éléments, suivant les affinités de chacun avec ceux-ci.

Dans le cas de John, il créait un mur de terre et de pierre en se concentrant sur cet élément et sur sa destination. Il suffisait ensuite de passer à travers la colonne comme on le faisait pour accéder à la voie 9 3/4 en passant par le côté moldu. Normalement, on n'en ressortait pas couvert de poussière, il suffisait de savoir et d'être persuadé que rien ne se déposerait sur nous mais quand on ne le savait pas, généralement on en ressortait tout gris, ce qui faisait bien rire les spectateurs clairs. Et il en allait de même pour les autres éléments, on pouvait en ressortit légèrement roussi ou trempé ou bien encore comme si l'on venait de traverser une tornade, cheveux et vêtements dans tous les sens.

C'est donc ce que fit John, essayant de faire tomber sa petite fille dans le panneau, en vain. En effet, ces parents lui avaient parlé de ce moyen de transport quand elle avait communiqué avec eux lorsqu'elle était enfant afin qu'elle puisse se rendre dans la demeure familiale ancestrale et secrète de la famille Potter quand elle en aurait la possibilité.

Lorsque toute la petite famille eut traversé le portail, Lola resta bouche bée devant le domaine. Elle avait réussi à y aller quelques fois grâce à une incantation difficile, épuisante et nécessitant beaucoup de magie afin que personne ne puisse accéder à la demeure s'il n'était pas un Potter, elle avait donc l'avantage du sang. Mais les quelques fois où elle était venue, quand elle avait pu échapper à la surveillance du directeur, elle n'avait pas pu observer le paysage qui était en friche à cause de plus de douze ans d'abandon que de la fenêtre de la Bibliothèque.

Ils avaient atterri sur une plage de sable chaud, sous un soleil brulant et un ciel sans nuages près d'une mer d'un bleu pacifique. Le Domaine était sur une île que l'on pouvait déplacer à loisir, et à ce moment-là, elle se trouvait au beau milieu de l'Océan Pacifique.

En face d'eux, se trouvait un grand terrain recouvert d'herbe verte et tendre, parsemé de petites fleurs de différentes couleurs, blanches, jaunes, bleues, rouges, violettes… Lola apercevait également une grande forêt sur sa droite composé de grands chênes dont certains étaient plus que millénaires ainsi que de quelques conifères beaucoup plus loin et à peine discernables qui balançaient mollement leurs branches sous la brise d'été en bordure de mer, ce qui amènerait certainement un peu de fraicheur bienvenue.

Sur sa gauche, il y avait un grand lac, avec une petite île très étrange au milieu recouverte d'algues et de grosses pierres grises. Cette étendue bleue reflétant le ciel était remplie d'eau claire et bordé de pierres et de gros rochers qui pouvaient servir de siège pour faire tremper ses pieds en lisant ou bien de support pour bronzer et faire la sieste après un baignade dans l'eau douce. Il était également entouré de joncs qui pouvaient permettre de se cacher. Au cas où…

Droit devant eux, un chemin de larges pierres grises et plates serpentait jusqu'à une construction très petite d'où ils se trouvaient mais qu'ils savaient tous gigantesque. Ce chemin gris, qui menait au manoir inconnu de tous, autre que les Potter, et qui semblait neuf étaient en fait une mosaïque de différentes pierres trouvées de par le monde à toutes les époques et qui servaient de cachette ensorcelée à toute sorte de choses.

Des objets d'enfants, précieux pour ceux-ci ; des objets de réelle valeur tels que des bijoux ; des cartes au trésor, réels et fictifs. D'autres, beaucoup plus précieuses dissimulaient des passages secrets vers la demeure, d'autres, au contraire, permettaient de sortir de la propriété, loin des regards des parents tyranniques qui punissaient leurs enfants quand ils s'amusaient, cassant au passage le meuble qui contenait la belle vaisselle dont on entendait les cassons dégringoler des étagères.

Sous ses pierres, on pouvait également trouver… rien. Ils n'attendaient qu'à trouver un utilisateur qui cacherait ses secrets dans son silence et son éternité. Certaines pierres n'étaient que de la vulgaire caillasse qui attendait d'être remplacé par une pierre avec des propriétés plus complexes, permettant de cacher quelque chose de précis ou de ne pouvoir lancer que certains charmes dessus ou toute autre originalité de l'individu. Au fur et à mesure de l'observation de ses pierres, on pouvait dater les secrets qu'elles cachaient, plus on s'approchait de la maison, plus on remontait dans le temps.

Les autres membres de la famille laissaient leur petite protégée observer tout son saoul autour d'elle, se gavant d'images qu'elle qualifiait de féériques tellement c'était magnifique et indescriptible. Elle avait l'impression d'être véritablement chez elle, d'avoir retrouvé son foyer, son paradis perdu, ce qui était d'une certaine façon le cas.

Cela faisait plaisir à sa famille de la voir s'émerveiller comme une enfant, elle qui avait passé la majorité de son enfance à s'entraîner avec les vampires, non pas qu'elle s'en soit plainte ou qu'elle le regrette, simplement elle devait se préparer à sa destinée si elle voulait pouvoir s'émerveiller et s'amuser plus tard.

Au bout d'un long moment, ils approchèrent finalement de l'immense maison. La façade était d'une teinte rosée très claire, couleur du marbre passé, qui ressortait grâce à la luminosité ambiante. On pouvait remarquer qu'il y avait une dizaine d'étages à la demeure et que les dimensions étaient plus qu'acceptables. Il y avait de grandes fenêtres et un toit de couleur marron rouge. Le tout s'accordait parfaitement dans le décor.

Enfin parvenus à l'intérieur de la demeure, Lola put admirer la magnificence de l'intérieur, elle qui ne s'était attardée que sur la bibliothèque, elle avait beaucoup de choses à découvrir, elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Tous pouvaient encore découvrir des choses, les différents habitants au cours du temps avaient fait des aménagements, caché des pièces, créé des passages secrets… Cela faisait comme pour Poudlard, on ne peut pas tout découvrir en une seule vie.

Le hall d'entrée était décoré de marbre qui semblait neuf, agrémenté de quelques meubles d'ébène pour ranger vêtements et chaussures qui se mariaient admirablement bien avec l'ensemble. Il apparut que la maison entière, d'après les différents témoignages des membres de la famille Potter, possédait cette impression d'osmose parfaite, d'équilibre, comme le yin et le yang.

Lola fut guidée par sa famille dans les pièces principales de la maison : l'immense salle à manger, l'imposante cuisine, les différentes chambres occupées par Laurène et John, James, Jeremy, et enfin Julie. Ils la laissèrent donc choisir une chambre, celle qui lui plaisait le plus qui se trouvait, par hasard, en face de la chambre de son père. Tous déposèrent leurs bagages pendant ce temps puis la menèrent vers une salle aux proportions plus que satisfaisantes, deux ou trois fois la Grande Salle de Poudlard où un immense arbre généalogique s'étendait sur tout un pan de mur, se mettant à jour magiquement, évitant le casse-tête de comment classer untel en ayant de la place pour noter les enfants d'untel…etc.

Ils lui montrèrent également le grenier où des centaines de malles étaient entassées. Devant son expression interrogative, James lui expliqua :

«C'est une tradition dans notre famille, quand une personne meurt, tous ses effets personnels sont rangés dans une de leurs malle. Les livres sont rangés dans la malle s'ils sont déjà dans la Grande Bibliothèque ou sinon, ils sont dupliqué et un exemplaire reste dans la malle, l'autre va dans la biblio'. Comme ça, si pour une raison ou pour une autre, on a besoin de quelque chose qui appartenait à quelqu'un en particulier, on peut chercher dans sa malle.

-C'est utile, approuva Lola. Je pense qu'à mon époque, il y avait les malles de _Grand-père_,_ Grand-Mère_,_ Oncle Jeremy _et_ Tante Julie_. Pas celles de toi et maman, vu personne n'est venu ici après vous pour ranger vos affaires. De toute façon, ce temps est révolu, à nous d'en créer un nouveau et un meilleur…

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera dur mais n'y arrivera. Tous ensemble, les Potter contre tous, ce ne serait pas la première fois, à nous de montrer que nous sommes dignes d'être des Potter, rassura et consola James.

-Allons rejoindre les autres, tu sais que tu dois beaucoup dormir pour avoir la force de recevoir ton héritage, rappela James à sa fille qu'il considérait à moitié comme sa fille, à moitié comme sa petite sœur, soit une poupée qu'il faut protéger. »

Lola soupira mais fut également ravie d'être ainsi aimée, protégée et maternée par sa famille. Elle sentait que cela deviendrait vite énervant mais elle préférait savourer pour le moment. Pas qu'elle n'ait pas été aimée mais ce n'était pas sa vrai famille, là elle pouvait les connaitre réellement. C'était ce qui l'avait le plus pesé au cours de sa courte vie, ne pas connaitre ses parents.

Après un repas très tôt le soir, ils montèrent tous très vite se coucher.

Ce ne fut que très tard le lendemain matin que Lola se réveilla, elle avait été fatiguée par les nombreuses découvertes de la veille et elle se sentait… bizarre.

C'était comme s'il y avait des tremblements de terre dans son corps, quelque chose voulait sortir et faisait vibrer ce qui le retenait. Elle comprit alors que c'était sa magie bloquée qui cherchait à faire céder le sceau qui la retenait et qui avait commencé à se fragiliser à l'approche de la fin du scellé.

Il était onze heures quand elle se força, poussée par sa famille, à manger un petit déjeuner très conséquent.

John lui recommanda de mettre des vêtements trop grands car elle risquait de subir des transformations physiques, comme lui près d'une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Elle emprunta donc des vieux vêtements à James qui pouvaient être abimés sans conséquences.

Les Potter sortirent Du Manoir et se placèrent en cercle autour de la plus jeune, au centre exact de l'île.

A midi soleil, les rayons frappèrent Lola qui se sentit chauffer puis bouillonner avant de sentir une trainée de feu parcourir son corps, laissant un grand froid derrière elle, qui partait de son cœur, gagnant ses épaules puis ses bras jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, puis sa tête avant de redescendre et d'aller tracer un chemin dans son ventre, ses cuisses, ses jambes et enfin ses pieds.

Elle sentit dans son cœur une profonde vibration et la sensation de quelque chose qui cède. Le sceau avait été brisé. Ce fut bref mais intense, toute la magie emprisonnée fut libérée, en une grande vague qui emplit les tracées, qu'elle avait senti auparavant traverser son corps, dans de gigantesque giclées, de grandes éclaboussures et un débit impressionnant.

Ces grandes gerbes de magie semblèrent s'accumuler à différents endroits puis elle sentit son corps se modifier là où s'accumulait la magie avant que la magie ne change de place et ne provoque une deuxième métamorphose et ainsi de suite.

Elle apprit plus tard qu'elle s'était métamorphosée, entre autre, en sirène et en fée, la destruction du scellé ayant libéré les derniers gènes prisonniers de la famille Potter.

Après plus d'une dizaine de métamorphoses successives, le flux magique se stabilisa dans son corps, à quantité égale dans chaque partie de son corps. Puis il ralentit, ne circulant que comme le sang dans le corps.

Puis Lola ouvrit les yeux, bien qu'elle n'ait pas souvenir de les avoir fermé et se rendit compte qu'elle était allongée sur le côté, au sol, ses cheveux, bien plus longs, étalés autour d'elle.

En se relevant à l'aide de ses bras, elle se sentit courbaturée de partout, accompagné de crampes et d'un lancinant mal de tête.

John accourut pour l'aider à se mettre debout et à marcher mais finalement, voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait tant en se fiant aux souvenirs de son propre héritage, la souleva dans ses bras, l'un soutenant son dos, l'autre sous ses genoux.

Ce fut dans cette position qu'elle s'endormit finalement, sous les regards inquiets des autres membres de la famille Potter qui ne pouvaient comprendre comme elle se sentait, pour finalement se réveiller le lendemain matin au bruit qu'avait fait James en loupant une marche en descendant les escaliers.

Ne ressentant plus la moindre fatigue, Lola décida de se lever. Parvenue à la cuisine sans se perdre, la mémoire sanguine était réellement très efficace, se guidant également au son, elle se retrouva devant toute la famille qui, visiblement, n'attendait plus qu'elle et qui semblait se moquer de James à cause de sa demi-chute dans les escaliers.

Pendant le repas, la famille décida d'initier la dernière arrivante au Quidditch Potter, ce qui lui permettrait également de contrôler sa puissance nouvellement acquise tout en s'amusant. Il fut décidé qu'il y aurait dans chacune des deux équipes un individu ayant acquis sa magie dans son entier et qu'il y aurait un joueur de plus dans l'équipe de Lola puisqu'elle ne maîtrisait pas cette magie et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des possibilités qui s'offraient à elle.

Après s'être correctement préparés, les six Potter se retrouvèrent sur un terrain de Quidditch, dissimulé derrière la construction, et donc invisible du portail. Laurène déclara qu'elle se contenterait de les observer et de commenter ainsi que de compter les points, impartialement.

«Alors, pour commencer, sache, Lola, qu'au Quidditch Potter, les règles sont très simples, il n'y en a pas !

-Cool ! Je sens que je vais m'amuser, moi qui commençais à m'ennuyer pendant les tournois de l'école ! S'exclama Lola avec ravissement.

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, approuva James. Bon les équipes : Papa et Jeremy dans l'une et Julie, Lola et moi dans l'autre. Maman compte les points. Tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Quand il fut clair que tout le monde approuvait, les joueurs se mirent en place, chacun sur son balai et une batte en main. Laurène libéra le Vif d'or, puis les Cognards et lança le Souaffle en direction de son mari, comme il en avait été convenu car son équipe avait un joueur de moins que l'autre.

Le jeu débuta rapidement, John lança le Souafle à son plus jeune fils qui se dirigea vers les anneaux, il le passa à son père qui le relança à son fils qui se trouvait en face les buts mais au moment de le lancer, une bourrasque le fit perdre son équilibre sur le balai qui tanguait qu'il en lâcha la balle rouge. Il apparut que c'était Lola qui était passée à toute vitesse et qui récupéra le Souafle en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire.

Elle passa la balle à Julie qui la passa à James, remontant tout le terrain en direction des anneaux de l'adversaire. Ils se passèrent ainsi la balle jusqu'aux buts gardés par Jeremy qui, voyant de quoi était capable sa nièce, avait préféré battre en retraite et jouer en défense, le temps de récupérer le Souafle. Pendant ce temps, John essayait de récupérer la balle mais à chaque fois il était désarçonné au point de presque tomber de son balai à cause des Cognards que lui envoyait Lola, il avait l'impression qu'elle les avait dupliqués, sans savoir que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.

Perchée sur l'un des murs de bois délimitant le terrain, Laurène ne pouvait plus commenter, tellement elle riait en observant sa petite fille qui, visiblement, avait très bien saisi le sens des règles du jeu (il n'y a pas de règles !) et son mari qui était en très mauvaise posture puisqu'il arrivait difficilement à rester sur son balai.

Ce fut sans surprise pour Laurène que l'équipe des trois adolescents marqua les premiers points.

Mais Jeremy et John n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot et ils étaient déterminés à reprendre l'avantage et d'empêcher Lola de gagner alors que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle jouait. Le but marqué, le Souafle leur revenait et ils avaient bien l'intention de le garder tout le temps de l'action.

Ce fut donc sans pitié qu'ils se passèrent le Souafle, n'hésitant pas à le garder plus longtemps qu'il n'était permis dans le vrai jeu. Ils s'amusèrent à couper la route de Lola, qui, bien qu'ayant un meilleur balai, ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle devait donc les contourner tout en ralentissant, perdant un temps précieux pour récupérer la balle rouge.

Ils égalisèrent donc rapidement le score, Julie ayant laissé passer le Souafle dans les anneaux. 10-10.

Ce fut donc à nouveau, l'équipe de James qui eut la balle, se croisant rapidement, Lola, avec un sourire mauvais, leur déclara :

«Ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront ! Pas de pitié ! »

Des sourires identiques naquirent sur les visages de ses coéquipiers. La suite montra qu'effectivement, il n'y eut aucune pitié.

Ce fut Lola qui s'empara du Souafle la première et le passa à l'un de ses coéquipiers alors que ses adversaires se jetaient sur elle alors qu'elle réceptionnait à nouveau la grosse balle rouge. Impitoyable, elle leur jeta un de ses sortilèges qu'elle avait appris pour déstabiliser son adversaire pendant la guerre, un de ses sorts très simples mais pas sérieux, tellement que personne n'aurait pensé à les utiliser pendant une guerre, des sorts idéals pour des étudiants. Résultat, John se retrouva avec de longs, très long cheveux dont il ne savait que faire et Jeremy fut affublé d'une robe de femme très ample qui volait et le ralentissait, le vent s'engouffrant dans le tissu, formant comme une voile ou un parachute, provoquant une prise au vent monstrueuse.

Ce fut donc l'équipe de Lola qui gagna dix nouveaux points, ayant le champ libre pour marquer un nouveau but très facilement.

Il semblait que les autres avaient autant d'imagination qu'elle car après près d'une heure de jeu, Jeremy, ayant enlevé sa robe, se retrouvait avec des sourcils qui l'empêchait de voir clairement, il crachait des bulles de savon en hoquetant violemment, ce qui était assez difficile pour se passer le Souafle ou bien frapper dans un Cognard, ce qui lui valut au moins un œil au beurre noir, ou encore tenter d'attraper le Vif d'or qui est déjà très difficile à apercevoir avec une vue correcte.

John ne valait pas mieux car il ne pouvait pas donner de directives à son fils sans parler en rimes et en alexandrins, déclenchant le rire immédiat de celui-ci. Son apparence état quelque peu burlesque également, il avait les yeux rouges, littéralement, car Lola lui avait lancé un sort qui changeait ses yeux en ceux d'albinos, ce qui rendait le soleil insupportable en cette matinée lumineuse. Il avait essayé d'annuler le sort mais n'avait réussi qu'à retirer la caractéristique qui lui faisait craindre le soleil sans réussir à retirer la couleur, ce qui, en soit, était assez minime et pas très dérangeant pour jouer. Il avait également quelques restes d'une transformation en fruit, une succession de transformations en fruits serait plus juste. En bref, il gardait quelques « rondeurs », quelque chose de pas très pratique qui fait de la prise au vent et qui apparaissait encore légèrement par flash de couleurs, allant du violet prune au rouge cerise en passant par le vert pomme.

Tous deux avaient également retirés beaucoup de sortilèges, trop pour qu'ils puissent être énumérés, mais notamment un sortilège de chatouilles et de piqure (orties, moustique ou un autre truc qui gratte) particulièrement bien réussis de James et Julie. Ils avaient également des couleurs de peau, d'yeux, de cheveux très originales, cela étant dû au fait que lancés avec beaucoup de puissance, les sortilèges frappaient avec autant de violence que de puissance le destinataire, le faisait parfois jusqu'à pratiquement tomber de son balai.

Du côté de l'autre équipe, Lola s'en tirait plutôt bien, ayant vécu la guerre, elle savait esquiver les sorts ou les annuler. Elle n'avait rien qui puisse l'empêcher de jouer, mais comme expliqué précédemment, elle n'annulait pas toujours les sorts, dans la frénésie du jeu. Elle avait également remarqué qu'en laissant les sorts, quelques fois ses adversaires, et malheureusement également

ses coéquipiers, ne pouvaient parfois pas s'empêcher de rire, les empêchant de jouer correctement. Elle se retrouvait donc avec une peau rouge à pois bleus, des cheveux verts, des sourcils mauves, le tout grâce aux bons soins de ses adversaires, ce qui les faisait encore plus rire.

Quant à James, il était presque dans le même état que son frère et son père, ses cheveux changeaient de couleurs toutes les dix secondes à cause de son frère et de coupe à cause de son père, ce qui le gênait pour apercevoir le Vif d'or quand le vent ou la vitesse les amenait devant ou dans ses yeux. Il avait également reçu un sort qui le faisait éternuer toutes les cinq minutes, ayant entre deux éternuements le nez qui le piquait atrocement (vous savez, quand vous avez envie d'éternuer et que ça veut pas sortir ? c'est très désagréable). Il avait également été affublé d'une queue de diable dans le bas du dos, terminée en forme de flèche, qui se mouvait comme bon lui semblait, provoquant de légers problèmes de direction, la queue servant chez de nombreux animaux de sorte de gouvernail. Autant dire, que lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné.

Et il en fut de même pour sa petite sœur Julie, peu importe que ce soit sa jumelle, Jeremy n'avait pas retenu ses coups plus que sur les autres Potter, après tout, elle était dans l'équipe adverse et ce fut lui qui lui lança les principaux sortilèges dont elle était victime.

Il se trouvait que celle-ci avait horreur des araignées, il s'était donc fait un plaisir de provoquer une illusion, il ne voulait tout de même pas la traumatiser trop, une illusion, donc, qui lui faisait voir une multitude de petites araignées bien épaisses et velues à souhait, des répliques très miniatures d'Aragog, en somme. Lola avait retiré l'illusion mais Jeremy avait fait pousser une grosse patte d'araignée sur son ventre, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas ne pas la voir, d'autant plus que celle-ci semblait dotée d'une vie propre. Cela mis à part, cela fut d'ailleurs très traumatisant pour elle mais ne l'empêchant pas de continuer à jouer. Chez les Potter le Quidditch est presque une religion ! On n'imaginerait pas la vie sans. Pour en revenir au sujet de départ, elle aussi avait été touchée par quelques sortilèges rigolos, de l'avis de sa mère. En effet, sa fille avait hérité de corne de licorne sur son front, ridicule et très difficile pour jouer au Quidditch, elle avait également à présent une coupe de cheveux à la garçonne avec des mèches arc en ciel en longueur, bizarrement cela n'aurait pas fait ridicule si elle avait gardé ses cheveux longs. Ses vêtements de coton étaient devenus des vêtements de cuir très inconfortable pour jouer, peu importe le sport. Et allié à sa nouvelle coupe, elle ressemblait à un chanteur de rock.

Voyant le résultat de leurs sortilèges et coups bas réciproques, Lola se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure et enchanta le balai de son grand-père pour qu'il fasse l'inverse de ce qu'il voulait. Ce qui voulait dire que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, ayant le champ libre vers les anneaux, il se mit soudain à reculer, quand il voulut virer à droite pour éviter un Cognard, il vira à gauche et inversement, ce qui était pour ainsi dire très énervant pour le concerné mais hilarant pour les spectateurs. Lola profita de son intervention, visiblement très réussie, pour s'emparer du Souafle et tirer dans les anneaux vides, Jeremy s'accrochant encore désespérément à son balai tellement il riait.

Cela marqua une nouvelle étape dans le jeu, on ne s'attaquait plus seulement au joueur, mais à tout l'environnement.

On put alors observer entre autre, des balais qui devenaient coquets ou fiers qui refusaient d'obéir si on ne leur attachait pas un ruban lilas dans les brindilles ou si on ne les saluait pas poliment, d'autres devenaient acrobates et faisaient looping et autres pitreries mais cela n'eut pas l'effet désiré car James et Lola, les victimes de ce sort, trouvaient cela génial et se lancèrent dans un petit concours de celui qui en faisait le plus en moins de temps possible. Autant dire qu'ils encaissaient les buts avec seulement une joueuse qui devait être partout. Il y eut donc des balais frileux, des balais tristes, ce fut d'ailleurs étrange de voir un balai pleurer et se moucher dans les robes de Julie, des balais ivres, qui hoquetaient et zig-zagaient étrangement surprenant leur « cavalier », des balais qui se prenaient pour des animaux, ce fut tout de même insolite de voir le balai de Lola se cabrer et hennir.

Lola rattrapa tous les buts encaissés pendant son petit numéro avec James en ensorcelant les anneaux qui attrapaient les balles seules, plus besoin de viser, il suffisait seulement d'éviter le gardien s'il y en avait un.

Quelques fois, le Souafle fut bizarrement doté d'une vie propre ainsi que d'un patriotisme certain pour l'équipe de Lola.

Mais comme tous les coups sont permis, Lola décida d'expérimenter les éléments. Ne sachant pas trop comment faire, il fit apparaitre un peu d'eau puis tenta de la contrôler. Cela marcha au-delà de ses espérances, trempant intégralement John qui passait par là et qui décidément s'en prenait beaucoup de la part de sa petite fille. Ayant à peu près compris le truc pour contrôler les éléments, il suffisait de beaucoup de volonté, de beaucoup de concentration et une affinité avec certains de ces derniers.

S'engagea alors une guerre entre le grand-père et la petite fille, étant les seuls à « contrôler » les éléments, disons y avoir accès, dans le cas de Lola. Il se trouva que ne maitrisant pas sa puissance, Lola en plus de tremper son grand-père, fit roussir le balai de son oncle et faillit transformer le terrain de Quidditch en océan houleux de terre entrainant et noyant presque James qui ramassait le Souafle qui, on ne sait comment avait été abandonné et retournaient aux lois de la gravité.

Après que Lola eut failli tuer un bonne demi-douzaine de fois chaque membre de sa famille, le match s'arrêta sur la capture du Vif d'or par James, couvert par Lola dont plus personne n'osait s'approcher de trop près, ce qui était très utile pour le jeu de son équipe, ayant tout de même lancé un sort au patriarche Potter qui le faisait loucher pendant la poursuite du Vif d'or, ayant été lui aussi attrapeur à Poudlard dans sa jeunesse. Juste au cas où… Et pour rire un bon coup, aussi.

Ce fut donc une écrasante victoire de Lola, Julie et James sur John et Jeremy : 520 à 240.

Après que tous eurent annulés tous les sortilèges dont ils étaient victime, s'être fait soignés par la maman Médicomage, ils se remirent du match grâce à une petite sieste sous l'ombre des arbres à l'orée de la forêt de l'île même Laurène s'endormit, fatiguée à cause de ses nombreux fous rires à tel point qu'elle ne avait pleuré plusieurs fois.

Quand tous ce furent réveillés, ils discutèrent tranquillement, faisant remarquer à Lola qu'elle était très puissante et qu'elle devrait apprendre à maitrise cette magie, ils en avaient fait l'expérience pendant le match de Quidditch. Jeremy fit même remarquer d'un air offusqué qu'il avait presque été éjecté de son balai plusieurs fois.

«Au fait, vous allez faire quoi pour Sirius, normalement il doit fuguer de chez lui et élire domicile chez nous, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, demanda Lola.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas. Je suis d'accord pour l'héberger, j'adore Sirius mais comment faire pour l'héritage de James et les jumeaux ? fit remarquer Laurène.

-Pour mon héritage, on peut simplement lui expliquer, répondit James.

-Et le temps qu'il maitrise sa magie, je peux essayer une incantation pour faire passer une semaine ici en quelques minutes en Angleterre. Ce sera bien sûr très fatigant pour moi mais ce ne sera pas un problème, j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour me reposer, proposa Lola.

-C'est très juste, espérons juste qu'il ne fera pas sauter la maison, soupira John.

-Et pour nous ? Nous sommes tout à fait d'accord sur le fait qu'il vaut mieux pour tous, et encore plus depuis que Lola nous a raconté ce qu'il nous arrivera, que nous restions cachés mais nous aurions voulu la connaitre beaucoup mieux avant d'être séparés pendant longtemps pour l'école, se plaignit Julie.

-Moi, je peux rester avec vous, et puis, _Papa, Grand-père et Grand-mère_ pourront venir nous voir la nuit ou autrement, suggéra Lola.

-Tu ne veux pas voir Sirius, pourtant tu nous as dit que tu l'aimais beaucoup et qu'il te manquait tout autant ? Demanda James.

-C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas sensée le connaitre et je préfèrerais éviter de tout raconter tout de suite. Alors qu'à Poudlard, il y aura toujours quelque chose si je ne veux pas en parler. Et puis comme ça, je pourrai connaitre un peu mieux les jumeaux, alors que Sirius, je le verrai à Poudlard !

-C'est réglé, alors. Sirius sera hébergé à Godric's Hollow. »

**A suivre… **

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, je sais que le chapitre précédent était de mauvaise qualité, je le réécrirai, je pense, alors donnez-moi des idées pour la chapitre 6 ou la suite, si vous aimeriez voir apparaitre quelque chose en particulier.

En bref, reviewez ! Merci.


	8. Vacances paisibles

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, sauf certains que j'ai inventé. Je ne gagne pas non plus d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Chapitre 8 : Vacances paisibles :

Lola visita au fil de son séjour le Manoir et ses environs, s'essayant à divers exercices magiques pour apprendre à dompter sa magie, qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Il lui fallut près d'une semaine pour avoir un contrôle total sur sa puissance magique.

Une semaine au cours de laquelle, elle tenta la magie sans baguette, très difficile mais utile lors d'un trop plein de magie pour évoquer la magie avant que celle-ci ne soit trop difficile à contrôler et puisse entrainer divers dommages à Lola et sa famille, et John veillait au grain.

Cela n'avait pas été très bien vu qu'il prenne autant de congés alors que les Aurors étaient sur le pied de guerre mais il n'avait pas laissé le choix à ses supérieurs. Il avait énoncé deux arguments imparables.

Le premier étant qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses enfants de recevoir leur héritage et que s'ils l'empêchaient d'être auprès d'eux, il porterait plainte contre eux pour l'avoir empêché de les aider et les surveiller et les tiendrait pour responsable en cas de problème, qu'il soit grave ou non. Et dans ce cas-là, pas d'avancement, plus de réputation et aucune chance de monter en grade ni d'espérer sa pitié ni celle de sa famille, très influente, bien plus que la leur. Si ça se savait, on lui donnerait raison pour être dans ses bonnes grâces et parce qu'il avait raison. Il ne leur avait pas dit, bien évidemment, mais John savait que ce type de personnes était composé de faillots et de lèche-bottes, il était donc très facile de les menacer de ne plus avoir le soutien d'une famille très importante depuis la nuit des temps et tout au long de l'histoire de la société. Il était également vrai que cette famille et la Magie se protégeaient mutuellement, bien que personne excepté les concernés ne le sache.

Le second argument était bien plus simple, s'ils ne le laissaient pas prendre de vacances, il démissionnait purement et simplement. Il avait bien fait remarquer qu'il pouvait très bien vivre sur la fortune familiale et s'engager dans la politique, après tout, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un simple Auror, ce qu'il avait choisi, il avait un nom dans le Ministère et n'aurait aucune difficulté à occuper facilement un poste bien plus important et qui apportait bien plus de pouvoirs. Tout cela en sachant qu'il était un Auror important, que dis-je, INDISPENSABLE ! Les Aurors seraient alors dans la mouise jusqu'au cou pour une petite histoire insignifiante.

Il avait donc ses congés pour assister à l'acquisition du premier héritage de ses cadets, ainsi que bien évidemment la dernière partie de l'héritage de son aîné.

Ce fut donc après moultes fous rires et grosses frayeurs que Lola parvint à maitriser parfaitement sa magie enfin complète. Cela avait été beaucoup plus difficile pour elle que la première partie de son héritage, l'année précédente.

Elle avait donc fini par contrôler les deux éléments avec lesquels elle avait le plus d'affinités. Elle n'avait pas été surprise de se découvrir très à l'aise avec l'air et bien plus de voir qu'il n'était seulement qu'en deuxième place après l'eau avec qui elle était en osmose presque complète.

Elle avait finalement compris que ce n'était que très récemment qu'elle possédait une telle affinité avec l'élément aquatique, puisqu'elle n'avait pas été très à l'aise, et encore, quel euphémisme, dans le Lac de Poudlard pendant le Seconde Tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En effet, en perfectionnant le contrôle de ses sentiments et de ses expressions faciales et corporelles, son caractère pouvait devenir aussi instable pour les autres que de l'eau. Ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort ?

Ce fut deux jours avant l'anniversaire de James, alors que le courrier apparaissait sur la table de la cuisine, grâce à une variante du Sortilège de Transfert, déplaçant le courrier de la maison de Grodric's Hollow au Manoir secret de la famille Potter. Ceux-ci avaient reçu une lettre de Dumbledore annonçant la date de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et James venait de recevoir La lettre de Sirius.

Comme il avait été décidé, il serait hébergé par la famille Potter à Godric's Hollow pendant que les trois cadets de la famille, soit Julie, Jeremy et Lola, logeraient au Manoir, conforme à ce qui avait été prévu.

Sirius informait son presque frère qu'il était parti de chez lui, qu'il logeait au Chaudron Baveur et lui demandait l'hospitalité. Il précisait tout de même qu'il n'était pas obligé d'accepter puisqu'il pouvait se débrouiller avec la fortune que venait de lui léguer son récemment défunt Oncle Alphard.

Voyant que James aurait dû répondre plus tôt, s'il avait habité en Angleterre à ce moment-là, Lola proposa d'aller le chercher directement au Chaudron Baveur sans l'avertir, ce serait malheureusement trop long de le faire.

C'est ainsi que James et Laurène partirent chercher le jeune fugueur afin de le ramener chez eux et s'occuper de lui décemment, contrairement à tous les adultes Black qui semblaient plus obnubilés par les idées de Voldemort et leur obsession de pureté du sang que par leur progéniture.

John préféra rester avec ses autres enfants, il voulait en profiter avant de devoir faire bonne figure devant Sirius qui ne devait rien deviner. Sachant que le jeune homme était très doué pour deviner ce qu'il ne devait pas, les Potter allaient devoir être très prudents.

Quand la mère et le fils arrivèrent au Chaudron Baveur, Sirius était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner, malgré l'heure matinale ce qui surpris les deux Potter puisque le jeune homme était un fervent partisan de la grasse matinée quotidienne.

«Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

-James ? Et bien, j'avais très faim !

-Tu m'étonnes, t'as toujours faim. On vient te chercher, tes affaires sont prêtes ?

-Ben non, je savais pas que tu venais.

-Maman et moi, t'expliquerons tout ça à la maison, tu comprendras.

-Sirius, où es ta chambre ? Je vais préparer tes bagages.

-Je vais vous y amener tout de suite !

-Ce n'est pas la peine, tu peux rester ici et manger, j'en ai pour trois secondes avec un sortilège.

-Très bien, chambre 24. »

Deux minutes plus tard, Laurène fit transplaner les deux adolescents devant le portail de la demeure des Potter à Godric's Hollow, après que le jeune Black ait terminé son repas. Elle posa sa main sur la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit comme par magie.

Ses valises posées dans une chambre, Sirius demanda :

«Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'apprendre ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu.

-Et bien, au début de l'été, une cousine éloignée est arrivée ici. Il a fallu lui faire passer ses BUSE parce que chez elle, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça, bref, ensuite nous sommes partis en vacances, comme prévu puis il a fallu rentrer rapidement pour son héritage et le mien.

-Tu peux développer un peu plus, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout suivi. Elle s'appelle comment ta cousine ?

-Tu peux l'appeler ma sœur, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde puisqu'elle habitera avec nous à partir de maintenant. Elle s'appelle Lola Potter.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est là tout d'un coup, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé d'elle ?

-Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai pas dites sur ma famille mais si je ne t'ai pas parlé d'elle, c'est parce que moi non plus je ne la connaissais pas. Elle est venue ici parce que chez elle, la guerre vient de finir et elle n'avait plus de famille, alors elle a dû venir ici puisque nous sommes de sa famille.

-Elle va venir à Poudlard ? Et je vais bientôt la voir ?

-Oui, elle vient à Poudlard mais tu ne la verras que dans le Poudlard Express.

-Pourquoi, elle n'habite pas avec vous ?

-Si mais nous n'étions pas ici. Nous sommes allés dans un endroit désert que nous avons isolé magiquement pour qu'elle puisse recevoir son héritage sans que le Ministère ne s'aperçoive qu'elle a un gros potentiel et grande puissance magique.

-Elle est si puissante que ça ?

-Oui, elle a dû beaucoup s'entraîner à cause de la guerre qu'il y avait chez elle, c'est normal qu'elle soit puissante.

-Elle y a participé ? Interrogea Sirius, ahuri.

-Oui, toute sa famille et ses amis y ont participé et elle a tout perdu, ajouta James tristement. »

Sirius se tut, attendant que son ami sorte de ses tristes pensées, il savait qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dites mais peut-être qu'il ne savait pas tout non plus. Il pensa lui aussi à la sœur de son meilleur ami, perdre tout ceux qu'elle aimait dans la guerre et arriver dans un nouveau pays, une nouvelle école, une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis. Une nouvelle vie, en somme. Et il se doutait bien que ce serait très difficile pour elle, et il se promit de l'aider le plus possible.

«Et elle fait quoi, pendant que tu es là ? demanda-t-il en voyant que James semblait sortir de ses rêveries.

-Elle est avec mon père qui l'aide à maitrise sa nouvelle puissance magique, elle m'aidera pour la mienne et elle restera avec des amis qu'elle s'est fait. Je lui ai demandé si elle ne voulait pas venir et te rencontrer mais elle m'a dit qu'elle pourrait te voir à Poudlard mais pas eux.

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, même si j'aimerais bien la rencontrer, elle pourra me connaitre pendant toute l'année alors qu'eux, elle n'a plus qu'un mois, sans compter les autres vacances.

-Au fait, je t'ai parlé d'héritage, ça ne t'ennuiera pas trop de rester seul un moment le jour de mon anniversaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne peux pas rester là, ce serait trop dangereux, autant pour toi, que pour moi, que pour la maison. Et il faut que mes parents soient avec moi, ainsi que Lola puisqu'elle est de la famille.

-Pourquoi ?

-Arrête avec tes "pourquoi"! Tu es agaçant! Normalement, il faut au minimum quatre Potter ayant leur héritage complet, pour éviter tout accident pendant et après l'acquisition de l'héritage mais comme nous ne sommes plus que très peu, il faut que nous soyons tous présents même si nous n'avons pas tous notre héritage et même si les époux ou épouses n'ont pas non plus notre héritage.

-Je crois comprendre. Sinon, elle est comment ta sœur ? »

James se lança dans une description exagérée, des étoiles plein les yeux, de sa fille chérie. Sirius aimait voir son ami aussi heureux, il se doutait bien que son ami exagérait quelques fois mais globalement, la description était juste et cela donnait envie au jeune homme de la connaitre enfin. Malheureusement, il devrait attendre encore presqu'un mois.

«Tu as fait tes devoirs ? S'étonna-t-il, complètement ahuris.

-Ouais. Elle travaillait pour ses BUSE, mes parents traficotaient je ne sais quoi alors elle m'a proposé de les faire pendant qu'elle travaillait pour qu'on ait, ensuite, plus de temps pour s'amuser tous les deux.

-Ca tiens la route. Mais fais attention à ne pas devenir un rat de bibliothèque. »

Après deux jours à s'amuser, le jour des seize ans de James, les Potter partirent au matin, soit disant pour mener James dans un endroit sûr afin qu'il reçoive son héritage à l'heure où il était né alors qu'il serait simplement midi au soleil au milieu du Pacifique.

Ils laissèrent Sirius dormir, lui laissant un petit mot sur la table de la cuisine avec un petit déjeuner, au cas où il se lèverait avant onze heures.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Manoir, les trois adolescents les attendaient avec impatience. Lola leur appris qu'elle avait réussi à trouver une incantation mais qu'une semaine sur l'île équivaudrait à une heure dans le reste du monde et que c'était le minimum qu'elle pouvait faire. Les adultes lui demandèrent de la lancer tout de suite, pour plus de prudence.

_En ce jour et en cette heure_

_J'en appelle aux pouvoirs supérieurs_

_Ici que le temps se confonde, qu'une semaine_

_Equivaille _**(1)**_ à une heure hors de notre domaine_

Le même schéma de la semaine précédente se reproduisit, James s'évanouit après la rupture du sceau qui retenait sa magie et ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin pour une nouvelle semaine de catastrophe à la chaîne dans le Manoir ancestral qui en voyait de belles.

James, qui s'était bien moqué de sa fille lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à doser ses sorts, fut raillé par celle-ci car il avait les mêmes difficultés qu'elle.

«Doucement, James, se plaignit John alors que son fils aîné venait de lui lancer un Expelliarmus à pleine puissance et qui venait de l'envoyer valser à travers la pièce. »

Il aurait percuté très brutalement le mur et aurait pu avoir la colonne vertébrale salement amochée s'il n'y avait jamais une personne qui veillait au grain. Ce fut Lola qui stoppa le vol de son grand-père grâce à son contrôle de l'élément air qu'elle utilisa pour ralentir l'Auror qui finit par s'arrêter en douceur à plusieurs mètres du sol, en lévitation, grâce à Lola, au-dessus du sol. Il utilisa son propre élément air pour atterrir en douceur devant ses enfants.

«James, combien de fois t'avons-nous dit de te contrôler ? Demanda Lola, d'un ton amusé.

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute…

-Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est tout de même pas si difficile ! Répliqua Lola en imitant le ton de voix que prenait James quand il lui faisait des réflexions sur ses propres difficultés à contrôler son potentiel magique sous les grimaces de celui-ci. »

James avait réussi à maitriser relativement bien et vite les éléments, alors que Lola avait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés. En revanche, elle avait rapidement compris le concept du portail au contraire de son père qui pataugeait sous ses moqueries. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

«Concentre-toi sur ta destination, James, conseillait Lola.

-J'essaie mais je n'arrive pas à penser et aux éléments et à ma destination, geignait-il.

-Et bien trouve un moyen.

-Tu pourrais m'aider un peu !

-Tu m'as aidé, toi, quand j'en avais besoin pour mes éléments ? Non. Alors débrouille-toi. Surtout que tu as très vite maitrisé les éléments et que ça ne t'aide pas pour ça alors que moi ça a été l'inverse, rétorqua-t-elle abruptement, elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds ! »

Finalement, une heure et quart après être partis, les Potter revinrent à Godric's Hollow et trouvèrent Sirius à moitié endormi devant son assiette de porridge et de la marmelade sur le nez. Ce tableau fit d'ailleurs très rire les trois sorciers éveillés ce qui réveilla l'endormi.

«Ah, vous êtes là, remarqua-t-il.

-Oui, rirent-ils. »

Les jours qui suivirent, James et Sirius, les deux frères enfin retrouvés, se lancèrent dans des divagations farceuses contre les professeurs et les autres élèves, ainsi que des façons de se défendre contre les attaques de certains élèves éduqués dans la haine des enfants de moldus et des familles qui les soutenaient. En somme des enfants élevés dans les valeurs des Mangemorts, Voldemort ne s'était pas montré avant mais il avait été présent dans l'ombre depuis un bon moment, apparemment.

De leur côté, Lola et les jumeaux s'amusaient également, les « anglais » volant et se promenant dans la demeure et ses alentours, au Chemin de Traverse et à Pré-Au-Lard lorsqu'il était sûr de s'y aventurer, les « français », de leurs côté se baignaient dans l'eau douce ou salée selon la

préférence du moment et se promenant dans la forêt, ou le long de la plage autour de l'île ou explorant Le Manoir, les jumeaux montrant à leur nièce les caches qu'ils avaient trouvées au fil des années.

Mais ils n'avaient pas fait que s'amuser, loin de là, autant d'un côté que de l'autre.

Les deux garçons avaient commencé à apprendre le programme de l'année scolaire à venir, après tout, comment faisaient-ils pour être aussi doués à l'école sans travailler à Poudlard ? Et puis, ils avaient bien d'autres choses à faire, explorer le château, faire des farces…

Du côté des trois autres adolescents, ils avaient terminé leurs devoirs, que Lola avait corrigés, puis celle-ci avait tenu à s'entrainer à la télépathie, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire.

Elle avait puisé dans sa réserve de magie, bien plus grande qu'auparavant pour contacter son « frère » par télépathie comme elle l'avait fait grâce à la magie de Poudlard quelques semaines auparavant lors de la pause des micros.

Puis Julie lui avait recommandé de s'entrainer pour commencer à capter les pensées des autres. Ce serait plus simple pour débuter mais il fallait pour ça aller dans un endroit bondé, or ils n'étaient que trois dans l'île, il y avait bien de nombreuses tribus d'espèces magiques qui vivaient là mais ils ne permettraient pas à Lola de lire leurs pensées, car seuls les sorciers et les moldus ne pouvaient se protéger des télépathes.

«Oui mais, où pouvons-nous aller, il y a bien les allée marchandes du monde sorcier mais il vaut mieux pour nous de ne pas nous montrer… soupira Julie.

-Nous sommes bien au beau milieu du Pacifique, non ? demanda Lola.

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête, fit remarquer Jeremy. Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Il y a d'autres îles dans cet océan. Des îles très touristiques…

-Evidemment ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, comprenant où elle voulait en venir. »

Lola mena donc les deux adolescents qui voulaient en profiter eux aussi pour perfectionner leur don car ils pouvaient se parler en tant que jumeau mais cela ce limitait à ça, ils n'entendaient pas les pensées des autres et pensaient que ça pouvait être très intéressant dans la guerre déjà bien entamée ; bien que la population sorcière ne soit pas au courant et pensait seulement à un quelconque détraqué qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, un tueur en série banal.

Ils atterrirent dans une forêt sur le flan d'un ancien volcan, éteint, sur une île proche d'Hawaï. Ils se rendirent dans la ville la plus proche, cherchèrent et trouvèrent la place du marché près de laquelle ils s'installèrent, près du parvis d'une église.

Ils tentèrent d'ouvrir leur esprit aux pensées des autres mais échouèrent, ils ne perçurent rien, même après plus d'une matinée d'exercice. Nullement découragés, ils décidèrent de faire une petite pause. Ils achetèrent quelques fruits au marché et du pain puis mangèrent et se reposèrent l'esprit en visitant.

Lola savoura son temps libre, elle se libéra de ses pensées en admirant le ciel du petit parc où ils s'étaient installés pour se reposer. Elle admirait les nuages puis sans s'en rendre compte plongea dans un état de demi-conscience où elle finit par percevoir une espèce de brouhaha diffus. Elle le laissa s'amplifier et augmenter en volume et en intensité.

Puis elle parvint à entendre des bribes de phrases : «…rendez-vous samedi… », « …est très gentille, pas très jolie mais je sortirais bien… », « …du pain, des tomates, du melon… », « a l'air intéressant »…

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle captait les pensées des personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle se laissa bercer par ses voix, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son esprit. Elle comprit alors brusquement comment faire pour entendre ces voix, ces pensées plutôt, une sorte d'éclair de compréhension qui la fit revenir brutalement dans le monde réel.

Quand elle sortit de son esprit, elle prit une longue inspiration, comme si elle venait d'émerger de l'eau après une noyade. Elle reprit ensuite son souffle sous les regards inquiets des deux autres adolescents qui l'enlacèrent pour l'aider à se reprendre.

Lorsqu'elle eut récupéré une respiration régulière, elle annonça qu'elle savait comment faire pour entendre les pensées.

«Nous avons ouvert nos esprits comme pour l'Oclumencie/Legilimencie alors qu'il faut faire comme les moldus le feraient si on leur disait d'ouvrir leur esprit. Il ne faut pas déprotéger notre esprit mais le libérer vers l'extérieur. Essayez, vous verrez, ça marche !

-Tu as réussi ! Demanda avec excitation Julie.

-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'avais du mal à respirer quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai dû sortir trop vite de mon espèce de transe. Il nous faudra de l'entraînement mais on y arrivera. Mais ce sera quand même plus facile pour vous.

-Pourquoi ça, il n'y a pas de raison ? demanda Jeremy. En plus, tu es bien plus puissante que nous.

-La puissance n'a rien à voir avec la télépathie. C'est difficile mais c'est une question de concentration. Et ce sera plus facile pour vous car vous parlez déjà tous les deux par télépathie. »

Grâce aux explications de Lola, les jumeaux réussirent à entendre les pensées des personnes de l'île. Lola réessaya également. Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux une heure plus tard, ils étaient vides. Ils se laissèrent tomber sous un prunier dans la clairière et s'endormirent comme des masses.

A partir de ce premier jour seuls, ils mirent au point une petite routine.

Ils se levaient à l'aube, mangeaient et se préparaient puis ils profitaient de la fraicheur matinale pour s'entrainer au duel et à toutes sortes de magie. Dès que le soleil devenait trop fort pour continuer, ils s'allongeaient sous leur prunier et s'entraînaient à la télépathie, envoyant de plus en plus loin dans les îles alentours leur esprit, et entendant de mieux en mieux les pensées des gens ; ils remarquèrent entre autre qu'il n'y avait pas de barrière de langue, la pensée étant universelle.

Ils mangeaient ensuite puis faisaient parfois une petite sieste avant de se détendre sous le chaud soleil d'aout et d'aller surveiller les micros installés à Poudlard, sans rien à signaler, avant de refaire de la magie dès que la température devenait plus douce avant de dîner et de discuter avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette petite routine, installée implicitement par la totalité des quelques habitants de l'immense manoir n'avait été modifiée que lors de l'acquisition du premier héritage des jumeaux où toute la famille avait à nouveau été présente grâce à un léger sortilège de sommeil sur Sirius de la part de la Médicomage, pour le cas où.

Le premier héritage est radicalement différent du second, il se déroule au même endroit et au même moment, à la différence que la magie enfermée ne détruit pas le scellé mais c'est la magie de l'île qui remplit le corps de la personne concernée et libère le premier des deux sceaux, donnant la sensation d'une vague de froid se déverser et parcourir tout le corps. Ce n'était pas douloureux, loin de là, mais le froid n'est pas ce qui est de plus agréable au monde.

Les exercices de magie suivant l'héritage des jumeaux furent consacrés à la maîtrise de leur nouvelle puissance.

Lola se souvint qu'elle avait dû s'entrainer toute la nuit à son arrivée à Poudlard ainsi que le lendemain et le surlendemain qui tombaient un week-end et donc des jours sans cours qui lui permirent d'apprendre à se contrôler. Quand elle y pensait, elle était folle de rage que Dumbledore l'interdise de faire de la magie pendant les vacances, il avait mis une alarme sur sa baguette lorsqu'elle avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la première fois avec Hagrid qui vénérait tellement Dumbledore qu'il l'avait laissé prendre la baguette dont il avait la garde.

Et dire qu'elle ne l'avait su qu'au dernier moment !

Mais, lorsqu'elle avait fui son époque, elle s'était demandé à haute voix comment faire pour supprimer cette atteinte à sa liberté mais, Dobby, le dévoué elfe de maison ayant appartenu aux Malfoy avait défait le sort. Il avait entendu chez ses anciens maîtres comment poser cet enchantement et comment le retirer. Bien qu'il n'ait pas la même façon d'utiliser la magie que les sorciers qui utilisait ce sortilège, il avait réussi à annuler l'alarme peu avant la dernière bataille.

Pendant que les jumeaux s'entrainaient à contrôler leur potentiel magique qu'ils devaient cultiver, Lola s'essaya à la magie sans baguette, auparavant impossible à cause des sceaux posés sur sa magie afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas lors d'un accident de magie instinctive, bien que cela aurait pu être très utile. C'était très difficile mais elle avait tout de même quelques résultats assez satisfaisants.

C'est ainsi que Lola vécu pendant plusieurs semaines, avec ses nouveaux frères et sœur. James venait les voir la nuit, quand il n'avait pas sommeil et que son meilleur ami roupillait tranquillement et il passait du temps avec eux car il ne pourrait pas les voir avant les vacances de Noël, du moins pour son frère et sa sœur biologiques, puisqu'il verrait sa fille tous les jours.

Lola avait questionné Julie et Jeremy sur leur école et avait appris que les filles et les garçons étaient séparés, au grand damne des jumeaux. Ils avaient alors instauré un petit rituel qui leur permettait de pouvoir se voir et se parler sans que quelqu'un ne crie au scandale, bien que les filles et les garçons puissent se côtoyer dans une cour spéciale et très surveillée. Les jumeaux avaient fait fi de ses surveillances et rien ne les empêcherait jamais de s'enlacer ou de se tenir par la taille ou toute autre marque d'affection fermement réprouvée par l'une des écoles de magie françaises.

Ce petit rituel consistait tout simplement à coiffer les cheveux de l'autre le matin, Jeremy ayant les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et Julie jusqu'à la taille.

Pendant ces vacances, ils avaient donc intégré leur sœur, bien que biologiquement nièce, à cette habitude et Lola avait adoré coiffer les deux autres. Il en résultat que pendant les vacances, ce serait Lola qui coifferait les deux jumeaux.

Et le temps passa.

Il fut bientôt temps de retourner dans le monde réel, dans une guerre sans pitié et pleine de mystères à résoudre avant de pouvoir y mettre fin.

Il fut bientôt temps pour les trois adolescents de se séparer.

Il fut bientôt temps de retourner étudier. Les uns à Poudlard le premier septembre, les autres à Beauxbâtons, le lendemain.

**A suivre…**

**(1) **la conjugaison sort du bescherelle, elle est donc normalement juste, sauf si je me suis trompée de temps.


	9. Le premier septembre Partie 1

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

**Note : C'est vrai que jusque là, j'en avais jamais vraiment eu besoin, mais ça m'énerve de devoir relire un texte que je viens d'écrire. Alors je le demande officiellement, je cherche un ou une beta pour mes fics. Si vous voulez vous proposer pour n'importe laquelle mais celle-ci en priorité.**

Chapitre 9 : Le premier septembre (Partie 1) :

Après de longs aux revoir et de nombreuses embrassades à ses petits frère et sœur, qu'elle était venu à considérer comme tels, Lola partit avec John qui la fit transplaner sur la voie 9 3/4, entre les voies neuf et dix de la gare Kings Cross. Ils avaient près d'une heure d'avance mais Lola était contente de pouvoir passer du temps avec celui qui était devenu sa figure paternelle.

Ils avaient près d'une heure d'avance et le quai était vide, Lola plaça donc avec l'aide de son « père » ses bagages dans un compartiment qu'elle avait réservé pour son « frère » et ses amis.

Puis elle discuta avec John qu'elle était tout de même triste de quitter mais ils se promirent mutuellement de s'écrire souvent avant que celui-ci ne doive repartir au Ministère pour son travail.

Lola, seule, se dirigea alors vers son compartiment et s'y installa confortablement en attendant l'arrivée de son « frère » et de son meilleur ami. Elle patienta avec un livre moldu que lui avait conseillé sa sœur et qui était assez drôle, changement bienvenue dans ce monde sombre et en guerre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que l'extérieur du train se faisait de plus en plus bruyant au fur et à mesure que l'heure du départ approchait. A onze heure moins de quart, James entra dans le compartiment et salua la jeune fille avant de s'assoir sur la banquette à ses côtés.

«Où est Sirius ? demanda-t-elle en ne voyant arriver personne.

-Il attend Remus et Peter. Il nous rejoindra quand il les aura trouvés. »

Les deux adolescents discutèrent de choses et d'autres jusqu'à ce que la porte du compartiment s'ouvre une nouvelle fois juste au moment où le train démarrait et quittait la gare de Londres.

Entra d'abord un adolescent petit et grassouillet mais avec un visage assez avenant et toujours juvénile malgré les seize ans révolus du sorcier. Lola crut ne pas reconnaitre Peter Pettigrow en l'adolescent de seize ans fidèle à ses amis.

Suivi ensuite un adolescent très beau, le teint pâle, des yeux ambres et une chevelure assez longue pour un garçon de différentes nuances de blond doré. On voyait que l'adolescent était fatigué mais heureux d'être là où il se trouvait. Remus Lupin était très beau, la vie en solitaire l'avait décidément beaucoup changé…

Un troisième jeune homme entra, quand Lola posa ses yeux sur lui, après avoir détaché son regard du loup-garou, elle vit qu'il était de dos. Une fois la porte fermée, l'adolescent se retourna. Il était… magnifique, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Il avait de très beaux cheveux longs, noirs comme l'ébène, une peau assez pâle qui ressortait grâce à la magnifique chevelure, des yeux bleus foncés hypnotisants et un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres roses.

Le jeune homme était très grand, il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingt puisqu'il était aussi grand que James. Il était très musclé et avait une forte carrure, contrairement à James qui avait beaucoup d'affinités avec les elfes et avait donc une carrure plus fine mais tout de même assez impressionnante pour un adolescent de tout juste seize ans, même si les Potter savaient qu'il ne changerait plus beaucoup.

Les trois jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la jeune fille avec un regard interrogateur qui se fit plus surpris quand ils constatèrent sa très forte ressemblance physique avec James. Sirius se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami et demanda :

«C'est elle, Lola ? »

Ces paroles eurent le don de sortir la seule fille du compartiment de sa rêverie et de son ébahissement de la vue de celui qui aurait dû devenir son parrain. Il avait beaucoup changé en prison. Il avait gardé un charme et une prestance certaine mais il n'était pas aussi éblouissant qu'à son adolescence. Même les photos qu'elle en avait vu lorsqu'il était étudiant à Poudlard ne lui rendaient pas hommage.

Elle était complètement subjuguée et heureusement que tout le monde la regardait attentivement pour faire attention à son regard focalisé sur le plus beau jeune homme qu'elle eut jamais vu. Elle sortit donc brusquement de ses pensées et écouta la réponse de son père.

«Oui.

-Elle te ressemble, fit-il remarquer.

-Quelqu'un peut nous expliquer ? demanda Peter qui visiblement ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, pas plus que le lycanthrope.

-C'est ma sœur, ou plutôt considérez la comme telle. Elle vient d'un autre pays et elle n'est là que depuis le début des vacances, informa James.

-Et pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit dans tes lettres ? demanda Remus.

-Parce qu'elles auraient pu être interceptées.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Malgré ce que le Ministère dit, nous sommes en guerre et bientôt tout le monde devra le comprendre et y prendre part. Mon père le sait très bien et il est très influent malgré les apparences au Ministère et par extension dans le monde sorcier. Si j'avais mentionné Lola dans mes lettres et que quelqu'un l'avait lu, il aurait pu se lancer à sa recherche pour faire chanter mon père. Bon, ok, il serait tombé sur un os mais si ça commence comme ça, c'est moi qui risque d'être enlevé ou bien ma mère. Vous comprenez ?

-Oui, je crois. Mais pourquoi dis-tu qu'il serait tombé sur un os ? demanda Peter. Elle n'a pas l'air bien méchante, ta sœur.

-Tu serais surpris, Peter, déclara James. »

Lola décida alors d'intervenir, après tout, elle était là, non ?

«Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air méchante mais je saurais me défendre et attaquer s'il le faut. La guerre, ça me connait, dit-elle calmement, faisant se retourner vers elle les quatre garçons, pendu à ses lèvres. James pour voir comment elle allait se débrouiller et les autres par curiosité.

-La guerre ?

-Oui, là d'où je viens, nous étions en guerre.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es partie, pour être en sécurité ?

-Non, parce que je n'avais plus rien là-bas et que comme je n'étais pas majeur, je devais aller chez de la famille ailleurs.

-Tu veux dire que toute ta famille est morte ?

-Oui. Et j'ai failli y passer plusieurs fois, moi aussi.

-Tu y as participé ? demandèrent les trois adolescents avec incrédulité.

-Oui.

-Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, la guerre concerne tout le monde. C'est pour le peuple que nous combattions, il n'a jamais rien fait chez nous et je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur. Vous m'excuser ? demanda-t-elle en se levant de son siège. »

Elle sortit du compartiment et se dirigea vers les toilettes pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Tout cela lui avait rappelé des bons moments avec ses amis. Leur premier voyage en train, les suivants, la voiture volante d'Arthur Weasley, les Détraqueurs et la connaissance de Remus, les autres voyages pleins de bonne humeur plus normaux que les précédents. Où ils oubliaient l'horreur de la guerre qui était à leur porte, le désespoir de voir mourir des amis autour de soi comme une descente aux enfers.

Elle sécha ses larmes, refusant de penser aux morts, aux trahisons, à ce sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir, cette sensation de nager en plein cauchemar. L'eau froide sur son visage lui rafraichit les idées et la calma.

Elle laissa son visage reprendre son aspect normal, les larmes mettant peu de temps, chez elle, à effacer toute trace de son passage.

Lola décida de se promener un peu dans le train avant de rejoindre son « frère » et ses amis. Près des toilettes, elle entendit du couloir de grands éclats de rires. Elle reconnut ceux de Severus et se décida donc à entrer dans le compartiment des Serpentard de sixième année.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta dur le seuil. Elle vit Lucius Malfoy qui parlait à Severus, Rodulphus et Rastaban Lestrange ainsi qu'à Bellatrix Black qui préférait se concentrer sur le livre appuyé sur ses genoux qu'elle lisait.

Rodulphus et Rastaban Lestrange se ressemblaient fortement, un peu comme Sirius et Regulus Black dont elle avait vu des photos dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils étaient tous les deux de taille moyenne et avaient des cheveux foncés, mais pas noirs, coupés courts. Tout d'un coup, ils n'avaient plus rien des Mangemorts redoutables et emplis de haine qu'elle avait combattu. Leurs yeux n'étaient plus hantés par les années passées à Azkaban ni par les punitions abusifs de leur Maître, ils au contraire, en cet instant, pleins de joie et de bonheur malgré leur famille qui les poussaient vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Severus n'avait pas tellement changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois un mois plus tôt. Ses cheveux noirs avaient un peu poussé, lui arrivant alors au bas de sa nuque, et étaient rejetés en arrière, n'ayant pas besoin de les attacher pour le moment. Il riait lui aussi, néanmoins plus doucement, au récit de Lucius.

Lucius Malfoy bien que ressemblant physiquement à Draco semblait plus abordable que son fils, moins méprisant et donc plus accessible. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets argent couraient librement sur ses épaules, entourant son visage très pâle. A rire ainsi il ressemblait un peu à un ange.

Lola reporta son regard sur Bellatrix qui paraissait triste et découragée, s'écartant volontairement de ses amis. Elle possédait les mêmes longs cheveux noirs que son cousin, son visage était neutre. Un masque. Ses yeux marron luisaient d'une douleur que Lola ne lui avait jamais vue.

Ses adolescents n'étaient pas des Mangemorts en devenir aux yeux de la jeune Potter, ils étaient simplement des adolescents qui n'avaient pas eu le courage de décevoir et de renier leur parents ou qui ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'engageaient, qui ne savaient pas qu'ils feraient parti d'un groupe de sorciers qui perdraient leur humanité contre leur gré.

Il semblait à Lola, en voyant la jeune fille brune jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme blond, que son esprit avait suivi le même cheminement que le sien à propos de celui-ci, il ressemblait vraiment à un ange, à la différence près que cela semblait rendre la jeune Serpentard plus triste encore. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour Lola de comprendre pourquoi en écoutant un morceau du récit de Lucius.

Severus la remarqua alors, toutes ces constations intérieures n'ayant durées que quelques secondes.

«Bonjour, Lola.

-Bonjours Severus.

-Qui est-ce ? demandèrent les trois autres garçons, Bellatrix restant silencieuse, bien que la même question flottait dans ses yeux.

-Je suis la sœur de James Potter, répondit-elle à la place de son ami vampire.

-Je na savais pas que Potter avait une sœur, fit remarquer Lucius.

-Il n'en a pas, affirma Lola.

-Elle vit avec eux depuis le début des vacances parce que sa famille est morte, elle a donc dû venir vivre ici chez une autre branche de sa famille, expliqua Severus.

-Donc en fait, tu es une sorte de cousine éloignée mais pour que ce soit plus simple, les Potter te considèrent et te présentent comme de la famille proche, résonna Bellatrix.

-Oui.

-Au fait, Severus, comment est-ce que tu la connais ? demanda Rastaban.

-Je l'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, en France, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda-t-il à la jeune fille debout.

-Je voulais te saluer et discuter un peu avec toi mais je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de plus urgent à faire.

-Quoi ? interrogea-t-il, en la regardant intrigué. »

Celle-ci, plutôt que de lui répondre en le regardant, le fit en tournant son visage vers Bellatrix et dit doucement :

«Ne tourner pas le couteau dans la plaie."

La jeune Black baissa la tête. Quand elle la releva, des larmes plein les yeux, mais néanmoins invisibles pour les garçons du groupe, elle vit la main tendu de la jeune Potter en une invite. Ne cherchant pas à trouver une conspiration contre les Serpentard mais saisissant une occasion de soulager sa peine et de pouvoir parler avec une fille, elle posa sa main dans celle de la jeune fille en face d'elle sans aucune hésitation, à la grande surprise des quatre adolescents.

Lola la tira rapidement dans le couloir vide, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient pleurer. Une fois qu'elle eut refermé la porte, Bellatrix laissa tomber ses larmes le long de ses joues, des larmes qu'elle avait retenues depuis le début du trajet, environ une heure auparavant.

Lola les essuya doucement et se dirigea vers son compartiment. Devant la porte, elle avertit qui il y avait et si ça ne la gênait pas de rentrer ou si elle préférait une charme qui cacherait ses larmes.

«Non, ce n'est pas grave. Je voudrais juste que tu mettes un charme de silence autour de nous quand je te parlerai.

-C'est d'accord. Merci de me faire autant confiance. »

Pour toute réponse, elle se vit offrir un pauvre sourire, mais cela lui fit tout de même très plaisir. Ce n'était pas un sourire éblouissant mais un sourire tout de même. Lola ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Bellatrix, toujours en pleurs avant d'entrer et de refermer hermétiquement la porte.

Si les Maraudeurs furent surpris de les voir ensemble ; pour diverses raison, les Serpentard n'aiment pas James, donc sa sœur… ; ce fut Sirius qui fut le plus étonné de voir sa cousine dans cet état, surtout en public, elle qui voulait par-dessus tout montrer qu'elle était forte et qu'elle n'avait rien d'une cruche qui élevait ses enfants toute seule chez elle, elle, elle voulait de l'action et elle en était très fière.

«Bella ? Interrogea-t-il. »

Elle ne lui fit qu'un pauvre sourire à travers ses larmes avant de se tourner vers Lola et de lui lancer un regard suppliant. Celle-ci comprit le message et lança un sortilège d'intimité. Ce sortilège permettait de ne pas être entendu par une personne extérieur et rendait floue l'image que les autres avaient d'eux, permettant quelques mouvements discrets lorsque l'on était épié.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent et Bellatrix commença son récit.

«Je connais Lucius depuis que je suis toute petite. Les Black et les Malfoy entretiennent de bonnes relations diplomatiques. Mais nous ne nous sommes jamais vraiment parlé, nous ne nous croisions que lors des réceptions où étaient invité tout le gratin de la société. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu pendant mon enfance, j'avais huit. Je ne l'ai revu que dans le Poudlard Express où il est venu s'installer dans mon compartiment. Ca a été comme un coup de foudre. Il était magnifique, il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon mais je l'ai trouvé éblouissant. Je ne me suis rendue compte de rien sur le moment, j'étais trop jeune. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé réellement et nous ne nous sommes plus lâché depuis ce temps-là. Mais peu à peu, je suis devenue jalouse. Jalouse qu'il n'ose pas me confier certains de ses secrets. Jalouse quand il a commencé à sortir avec des filles et Dieu sait qu'il a commencé jeune.

«Peu à peu je me suis rendue compte que je ne l'aimais pas comme un ami mais que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Depuis ce temps-là, j'ai commencé à ronger mon frein, j'ai tenté d'attirer subtilement son attention mais je ne suis que son amie, sa toute première et meilleure amie. Je me console en me disant ça. Mes sentiments n'ont cessé d'augmenter en intensité, ou alors j'en prenais simplement de plus en plus conscience, je ne sais pas. Mais cet été, ça a été le pire moment de ma vie. Nous avions tous été réunis dans la demeure familiale, chez Sirius. Toute la famille était présente. Mes parents, ils voulaient nous annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Ils venaient de fiancer une de mes grandes sœurs, Narcissa. Quand ils nous ont dit ça, j'étais heureuse pour elle, même si moi ça ne fait pas parti de mes projets d'avenir. Mais j'ai vite déchanté. Ils l'ont promise à l'héritier Malfoy, Lucius. Lui, il était là et ça avait l'air de lui faire très plaisir.

«Là, c'est comme si le monde s'écroulait autour de moi. J'ai gardé bonne figure pendant toute la soirée, et ça a été vraiment très dur, mais j'ai tenu en me disant qu'elle était fiancée, simplement, pas de nom, je me serais écroulée sinon. Je suis restée toute la fin des vacances dans ma chambre, je ne suis pas sortie. Les seules fois où je suis sortie, mes parents et ma sœur ne parlaient que du futur mariage qui aurait lieu dès la fin des études de Lucius puisque Narcissa vient de sortir de Poudlard. Ils ne me remarquaient même pas, dans un sens s'était mieux pour moi puisqu'ils ne remarquaient pas que j'avais pleuré. Je me serais tuée qu'ils ne s'en seraient rendu compte qu'au moment de m'amener à la gare. C'aurait été un comble qu'ils remarquent mes larmes, moi qui ne veux pas avoir d'enfants tout de suite, dans notre monde cela signifie ne pas se marier et ne pas avoir de vie sentimentale, pleurer parce que celui que j'aime va faire sa vie avec ma pimbêche de sœur. Ils auraient cru qu'ils avaient le devoir de me trouver un fiancé.

«Je pensais pouvoir faire un trait définitif dessus mais non, quand je l'ai revu, il avait l'air encore plus beau qu'avant, encore plus attirant et encore plus prévenant avec moi. Quand tu es arrivée, il parlait d'une fille qu'il avait en vue, il déclarait que comme il était fiancé, il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu avant et que de toute façon, ses parents n'étaient pas à l'école pour l'en empêcher. »-

Son récit terminé, Bellatrix craqua de plus belle, se jetant dans les bras de Lola qui le consola du mieux qu'elle put et tout en l'enlaçant et la berçant, lui murmura des phrases réconfortantes. Au bout de longues minutes, la jeune Black s'endormit dans les bras de sa sauveuse.

Lola retira le sort d'intimité. Elle croisa alors le regard du cousin qui déclara simplement :

«Il fallait que ça sorte.

-De quoi tu parles, Sirius ? demanda Peter.

-Les parents ont fiancé Narcissa et Lucius cet été, répondit-il.

-Et elle est amoureuse de lui, continua Queudvert.

-C'est ça. Espérons que le fait qu'elle soit proche de Lola va attiser sa jalousie et que ça s'arrange pour elle. »

Lola allongea sa nouvelle amie sur la banquette, posa la tête de celle-ci sur ses cuisses. Elle fit ainsi connaissance des Maraudeurs adolescents et elle devait avouer qu'elle les aimait tous beaucoup, autant que les adultes qu'elle avait connu. Même Peter. Elle se posait d'ailleurs beaucoup de questions, comment ce faisait-il que cet adolescent calme, blagueur et assez psychologue puisse trahir ses amis et devenir l'ordure qu'elle avait connu. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal là-dessous et elle était déterminée à découvrir quoi.

Les cinq adolescents discutèrent pendant plusieurs heures, avec quelques minutes de calme. Aux alentours de midi, les cinq sorciers sortirent le déjeuner qui leur avait été préparé par leur famille.

«Il faudrait peut-être la réveiller, fit remarquer Lola. D'autant plus que je dois me lever.

-Change de place avec moi, je vais la tenir, dit Sirius en se lavant.

-Merci.

-Et tu vas où ? Demanda James.

-Et tu ne veux pas un compte rendu de mes journées, non plus ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Mais si ça t'intéresse tellement je vais à un endroit où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place ! »

Alors que Lola revenait dans le compartiment, elle s'installa à l'ancienne place de Sirius, encore chaude et commença son déjeuner en observant Bellatrix commencer à se réveiller. Celle-ci fut très surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait assise contre un torse et des bras puissants, bien plus que ceux de Lola qui de toute façon était bien plus petite qu'elle, elle ne pouvait donc pas être appuyée contre elle.

Elle reconnut son cousin Sirius lorsqu'elle ouvrit finalement les yeux. Puis elle rougit légèrement lorsqu'elle se souvint des derniers évènements.

«Désolée de m'être endormie. Qu'elle heure est-il ?

-L'heure de manger, répondit Peter en lui montrant ses nombreux sandwich de réserve et celui qu'il était en train de manger.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella. Nous t'aiderons, promit son cousin.

-Comment…

-Je t'ai vu cet été, quand ils nous ont appris la nouvelle, j'avais quelques doutes mais ta réaction a confirmé ce que je pensais, informa-t-il avant de changer de sujet. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

-Non, je vais aller chercher les miens dans mes affaires.

-Mais non, il y en a assez pour toi. Maman Potter a fait assez à manger pour dix personnes !

-Sachant que tu manges déjà pour quatre ! Se moqua-t-elle gentiment. »

L'après-midi passa tranquillement entre les six adolescents qui s'amusèrent tranquillement, malgré que certains s'éclipsaient de temps en temps. Notamment James qui était allé voir sa petite amie, mais officiellement pour parler à certains membres de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et également Lola qui voulait prendre des nouvelles de Severus.

«Rebonjour Severus ! Comment ça va depuis nos vacances ?

-Très bien. Mais où est Bellatrix ? Interrogea-t-il au nom de tous les garçons présents dans le compartiment, soit toujours les mêmes : Lucius Malfoy, Rodulphus et Rastaban Lestrange, ainsi que lui-même, Severus Rogue.

-Elle est avec mon frère. Il vaut mieux qu'elle y reste pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne la connais même pas ! Agressa Lucius.

-Je ne la connaissais pas, c'est vrai mais son regard en disait long. Elle avait besoin d'aide, son cousin l'a vu aussi mais il n'a pas pu l'aider pendant l'été puisqu'elle n'est pas sortie de chez elle. Toi tu ne l'as pas vu, je ne t'accuse de rien, mais si tu tiens à elle, laisse-nous l'aider à ressortir la tête hors de l'eau ou elle coulera et sombrera dans la folie, avertit gravement Lola avec tout de même de la tristesse, se disant que Lucius, sans le savoir avait provoqué de gros dégâts dans le monde sorcier, et cela ne tenait qu'à elle de le changer et ce serait un grand pas, un grand pas qui prendra du temps. »

Ce moment délicat passé, elle discuta quelques temps avec les quatre Serpentard et dû admettre qu'ils étaient fréquentables et assez sympathique, malgré la haine qu'ils vouaient aux Gryffondor, sans qu'elle ne réussisse à en deviner la raison, même pas en la demandant.

En y repensant, Lola trouvait étrange que des adolescents aussi gentils, bien que certains soient sombres sans être méchants et sadiques, puissent devenir les êtes sans pitié et sans sentiments qu'elle avait combattu. Si elle pouvait faire en sorte d'améliorer la vie, et peut-être assurer la survie, de la génération sacrifiée, elle en serait très heureuse et immensément fière.

La fin du trajet se passa dans le calme, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard renonçant à sa battre pour éviter de se faire crier dessus par Lola qui avait déjà montré son caractère fort et changeant et par conséquent très redoutable, le tout accompagné des réflexions que faisaient James et Severus sur son caractère.

Près d'une heure avant l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Lola sortit de son compartiment afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle marcha dans le couloir du train, perdue dans ses pensées à propos de tout ce qu'elle devait découvrir sur cette guerre. Elle devrait recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait, en somme. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait tant de secrets à découvrit. Et l'ampleur de cette tâche lui éclata à la figure assez brutalement, tout comme la personne qu'elle percuta.

**A suivre…**

Note : C'est vrai que jusque-là, j'en avais jamais vraiment eu besoin, mais ça m'énerve de devoir relire un texte que je viens d'écrire. Alors je le demande officiellement, je cherche un ou une beta pour mes fics. Si vous voulez vous proposer pour n'importe laquelle mais celle-ci en priorité.


	10. Le premier septembre Partie 2

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne tire pas profit de cette fic.

Note : Désolée pour ce retard mais je ne trouvais pas le temps d'écrire. Là, je tente une nouvelle organisation, on verra bien ce que ça donnera. Les chapitres pour cette fic risquent d'être plus longs à venir puisqu'ils deviennent eux-mêmes de plus en plus long. Pour vous donner un ordre de grandeur, mon objectif au début de cette fic c'était 4 000 mots que j'atteignait à peu près. Ce chapitre-là et le suivant sont plus proche des 5 000 (sans cette note) d'après Word, ce qui veut dire que j'ai certainement dépassé les 5 000 selon le site.

Et vous pouvez aller sur mon blog où je note assez régulièrements mon avancée dans l'écriture de mes fics.

Voilà, encore désolée et laissez un message à la fin et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Le premier septembre (Partie 2) :

_Près d'une heure avant l'arrivée du train à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Lola sortit de son compartiment afin de se dégourdir les jambes. Elle marcha dans le couloir du train, perdue dans ses pensées à propos de tout ce qu'elle devait découvrir sur cette guerre. Elle devrait recommencer ce qu'elle avait fait, en somme. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il y aurait tant de secrets à découvrit. Et l'ampleur de cette tâche lui éclata à la figure assez brutalement, tout comme la personne qu'elle percuta._

«Oh, pardonne-moi, j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, s'excusa Lola.

-Ce n'est rien, moi non plus, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Je m'appelle Lola Potter, se présenta celle-ci.

-Et moi Lily Evans. Tu es la sœur surprise dont James m'a parlé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en riant à la mention de son qualificatif. Sœur surprise, c'est le mot !

-Est-ce que James t'a parlé de tes futurs camarades ?

-Non, je préfère me faire ma propre opinion.

-C'est très sage, approuva la préfète. Veux-tu que je te présente à mes amies ? »

Lola accepta et la rousse mena la demi-rousse jusqu'à un compartiment proche du sien et la fit entrer avant de refermer la porte. Ce fut Lily qui fit les présentations, aucune des filles n'ouvrit la bouche, trop occupées à la détailler du regard.

«Les filles, je vous présente Lola Potter. Lola je te présente : Alice Castle qui est à Gryffondor avec moi, Marguerite Madley qui est à Poufsouffle et Melinda Leanne qui est à Serdaigle. »

Alice Castle était une jeune fille de taille moyenne, aux longs cheveux clairs. Elle était assez ronde et joufflue. Elle possédait également de grands yeux bleus pleins d'innocence et de sérieux qui étaient encadrés par les deux tresses qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux, accentuant le côté jeune fille innocente et studieuse de son apparence générale. Lola la reconnut comme la future épouse de Frank Londubat et mère de Neville Londubat.

Marguerite Madley, quant à elle était plus du genre femme fatale. Elle était très grande, avait une chevelure très blonde, une grosse poitrine et des jambes interminables. Il apparut alors à Lola qu'elle était véritablement ainsi en voyant son maquillage et sa tenue osée mais elle se dit qu'elle devait être sympathique en voyant qu'elle était amie avec les trois filles du compartiment. De plus elle avait un petit quelque chose dans le regard, une étincelle de gentillesse, de bonté ou de générosité. Peut-être les trois mélangés.

Melinda Leanne avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux de la même couleur, quelques taches de rousseurs sur sa peau pâle et n'était pas très grande. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux qui ondulaient très légèrement dans son dos. Elle avait un physique très banal, une poitrine de taille moyenne, elle n'était pas spécialement belle mais mignonne et avait son charme qui pourrait séduire qui s'intéresserait à elle pour ne pas le regretter.

Lily, quant à elle, elle était exactement comme sur les photos que James lui avait montrées. Ses magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, qu'elle avait légués à sa fille, pétillaient de joie, de sérieux et de sagesse. Ses cheveux auburn étaient exactement de la même couleur que ceux de sa fille, bien que ceux de Lily soient entièrement de cette couleur, au contraire de sa fille dont la partie inférieure de son cuir chevelu était du même noir de geai que son père biologique. Par contre Lily était aussi petite que sa fille, bien qu'un mètre soixante ne soit pas si petit et avait apparemment un caractère enflammé, tel que pouvait également l'être celui de Lola bien que celle-ci sache se contrôler et maîtriser ses émotions.

Les trois filles saluèrent poliment la voyageuse temporelle. La première question qui fusa fut celle de Marguerite, qui était en plus très franche et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche :

«Qu'est-ce que tu utilises pour avoir des cheveux de cette couleur, Potter ?

-Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais. Quant à mes cheveux, je n'utilise rien de spécial, répondit-elle calmement.

-Tu veux dire que c'est naturel ! S'étonna Melinda.

-Oui, une sorte d'erreur génétique. »

Très vite les cinq adolescentes sympathisèrent, parlant de tout et de rien mais restant sur des sujets légers, tels que les histoires de cœur, les vêtements, etc. mais, d'un accord tacite, pas un mot sur la situation politique catastrophique du moment.

Peu avant que Lola ne doive rejoindre son compartiment pour se changer, Alice posa une question dont les quatre amies n'apprécièrent pas tellement la réponse.

«Tu t'es déjà fait des amis dans le train ?

-Oui, je connaissais déjà Severus et je me suis liée avec les amis de James et Bellatrix.

-Bellatrix Black ! S'exclamèrent-elles avec une grimace de dégoût.

-Oui. Pourquoi ? Interrogea Lola candidement, bien que ce soit feint mais elle était censé être nouvelle.

-Tu demandes pourquoi ? Mais elle est immonde, vicieuse, méprisante. Avec sa pureté du sang, ses idées raciales et j'en passe et des meilleures ! S'emballa Marguerite.

-Ah bon, moi je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. Je vais essayer de l'encourager à faire tomber son masque, alors. Et je crois que son cousin va essayer la même chose, dit avec nonchalance Lola.

-Son cousin ? Sirius Black ? demanda Lily. Mais il déteste sa famille et il l'a bien fait savoir.

-Apparemment pas tant que ça, c'est surtout les adultes qu'il a renié et qui l'ont renié, je pense. Et je crois que ce n'est pas facile de faire un trait sur son frère et ses amis d'enfance. Il a fait le premier pas vers elle tout à l'heure et je pense qu'ils vont tenter de recréer leurs liens familiaux et je les y aiderai. Tout ce que Bellatrix voulait, c'est l'attention de quelqu'un en particulier. De plus, la famille est très importante, tout comme la confiance, surtout avec la « situation politique actuelle ».

-La situation politique ? Interrogèrent les quatre adolescentes.

-Mais… Il n'y a pas de guerre ici, ni chez les moldus, ni chez les sorciers ! fit remarquer Lily, la seule enfant de moldus du wagon pour connaitre leur problèmes et la seule qui avait compris le sous-entendu de sa fille biologique, bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ce fait.

-La population n'est pas au courant des machinations dans l'ombre des magistrats et des grandes puissances du monde sorcier mais certains signes ne trompent pas.

-Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, fit remarquer Melinda d'une voix sombre.

-Oui, soupira tristement Lola, chez moi il y en a eu une de guerre. »

Voyant que le sujet semblait délicat, les quatre adolescentes le laissèrent en suspens. Puis, diplomate, Melinda déclara :

«Pour en revenir à Bellatrix Black, si Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow n'ont rien dit sur ton amitié avec elle, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça…

-D'ailleurs, ils sont dans le même compartiment. Et aux dernières nouvelles, Bellatrix somnolait contre Sirius. D'ailleurs, il faut que j'aille chercher son uniforme pour qu'elle puisse se changer. A plus tard ! Salua-t-elle en sortant rapidement, laissant derrière elle, quatre jeunes filles pleines de questions et d'interrogations. »

Bellatrix Black pouvait-elle réellement être gentille ? Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow, connus pour leurs disputes mutuelles avec les Serpentard pouvaient-ils supporter l'une des leurs et la côtoyer sans la provoquer et provoquer des disputes et des bagarres ? Connaissaient-elles vraiment ces quatre Gryffondor ? Après tout, ils semblaient vouer une haine terrible aux Serpentard et admettaient tout de même un membre important de cette maison dans leur compartiment, là où avaient lieu leurs retrouvailles après deux mois de vacances.

C'est avec toutes ces questions en tête que les quatre adolescentes décidèrent d'imiter Lola et de sortir leur uniforme pour se changer avant d'arriver à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Du côté de Lola, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le compartiment où se trouvait la malle de la seule fille Black encore scolarisée, elle se fit légèrement agressée par l'un des Serpentard présent, bien que tous aient la même question en tête.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Bella ? Demanda Lucius dans ambages. Nous ne l'avons pas revue depuis que tu l'as emmenée avec toi. Qui ne nous dit pas que toi et tes amis Gryffondor ne l'empêchez pas de revenir nous voir.

-Elle est avec son cousin. Je viens juste chercher son uniforme pour qu'elle se change, informa-t-elle calmement, nullement impressionnée par l'attitude agressive et offensive du jeune Malfoy.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas là !

-Oh, laisse ta jalousie au placard ! S'exclama Lola avec un air exaspéré. Elle bien le droit d'avoir de nouveaux amis et de renouer avec son cousin après la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle a reçu cet été, reprit-t-elle innocemment.

-Une mauvaise nouvelle ? Mais elle ne nous a rien dit, demanda Severus, inquiet.

-Vous êtes des garçons.

-Wow, quel sens de l'observation ! La charia-t-il gentiment.

-Merci. Mais il y a des choses que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, nous n'avons pas la même sensibilité. Bellatrix est forte mais ne lui posez pas trop de questions, si elle ne veut pas vous en parler, ne la braquez pas contre vous, conseilla Lola.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en savoir ? demanda Lucius avec toujours autant d'agressivité.

-Parce qu'elle a beaucoup de caractère, tout comme moi.

-Et bien, nous verrons ça cette année ! fit-il avec ironie.

-Je ne pense pas.

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Rastaban.

-Dumbledore et Voldemort, répondirent en cœur Rodulphus et Severus.

-Oui, sourit-elle.

-Nous qui pensions que les Potter avaient été naïfs sur ce coup-là, nous sommes surpris, firent remarquer les frères Lestrange.

-Et bien non ! Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez ce proverbe mais on dit qu'il faut rester proche de ses amis mais encore plus de ses ennemis.

-En même temps, ce n'est pas très difficile de remarquer que le vieux fou vole de la magie quelque part, déclara Lucius qui semblait avoir compris que Lola ne voulait pas éloigner Bellatrix de lui mais avait tout de même quelques réserves. La question, c'est : où la prend-il ?

-Il faudra chercher pendant l'année, déclara Lola qui décida intérieurement de peut-être leur dire la vérité si elle savait qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faut que je me sauve, si je veux avoir le temps de me changer, dit-elle énergiquement. »

La jeune fille posa un pied sur un siège et se mit debout sur la banquette puis farfouilla dans les filets à bagages pour trouver ceux de la jeune Black et dénicher un uniforme complet, heureusement bien en vue au-dessus de toutes les autres affaires.

Les vêtements sous le bras, la jeune fille quitta le compartiment comme elle était entrée, c'est à dire en coup de vent. Puis elle parcourut prestement le couloir jusqu'à son propre compartiment.

Elle était sortie tellement vite du compartiment des Serpentard qu'elle ne put entendre une remarque faite par l'un d'eux mais pensée par tous. « On ne va pas s'ennuyer avec celle-là à Poudlard ! »

Lorsqu'elle parvint devant son propre compartiment, elle vit que Bellatrix attendait devant le compartiment, appuyée sur la paroi du train en face. Lola lui donna ses vêtements puis s'assit au sol près d'elle, attendant que les garçons aient terminé de se changer.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Bellatrix perdit patience et s'exclame pour elle et pour son amie :

«Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font là-dedans ! Il ne faut tout de même pas vingt minutes pour passer un fichu uniforme !

-On n'a qu'à rentrer ! Proposa Lola simplement d'une voix un peu rêveuse, comme encore à moitié dans ses pensées.

-Tu plaisantes ? Demanda la jeune Black, ahurie et horrifiée.

-Bien sûr que non ! Je sais bien que tu as été élevée comme ça mais je suis sûre que tu en as vu d'autres et puis, ils ne sont pas complètement nus, ils gardent leurs sous-vêtements et aucun des quatre n'a à avoir honte de son corps.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon, je vois que tu n'es pas convaincue. Si j'y vais, tu me suis, d'accord ?

-Ok. »

Lorsque Lola ouvrit la porte, elle trouva trois des garçons torse-nu et Sirius avec un simple caleçon, tous en train de farfouiller dans une valise dont le contenu était déjà à moitié éparpillé au sol autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne semblait les avoir remarquées. Elles n'étaient de toute façon restées que sur le pas de la porte, étonnées du spectacle qui se jouait devant elles.

Ce n'étaient tout de même pas tous les jours que quatre des garçons les plus populaires et les plus convoités de Poudlard se disputaient à moitié, plaisantant l'autre moitié, en cherchant quelque chose au fin fond d'une malle d'école.

«Ben dites donc, on pouvait toujours attendre ! Laissa délibérément échapper Lola. »

Les quatre adolescents sursautèrent pour la plupart et se retournèrent vers elle. Bellatrix semblait très gênée tout comme Peter.

«Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda simplement James.

-Et bien, nous en avions marre d'attendre dehors, alors j'ai proposé d'entrer bien que Bella n'était pas tellement pour mais j'ai réussi à la convaincre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ? interrogea alors Bellatrix qui était finalement passé outre sa gêne, après tout en n'étant amie qu'avec des garçons, il lui était arrivé de les voir torse nu et les quatre Gryffondor n'étaient en rien différents de ses amis, à part peut-être les quelques marques récentes sur le torse pâle de Remus qui s'était peut-être blessé chez lui pendant les vacances.

-Rien qui vous concerne, répondit Sirius. »

Lola se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien cacher, en tant que Maraudeurs, ils n'avaient comme secret que la cape de James et la carte du Maraudeur qui n'était pas terminé. Soudain, cela fit « tilt » dans l'esprit de la jeune Potter. Ils cherchaient la carte que James avait laissée en sûreté dans Le Manoir sous les conseils de sa fille.

«Dans le livre de Sortilèges, déclara-t-elle simplement. »

Elle avait placé la carte à une page où se trouvait un sortilège susceptible de les intéresser pour continuer et finaliser la carte. Et également pour que James ne l'oublie pas, organisé comme il était. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû repasser derrière lui pour qu'il n'oublie pas la moitié de ses affaires.

«Comment tu le sais ? demandèrent en chœur les trois autres Maraudeurs, ils étaient sidérés que James ait trahi leur serment de Maraudeur.

-C'est moi qui l'ai rangée là quand j'ai vérifié sa valise, répondit-elle le plus simplement du monde. »

Ce fut au tout de James d'être très étonné :

«Tu as vérifié ma valise ?

-Oui, c'est ta mère qui me l'a demandé. J'ai d'ailleurs bien fait. Tu aurais eu l'air fin sans caleçons ni chaussettes, se moqua-t-elle gentiment. »

Les quatre autres personnes présentes éclatèrent de rire sous les grognements de James qui aurait préféré que sa fille garde ces renseignements pour elle et ne pas subir les ricanements et les moqueries amicales de ses compagnons de dortoir.

«Bon, c'est pas tout mais maintenant que nous avons notre réponse, il ne nous reste plus qu'à finir de nous habiller ! déclara Peter. Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait…

-Non, non, non. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça ! décida Lola. Vous avez eu vingt minutes pour vous changer, c'est notre tour !

-Mais nous n'avons pas terminé de nous changer ! Protesta-t-il.

-Tant pis ! Le train arrive dans vingt minutes, je veux être prête à temps.

-Mais, tu ne vas tout de même pas nous jeter dans le couloir à moitié habillés, s'inquiéta Remus.

-Bien sûr que non. Nous pouvons très bien nous changer tous ensemble.

-Mais vous êtes des filles, nous sommes des garçons, commença Peter avant de se faire couper la parole par la fille du leader des Maraudeurs.

-Ca, je l'avais remarqué, je voulais simplement dire que nous n'avions pas besoin de nous séparer pour nous changer. Il n'y a pas vraiment de pudeur à avoir puisque la plupart d'entre vous ont presque terminé de s'habiller et que Bella et moi savons comment sont fait les garçons et je suppose que vous, vous savez un minimum comment sont faites les filles.

-Pourquoi pas, approuva James. Surtout que Sirius risque de prendre tout son temps et vous n'aurez le temps de vous changer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demandèrent Bellatrix et Lola aux trois autres Maraudeurs.

-Moi, ça me va, acquiesça Sirius. »

Peter et Remus se regardèrent un instant puis décidèrent que puisqu'ils étaient déjà à moitié nus devant elle depuis un moment, ils n'avaient pas d'objection à s'habiller devant elles. Surtout qu'ils étaient tout de même deux adolescents de seize ans et qu'ils pourraient peut-être en profiter pour se rincer l'œil quelques minutes.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Bellatrix posa son uniforme sur la baquette et verrouilla la porte grâce à sa baguette magique alors que Lola récupérait ses propres vêtements dans sa malle que les garçons avaient descendue en cherchant les leurs.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes aux filles pour s'habiller, enlevant et remettant leurs vêtements de façon efficace.

Les trois Maraudeurs qui étaient presque prêts terminèrent rapidement de s'habiller.

En revanche, Sirius n'était pas aussi bien organisé que sa cousine et son amie. Il s'emmêlait les pinceaux d'une façon hilarante. Il cherchait toujours un vêtement qui s'était caché sous les autres, qui s'était retrouvé on ne sait comment à l'autre bout du compartiment ou qui était tombé au sol.

Les deux filles observaient avec attention le jeune homme s'évertuer à chercher sa cravate qu'il avait posée sur la poignée du compartiment. Il s'en rendit rapidement compte et planta son regard dans celui de sa cousine puis dans celui-ci de sa nouvelle amie, la sœur de James et leur demanda :

«Vous vous amusez bien ?

-Assez oui, parvint à répondre Lola malgré son fou rire.

-Le spectacle vous plait ? Parce que franchement, je sais bien que je suis beau mais bon, vous êtes pas obligées de me mater comme ça.

-Tu ne serais pas un peu prétentieux sur les bords, toi ? Le taquina Lola. Parce que je te signale que le train a commencé à ralentir et que tu n'es pas prêt.

-Quoi ? Merde ! Faut que je me dépêche mais pour ça, il me faut le reste de mes affaires ! »

Lola éclata de rire, tandis que Bellatrix n'arrivait pas à contrôler son fou rire, et prenant pitié, lança plusieurs sortilèges d'attraction et de transfert pour habiller rapidement le jeune homme qui fut prêt pour descendre du train trente seconde avant l'arrêt du train dans la gare de Pré-Au-Lard.

Les six adolescents descendirent du train avec le sourire aux lèvres, vestige de leur fou rire consécutif au « spectacle » qu'avait donné involontairement Sirius, le bout-en-train du groupe, souvent bien malgré lui.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le quai, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de le trouver désert.

«Sirius! C'est de ta faute! Si tu n'avais pas mis autant de temps pour t'habiller, aussi! Ronchonna Bellatrix. Il va surement falloir aller à Poudlard à pied, maintenant! »

Heureusement pour eux, il restait une calèche, tirée par un Sombral, que seule Lola avait la capacité de voir. Seulement, la calèche était prévue pour quatre personnes, et ils étaient six: les quatre Maraudeurs, Bellatrix et Lola.

N'ayant pas de place pour s'assoir correctement dans la calèche, Lola décida de s'assoir sur les genoux de James qui passa simplement ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui lors des secousses sur le terrain inégal de l'école. De cette façon, James et Remus purent respirer, ils n'avaient plus la taille d'enfants de douze ans qui avaient la place de chahuter dans la carriole.

Voyant, qu'en face d'eux les deux autres Maraudeurs pouvaient s'installer confortablement, Sirius décida de faire de même avec sa cousine. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de ladite cousine quand elle se retrouva hissée par son cousin sur les genoux de celui-ci. Sirius adopta la même posture que son presque frère et tint fermement sa cousine contre lui qui se laissa aller contre lui, elle qui avait été si seule pendant ses vacances.

«On pourrait croire que ce sont vos petites amies, fit remarquer Peter bien que Remus avait l'air de penser la même chose, au vu du regard qu'ils échangèrent et du même sourire un peu moqueur qu'ils arboraient.

-Impossible ! répliqua Sirius. Il y a bien trop de ressemblance entre nous. Que ce soit James et Lola ou Bella et moi.

-Au fait, Lola, intervint timidement Peter, il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis ce matin.

-Vas-y, le toussa-t-elle doucement.

-Tes cheveux, hésita-t-il. Ils…

-Oh, je vois, ne sois pas gêné, tout le monde me pose la question. Ils sont de cette couleur naturellement.

-Et encore, quand elle est arrivée, on aurait pu la prendre pour une rousse mais pendant les vacances, elle s'est fait couper les cheveux et maintenant on peut voir les deux couleurs, ajouta James.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, ces deux couleurs, déclara Remus. D'autant plus que chez les sorciers anglais, les femmes qui se coupent les cheveux sont qualifiées d'étranges. Alors tes cheveux courts plus ta coupe en dégradé, ça va faire des vagues, je te préviens.

-Bah de toute façon, je fais ce que je veux, rien n'interdit dans le règlement d'avoir les cheveux courts. Quant à ma couleur de cheveux, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais y faire, je suis née comme ça. Déjà dans mon ancienne école, ma couleur avait créé de l'agitation mais ils ont dû s'y faire. Et puis, ce n'est comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose ou en avoir honte. Au contraire, je suis fière de cette couleur. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sentirent la calèche se stabiliser avant de s'arrêter devant les portes de l'école. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans le Hall puis dans la Grande Salle où Lola, ne sachant où s'installer, se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor avec les Maraudeurs alors que Bellatrix rejoignait ses amis à la table des Serpentard. Si le directeur n'était pas content, il viendrait la voir. Et puis, il n'avait qu'à l'avertir avant. Puis, puisqu'elle était nouvelle, elle fit mine d'être fascinée par le plafond enchanté de la Grande Salle. Pas qu'elle ne le trouvait pas fascinant mais elle souvenait qu'en première année, la première semaine elle n'avait pas réussi à en détacher le regard.

Puis les première année entrèrent à la suite de McGonagall qui introduisit la cérémonie de Répartition avant de commencer à appeler les élèves par ordre alphabétique. Cette année-là, il y eut un partage égal entre les quatre Maisons.

Puis Dumbledore se leva et déclara :

«Cette année, pour la première fois depuis plus de trois cent ans, une élève étrangère viendra terminer ses études à Poudlard. Je vous demande de l'accueillir chaleureusement, de vous montrer fier de votre école et de l'aider à s'habituer à notre pays, à nos habitudes, à nos coutumes et peut-être à notre langue. Potter Lola. »

Lola se leva de la table des Gryffondor et se dirigea vers l'estrade, s'assit sur le tabouret en attendant que le Professeur McGonagall dépose le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête pour qu'il la répartisse.

Elle entendit dans sa tête quelques marmonnements diffus mais en compris quelques bribes. _Courage… plus à prouver… changée… ambition… guerre… justice… amour des tiens… _Puis finalement il se demanda à voix clair dans sa tête : _Où trouveras-tu ce dont tu as besoin pour ton épanouissement personnel ? _Avant de crier dans la grande Salle :

«SERPENTARD ! »

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Tous les professeurs et presque tous les élèves étaient surpris de cette Répartition étrange, après tout, Potter a toujours été synonyme de Gryffondor du plus loin qu'on se souvienne.

Lola se leva de son tabouret et dépose le Choixpeau dessus, puisque son professeur de Métamorphose semblait trop abasourdie pour le faire elle-même. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers sa table, nullement décontenancée par le silence, à vrai dire, elle se doutait que ce devait être énorme à avaler pour certains, notamment le directeur qui se rendit compte que ce serait peut-être plus difficile que prévu de la manipuler, James se leva et cria un « OUI », en français qui étonna beaucoup de monde.

Voyant qu'il était le point de mire de toute la salle, il continua sur sa lancée :

«Les mecs, j'ai gagné mon pari, je vous l'avais dit qu'elle irait à Serpentard ! »

Tout le monde put voir Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow poser leur tête sur la table dans un « Boum » qui résonna dans la grande salle silencieuse.

«Ca me fait trois esclaves pour les deux prochaines semaines ! »

Finalement, quelqu'un que personne n'aurait soupçonné de prendre la parole à ce moment-là dit :

«Hé, Potter, m'oublie pas, moi aussi j'avais parié Serpentard ! Tu n'as qu'à prendre Pettigrow, moi, Sirius et on se partage Lupin !

-Ok, moi ça me va ! Acquiesça-t-il mais une autre personne intervint : Lola Potter en personne.

-Hep, hep, hep ! C'est sur moi que vous avez parié, il me semble juste que j'en ai un moi aussi. Vous ne vous partagez pas Remus, il est à moi ! Bon, maintenant, je pense que l'on peut manger, n'est-ce pas Monsieur le directeur ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Bon appétit tout le monde ! »

La nourriture apparut alors sur les tables et tous se ruèrent dessus. Alors que Lola se dirigeait vers sa table, elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par le Professeur McGonagall.

«Miss Potter, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ? Interrogea-t-elle sévèrement. »

Lola baissa la tête et s'inclina pour observer ce qui pouvait clocher dans sa tenue mais la professeur l'interrompit et lui donna directement la réponse.

«Je parlais de vos cheveux, Miss Potter.

-Ben, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont mes cheveux ? J'ai juste fait une nouvelle coupe cet été parce que je n'aime pas les cheveux longs, c'est tout.

-Je veux bien vous passer cette longueur étrange puisque vous êtes étrangère mais je ne permettrai pas que vous jouiez au clown dans cette école !

-Ah bah, c'est gentil, je vous remercie !

-Enlevez-moi ce sortilège, je commence à perdre patience !

-Mais il n'y a pas de sortilège !

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

-Je ne me moque pas de vous, ce n'est pas parce que je suis à Serpentard qu'il faut m'agresser ainsi et me traiter comme une menteuse ! Je suis née comme cela et je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher mes cheveux parce que certains vieux jeux ne supportent pas leur couleur originale ! »

Sur ce Lola se détourna de l'enseignante en Métamorphose et se dirigea vers sa table, à côté de Bellatrix qui lui avait gardé une place près d'elle. Le repas se passa dans une assez bonne humeur ambiante et Lucius semblait apprécier de plus en plus la jeune Potter lorsqu'il discuta avec elle et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne manipulait pas sa meilleure amie pour l'éloigner de lui. Les Serpentard s'entendaient tous assez bien entre eux et avec Lola mais tous convinrent de rien montrer en public, personne ne faisant confiance en Dumbledore mais devant, pour certains, faire croire le contraire. Lola n'en étant qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

Une fois le dîner terminé, les Serpentard qui avaient été relativement silencieux, écoutèrent le discours du directeur, essayant de lire entre les lignes, en vain puisqu'il fit les recommandations habituelle : la forêt interdite, les objets interdits, le couvre-feu, les préfets…etc.

Quand Lola se fit accompagnée par ses camarades de Sixième Année de Serpentard jusqu'à la salle commune puis tous se séparèrent pour aller se coucher après un discours des plus âgés sur la solidarité qui devait régner parmi eux, pour ne pas se retrouver en position de faiblesse face aux autres Maisons qui ne leur faisaient pas tellement confiance, sauf Serdaigle, dans une moindre mesure.

Quand elle vit son dortoir, elle entendit avec étonnement comme un sursaut de surprise derrière elle. Bellatrix s'expliqua alors, anticipant la question qui arriverait sans plus tarder.

«Tu as sûrement remarqué qu'il y a deux lits dans ce dortoir. J'ai été surprise de voir ma valise parce qu'avant j'étais dans le dortoir des Cinquième Année parce que j'étais la seule fille de mon année.

-Je comprends. »

Le dortoir ressemblait beaucoup à ceux dont elle avait l'habitude à Gryffondor, seule la décoration changeait, à la place du rouge bordeaux il y avait du vert émeraude et du vert-forêt dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque les deux filles se couchèrent, elles s'endormirent rapidement, bien que Bellatrix eut un peu plus de mal à cause de ses quelques périodes de sommeil ou de demi-sommeil dans le train.

**A suivre…**


	11. Premier jour de cours

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE:**

Disclaimer: L'univers d'HP et la plupart des perso ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est à JKR, et je ne touche pas d'argent à écrire cette fic.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message et à ma bêta: cicin.

Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre 11 : Premier jour de cours :

Lorsque Lola se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tous les moments qu'elle avait vécus auparavant avec ses amis au château et de laisser couler ses larmes une nouvelle fois. Elle avait tellement de peine qu'ils soient morts avant qu'elle n'ait pu leurs dire combien ils lui manquaient. Elle avait bien pu parler à ses deux meilleurs amis lorsqu'ils étaient venus la voir dans son sommeil mais elle se doutait, d'ailleurs, que James les avait d'abord invoqué mais elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir fait dans son dos, elle comprenait qu'elle aurait certainement très mal réagit s'il l'avait prévenu, mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils lui manquaient terriblement. Ils avaient été ses compagnons de guerre, ils s'étaient soutenus mutuellement et avaient repoussé les lois de la magie au-delà du possible pour espérer s'en sortir.

Mais maintenant ils étaient mort, et très loin. A présent, elle avait sa famille qui prenait son bien être très à cœur, et qui avait su lui faire surmonter toutes ses incertitudes qu'elle traînait depuis la fin de la guerre à son époque et d'autres bien antérieures. Ainsi, elle était rassurée, elle devait simplement réapprendre à vivre comme une adolescente de seize ans et faire son deuil. Le deuil de tous ses amis qui étaient morts, eux, qui constituaient sa famille.

Puis les larmes finirent par se tarir. Et elle se rappela qu'il lui faudrait bientôt se lever pour assister à ses premiers cours à l'époque de ses parents. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait un « esclave » à sa disposition, en se remémorant sa seconde Cérémonie de Répartition, elle en vint même à rire toute seule dans son lit.

Mais ce moment de bonne humeur fut interrompu quand elle se rappela que Dumbledore veillait. Elle se demandait comment étaient les professeurs, surtout l'enseignant de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), le poste maudit.

Avant de pouvoir commencer la guerre à proprement dit, elle devait tout savoir de la situation et comment elle allait évoluer avant de pouvoir prévoir pour empêcher toutes les morts inutiles qu'il y aurait. Elle avait observé la Grande Salle, la veille et elle avait remarqué que de la plupart des adolescents présents, elle n'en avait vu que des photos dans les Archives de l'école, accompagnées de leur date de mort. Ils étaient la génération sacrifiée et elle voulait empêcher cela. Elle ne voulait pas voir à nouveau les gens mourir autour d'elle, pour ou contre elle, telle une forêt où tous les arbres tombent, un à un, pour ne laisser qu'une grande plage de sable désertique. Un désert où la mort règne en maître et où elle se retrouve toute seule. Seule contre le monde. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre, quitte à mourir pour accomplir sa destinée.

Elle décida donc de ne rien faire dans un premier temps, sinon d'observer.

Quand elle entendit Bellatrix commencer à se réveiller, elle se leva et se dirigea vers leur salle de bain, pour lui laisser le temps d'émerger sans qu'elle ne doive attendre pour aller se laver.

Elles se préparèrent en silence et montèrent tout aussi silencieusement, chacun perdue dans ses pensées, dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Quand elles pénétrèrent dans la salle, elle était presque vide. Elles étaient soit dans les premières, soit les dernières et au vu de l'heure, elles devaient plutôt être les premières.

Quand elles eurent satisfait leurs estomacs, elles commencèrent à discuter :

«Dis-moi, Bella, comment sont les professeurs ?

-Oh, et bien, le professeur de Métamorphose, McGonagall est assez impartiale et c'est un très bon professeur, c'est également la Directrice de Maison des Gryffondor et la directrice adjointe de l'école, je pense que tu le sais déjà.

-Oui. Continue, s'il te plaît.

-Le professeur de Potions, Slughorn est plutôt du genre à créer de bonnes relations à l'école avec des élèves prometteurs pour pouvoir profiter de quelques avantages qu'ils pourraient éventuellement lui accorder mais c'est un bon professeur, il est aussi notre Directeur de Maison. Le Professeur de Sortilèges, Flitwick, est assez discret mais très intelligent. C'est un excellent professeur et un ancien champion de Duel. Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle. Le professeur d'Histoire de la Magie, Binns, est un fantôme passionné par les Gobelins et leurs révoltes qui ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il était mort. Plutôt ennuyant. La professeur de Botanique, Chourave, n'est là que depuis quelques année mais elle est passionnée par ce qu'elle enseigne, ce qui la rend intéressante, Directrice, depuis peu, de la Maison Poufsouffle. Il y a aussi, Sinistra, la professeur d'Astronomie, on ne la voit presque jamais mais personne ne la déteste vraiment, elle fait partie des plus jeunes professeurs donc elle peut mieux nous comprendre. Ensuite, ça dépend des options que tu auras prises.

-Etude des Runes et Arithmancie.

-Oh, comme moi, se réjouit-elle. Et bien, le professeur Vector est une femme charmante et très sympathique, tu verras. Par contre le professeur de Runes, Galway, est beaucoup plus réservé mais très gentil aussi. Et il est plutôt mignon, ajouta-t-elle plus bas, un rire contenu se faisant sentir dans sa voix.

-Bella ! Je suis outrée ! Plaisanta en retour Lola. »

Elles rirent un petit moment puis revinrent au sujet de conversation initial.

«Quant aux Professeurs, je verrai bien mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, ils ont tous l'air d'être excellents dans leur domaine. Au fait, que comptes-tu faire de ton cousin, à propos du pari d'hier ? »

En écoutant distraitement la jeune fille réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait faire faire à son cousin, Lola pensa que décidément, Dumbledore était bien plus machiavélique que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il allait se servir de l'école pour former ses propres pions et faire de ses élèves des guerriers redoutables. Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi former parfaitement ses ennemis, les Mangemorts ? C'était une question qui resterait certainement sans réponse, du moins, jusqu'à ce que le directeur l'avoue, Ou qu'elle dispose de nouveaux indices et de nouveaux éléments de réflexion.

Puis bientôt, la salle devint bruyante, les élèves se dépêchant de venir manger avant d'être en retard pour les premiers cours de l'année. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement joyeux de devoir de nouveau étudier mais ravis de retrouver leurs amis et le château qu'ils aimaient tant.

Lucius, l'un des préfets de Serpentard, les coupa dans une conversation sur l'école que Lola était sensée ne pas connaitre en leur donnant leur emploi du temps. Ou plutôt en donnant celui de Bellatrix et plaquant celui de Lola sur la table. Le bruit que fit la main de Lucius sur la table la fit sursauter et quand elle leva le regard vers lui, elle sut qu'il ne la portait pas dans son cœur rien qu'en voyant le regard peu amène qu'il lui envoyait. Lola se demanda tout de suite si ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Mais comment le vérifier ? Remettant ces futilités à plus tard, Lola se tourna simplement vers Lucius et lui lança un « merci ! » poli et plein de joie.

En tournant son regard vers le morceau de parchemin devant elle, elle vit que son premier cours était Potions, cours qui était jumelé avec les Gryffondor.

_Certaines choses ne changent pas,_ pensa-t-elle. _Les Serpentard seront toujours dans la plupart des cours avec les Gryffondor. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs. Peut-être pour stimuler les élèves. Dans tous les cas certainement pas pour améliorer l'entente entre les deux Maisons._

La plupart des élèves de la table des Serpentard se levèrent et Lola suivit le mouvement, sachant pertinemment que la première impression compte beaucoup et elle ne voulait pas revivre en cours le calvaire qu'elle avait vécu à son époque.

Elle s'adressa alors aux Serpentard de son année qu'elle connaissait et leur demanda s'ils pouvaient lui montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle de cours.

«Oui, bien sûr, acceptèrent Severus et Rodulphus.

-Qu'elle aille demander à Bella puisqu'elles sont si amies toutes les deux ! Ou à Potter et sa clique ! Cracha Lucius. »

Lola se contenta de sourire face à l'agressivité du jeune homme mais se promit d'aller lui parler, ce n'était pas le moment de diviser la Maison Serpentard plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de Voldemort.

Finalement, James rejoignit sa sœur et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de cours en discutant à voix basse et dans la langue propre aux Potter pour plus de sécurité.

«Alors, ça va chez les Serpentard ? demanda James.

-Oui. Il faudra juste que je discute avec Lucius.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il ne t'aimait pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Oui, je crois. Il est jaloux. Il éprouve une très forte amitié pour Bellatrix ou alors c'est beaucoup plus que de l'amitié.

-C'est étrange, je n'avais jamais remarqué.

-Tu ne peux pas tout voir. Et puis, tu es un garçon, généralement, vous remarquez moins ce genre de choses.

-Et sinon, que penses-tu de cette rentrée ?

-Je pense que nous ne devons pas trop nous montrer en public, faire croire que nous ne sommes pas très proches. Mais il faudra trouver un moyen de communiquer et de se retrouver discrètement. Il faut absolument nous cacher de Dumby.

-Dumby ?

-Bien que nous parlions dans une autre langue, les noms propres ne changent pas, si on nous écoute, si IL nous écoute et qu'Il nous entends parler de lui, cela peut l'amener à se méfier. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchit depuis ce matin. Il faut nous méfier de tout le monde.

-Je comprends. C'est assez nouveau pour moi, tu sais. Je me pensais en sécurité à Poudlard.

-Tu es en sécurité par rapport à tu sais qui. Mais pas par rapport au directeur. Et j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il se sert de cette école pour former des guerriers qu'il engagera comme il l'a fait pour toi dans son Ordre. Les autres deviendront des employés du Ministère et d'autres des Mangemorts.

-Mais pourquoi former également les Mangemorts aussi bien que ses futurs pions ?

-Je l'ignore encore. Mais je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais les réponses à toutes mes questions. Quitte à mourir ensuite.

-Ne dis pas ça Lola. Je refuse que tu meures.

-Il serait préférable que ce soit moi qui meure plutôt que toi. Moi je n'ai normalement pas ma place ici. Alors que toi, tu te marieras et tu auras des enfants, peut-être pas moi, mais peut-être Harry.

-Harry ?

-C'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment expliqué ce point-là. Vous m'avez fait passer pour un garçon et sous cette identité je m'appelais Harry.

-Alors pourquoi, la première nuit où on a dormi ensemble, tu as parlé des jumeaux… tu vois qui, dit-il en se souvenant qu'il était possible qu'on les écoute, qui empêchaient les garçons de te tourner autour comme ils le faisaient pour leur sœur.

-Oh. C'est un peu ça sauf qu'ils écartaient les filles de mon chemin. Je ne tenais pas à sortir avec et elles ne voulaient de moi que pour mon image. Tout ça, bien sûr, alors qu'ils ignoraient qui j'étais réellement. Et puis, ils me considéraient un peu comme leur sixième frère, j'étais un petit frère au même titre que leur petite sœur.

-Je comprends. Ah, nous sommes bientôt arrivés devant la salle. Et nous sommes les derniers. Si tu veux me dire quelque chose, tu me le dis par télépathie, ok ?

-D'accord, mais si toi, tu veux me parler, comment feras-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne connais pas la télépathie. Hey, tu pourrais m'écrire la méthode, tu me l'envoie en message codé ou dans notre langue par un hibou de l'école ou mieux : avec un paquet, pour faire bonne mesure.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Mais en attendant que l'on soit tous les deux assez bons télépathes pour pouvoir réellement discuter, on en revient à la même question : comment faire pour communiquer sans être soupçonnés par Dumby ?

-Il faudrait savoir comment il fait pour être au courant de tout dans le château pour pouvoir être sûrs de passer incognito.

-On pourrait se retrouver dans les appartements du huitième étage, proposa Lola alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la salle de classe. »

Tous les autres étant pris dans leurs propres discussions pour leur prêter attention, ils s'appuyèrent contre le mur et firent mine de lire attentivement leur emploi du temps. Ainsi, ayant la tête baissée, on ne voyait pas leurs lèvres remuer et ils profitaient d'avoir tous leurs pouvoirs en main pour pouvoir discuter à un niveau assez bas pour qu'ils puissent percevoir les paroles de l'autre et pour que les créatures magiques présentes ne puissent pas se rendre compte qu'ils discutaient.

«Les appartements du huitième étage ? Mais il n'y a que sept étages à Poudlard ! Fit remarquer James, néanmoins peu sûr de lui. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui et non car il n'y a que les Potter qui peuvent accéder au huitième étage. C'est à cet étage que se trouvent les appartements des Fondateurs. Qui ont été repris par les membres de notre famille qui ont dirigé Poudlard ou y ont enseigné.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-C'est noté dans un livre de notre bibliothèque mais je l'ai trouvé dans cette école, à mon époque, dans la salle sur demande. J'y ai trouvé plusieurs livres que j'aurais dû avoir à ma disposition, bon ce n'était pas suffisant mais c'était mieux que rien. La salle ne m'avait donné que ceux qui parlaient de salles secrètes, pour que je puisse me retrouver avec mes deux meilleurs amis sans que nous soyons surveillés. Je n'ai pas tout lu puisque dès que j'en ai trouvé une, je suis passée à autre chose mais j'adorerais aller visiter les appartements de nos ancêtres.

-Mais comment y accéder ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, il y a des passages secrets un peu partout qui y mènent, dont un dans chaque salle de cours qui mène à l'étage.

-Ca veut dire qu'il faut que nous brouillions les pistes, que nous fassions en sorte qu'un professeur ne nous voit pas entrer dans sa salle, que…

-Qui te parle de te confronter aux Professeurs, Potter ? Une salle inutilisée fera très bien l'affaire.

-Tu es bien une Serpentard, toi, félicita James. Tu nous évites bien des casse-tête, je n'aurais jamais pensé à ça.

-Merci. Mais ça ne dit toujours pas comment se retrouver ou même se balader dans le château sans que nous soyons surveillés.

-Peut-être que la solution est dans son bureau ? Proposa James.

-Son bureau ? Mais nous avons déjà mis des micros dedans.

-Mais je crois qu'il a un autre bureau dans ses appartements. Un où il n'amène jamais personne et je crois que c'est là qu'il conserve tous ses secrets.

-Mais dans ce cas, à quoi servent les micros ?

-Il n'amène jamais personne dedans, c'est un secret. Il faut bien qu'il fasse parler les gens quelque part et le bureau directorial inspire la confiance et intimide généralement les gens qui y viennent car cela leur rappelle leur scolarité et les bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire. Je ne sais pas si c'était prémédité mais à mon avis, cette ambiance doit inciter les gens à dévoiler les informations.

-Ca veut dire qu'il faut s'infiltrer dans le bureau de ses appartements ! Mais c'est mission impossible ! Il va forcément nous voir !

-Tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance aux tableaux des directeurs ? interrogea James.

-Je ne sais pas. S'ils comprennent la situation actuelle, il y a de grandes chances qu'ils soient de notre côté mais s'il y en a un qui ressemble à Dumby et tu sais qui, il vendra la mèche. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse leur demander, ils sont peut-être à la botte du directeur actuel. Mais on put toujours essayer de demander à l'un d'eux s'il s'avère qu'il y en a un digne de confiance.

-Mais qui ?

-Phineas ! S'exclama Lola, à voix toujours trop basse pour être perçue par quelqu'un d'autre que James.

-Qui ?

-Phineas Nigelus. Un Black qui a été directeur. Et je suis une Serpentard, il m'écoutera sûrement, d'autant plus si je suis amie avec Bellatrix qu'il a toujours adorée et idolâtrée. Il ne pourra rien lui refuser ! »

C'est à ce moment-là que le professeur sortit de sa salle avec plus de dix minutes de retard.

«Excusez-moi, chers élèves mais Peeves a mis la pagaille dans la salle cette nuit et je viens de terminer de la remettre en état. Dépêchez-vous, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

-Réfléchit à un moyen de communication, souffla Lola à James avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la salle de classe. »

Le professeur Slughorn s'avéra être un aussi bon pédagogue que Bellatrix l'avait prétendu. Il l'avait d'ailleurs placée avec celle-ci puisqu'un seul Serpentard n'avait pas réussi ses BUSE de Potion. Ou n'avait voulu continuer cette matière. Les Serpentard se retrouvaient donc un nombre impair, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Lola qui avait mis fin au dilemme du professeur quant à la manière d'organiser ses cours avec deux groupes opposés et belliqueux.

Il avait commencé son cours en présentant le programme qui serait sur deux ans, qu'ils ne devaient pas se laisser submerger cette année-là ou ils ne pourraient s'en sortir l'année suivante et que s'ils avaient des questions, ils pouvaient les lui poser à tout moment. Puis il avait commencé par une Potion du niveau ASPIC mais qui était également accessible au niveau BUSE, une Potion parfaite pour commencer l'année, en somme.

En sortant, Lola profita du fait qu'elle n'avait pas cours, puisqu'elle n'avait pas pris l'option Soins aux Créatures Magiques et Remus non plus pour rappeler à celui-ci son devoir quant au pari qu'il avait fait la veille. Evidemment, elle prit bien soin de le faire nonchalamment devant Dumbledore qui surveillait tout se petit monde qui se rendait dans la cour intérieur pour faire une pause entre les cours de la matinée.

«Lupin ! L'interpella-t-elle.

-Oui ? Répondit-il en se retournant.

-Je veux que tu me fasses visiter l'école.

-Mais…

-Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es à ma disposition, il ne fallait pas parier ! Le taquina-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil invisible pour le directeur. »

Lola lui demanda donc des explications sur plusieurs choses qui l'avaient intriguées lors de sa propre première rentrée à l'école six ans plus tôt ou vingt ans plus tard. Ils s'étaient d'abord dirigés vers le Grand Hall et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le parc. Et c'est dans le parc que Lola ne sentit plus l'attention du directeur peser sur elle. Elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle savait qu'il ne l'épiait plus.

«Pourquoi m'as-tu choisi pour être ton « esclave » ? Demanda alors le lycanthrope, la sortant de sa rêverie.

-Parce que Bella a pris Sirius qui de toute façon sait se débrouiller avec les Serpentard, la plupart il les connait depuis qu'il est très jeune à cause ou grâce à sa famille. Et je ne laisserai pas Peter traîner près des Serpentard pour le moment, alors que toi tu es capable de te défendre. Et puis aussi, je connais ton secret, tu n'as pas à te cacher pour que Bella ne le découvre pas si je t'avais laissé avec elle.

-Comment tu le sais ? C'est James qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-il, légèrement mortifié.

-Rassure-toi, il n'a pas trahis ton secret. Je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais pour le moment mais tu le sauras certainement plus tard. Patiente et montre-toi digne de mon secret. Dis, à qui appartient cette maison, près de la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt la cabane d'Hagrid.

-Au garde-chasse, c'est un de nos amis, on peut aller le voir, si tu veux. C'est un passionné des Créatures Magiques. Il en est d'ailleurs une je pense, il doit avoir du sang de géant, parce que les Troll sont stupides et que lui ne l'est pas.

-Ok, le premier arrivé là-bas ! Lança Lola en se précipitant vers la cabane du garde-chasse. »

Remus lui emboita le pas et tenta de la rattraper, ce qu'il réussit à faire assez rapidement. Lola, en voulant observer l'avancée du lycanthrope, se retourna et remarqua qu'il était dangereusement proche d'elle. Elle accéléra alors, mettant toutes ses forces dans les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de la maisonnette.

Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle se jeta presque au sol en riant, suivie de peu par Remus.

«Tu es plus rapide que moi, lui dit-elle, essoufflée par sa course et son rire.

-Non tu es arrivée avant, corrigea-t-il, lui aussi essoufflé.

-Mais je suis partie avant toi et tu es arrivé pas beaucoup après moi. Ce qui fait que tu es plus rapide que moi à la course. Mais un jour je te battrai, promit-elle en riant doucement.

-Dis-moi, Lola, toi non plus tu n'es pas une simple sorcière n'est-ce pas ? Demanda soudain le jeune homme, alors qu'ils somnolaient dans l'herbe près de la cabane du gardien de Poudlard, se reposant de leur petite course.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Dit-elle, étonnée de la soudaine question en se relevant légèrement pour le regarder.

-Et bien, tu es aussi rapide qu'un loup-garou, premièrement. Et deuxièmement, ton odeur est étrange, je n'arrive pas à la définir.

-Ne cherche pas trop, je te donnerai des réponses tôt ou tard, concentre-toi plutôt sur quelque chose de plus essentiel.

-Comme ?

-Ca, je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de voir… Mais si tu veux te poser des questions, ne cherche pas sur moi mais à une toute autre échelle, celle de la politique.

-La politique ?

-Oui, les dirigeants du Ministère, le Magenmagot, tous ceux qui ont un certain pouvoir de décision. Cherche et tu trouveras ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre. On rentre ? Suggéra-t-elle. »

Remus acquiesça vaguement, complètement perdu dans ses pensées, la cousine de son meilleur ami parlait vraiment par énigmes. Mais il suivrait son conseil, il sentait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance sans pour autant en connaitre la raison. Mais son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé.

«Dis-moi, Remus, à quel âge es-tu devenu un loup-garou ? Interrogea brusquement Lola, interrompant les pensées de son compagnon.

-Hum, j'avais quatre ans. Pourquoi ?

-Non, je me demandais simplement si ce n'était pas ton destin, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Comment ça ?

-Quand on t'approche, on sent que tu es une âme torturée. James m'a parlé de tes talents en magie mais je les trouve trop inégaux. Et si tu acceptais ta condition, peut-être que tu serais plus en paix avec toi-même et que ta magie se stabiliserait, si je puis parler ainsi. Sais-tu comment on dit le mot _loup _en latin ?

-Euh, non.

-_Lupus_.

-Lupus ?

-Oui. Et ça ressemble beaucoup trop à _Lupin_ à mon goût. Deuxième question, connais-tu la mythologie romaine ?

-Vaguement. Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune sorcier, de plus en plus intrigué.

-Que sais-tu des légendes concernant la fondation de la ville de Rome.

-Simplement qu'elle aurait été construite par Romulus qui aurait tué son frère jumeau pendant l'établissement des fondations.

-Le plus important se trouve avant. Je te passe les détails et j'en viens directement à l'essentiel. Rhéa Sylvia a été forcé par son oncle, qui a usurpé à son frère le trône d'Albe, de devenir une vestale, des femmes qui s'occupaient du temple de la déesse du foyer Vesta et qui faisaient vœux de chasteté, l'empêchant d'engendrer des héritiers potentiels à son trône. Mais elle rencontra le dieu Mars, dieu de la guerre et s'unit à lui. Après diverses péripéties, elle mit au monde des jumeaux. Son oncle ordonna qu'on tue les enfants mais sa fille, la cousine de Rhéa Sylvia donc, tenta de l'en empêcher mais on retint, dans la version que je connais, que le garde chargé de noyer les enfants en fut incapable et laissa dériver le panier contenant les enfants sur le Tibre. Là, ils furent recueillit et allaités par une louve avant d'être adopté par un couple de bergers. Je veux en venir au fait que les jumeaux se nomment Romulus et _Remus_ et qu'ils sont été allaités plusieurs mois par une louve.

-Cela fait beaucoup de coïncidences, je suis d'accord. Mais ce ne sont que des légendes ! Qui dit que c'est vrai ?

-Personne. Mais les légendes moldues ont presque toujours un fond de vérité liée à la magie de nos sociétés.

-Si tu le dis.

-Je suis sûre que si tu t'acceptais tel que tu es, beaucoup de tes problèmes seraient résolus.

-On supposant que tu aies raison, que… »

Remus ne termina pas sa question, comme s'il venait d'avoir un flash que Lola laissa passé puis Remus demanda assez brusquement :

«Comment s'appelle la mère des jumeaux, déjà ?

-Rhéa Sylvia.

-Ma mère s'appelle Sylvine. C'est la même chose, non ?

-Oui, ça vient du même mot latin, _sylvia_, la forêt. Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle me racontait souvent, quand j'étais petit, que lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi, elle avait été voir une voyante qui était devenue étrange et qui lui avait parlé d'Alpha, de guide, d'innovateur et d'appel.

-Je ne sais pas réellement ce que tout ça veut dire mais je sais qu'un Alpha est le chef de meute des loups. Il faudra que tu cherches ce que tout ça veut dire. Demanda à ta mère plus de détails la prochaine fois que tu la verras. Mais attention, la discrétion s'impose. Ne va poser des questions aux Professeurs ni agir différemment de d'habitude. Reste naturel et n'attire pas l'attention sur toi, cela pourrait être dangereux pour nous.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit sur la politique avant tout et tu comprendras. Je sais que tu préfèrerais d'abord enquêter sur ce qui te concerne mais fais ce que je te dis, c'est très important.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu comprendras alors beaucoup de chose sur ta société. Moi j'ai fait l'erreur chez moi de ne pas prêter assez d'attention à la situation présente et je l'ai regretté amèrement. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses la même erreur que moi. »

Remus sentit que cela rappelait de mauvais souvenirs à la jeune fille et décida de lui faire confiance. Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas rejeté, même en sachant son statut de loup-garou et celui-ci accordait sa confiance à la jeune femme.

«Je te promets de faire des recherches sur les hommes importants du Ministère, promit-il alors gravement.

-Et leurs buts ainsi que leurs actions. Il faut tout analyser pour comprendre. Viens me voir si tu as des questions. Il faudra de toute façon que je me renseigne sur les institutions et les personnalités importantes d'ici.

-Promis, viens me voir si tu veux connaitre quelques noms. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te fais confiance ni pourquoi tu me fais confiance mais je te promets de réfléchir sérieusement à tout ça.

-Merci, du fond du cœur, fit Lola d'un ton immensément soulagé.

-Mais tu sais que c'est parfois difficile de te suivre, tu changes toujours d'humeur, tu peux être énervée et devenir pensive en un instant, une fois tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi et la seconde suivante tu sors une réflexion profonde, comme il y a quelques minutes. Tu me donne l'impression d'être extravertie tout en étant intravertie. C'est assez paradoxal…

-Je suppose que c'est normal, compte tenu de tout ce qui m'est arrivé, fit Lola d'une voix pensive. Mais comment as-tu pu me déchiffrer si rapidement ?

-Je connais quelqu'un qui est comme toi. Je pense que tu t'en rendras compte facilement quand tu connaîtras tout le monde un peu mieux.

-Je suppose que tu as raison. Rentrons, il va bientôt falloir aller manger et j'ai cru comprendre que les loups-garous avaient un appétit accrus à l'approche de la pleine lune.

-Oui, c'est vrai et c'est toi que je vais manger, Petit Chaperon Rouge ! Plaisanta Remus en se mettant à courir à la suite de Lola qui s'était précipitée en entendant le ton faussement agressif et joueur du lycanthrope. »

Même en ayant vécu avec des vampires, elle avait entendu parler du conte à l'école, les vampires n'étant pas très portés sur les histoires pour enfants. De temps en temps, elle se retournait en riant vers lui pour le narguer, sachant pertinemment que s'il le voulait il n'aurait aucune peine à la rattraper.

A l'approche du château, Lola demanda à Remus s'ils pouvaient reprendre une conversation banale sur Poudlard, au cas où quelqu'un les espionnerait. Remus accepta sans trop savoir pourquoi mais son esprit et le souvenir de sa promesse lui soufflait que la situation a priori relativement simple pouvait cacher bien plus de choses qu'il n'en paraissait. Il était plutôt bien placé pour le savoir, après tout, il était un loup-garou qui étudiait incognito dans la majestueuse école de sorcellerie.

Lola rejoignit finalement Bellatrix à la table des Serpentard. Celle-ci était en grande discussion avec Lucius et ne l'entendit pas arriver. Lola se tourna donc vers une jeune fille à côté d'elle qu'elle salua avant de se servir à manger. La jeune ne répondit pas et Lola, en se tournant vers elle, remarqua qu'elle semblait étonnée de la voir.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-elle. »

La jeune fille sursauta puis répondit.

«Rien, c'est juste étrange que tu me parles.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tous les élèves de notre Maison ont une certaine prestance, ils sont éduqués ainsi et quand ils arrivent, ils se connaissent déjà. Moi, quand je suis arrivée, je ne connaissais personne et j'étais trop timide pour me lier avec eux. Et depuis je fais partie du paysage, soupira-t-elle. Je m'y suis habituée. Et c'est la première fois que je parle de ça à quelqu'un, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te le dis à toi ! Tu dois avoir quelque chose qui force la confidence…

-Et bien, c'est l'occasion de t'intégrer, dit Lola, heureuse d'avoir l'occasion d'aider la jeune fille à s'ouvrir. Pour commencer, quel est ton nom et ton âge ? »

La jeune fille s'appelait Thaïs Nina Galathée, avait un an de moins que Lola et avait vécu dans le monde moldu, sa mère faisait partie de la famille Prince et son père était un moldu. Rapidement les deux jeunes filles sympathisèrent et ne virent pas le temps passé pendant qu'elles discutaient. Elles ne se rendirent compte que le temps avait passé que lorsqu'elles virent leurs camarades se lever pour aller chercher leurs livres dans leur Dortoir.

L'après-midi se passa calmement, avec un cours de Métamorphose comme elle l'avait imaginé : près de deux heures d'exposé sur l'importance des ASPIC et du fait de commencer à travailler « dès à présent ! ». Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui suivit fut du même acabit, mais le professeur avait préféré accentuer l'aspect pratique qu'ils seraient peut-être amenés à utiliser pour se défendre contre des agressions ou diverses créatures dangereuses dans leur future vie de citoyens sorciers.

L'après-midi fut donc très peu productive en cours mais énormément dans les réflexions des Potter et de Remus qui avaient cours ensemble, comme tous les cours d'ailleurs, exceptées quelques options.

Remus avait décidé d'aller consulter les archives des journaux qui étaient conservés à la Bibliothèque afin de trouver tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les hommes politiques. Il voulait également demander à sa mère pourquoi elle l'avait nommé ainsi et des détails sur ce qu'avait dit la voyante. Bien sûr, il ne donnerait pas la réelle raison de cette question, il dirait que son amie Lily lui avait raconté la légende moldu sur la naissance de Rome et qu'il désirait savoir si son prénom avait un lien avec cette histoire et également qu'un rêve l'avait amené à se poser des questions sur cette voyante.

James et Lola avaient, quant à eux, réfléchis à quels moyens pouvait employer Dumbledore pour tout savoir dans le château, il ne pouvait pas être omniscient et surveiller tout le château, dans toute sa surface vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et observer tous les élèves éparpillés en permanence aux quatre coins de l'école. Il n'avait jamais su pour les talents d'animagus des Maraudeurs, alors qu'ils avaient mis trois ans pour y arriver.

Ils s'étaient également demandé où pouvaient se trouver les entrées des passages secrets pour pénétrer dans les appartements de leurs ancêtres. Il devait bien y avoir quelque chose dans le savoir contenu dans leur sang mais ils ne savaient comment l'atteindre, John leur avait dit que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devraient découvrit seuls ou à deux mais que lui ne devait pas les aider dans leur tâche.

Les deux Potter en étaient presque découragés, à peine vingt-quatre heures qu'ils étaient séparés de leur famille et il y avait déjà des tonnes de mystères à élucider et Lola avait le mauvais pressentiment que cela ne faisait que commencer et que certaines réponses seraient difficiles à trouver.

Le soir même, quand elle fit mentalement le bilan de sa journée, elle avait l'impression que la plupart des élèves qu'elle avait rencontrés n'avaient rien à voir avec ce qu'ils deviendraient et elle était sûre que le hasard n'avait pas une grande part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. De plus, Thaïs lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un dans son attitude, dans ses traits, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer qui.

Elle se demandait également qui dans les professeurs était dévoués corps et âme à Dumbledore. A son époque, ils étaient tous avec lui mais peut-être qu'à celle-ci certains étaient récupérable. Cela mettait déjà McGonagall hors course, elle était complètement aveuglée par son directeur, Slughorn, lui, n'avait l'air de ne penser qu'à son profit personnel, ce qui en faisait une personne facile à manipuler pour Dumbledore. Quant au professeur de DCFM, elle ne savait qu'en penser. Il était un ancien Auror, il connaissait donc la situation politique réelle de l'Angleterre sorcière mais de quel côté était-il ? Voldemort et son envie de domination explicite ou Dumbledore qui préférait tirer les ficelles du monde dans l'ombre ?

**A suivre…**


	12. Lola retient toutes les attentions

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Note: Un chapitre sans beaucoup d'action comme me l'a fait remarquer ma bêta, mais un chapitre quand même. Comme je n'ai qu'un autre chapitre d'avance, je ne le publierai que dans quelques mois, au alentours de début janvier, je pense. Sûrement vers le 15, puisqu'avant il y a le concours du premier semestre. Je profiterai des deux semaines de vacances qui viennent ensuite pour écrire un ou deux chapitres qui devraient vous faire tenir jusqu'à juin, où je serai en vacances.

Note 2: J'ai supprimé la note qu'il y avait précédemment sur le chapitre, s'il y en a qui ne l'avaient pas lue, elle est resté à la fin de mes autres fics en pause. Je vous invite donc à aller voter! (sondage sur mon profil)

Note 3: J'ai enfin terminé de corriger le chapitre 3 de "Harry Potter et le Pouvoir des Loups". Désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps pour ceux qui veulent la relire sans fautes énormes mais il est très long et je l'avais presque terminé pendant les grandes vacances avant qu'une coupure de courant ne vienne effacer toutes mes corrections, j'étais trop dégoûtée pour reprendre juste après.

Note 4: Et oui, encore une! Je voulais savoir si certaines d'entre vous, comme moi, ne recevaient plus les messages d'alertes de ? Je ne reçoit plus aucune Alerte Story depuis quelques mois et rien non plus pour les nouveaux messages des forums. Et pas d'alertes de review, non plus.

Merci à ma bêta et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Lola retient toutes les attentions :

Lorsque Lola ouvrit les yeux ce jour-là, elle ne put que penser à tous les moments qu'elle avait vécus dans ce château avec ses amis. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines à présent qu'elle y était et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour accepter ce qui lui était arrivé. La mort de tous ses amis, la famille qu'elle s'était constituée. Et la trahison de Dumbledore. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas avoir confiance en lui et qu'elle n'était qu'une arme à ses yeux mais elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il puisse vouloir lui retirer toute sa magie et l'envoyer ainsi démunie dans la monde moldu, alors qu'il était probable que le choc la rende amnésique et que le directeur le savait pertinemment.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, elle en souffrait mais n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait en même temps peur d'oublier ses amis. Elle savait que c'était irrationnel, qu'ils seraient toujours dans son cœur et dans ses souvenirs qui étaient toujours accessible avec la Pensine et la Legimencie, et que de toute façon, ils naitraient quelques années plus tard mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Lola sortit brutalement de ses pensées moroses en entendant Bellatrix, près d'elle, se retourner brutalement dans son lit. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que les larmes inondaient son visage et dévalaient ses joues. Elle entendit alors un sanglot du côté de Bellatrix. Elle sourit à la pensée qu'elles étaient toutes les deux des âmes en peine dans ce dortoir isolé. Elle laissa Bellatrix évacuer sa peine seule un moment, mais voyant que celle-ci n'en finissait plus de pleurer, elle sortit de son lit, essuya les derniers restes de larmes sur son propre visage et s'approcha de lit de sa colocataire.

Lola posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Puis elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et finit par s'allonger près de la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras.

«Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ? demanda doucement Lola à voix basse.

-C'est stupide, je le savais qu'il était probable qu'ils se fiancent. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai espéré. Je le savais et le chute n'en est que plus longue et douloureuse, sanglota-t-elle dans les bras de sa seule amie. »

Celle-ci avait bien compris que ses sentiments envers Lucius la faisaient souffrir mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait à un tel point. Lola se dit que tant qu'on n'a jamais été amoureux, ce qui était son cas, on ne peut pas comprendre de tels sentiments. Elle essaya alors de réconforter de son mieux, la cadette Black.

«Bella… Ne dis pas ça. Penses-tu qu'ils aient vraiment des sentiments l'un envers l'autre ?

-Non, je le sais. Ma sœur nous a souvent dit qu'elle voyait son futur comme étant mariée à un Sang-Pur qui ferait l'unanimité de nos parents. Donc un mariage de convenance. Et je sais que Lucius n'est pas attiré par elle. Il me l'a dit une fois.

-Alors, pourquoi tu pleures autant. Va voir Lucius et dit-lui que tu l'aimes.

-Il ne me croira jamais, je me demande parfois s'il réalise vraiment que je suis une fille. Je préfère garder au moins son amitié, au moins, c'est mieux que rien, soupira-t-elle.

-Bella, tu crois vraiment que son amitié te suffira, soupira Lola. Tu souffriras pour rien. Tu t'imagines devenir sa belle-sœur ? Tu t'imagines être témoin au mariage ? Tu t'imagines être la marraine des enfants ? Bella, tu penses vraiment que ça marchera ? Que tu pourras le supporter ?

-Je ne sais pas, Lola, je ne sais pas, sanglota-t-elle plus violemment encore en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Ecoute, Bella, tu n'as pas été répartie à Gryffondor…

-Encore heureux, coupa-t-elle. »

Lola rit un peu puis continua :

«Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'es pas courageuse.

-Si j'étais courageuse, ça se saurait ! Se moqua tristement Bellatrix.

-Non, il y a plusieurs formes de courage et il est temps que tu le prennes à deux mains. Il faut que tu te reprennes, si tu veux craquer, je serai toujours là pour toi mais il faut que tu fasses un choix.

-Quel choix ?

-Passer à autre chose ou te battre pour l'attention de Lucius.

-Explique…

-Tu sais très bien que la situation actuelle ne peut pas continuer plus longtemps. Les fiançailles et moi ne sommes que des indices pour te le prouver, ça te détruira si tu continues ainsi. Je ne te laisserai pas devenir dépressive et ton cousin non plus. Tu peux choisir de passer à autre chose, oublier Lucius et sortir avec d'autres garçons ou bien tout simplement demander à tes parents de te choisir un fiancé, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment une solution. Mais ce sera difficile. Ou tu peux essayer de séduire Lucius. Tu le connais bien, donc tu sais ce qu'il aime mais tu dois faire attention de rester toi-même. Le but n'est pas qu'il tombe amoureux d'une image et qu'il te laisse tomber pour ça. Tu peux également jouer sur la jalousie. C'est vieux comme le monde mais c'est très efficace. Lucius ne subirait aucune influence familiale s'il se mettait avec toi, tu es une Black. Et tu es une jeune femme jolie et désirable.

-Et Narcissa ?

-Il lui suffira de lui trouver quelqu'un d'autre, ou tu peux peut-être lui parler, je ne sais pas quelles relations vous avez. Mais Narcissa n'est pas amoureuse de Lucius. Toi si. Ne pense qu'à toi. C'est toi et ton avenir que ça concerne. Je peux simplifier encore plus, si tu veux, tu as le choix entre te battre ou abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé. Réfléchit, Bella, tu ne peux pas rester dans cette position intermédiaire indéfiniment.

-Je crois que je vais choisir de me battre. Ce ne serait pas moi si je ne me battais pas.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui. Mais il faudra que tu m'aides, je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire. »

Lola, gênée, passa une main dans sa tignasse bicolore avant d'avouer :

«Je ne suis jamais sortie avec quelqu'un non plus, tu sais. Et je n'ai jamais été amoureuse. Mais si tu veux, je peux demander à mon frère. Et tu peux demander à ton cousin, après tout c'est ton esclave pour la semaine, non ? Taquina Lola, tentant de changer les idées de son amie.

-Tu sais, quand j'y pense c'est étrange qu'on s'entende si bien toutes les deux… Fit Bellatrix pensivement, changeant brutalement de sujet. C'est comme si je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, que je pouvais tout de raconter.

-Le premier jour de cours, on m'a dit que j'avais quelque chose qui forçait la confidence, c'est sûrement pour ça, répondit Lola, bien que d'accord avec la jeune Black.

-Oui, sûrement… Enfin, l'essentiel c'est que nous nous entendons bien !

-Alors tu es décidée à ne plus déprimer ?

-Oui, chef ! Plaisanta la jeune fille. »

Lola était ravie d'avoir pu pousser Bellatrix à retrouver le sourire. Si on lui avait dit qu'elle deviendrait amie avec celle qui avait provoqué la mort de son parrain, qu'elle la consolerait et qu'elle l'aiderait dans ses histoires de cœur, elle ne l'aurait pas cru et envoyé directement dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Ce matin-là, Lola était au cœur de beaucoup de discussions. Dont une entre les garçons de Sixième Année de Serpentard qui s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la Salle Commune presque déserte.

«Vous la trouvez comment, Potter ? demanda Rabastan Lestrange.

-Moi pour le moment, je l'aime bien, répondit son frère. Je ne la connais pas et je vais attendre pour m'en faire une idée mais on sait déjà qu'elle ne fait pas confiance à Dumbledore, c'est déjà un bon point pour elle.

-Elle n'est pas non plus du côté de Voldemort, répondit Severus.

-En même temps, elle n'est pas en Angleterre depuis très longtemps, elle ca sûrement changer d'avis à un moment ou à un autre.

-Elle m'a l'air suffisamment intelligente pour s'en sortir toute seule, d'après ce que j'ai vu cet été. Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec elle mais elle n'est pas stupide. Autrement Bellatrix l'aurait transformée en charpie ! Rit Severus.

-Que croyez-vous qu'elle ait voulu dire dans le train par « ne pas retourner le couteau dans la plaie » et « lui garder la tête hors de l'eau » ? Interrogea Rodolphus.

-Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Severus à voix haute. Mais sa réflexion sonne comme si Bella déprimait et que quelque chose en rapport avec nous la faisait souffrir, lui rappelait ce qui la démoralise… Mais c'est flou, je ne vois pas vraiment. Qu'en penses-tu Lucius ?

-J'en pense que je ne fais pas confiance à cette Potter ! Cracha-t-il. Et si vous pouviez changer de sujet, je vous en serais très reconnaissant !

-Mais Lucius, d'habitude tu aimes bien parler ainsi, échanger nos impressions sur des personnes. Ca peut être utile.

-Et bien, continuez mais ce sera sans moi ! Même quand elle n'est pas là, elle me met les nerfs en pelote ! Fit le jeune homme blond d'une voix agacée en se levant, pour sortir.

-Mais pourtant, tu avais l'air de plutôt bien l'aimer l'autre jour.

-Et bien, l'autre jour, c'était l'autre jour !

-Je ne te comprends pas, Lucius, d'habitude tu agis de façon plutôt logique et là, tu es complètement irrationnel ! S'agita un des frères Lestrange.

-Peut-être que ce qu'il a n'est pas quelque chose de rationnel, fit une voix féminine de l'autre bout de la Salle Commune qui s'avéra être celle de Lola. »

Lola avait essayé pendant les deux semaines précédentes de parler seule à seul avec le père de Draco mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour les déranger ou Lucius trouvait toujours un moyen d'échapper à la jeune fille soit par ruse soit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était davantage. Elle profita donc de l'occasion pour partir à sa suite lorsqu'il s'engouffra dans le passage de la Salle Commune. Lucius était tellement énervé qu'il ne l'entendit pas courir derrière lui. Lola l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans un des cachots près d'eux.

«Lucius, il faut qu'on parle !

-Et de quoi, je te pris ? Questionna-t-il avec une ironie mordante sensée la faire fuir.

-Pas ici, nous sommes peut-être espionnés.

-Et par qui ! Se moqua-t-il.

-Beaucoup de monde, beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses ! »

Lola se demanda où elle pourrait emmener le jeune homme pour discuter à l'abri des oreilles de Dumbledore. Elle venait de sentir à nouveau cette étrange sensation oppressante d'un regard qui pesait sur elle, de l'étrange impression d'être épiée. Elle avait bien pensé à la Chambre des Secrets mais c'était dévoiler cet atout trop tôt, à une personne dont elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir accorder sa pleine confiance. Les seuls endroits, jusqu'à présent, où elle n'avait senti l'attention trop insistante du directeur était son dortoir. Elle se demanda alors si les Fondateurs de l'école n'avaient protégé l'intimité et la vie privée des élèves. C'était très probable, ils étaient eux-mêmes des Potter et avaient dû songer aux secrets à protéger de leurs descendants.

La petite Potter guida donc le jeune homme en direction de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Il voulut se dérober mais elle lui dit d'une voix sans réplique qu'elle désirait lui parler dans son dortoir puisque son frère lui avait dit que les garçons ne pouvaient pénétrer le dortoir des filles. Il essaya de lui faire défaut à nouveau mais Lola le tirait à chaque fois par le bras dans la direction qu'elle avait choisie.

«Bien, commença-t-elle après s'être installé sur le lit du jeune homme qui aurait préféré éviter cette petite peste. Je suppose que tu te doutes de quoi je veux parler.

-Pas vraiment, non.

-Bon, tu n'as pas l'air prêt à coopérer mais je suppose que tu changeras d'avis. Sache que ça concerne la Maison Serpentard. J'ai bien remarqué que nous n'étions pas intégrés au reste de l'école. Nous ne sommes pas appréciés, je le sais. Mais ce n'est pas réellement de notre faute.

-Alors c'est celle de qui ? Demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

-N'insulte pas notre intelligence en me faisant croire que tu ne sais pas ou que je pourrais me tromper. Parlons franchement. Je sais que le fait que nous ne nous entendions pas va finir par diviser la Maison. Or, elle n'a pas besoin de ça, nous devons être soudé, j'ai le sentiment que nous devrons nous serrer les coudes dans très peu de temps. Il faut donc régler le problème tout de suite.

-Et quel est le problème ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu m'énerves tant.

-Moi, je le sais. Et ça a un rapport avec Bellatrix.

-Elle m'évite.

-Oui, et non…

-Tu m'agaces, tu parles par énigmes, c'est oui ou c'est non ! Ca ne peut pas être les deux !

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Tout comme le monde n'est pas noir et blanc mais il mélange de nuances. Quant à mes paroles, je ne peux pas tout de dire, j'ai mes secrets. Et je ne te connais pas.

-Je comprends, continue.

-Je sais bien que ce n'était qu'un test de ta part. Ne me prends pas pour plus bête que je le suis. Bella ne t'évites pas complètement, elle vient de me rencontrer et nous nous entendons très bien. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se désintéresse complètement de toi, c'est juste que c'est nouveau pour elle. Et elle a besoin d'avoir une amie à qui elle puisse se confier.

-Elle peut se confier à moi, s'indigna Lucius.

-Bien sûr que oui, mais il a des choses qu'elle ne peut pas te dire. Et je parlais d'une amie fille. Elle passe du temps avec moi et elle ne peut pas être à deux endroits à la fois, donc elle te délaisse un peu. Mais ce n'est pas un raison pour te sentir menacé. Je continue, dit-elle en voyant Lucius près à l'interrompre. Elle aime passer du temps avec toi, elle te connait depuis que vous êtes enfants mais elle a peur de souffrir. Si tu veux qu'elle reste avec toi, je te donne un conseil, n'aborde pas tes fiançailles avec sa sœur.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, elle avait l'air heureuse, lorsque nos parents nous ont annoncé leur décision.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, elle _avait l'air_ heureuse. Elle avait l'air mais pas la chanson, comme on dit.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle ne l'était pas ?

-Là encore, c'est oui et c'est non. Bien sûr, elle était heureuse pour sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle ambitionnait de se marier avec un jeune homme de bonne famille. Mais à l'intérieur d'elle-même, elle était malheureuse. Et je ne te dirai pas pourquoi. Si tu réfléchis à ce que toi, tu ressens, tu comprendras. Si tu penses avoir trouvé, viens me voir. Pas Bella, si tu te trompes, elle souffrira. Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, souffla-t-il. Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu voulais me parler, ça n'a rien à voir avec la Maison Serpentard…

-Si ça a tout à voir. Réfléchit, si nous ne nous entendons pas, nous créerons deux clans au sein de la Maison. Nous venons tout deux d'une illustre famille qui attire les convoitises. Nous diviserons la Maison, il faut nous unir pour faire face. Il ne faut pas laisser faire le directeur. « Diviser pour mieux régner », c'est ce qu'il utilise et nous devons l'en empêcher. Je te laisse réfléchir. Mais pense d'abord à ce que tu penses de Bella et fais attention à ce que tu dis en dehors du dortoir, on ne sait pas qui peut écouter aux portes. Bonne chance ! Déclara Lola en se levant. »

Sur le pas de la porte, elle se retourna et sourit en voyant Lucius, allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête, déjà plongé dans ses pensées.

Beaucoup plus haut dans le château, un autre jeune homme était dans la même position et lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées. Sirius se demandait qui était réellement la sœur de James, du moins telle que ce dernier lui avait dit de la considérer, ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle lui semblait étrange, il s'interrogeait sur son humeur aussi changeante que le temps à Poudlard, dans les hauteurs.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Remus lui dit qu'il se rendait à la Bibliothèque.

«Pourquoi ? Tu as déjà terminé tous tes devoirs, fit remarquer Sirius.

-C'est à propos d'une discussion que j'ai eu avec Lola.

-Lola… Elle est là depuis peu de temps et elle occupe déjà les pensées de tout le monde, soupira le jeune Black.

-Même les tiennes ? Taquina le lycanthrope.

-Ouais, même les miennes, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser d'elle, elle change tellement souvent d'humeur…

-Tout comme toi, Sirius, dit doucement Remus.

-Comme moi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, comme toi. Tu utilises la bonne humeur comme un masque pour te protéger, Sirius. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu te protèges, mais tu es pareil qu'elle. »

Voyant que le jeune homme retournait dans ses pensées, ce qui était assez rare qu'il fasse devant quelqu'un, Remus le savait bien, le loup-garou se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il savait où se trouvaient les journaux et comptait étudier les articles traitant de politique, que ce soit les lois comme les hommes politiques ou les scandales judiciaires ou politico-financiers des dernières années. Il ne savait pas trop quelle période il devait couvrir, il avait donc décidé arbitrairement de prendre les dix années précédentes. Il verrait plus tard s'il lui manquait des informations importantes, d'autant plus qu'il savait que Lola ne pourrait pas l'aider puisqu'elle était étrangère.

Mais il se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle espérait qu'il y trouve. « Une promesse est une promesse » se dit-il. « Et si j'ai accepté sur le moment c'est qu'elle a réussi à me convaincre. Et connaître la politique de mon pays ne me fera pas de mal. »

Remus était seul dans l'antre des Serdaigle, de si bon matin. Madame Pince était occupé de l'autre côté à trier les nouvelles acquisitions de l'école, il pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait sans être remarqué. Il sentait que l'animal en lui lui intimait de faire très vite ce qu'il avait à faire et d'aller étudier là où on ne pourrait pas l'observer ni l'épier. Remus trouvait étrange cette impression mais comptait obéir à son instinct, la sensation l'aurait empêché de se concentrer.

Si Remus trouvait une qualité à sa condition de lycanthrope, c'était ses sens développés. Il avait ainsi pu entendre la vieille bibliothécaire, deux années auparavant, marmonner dans sa barbe contre le directeur qui lui avait interdit d'apprendre aux élèves les plus fréquemment à la Bibliothèque un sortilège qui illumine les livres ou les articles qui intéressent les élèves dans leurs recherches. Elle grognait quant au fait que Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'ainsi les élèves apprendraient à chercher et à réfléchir plutôt qu'à se servir de la magie à tout bout de champ. Ce qui avait le plus amusé Remus était qu'elle avait grogné que le sortilège était à la portée de n'importe quel idiot venu et elle avait même donné la formule !

Une aubaine pour Remus qui depuis ne se privait pas de l'utiliser en toute discrétion. Il avait même appris ce sort à ses amis Maraudeurs, bien qu'ils ne viennent que rarement à la Bibliothèque. Ils étaient d'accord sur le fait qu'une seule personne utilisant ce sortilège était plus discret que quatre. C'était également ainsi que leurs farces étaient aussi réussies, le sortilège leur montrait les sortilèges les plus sophistiqués et les potions oubliées.

Remus sortit donc sa baguette et prononça :

«_Anquirere politique 1966-1976. »_

Tous les journaux de ses dix années comportant des informations sur le vaste thème de la politique s'empilèrent sur la table près de lui, les articles luisant s'une douce lueur bleue. Remus voyant l'heure tourner décida de dupliquer la pile de journaux, les copies brillant également, et de la rétrécir et de ranger les originaux avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la Bibliothèque mais son regard fut attiré par un livre à la couverture passe-partout, plutôt poussiéreux et si enfoncé dans les étagères que Remus aurait pu jurer qu'on avait essayé de le dissimuler. Mais cela avait créé un vide, assez conséquent entre deux livre, vide qu'il avait remarqué.

Il s'approcha alors, regardant autour de lui, de peur d'être observé et prit le livre entre ses mains. C'est un livre relativement épais et qui, d'après le sommaire, expliquait toutes les institutions politiques depuis le début de l'Histoire de la société magique, du moins depuis les premières traces écrites existantes.

Remus se demanda s'il l'avait vraiment trouvé par hasard ou si quelqu'un l'avait mis en évidence. Mais sachant que ses questions n'auraient pas de réponses, il ouvrit le livre et commença à lire.

Il fut interrompu peu après par Lola qui lui demandait où il en était dans ses recherches. Il lui chuchota qu'il avait entendu un sortilège qui permettait de faire des recherches rapidement, qu'il avait tout copié et rétrécit et qu'il avait trouvé un livre qui parlait des institutions politiques depuis les premières traces qu'on avait de la société magique.

Lola lut en diagonal le passage qu'avait déjà lu Remus puis ils reprirent ensemble la lecture de l'ouvrage jusqu'à la fin, trois heures plus tard. Avant de se séparer, Lola demanda à Remus si elle pouvait dupliquer les journaux qu'il avait rétrécit, elle lui confia qu'elle voulait connaître la situation politique exacte de leur société magique car elle n'avait eu que quelques échos chez les Potter. Quad ce fut fait, chacun alla retrouver ses amis, puisqu'il était presque l'heure du déjeuner.

Ce matin-là, comme tous les autres depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, James s'inquiétait pour celle qu'il considérait à présent comme une sœur. Il avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air dans son assiette. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le surprenait, il fallait qu'elle accepte la trahison de Dumbledore et la perte de tous ses amis. Et ce sera difficile et qui sait combien de temps cela pourrait prendre !

Il avait peur qu'elle ne sombre dans la dépression mais il se doutait qu'elle tiendrait le coup, ne serait-ce que pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. James se demandait également jusqu'où elle serait prête à aller pour se débarrasser de lui. Certainement jusqu'à la mort, elle ne le lui avait pas caché.

Mais lui, ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, elle était de sa famille et même s'il était trop jeune pour la considérer réellement comme sa fille, il savait que ce serait un gros coup dur si elle venait à mourir. Il savait qu'elle avait raison en disant qu'il valait mieux que ce soit elle qui meurt plutôt que lui, il le savait et elle le lui avait dit, Lola n'avait pas sa place à cette époque. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter l'idée de continuer sa vie sans elle. « On ne devrait pas survivre à ses enfants », c'était une phrase que ses parents leurs répétaient souvent à lui, son frère et sa sœur, expliquant qu'ils préféraient mourir que d'enterrer l'un d'eux et qu'eux-mêmes comprendraient lorsqu'ils auraient des enfants. Et James pensait être en train de commencer à comprendre.

Mais il savait Lola également très altruiste, peut-être que s'habituer à un univers différent, loin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors et chez les Serpentards ainsi qu'aider Bellatrix à trouver le bonheur auprès de Lucius allaient l'aider à reprendre pied.

Lui, il ne pouvait guère l'aider, il y avait trop de risques qu'ils soient espionnés par Dumbledore. Mais comment savoir s'il était là où non, comment faisait-il pour tout savoir ? Là était la véritable question, la clé qui leur permettrait de déjouer ses plans mais les Maraudeurs avaient essayé et s'y étaient cassés les dents.

D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le château le moindre tableau des Fondateurs. Il y en avait forcément, les tableaux du Manoir le lui avaient certifié mais quelqu'un avait dû les cacher. Sûrement Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas qu'ils se mêlent de la direction du château, de SON château. Dumbledore pouvait les espionner alors qu'eux ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose. Il y avait bien les micros mais ils ne serviraient pas à découvrir le secret du savoir de Dumbledore. Il leur faudrait des yeux dans le bureau du directeur, mais, hélas ils n'en avaient pas.

Si ! Réalisa-t-il, il y avait des yeux et des oreilles dans le bureau du directeur. Il y avait des vieillards somnolant sur tout un pan de mur. C'était une idée qu'il fallait creuser ! Mais sa joie retomba, il certainement enlevé ceux qui le gênaient. Mais l'espoir revint. Peut-être avait-il été obligé d'en garder plusieurs qui ne partageaient pas sa vision ou qui tombaient dans son piège et qu'on pouvait alors convaincre, après tout, il ne pouvait pas vider complètement le mur des tableaux des anciens directeurs de l'école. Mais comment en avoir le cœur net ?

Soudain, il eut l'illumination, Lola lui avait dit qu'elle avait fait quelques expériences de Legilimencie, il lui suffirait d'aller faire un petit tour dans son esprit, il avait été de nombreuses fois dans le bureau du directeur, avec ses parents pour l'Ordre du Phénix et à cause des bêtises des Maraudeurs. Le plus difficile serait de savoir qui manquait à l'appel. Il allait falloir, pour ça trouver les noms et les gravures de tous les directeurs de l'école depuis sa création. Il était découragé rien qu'en pensant à l'ampleur de la tâche. Surtout qu'il faudrait faire ça en toute discrétion…

Le mieux serait d'y réfléchir avec Lola, la majorité des cours se déroulaient en tandem avec Serpentard pour les cours les plus étudiés au niveau ASPIC, ils devraient arriver à échanger quelques informations…

Dans la salle des Professeurs, on parlait également de Lola. Ou plutôt, le professeur Dumbledore posait des questions sur Lola.

«Mes chers collègues, que pensez-vous de la petite Potter ? interrogea-t-il.

-Elle m'a l'air plutôt gentille, répondit Hagrid, qui l'avait brièvement rencontré pendant une promenade dans le parc et qui se trouvait dans la Salle des Professeur alors qu'il n'enseignait pas car il avait été convié par le directeur à se joindre à la conversation, d'autant plus qu'il était apprécié par tous les enseignants de l'école.

-Je n'ai pas d'avis à vous donner, Albus, je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais d'après ce que j'ai vu le jour de la rentrée, elle a l'air plutôt joyeuse, répondit le professeur Brûlopot, enseignant les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Je n'ai pas non plus d'avis, Albus, renchérit le Professeur Bibine, puisque les Sixième Année n'ont plus de cours de vol depuis longtemps. Mais si elle a le talent des Potter… Pardon, nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Mais elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec son cousin, je suppose qu'elle n'est donc pas désagréable.

-Moi, je la trouve attachante mais elle est très sérieuse, pas comme James, ajouta le professeur Chourave.

-Elle plutôt douée en magie, comme son cousin mais elle travaille alors que James est un cancre, répondit le Professeur McGonagall. »

Le professeur Sinistra ajouta également que l'étudiante était agréable, elle écoutait et ne dérangeait pas la classe, ce qu'elle craignait, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver avec deux James Potter dans son cours.

Le Professeur Slughorn l'adorait, bien sûr ses propos furent plus modérés mais, bien qu'à son avis, son niveau n'égale pas celui de Severus Rogue et de Lily Evans qui étaient des petits génies, la petite Potter était plutôt douée et réservée.

«Je suis tout à fait d'accord, ajouta le Professeur Vector, une petite prodige de l'arithmancie. C'est une élève tout ce qu'un Professeur peut désirer.

-Et elle nous change des habituels arrogants Serpentard, affirma le Professeur Galway, professeur de Runes Anciennes.

-Elle est agréable bien que trop silencieuse, elle ne parle que lorsqu'on l'interroge et n'a pas le réflexe de lever la main, déclara le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Néanmoins, je crois qu'elle a une mémoire prodigieuse, elle se souvient de beaucoup de choses, ou peut-être se passionne-t-elle simplement pour cette matière.

-Personnellement, je la trouve studieuse et très travailleuse, fit remarquer Flitwick, Professeur de Sortilèges et Directeur de la Maison Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi nous demandez-vous ça, Albus ? Demanda le Professeur McGanagall.

-Et bien, je dois avouer que j'ai peur que la Maison Serpentard ne lui convienne pas. J'ai reçus les résultats de ses BUSE et c'est prodigieux. Presque un sans-faute. Et tout ce que vous me dîtes me conforte dans l'idée que peut-être Serdaigle lui conviendrait mieux.

-Albus, on ne peut pas changer une répartition ! Et n'essayez pas de m'enlever un aussi bon élément ! Si elle est à Serpentard, c'est qu'elle y a sa place ! Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle va mal tourner !

-Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, Horace, mais vous pouvez comprendre que j'ai quelques craintes. J'ai remarqué qu'elle est très liée à la dernière Black et qu'elle est entourée par des enfants de familles pratiquant la Magie Noire.

-Albus, vous douter pour rien. Si elle est à Serpentard, c'est qu'elle verra où est son intérêt et ses vacances chez les Potter l'ont certainement dégoûtée de la Magie Noire, après tout John est le chef des Aurors, rassura Minerva McGonagall.

-Vous avez raison, je m'inquiète pour rien. »

En sortant de la Bibliothèque, Lola fut surprise quand le Préfet-en-Chef, un Serpentard lui demanda de l'accompagner chez le Directeur, lui apprenant qu'elle était convoquée. Sur le chemin, le jeune homme discuta avec elle de choses et d'autres et s'attira les bonnes grâces de Lola qui appréciait sa sincérité, sa douceur et son humour.

«Patacitrouilles ! »

La gargouille pivota et le Préfet-en-Chef lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'en aller.

Lola, sur les marches montantes, ferma son esprit du mieux qu'elle put et entra dans la peau de l'étudiante parfaite qu'elle avait endossée depuis le début de l'année, il lui serait facile de s'attirer les services des Professeurs si elle en avait besoin par la suite.

Comme tous les étudiants, au moment où elle levait le bras pour frapper à la porte, elle entendit un « Entrez » qui la fit sourire intérieurement mais afficher un air surpris le plus crédible qu'elle put.

«Bonjour, Miss Potter, salua la Directeur.

-Bonjour, Professeur, répondit-elle. »

Lola observa autour d'elle, c'est ce que font tous les étudiants lorsqu'ils entrent dans ce bureau, Lola le sait bien, alors elle fait comme si. Rien n'a changé en vingt ans de différences, mais elle eut l'impression qu'il y avait plus de tableaux dans les années 1970 que dans les années 1990. « C'est juste une impression » se dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur le directeur.

«J'ai quelques questions à vous poser, mademoiselle.

-Oui ?

-Et bien, êtes-vous bien intégrée à votre Maison ? J'ai discuté avec vos professeurs et tous vous qualifient de studieuse et travailleuse, je me demandais si votre place n'était pas à Serdaigle.

-Oh, ne vous en faites pas, je survivrai à Serpentard. Le Choixpeau a beaucoup hésité entre Serdaigle et Serpentard, inventa Lola, mais il finalement décidé que ma place était à Serpentard. Mais ça ne s'est pas joué de beaucoup.

-Si tu es certaine d'être dans Ta Maison, c'est l'essentiel.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, s'il y a un problème j'en parlerai à quelqu'un. »

Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Lola s'interrogea sur les motivations du directeur. Pourquoi cela le gênait-il tant que ça qu'elle soit à Serpentard, il aurait pu penser à se servir d'elle comme espionne. A moins que Slughorn soit suffisant. Mais lui, Lola pourrait facilement le convaincre de renier Dumbledore, il fallait seulement attendre le bon moment et tout préparer avant.

Mais peut-être croyait-il que le préjugé sur le talent de manipulation des Serpentards était vrai, quoique dans son cas le préjugé n'avait pas tort et qu'ainsi elle serait moins facilement manipulable. « Si les Serpentards m'enseignent la manipulation, je saurai la reconnaitre. »Pensa Lola. « Malin Dumbledore mais tu me sous-estimes. Mais c'est là-dessus que repose une grande partie de mon petit jeu de préparation. Je dois encore rassembler ma propre armée, Dumbledore, mais quand ce sera fait, tu seras fait comme un rat, c'est une promesse ! »

**A suivre…**

Ce site commence à m'agacer sérieusement, il efface ma mise en page, quand je veux corriger un mot, il me remonte tout en haut de la page...

Ca m'agace!

Voilà, un petit mot pour ne rien dire de très intéressant mais très libérateur.

Je vous invite tous à laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, j'essairai de répondre malgré mes études et malgré ffnet qui ne m'envoit plus d'alertes.


	13. Amitiés

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Merci à Raziel, Klaude, à Mimi yuya, Adenoide et à Az à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre personnellement puisque ffnet ne m'envoyait plus d'alertes de review, je n'avais donc pas d'adresse pour vous répondre si vous en aviez laissé une.

Et un merci encore plus grand à Raziel qui m'a dit quoi faire pour recevoir à nouveau mes alertes.

Quant à life-is-a-dreamI-love-it, merci de m'avoir fait remarquer cette erreur. Après six ans de latin, c'est-y pas malheureux de faire une faute pareille ? Et je suis ravie de pouvoir te faire rêver (même s'il faudrait que tu m'expliques comment j'arrive à faire ça).

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Merci à ma bêta et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 13 : Amitiés :

Lorsque Lola se réveilla en sursaut ce matin-là après un énième cauchemar, elle se résolut à se lever et à attendre l'heure d'aller manger dans la Salle Commune, rester à côté de son amie Bellatrix endormie lui minait le moral, elle qui ne parvenait pas à dormir plus de quelques heures sans mauvais rêve. Elle se prépara en silence puis saisit un plaid avant de monter dans la Salle Commune.

Elle s'installa près du feu qu'elle ranima par magie et entoura ses épaules du plaid, fixant les flammes. Cette vision avait un effet un peu hypnotique sur elle et elle se plongea dans ses pensées.

Elle se retrouvait vraiment fort dépourvue de tout ce Monde qu'elle avait sous-estimé. Il y avait apparemment bien plus en jeu que ce qu'elle avait cru. Pourquoi un tel changement de comportement des Serpentards ? Elle se souvenait de Lucius en seconde, quatrième puis cinquième année, lors de la bataille qui avait vu la fin de Voldemort. Il était froid, cruel et sadique. En 1976, il était bien un peu froid car réservé envers les autres, mais il n'avait rien de particulièrement cruel ou sadique elle avait même l'impression qu'il retournait les sentiments que Bellatrix éprouvait pour lui. Lola s'étonnait d'ailleurs elle-même d'avoir eu cette claire-voyance, auparavant elle n'avait jamais rien compris aux histoires de cœur, peut-être que sa tante Julie avait un peu déteint sur elle, se demanda-t-elle avait amusement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

C'est sur ce petit sourire que l'interrogea un autre élève qu'elle reconnut comme étant le Préfet-en-Chef qui l'avait accompagnée la veille chez le directeur. Elle décida en regardant son visage de suivre son instinct et de lui faire confiance en lui révélant une partie de la vérité :

«Je pensais simplement à une de mes amies que j'espère pouvoir aider dans ses affaires de cœur.

-N'as-tu donc pas assez des tiennes ? Plaisanta Jake Garner.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en avoir tout de suite ! Pourquoi cette question ?

-Comme ça… J'avais envie d'engager la conversation avec toi. Après tout, c'est toi la nouvelle !

-Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être banal, une élève qui entre en cours de scolarité. Au fait, je ne crois pas connaitre ton nom, fit remarquer Lola.

-C'est juste. Je m'appelle Jake Garner. Tu te souviens que je suis le Préfet-en-Chef, je suppose ?

-Effectivement. Que voulais-tu donc savoir sur moi qui nécessite de m'interrompre dans mes rêveries ?

-Et bien, comment une Potter peut-elle être répartie à Serpentard ? Taquina-t-il.

-Mais de la même façon qu'un Black peut être envoyé à Gryffondor !

-Touché. Mais pourquoi ne venir à Poudlard que maintenant ? Je ne savais pas que les Potter avaient d'autres enfants.

-Ils n'en ont pas d'autres, je suis une cousine très éloignée, mais là d'où je viens je suis devenue orpheline, il a dont fallu m'envoyer chez de la famille éloignée. Famille qui se trouve être John et Laurène Potter.

-Oh, désolé. J'espère ne pas t'avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas. De toute façon, il faut bien que je m'y fasse. Une question me turlupine : que peut bien faire un Préfet-en-Chef ? Par rapport aux autres élèves, je veux dire.

-Et bien, comme un préfet, il va voir les professeurs si un élève a un problème, ou bien l'infirmière. Ca arrive souvent avec les première année mais ils faut les surveiller, ils ne viennent pas d'eux-mêmes vers nous. Ce qui est d'ailleurs compréhensible, nous sommes des étrangers pour eux. Nous veillons également que les préfets n'abusent pas de leurs privilèges auquel cas nous leur donnons jusqu'à trois avertissements, validés par un des professeurs. Au bout de trois avertissements, nous choisissons un remplaçant. Et c'est à nous que les professeurs demandent des choses, comme passer des mots d'un professeur à un élève. Nous veillons également au bien-être des élèves, souvent dans les histoires de cœurs qui peuvent provoquer de grosses déprimes ou bien ceux qui se fatiguent trop à étudier parce qu'ils n'ont pas la bonne méthode ou si leurs familles leur mettent trop la pression, ce genre de choses.

-En gros, le rôle du Directeur de Maison.

-Un peu. Mais lorsqu'il y a un gros problème, certains préfèrent parler à un professeur, d'autres à un élève, c'est à ça que nous servons. Ainsi qu'à protéger les élèves, il y a eu dans l'histoire de quelques autres écoles des cas de harcèlement ou d'acharnement à l'encontre d'un ou plusieurs élèves. Il y a peut-être eut des cas de viol mais les écoles ne s'en ventent pas et cela s'oublie. C'est ensuite le Directeur de Maison qui s'occupe de tout ce qui est administration, s'il faut porter plainte et qui protège l'élève de ce qui le menace.

-Et si c'est le directeur de maison en question qui est en faute ? Vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir et dire, il faut porter plainte contre vous-même pour harcèlement envers tel élève.

-En effet. Dans ce cas-là, il faut aller voir un autre Directeur de Maison en qui l'élève a confiance, ou bien le Directeur, voir même porter plainte soi-même directement au Ministère si l'élève n'a confiance en personne dans l'école, ce qui n'est heureusement encore jamais arrivé. »

Lola pensa alors qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses que Dumbledore avait supprimées de l'école. Elle n'avait jamais été au courant de tout cela, elle pensait que les préfets devaient simplement faire la discipline dans la Maison, à la place du Directeur de Maison et s'était toujours demandé à quoi servaient les Préfet-en-Chef, en dehors de faire le lien entre les professeurs et les nombreux préfets, qui étaient deux par Maison et par année à partir de la cinquième année.

Il avait également supprimé tout le soutien dont les adolescents ont besoin lorsque la puberté commence. Hermione, par exemple, ne sut jamais comment les sorcières réagissaient à leurs menstruations, elle avait adopté la méthode moldue, la seule que pouvait lui transmettre sa mère mais les leçons qui auraient dû être mises en place ou conservées si elles existaient étaient tombées dans les oubliettes. Lola n'était d'ailleurs au courant que depuis deux mois, Laurène et Julie lui avaient tout expliqué, ainsi que la vision de la sexualité des sorciers mais Lola n'avait pas vu de grande différence par rapport à ce qu'elle connaissait des moldus.

Cette suppression avait pour conséquence que les élèves n'étaient plus protégés. Ils étaient donc plus impressionnables et dès lors, plus obéissants et respectueux.

« Il y vraiment beaucoup trop de choses dont je n'avais pas conscience. Cela devient beaucoup plus qu'une guerre civile. Cela fait des dizaines d'années que Dumbledore prépare tout. Mais _pourquoi ?_ Je crois que je vais me contenter d'observer tout le monde et de me faire ensuite une idée de ce que je dois faire pour arrêter cette guerre... »

Lorsque sept heures sonnèrent dans le château, Lola sursauta et se tourna vers Jake qui riait doucement.

«Ca te fais rire !

-Oui, tu avais l'air tellement plongée dans tes pensées. »

Lola ne put répliquer car Bella arriva à ce moment-là près d'elle et lui souhaita le bonjour.

«Tu es déjà levée ? Tu devrais dormir plus, lui conseilla Bellatrix.

-Oui, je sais, mais il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tracassent. Allons manger, rien ne sert de ressasser de vieilles histoire, rassura Lola, bien que ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas seulement le passé mais aussi le futur. »

Lola et Bellatrix discutèrent avec le Préfet-en-Chef pendant le repas puis la phase de repérage de Lola commença.

Ce jour-là, elle put continuer à observer ses professeurs de Runes Anciennes, Métamorphose, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Potions. Elle récapitula pour elle-même ce qu'elle savait alors.

Le premier, le professeur Galway, était assez jeune et ne semblait pas particulièrement proche de Dumbledore, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu observer lors des repas. Il ne serait, pensa-t-elle, pas très difficile de le rallier à sa cause s'il s'avérait impossible de résoudre le conflit autrement qu'en mettant en jeu un troisième camp : Lola pensait impossible de ramener Albus Dumbledore dans le droit chemin, quel que soit le mauvais chemin qu'il ait emprunté. Dans tous les cas, Galway avait l'air plutôt musclé et agile et devait être assez bon en Duels ou pourrait le devenir. Mais il fallait se méfier, peut-être était-il allié avec Voldemort.

« Il faudrait que je demande à John de se renseigner sur les professeurs »

La seconde, le Professeur McGonagall, était égale à elle-même : stricte et exigeante, elle était très proche du directeur. Mais Lola la pensait juste et bonne, si on lui ouvrait les yeux et qu'on lui montrait des preuves irréfutables, elle pourrait également devenir l'une des figures du possible troisième camp. Ou bien simplement l'informer de ce que prévoyait le directeur à l'encontre de sa famille et de l'école. McGonagall avait, de ce que se souvenait Lola, beaucoup apprécié les Maraudeurs et les couples Potter et Londubat, cela pourrait être une façon de lui ouvrir les yeux… Mais à son époque, elle était tellement convaincue par Dumbledore, et si elle se souvenait bien, elle avait été son apprentie alors qu'il était professeur de Métamorphose. Elle devait être enrôlée depuis des décennies dans sa propagande. Il faudrait des preuves irréfutables, et peut-être même qu'il était trop tard pour elle. Son cas était vraiment des plus complexes. Dans le doute, peut-être valait-il mieux s'abstenir?

Le troisième, le Professeur William, était complètement sous la coupe de Dumbledore, comme l'avait prévenue Bella. Tous ses cours étaient ponctués de propagande pour le directeur qui « faisait tout pour que tous les sorciers vivent dans l'égalité et la sécurité ». Malgré cela, ses cours étaient de qualité et bien structurés lorsque l'on retirait le bourrage de crâne qu'il tentait de faire à tous ses élèves. Impossible de le retourner contre le Directeur, il lui resterait fidèle envers et contre tout. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier et ponctuait ses discours d'exemple de loyauté nécessaire lorsque l'on combattait les Arts Noirs et de récits de ses exploits lorsqu'il combattait les Ténèbres auprès du Ministère et de ses Aurors.

Le dernier, le professeur Slughorn, avait mis en place son petit club qui regroupait les élèves prometteurs, dans le but de négocier des avantages avec d'anciens élèves et de pouvoir retirer une certaine gloire auprès des autres d'avoir été le professeur de telle tête du monde sorcier et de l'avoir poussé et encouragé. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas, Lily et Severus, qui faisaient partie du club, lui avaient raconté qu'il leur parlait de toutes les personnes à qui il avait enseigné et avec qui il avait gardé le contact : tel joueur de Quidditch qui lui avait en envoyé une place gratuite pour un match, tel chercheur qui lui envoyait ses résultats avant qu'ils soient publiés…

Le soir, elle retrouva James près du lac, s'assurant d'abord qu'elle n'était pas écoutée, son instinct le lui indiquant sans qu'elle ne sache exactement comment. Mais elle savait qu'elle devait s'y fier, il ne l'avait jamais trompé. Elle voulait discuter, dans la langue familiale, de tout ceci avec son père mais celui-ci lui posa une autre question, après les salutations habituelles.

«Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange : pourquoi est-tu si réservée avec les Serpentards ? Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais sympathisé avec Bellatrix, Malfoy et les Lestranges, j'aurais cru que tu ne leur avais jamais adressé la parole.

-C'est _encore_ à cause de Dumb…, du Directeur ! Si je sympathise trop avec les Serpentards, il va se méfier un peu plus de moi, alors que si je reste beaucoup avec les Gryffondors, il me pensera plus manipulable.

-T'es vraiment une Serpentard ! Où est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ! Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est logique, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais trouvé ça aussi rapidement.

-C'est normal, les qualités primordiales à Serpentard sont la ruse et l'ambition. Je veux vaincre Vold…, Voldy et mettre Dumby hors d'état de nuire. La ruse devient nécessaire. Ca ne veut pas dire que personne d'autre que les Serpentards ne sont pas rusées ni ambitieuses, seulement ce ne sont pas leurs qualités principales. »

Puis Lola passa au sujet qu'elle voulait aborder : les professeurs pour commencer, puis par la suite les autres élèves :

«Je commence à penser qu'il faudra peut-être créer un troisième camp. Dumby regroupe ceux qui sont contre Voldy. Mais le Directeur lui ressemble sur bien des points, seulement il le masque. Si nous voulons réellement sortir de cette guerre et former une politique correcte ensuite, il faut qu'aucun des deux ne puisse retrouver du pouvoir une fois la guerre terminée.

-Tu penses à les… tuer ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Lola. J'aimerais ne pas aller jusque-là, j'espère trouver une autre solution, peut-être les priver de magie, comme Dumby a voulu me le faire.

-Donc tu veux qu'on étudie qui pourrait faire partie de ce probable futur troisième camp ?

-C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je suppose que la réponse à ta question est oui. Mais j'y pense !

-Quoi ?

-C'est à propos de la façon dont le Directeur peut savoir beaucoup de choses de ce qu'il se passe dans le château. Il est très informé sur ce qu'il se passe dans toutes les Maisons sauf Serpentard. Ca veut que son espion pourrait être un ou plusieurs élèves de ces Maisons.

-Ce peut être une partie mais il y a des choses que les élèves ne peuvent pas savoir et que lui sait il y a autre chose, j'en suis sûr, Lola. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

-Moi je pense que c'est ça, reste à trouver qui espionne pour le Directeur.

-Lola, soupira James. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un ou plusieurs espions mais je te dis, et j'en suis certain, qu'il y a autre chose. Quelque chose de magique.

-Ok, si tu veux. Peut-être que si nous résumons tout ce qu'il doit être et ne pas être, ça nous aidera. Hermione faisait toujours ça et ça marchait plutôt bien.

-Ok, essayons, alors. Au point où nous en sommes. Alors il est discret, il peut voir et entendre, donc je ne pense pas que ça soit un sort parce qu'il en faudrait au moins deux cents pour savoir autant de choses sur autant de sujets. C'est trop vaste.

-Il ne peut pas pénétrer les Serpentards, donc il ne peut peut-être pas entrer dans les cachots. A cause de plusieurs choses possibles : température, luminosité, humidité, voire même autre chose : avec la magie tout est possible. Pas de problème d'étage ni d'escalier. Au fait, j'ai bientôt fini de t'écrire la méthode dont je t'avais parlé pour apprendre la télépathie. Personnellement, je n'ai pas vraiment progressé ici et je préfère ne pas m'obstiner, Dumbledore pourrait sentir quelque chose.

-Pourquoi ? La télépathie n'est qu'une ouverture des perceptions, c'est différent de l'ouverture ou du déplacement de l'esprit.

-Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas. Peut-être que c'est juste parce que je n'arrive pas à me concentrer correctement, j'ai trop peur de laisser mon esprit ouvert, déjà que j'ai des difficultés à le protéger. Il y a tellement de choses à apprendre pour m'intégrer à cette époque, soupira à nouveau Lola. Et à faire pour se débarrasser de Voldemort. C'est décourageant.

-Ca ira, va, tenta James pour rassurer sa fille. Au fait, en parlant de concentration, as-tu compris cette histoire de « aptitude à canaliser son énergie magique et spirituelle afin de modifier l'essence même des objets animés et inanimés pour faire durer la métamorphose le plus longtemps possible sans puiser dans les forces du lanceur » ? McGonagall a le don de m'embrouiller les pensées.

-Elle a simplement dit que pour métamorphoser de façon durable un objet, qu'il soit animé ou non, il faut modifier son essence, sa structure interne, de façon à ce que celle-ci soit telle qu'il n'y a plus besoin de la magie pour la maintenir. Mais d'un point de vue politique, ce serait trop dangereux si ce genre de métamorphose était à la portée de n'importe quel débile venu. Je suppose que McGonagall ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est incompréhensible : les élèves les plus brillants comprennent la théorie mais des adolescents n'ont souvent pas encore le contrôle nécessaire pour ce genre de transformation alors que ceux qui sont moyens se contente d'apprendre et de répéter. Et ne parlons pas des cancres en Métamorphose, qui n'ont normalement pas eut leur BUSE dans cette matière.

-Okay, merci. Tu en est où dans tes devoirs ?

-Et toi dans tes blagues ?

-Ca avance. Au fait, qu'as-tu fais faire à Remus comme gage de notre pari ? Il rentre fatigué de ses « gages » avec toi.

-Rien, je lui avais simplement très fortement conseillé de se renseigner sur la politique actuelle de son pays, et j'en profite aussi pour me mettre à jour et comprendre un peu mieux le contexte de cette époque. Et nous en discutons souvent. Et puis nous apprenons à nous connaître. Il est fatigué parce que nous veillons tard ces soirs-là. Et Sirius avec Bella ? Elle n'a pas voulu me raconter mais elle a dit qu'elle me montrerait, je suppose qu'elle a pris des photos.

-Il m'a raconté qu'il aimait faire tourner sa famille en bourrique quand il était plus jeune. Jusque-là ce n'était que pendant les vacances, pour se rebeller contre eux. Et c'était plus facile de s'attaquer aux enfants de son âge qu'aux adultes, je suppose qu'elle va lui faire payer. Je ne sais pas comment, je sais en revanche je sais que ces deux dernières semaines, elle s'est isolée avec lui quatre fois pendant deux bonnes heures chacune.

-Je suppose que ce sera drôle, elle est morte de rire à chaque fois que je lui pose la question.

-Morte de rire ! Tu plaisantes ! Bellatrix Black ! »

Lola soupira, comme si son père était un enfant à qui il fallait tout expliquer, quoiqu'avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Morte de rire à la façon des Serpentards. A l'intérieur. Mais elle rit vraiment avec moi et beaucoup avec Lucius à qui elle en a parlé et qui lui donne des idées quoiqu'elle n'en manque pas. Ne dis pas à Sirius que Lucius est dans le coup, par contre, s'il te plait. Je ne crois pas que ça lui plairait mais ça leur permet de passer du temps ensemble.

-Je suppose qu'il le devine ou qu'il le devinera. Et puis, il l'a mérité ! Il voulait te mettre à Serdaigle ! Tu te rends compte !

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre Serdaigle ? Tu dis ça comme si c'était un sacrilège.

-Bien sûr que non, tu me connais et tu sais qui sont nos ancêtres. Mais il pensait que tu étais bien sage et posée, alors que nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux. Tu es de l'eau qui dort.

-Si tu le dis, rit Lola, peu convaincue. Comment va Lily ?

-Tu l'as bien vu dans la Grande Salle… Fit James en rougissant un peu. »

Après quelques plaisanteries, la conversation dériva vers les discutions sans vraiment d'intérêt que tout le monde affectionne pour se détendre.

Lors du repas, Lola se plaça aux côtés de Thaïs qu'elle avait un peu négligée les quelques jours précédents. Elle s'en excusa mais la jeune fille la rassura :

«Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis peut-être pas l'archétype du Serpentard mais j'ai compris que tu fais ce que tu as à faire. Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'être seule et j'aime assez ça. »

Lola voulut l'interrompre et la rassurer sur son amitié et son soutien, mais Thaïs ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

«Non, ne dis rien. Je suis heureuse d'être amie avec toi mais comprends que je ne peux pas passer de la solitude totale à une grande amitié envahissante.

-Oh, d'accord… »

Lola ne pouvait pas vraiment comprendre, elle avait toujours été très entourée : ses parents puis les vampires et ensuite Poudlard et les Weasley. Et elle n'avait jamais particulièrement aimé être seule, isolée et au calme. Elle préférait l'agitation, la joie, le bruit.

Lola laissa passer son trouble puis reprit :

«Alors, quoi de neuf pour toi ?

-Pas grand-chose, les cours, les devoirs, la routine, quoi ! Ah, si ma mère est encore en train de chercher sa sœur qui a fugué il y a un peu plus de quinze ans. Pff, je me demande pourquoi elle s'entête, elle est sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est ! Et depuis longtemps ! Elle n'a pas dû survivre bien longtemps dans la rue.

-Pourquoi ça, c'est possible de se débrouiller. Un travail, un faux nom…

-Franchement, coupa Thaïs, tu imagines une noble qui fuit un mariage parvenir à se débrouiller par ses propres moyens !

-Si tu le dis, céda Lola, peu convaincue. »

Thaïs, ne voulant pas continuer une vaine discussion sur les passe-temps douteux de sa mère, fit dériver la conversation sur des sujets plus légers. Les deux adolescentes discutèrent des cours, Thaïs demandant des précisions sur les BUSE, Lola des informations sur les professeurs. Elles s'entretinrent également sur les différents ragots qui circulaient, les blagues des si mystérieux Maraudeurs dont on ignorait toujours l'identité et sur les différents couples qui peuplaient l'école.

Lola apprécia beaucoup ce moment de normalité, où elle n'était qu'une adolescente qui aimait écouter les ragots et critiquer. Elle se dit que venir dans le passé était définitivement l'une de ses meilleures idées. En espérant que la situation ne tourne pas au cauchemar comme la plupart du temps.

Lorsqu'il fut temps, elle suivit les Sixième Année à leurs cours de l'après-midi, laissant à Lucius le loisir de comprendre le problème de sa meilleure amie et peut-être jusqu'où allaient ses sentiments pour elle.

Pendant les deux semaines qui avait passé depuis son entrée en Sixième Année, elle avait fini par mettre en place une routine qui permit de contenter tout le monde : James et ses amis voulaient se rapprocher d'elle, Lucius voulait être aussi proche de Belle qu'auparavant sans l'intrusion de Lola, et Lola ne voulait pas s'incruster de trop dans le groupe d'amis : elle était nouvelle et voulait leur laisser le temps de se retrouver et de l'accepter petit à petit dans le groupe. Elle avait ainsi décidé de passer ses matinées avec les Serpentard, ses après-midi jusqu'au dîner avec les Gryffondor et ses soirées plus ou moins seule. Seule avec ses pensées ou ses recherches. Ou Remus pour discuter politique.

Elle fut d'ailleurs happée cette après-midi-là par Sirius qui l'installa de force à côté de lui en cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

«Alors, raconte-moi tout ! Enchaina-t-il avec son habituelle excitation, ne laissant même pas le temps à sa camarade de s'installer. Comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

-Sirius, soupira Lola. Tu me poses cette question à chaque fois que tu me kidnappes !

-Je ne t'ai pas kidnappée ! Bon d'accord, on peut le voir comme ça, ajouta-t-il sous la pression de regard de l'adolescente.

-Merci. Sinon, je trouve Poudlard plutôt sympa mis à part l'encadrement plutôt désastreux des élèves. Mais les cours sont de bonne qualité, c'est déjà ça. Sinon, toi ? Comment trouves-tu Poudlard ?

-Je n'ai pas de quoi comparer comme toi, mais c'est mieux que chez moi, fit-il d'un ton léger. »

Mais Lola, se souvenant de son parrain ne fut pas dupe et comprit que c'était un sujet très sensible. Bien plus qu'à son époque puisque le temps n'avait pas encore fait son œuvre et fait s'apaiser les choses. Elle décida alors de faire dévier le sujet de la conversation.

«Au fait, comment se passe ton gage avec Bella ? »

Sirius rougit légèrement et lui rétorqua un peu brutalement de se mêler de ce qui la regardait. Sirius sembla regretter d'avoir été trop brusque mais Lola n'eut pas l'air de s'en offusquer puisqu'elle pouffa de rire sous le regard peu avenant du jeune homme.

«Désolée Sirius, mais c'est trop drôle. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'elle peut te faire faire. Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? S'il te plait ? Sirius ? Supplia-t-elle.

-Non, Lola, je ne dirai rien, jamais, pas la peine de me faire ces yeux !

-Taisez-vous tous les deux ! Fit Lily à mi-voix. J'essaie de suivre le cours !

-Désolée, Lily, s'excusa Lola. »

Sirius se contenta de grogner, ce qui fit rire sa voisine de table.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as encore, à te marrer ! Se renfrogna-t-il. Ca t'amuse de te moquer de moi ?

-Mais non voyons, je ne me moque pas de toi. Du moins pas méchamment : tu es le meilleur ami de James. Mais tu es drôle. On dirait un homme de Neandertal quand tu grognes comme ça."

Lola rit un peu et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, un peu amusé malgré lui par la petite Potter, comme il la surnommait dans son esprit.

"Bon, puisque tu es susceptible… »

Un rire étouffé leur parvint alors de leur droite, où Remus souriait étrangement. Sirius fusilla son ami du regard et Lola reprit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

«… Que dis-tu de discuter potins ?

-Non mais tu me prends pour une fille ! S'exclama-t-il, outré mais un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais non voyons, mais peut-être pourrais-tu me renseigner sur les couples, sur les personnes à éviter, ce genre de choses.

-J'ai compris, tu cherches un petit copain mais tu as trop de scrupules pour séparer un couple et tu veux quelqu'un de bien ! »

Sirius avait un tel air de compréhension que Lola ne put que rougir à son tour avant de nier avec véhémence.

«Tu te trompes totalement ! Je ne veux pas de petit copain ! Ni aujourd'hui ni plus tard ! Je veux simplement connaître un peu les élèves de Poudlard. »

Sirius ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne fit pas remarque et les deux élèves parlèrent de leurs camarades pendant la demi-heure de cours qui restait. Ils s'attardèrent d'ailleurs étrangement sur les membres des équipes de Quidditch.

Après le cours d'Histoire, ce fut le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, auquel Lola s'assistait plus depuis qu'elle avait changé d'époque. Elle avait trop peur de se souvenir de la mort de son ami Hagrid. Elle s'en fut donc avec Lily vers la bibliothèque de l'école pour faire ses devoirs de Runes Anciennes et d'Arithmancie. Elle avait peur que les enseignements d'Hermione ne soient pas suffisant pour faire croire qu'elle exerçait cette matière depuis plusieurs années. Elle avait très bien réussi à ses BUSE mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait demandé à Hermione de lui apprendre ces matières uniquement pour traduire des textes lors de la guerre et pour l'effort de guerre..

Soudain une sensation étrange la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle se sentait oppressée, enserrée, comme si la pression atmosphérique avait augmenté. Elle eut également l'impression d'être épiée, surveillée étroitement.

Elle regarda devant elle puis se retourna. Mais il n'y avait personne ni devant ni derrière elle. Il n'y avait que Lily, en qui elle avait toute confiance, et les tableaux habituels des couloirs. Rien d'exceptionnel.

Obéissant à son instinct et préférant ne pas s'attarder sur cette étrange impression, elle accéléra, fonçant vers la bibliothèque sans mot dire. Lily voulut la faire ralentir mais sa fille lui prit le bras et la tira avec elle.

Passé le seuil de la bibliothèque, Lola ne ressentit plus la sensation bizarre et lâcha sa mère qui la regarda étrangement.

«Désolée de t'avoir fait courir, s'excusa Lola. Je me sentais bizarre et je voulais arriver le plus vite possible. »

Lily la regarda encore un suspicieusement mais sembla la croire. Après tout c'était la vérité et Lola pensa que c'eut été malheureux qu'on ne la crût pas, pour une fois que la vérité n'était pas déguisée.

Voyant que la jeune Potter se dirigeait vers la section des Runes, Lily s'interrogea : elles avaient toute les deux cette option et elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y avait des recherches ou des exercices à faire pour le prochain cours. La rousse se décida donc d'aller interroger sa future belle-sœur, au cas où elle aurait oublié de noter un devoir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Il y a un devoir à faire ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. »

Voyant le souci de Lily qui lui rappelait tant Hermione, elle rit un peu puis répondit en souriant.

«Non, il n'y a pas de devoirs. Je profite justement que nous n'en ayons pas pour réviser ce qu'en a fait les années précédentes en Runes Anciennes et en Arithmancie.

-Pourquoi ? D'après Jay, tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie aux BUSE.

-Oui. Mais disons que la situation dans mon pays faisait que les cours étaient quelque fois interrompus voire annulés. Je préfère réviser que d'être surmenée dans l'année. »

Lola n'osait pas dire que c'était sa meilleure qui lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait et que l'application de ces matières avait été plutôt pratique, et pas tellement théorique comme les étymologies ou l'histoire de leur utilisation, pour essayer de se protéger de Voldemort, puis de Dumbledore, quand ils s'étaient vraiment rendu compte à quel point il était dangereux.

«Oui, c'est bientôt les ASPIC, et…

-Lily, zen, coupa Lola. Les ASPIC sont dans deux ans. Je veux être sûre de n'avoir rien oublié, c'est tout. Je veux juste ne pas être perdue en cours.

-Tu veux de l'aide ? Proposa la rousse.

-Et bien, c'est gentil mais tu as sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

-Lola, si je te le propose, c'est que je n'ai rien de plus important à faire, soupira-t-elle. Et puis, ça nous fera une occasion de discuter, j'ai très envie de te connaître un peu mieux.

-Ok. Dis-moi d'abord quels livres avez-vous utilisé en classe ses trois dernières année en Runes et Arithmancie. »

C'est ainsi que Lily et Lola passèrent le reste de l'après-midi et le début de la soirée à discuter Runes Anciennes et Mathématiques sorciers. Il s'avéra que Hermione avait bien fait son travail et que les cours qu'elle avait donné à sa meilleure amie avaient été très complets et Lily n'eut que quelques détails à expliquer à sa fille. Fille qui était on ne peut plus heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec sa mère.

Entre chaque explication, elles avaient discuté et Lola avait appris que sa mère était très proche de son propre père mais que sa relation avec sa mère était très conflictuelle. Dan, le père de Lily, était très calme et posé et adorait la nature en revanche, Mary, la mère de Lily, était une citadine dans l'âme qui dédaignait ouvertement ce qu'elle ne trouvait pas digne d'une femme. Lily vivait mal le fait que sa propre mère critique tout ce que tout le monde faisait, son mari et ses filles ne faisant pas exception. Lily en parla sur le ton de la conversation, évidemment, elle ne connaissait pas assez son interlocutrice pour lui dévoiler ses états d'âme mais Lola savait par James que Lily vivait mal cette relation avec sa mère.

Le sujet de la famille de Lola avait été abordé mais celle-ci avait coupé court en disant ne pas vouloir en discuter. Sachant les circonstances tragiques qui avaient values l'expatriation de Lola, Lily n'insista pas. Lola, quant à elle, pensa qu'elle devait au moins donner un nom à ses parents mais elle ne savait pas ce que John avait pu dire au Ministère de la Magie afin de l'inscrire sur la liste des apprentis sorciers.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien plus discuté de banalités telles que la musique, les arts, la magie, mais c'était ce sujet qui tenait le plus à cœur Lola. Elle voulait connaître sa famille et elle en avait enfin l'occasion.

**A suivre…**


	14. Insomnie

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Merci à **Adenoide** (oui à tes deux questions, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont on pourrait s'y attendre et plus tard dans la fic pour la majorité) et à **klaude** (on s'habitue à tout, quant aux elfes je dirais simplement que Dumbledore est un sang-pur) et à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review (Aurélie Malfoy, Selsynn, stormtrooper2, celenia).

Merci également à ma bêta et à Faenlieg qui m'indique toutes les incohérences qui existent.

**NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE: Les chapitres précédents ont été modifiés, en raison de la corrections, desdites incohérences. Ils ne sont pas modifiés de fond en comble mais il y a des points qui sont éclaircis. Le CHAPITRE 1 à été le chapitre le plus modifié, suite à une review de ****Hijiri-san **qui fait remarqué que le début de l'histoire et l'acceptation des Potter était trop rapide. J'ai seulement rajouté quelques passages, mais je pense avoir ajouté un peu plus de réalisme qu'il n'y en avait.

De plus, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement, **toutes les trois semaines** pour commencer, et si je tiens le rythme, peut-être ensuite toutes les deux semaines. Alors je vous donne rendez-vous le lundi **26 mars** pour le chapitre 15.

Chapitre 14 : Insomnie :

Près de quatre semaines après son entrée à Poudlard en sixième année et près de trois mois après son arrivée à l'époque de ses parents, Lola se demandait toujours comment elle avait pu croire qu'elle pourrait arranger facilement les choses dans le monde magique. « J'ai été bien naïve. »

Elle venait de recevoir une lettre de John qui lui annonçait de bien désolantes nouvelles sur la situation politique du pays. Heureusement, pensait-elle, que la lettre était écrite dans la langue de sa famille et non en anglais parce qu'elle était certaine que si elle avait été ouverte (ce qui était peut-être le cas) elle ne l'aurait pas eu entre les mains et toute la famille Potter aurait été en danger.

Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, et laissa tomber la lettre sur le couvre-lit vert forêt.

_Ma chère Lola,_

_J'espère que tes jours à l'école se passent aussi bien que tu le dis et que le directeur ne vient plus fouiller dans tes affaires. Lors de la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, il nous a demandé, à « maman » et moi, des informations sur toi, tes pouvoirs, ton enfance, tes expériences magiques et beaucoup d'autres choses, sans oublier les sous-entendus lors de la réunion sur le fait de " recenser " les enfants victimes de maltraitances pendant leur enfance pour les empêcher de rejoindre " le Mal ". Dit de cette façon, ce n'est peut-être pas forcément une mauvaise chose, il est normal d'aider ces enfants à se remettre d'une telle expérience traumatisante. Mais le clin d'œil et le sourire en coin qu'il a échangé avec Fol Œil (j'espère que tu connais ce surnom, c'est difficile de ne pas écrire de noms propres) ne me disent rien qui vaille. J'ai bien peur que les enfants en questions ne soient torturés pour leur arracher la promesse de ne jamais rejoindre " le seigneur des ténèbres " ou bien même directement assassinés. C'est triste à dire mais j'en viens même à espérer qu'ils soient tués plutôt que de subir une torture du Directeur, j'ai bien conscience que tu ne nous a pas tout dit. Je vais laisser là mes divagations et espérer que je me sois fait de fausses idées._

_Pendant que j'y pense, je réponds à ta question, le ministère sait que tes parents se nommaient comme l'actuelle reine de notre pays et ton père biologique. C'est un prénom assez commun et cela fera un mensonge de moins dans ta vie._

_Quant à tes professeurs, voici ce que j'ai réussi à glaner sur eux dans les dossiers du Ministères et ce que j'ai été capable de fouiner en changeant d'apparence._

_Je passe rapidement sur Métamorphose, Sortilège, Botanique, Astronomie, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir je pense. Il y a juste ci-joint un résumé de leurs parcours et de leurs connaissances pour que nous puissions faire des recoupements s'ils reçoivent des informations qu'ils ne devraient pas avoir ou au contraire si nous devons les leur faire parvenir. Mon épouse pense que nous pourrons ainsi leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur la véritable nature de leur employeur, mais je reste un peu sceptique._

_Brian William est un Auror à la retraite qui a cessé d'exercer avant que je ne devienne chef du Bureau. Il a grandi dans un des bas quartiers de Londres, d'un père Auror également et d'une mère femme au foyer. Son père s'est brillamment illustré aux côtés du directeur lors de son affrontement contre le Hitler des sorciers. Il était un de ses généraux et un de ses plus fervents admirateurs. Je suppose que le fils a grandi en apprenant à quel point le directeur était un grand et parfait chef, etc... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le faire changer d'avis. D'après les rumeurs que l'on racontait à mes débuts, le fils serait devenu Auror pour faire plaisir à son père et essayer de le rendre fier de lui. Je pense qu'il essaiera toujours, même à titre posthume, de rendre son père fier de lui._

_Tu ne connais pas Slughorn mais tout le monde t'en parlera dans ta classe, c'est un opportuniste qui essaie de récolter le plus de gloire à travers la réussite des autres mais il n'est pas méchant. Il peut en revanche être dangereux, il connait pas mal de Potions et je crois qu'il est assez calé question magie noire._

_Le professeur Pertinens Vector est une jeune professeur d'Arithmancie qui est sortie de l'école il y a cinq ans. Elle a passé ces cinq dernières années dans les capitales grecque et italienne à perfectionner ses études d'Arithmancie avec les meilleurs spécialistes d'Europe. Je suppose qu'avec de tels professeurs, elle a pu se détacher de la propagande britannique mais je n'en suis pas certain._

_Le professeur Alastrann Galway a grandi en Irlande du sud en autarcie avec sa famille. Ce sont ses parents, grands-parents et arrières grands-parents qui l'ont éduqué, lui et ses trois frère ainsi que ses cousins et cousines. Il est le seul à être sorti de la communauté pour voyager à travers l'Europe. Je soupçonne ce jeune homme d'avoir une ascendance druidique, ce qui explique les connaissances magiques de sa famille. Il est professeur à Poudlard depuis un an et a explicitement exprimé au directeur (c'est lui-même qui m'a confié ceci) qu'il ne resterait pas plus de cinq ou dix ans à Poudlard. Je crois que le directeur enrageait de ne pas savoirpourquoi. Peut-être le sauras-tu, moi je l'ignore._

_Le professeur Sylvanus Brulôpot est professeur de soins aux créatures magiques depuis près de cinquante ans. Personnellement j'ai trouvé qu'il maîtrisait bien son sujet. Quant à son camp, je suppose qu'on ne peut pas rester plus de cinquante ans en présence du directeur sans s'habituer ou adhérer à ses idées. Je te recommande de te méfier de lui. Niveau famille, il n'a ni femme ni enfant et ses parents sont décédés il y a vingt ans. Il ne lui reste que des neveux éloignés à qui il ne rend guère visite et réciproquement._

_Le professeur Tristan Dresden est l'un des plus mystérieux. Il est originaire d'Australie et c'est tout ce que nous savons sinon qu'il a véritablement un don de voyance et qu'il a détruit tout dossier contenant des informations sur lui._

_Le professeur Stanley Barton est le professeur d'Etude des Moldu. C'est un Sang Pur qui profite de la gloire d'enseigner dans une des plus prestigieuses écoles de magie du continent. Tu te doutes bien que vu son lignage, il n'a jamais approché de moldu ni de loin ni de près et qu'il se contente de lire des livres sur le sujet. S'il doit choisir un camp, il choisira celui qui a tué tes parents. Tout pour la suprématie des sangs purs et l'esclavage des autres._

_Le professeur Cuthberg Binns est professeur d'histoire de la magie depuis 1859 et est mort en 1902 sans s'en être rendu compte. Mon père m'a raconté que lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, les fantômes se plaisaient à raconter que Binns avait été maudit et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il endormait tous les élèves. Je pensais que c'était une blague ou un subterfuge pour me faire travailler cette matière un peu plus sérieusement que je ne le faisais mais on dit que les rumeurs ont souvent un fond de vérité. Je t'écris ceci car j'ai appris récemment que les morts qui restaient parmi les vivants avaient le plus souvent peur de l'oubli, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils sont si bavard, pour qu'on ne les oublie pas, ni eux, ni leur histoire. C'est donc la pire des punitions pour un fantôme. Je me suis renseigné sur lui et j'ai appris par un portrait du Manoir que de son vivant, il enseignait d'une manière différente et tout sauf soporifique. Je pense que c'est une façon pour la population britannique d'oublier son histoire. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas._

_Le professeur Renée Bibine a pris sa retraite de joueuse professionnelle de Quidditch il y a dix ans. Depuis elle enseigne le vol aux enfants. Impossible de tirer quoi que ce soit de ses allégeances ou de ses tendances politiques. Tous ceux qui ont été interrogés ont répondu que rien ne l'intéressait en dehors du Quidditch. _

_Voilà tout ce que je peux te dire sur tes professeurs._

_Je dois par contre t'avertir qu'il se trame beaucoup de choses au Ministère. Et que notre ministre actuelle est dans la poche de Dumbledore. Une des choses positives est qu'elle ne le suit pas aveuglément mais elle s'est rendue compte de la menace de tu-sais-qui, c'est simplement que le directeur présente les choses de façon convaincante. Mais rassure-toi, de ce côté-là, elle reste prudente et ne donne pas trop de pouvoir au directeur, elle essaie de trouver des voies médianes quand il devient trop insistant. _

_Mais le problème est que le ministère est de plus en plus " infesté " de suivants de tu sais qui. Cela fait quelques années qu'ils sont de plus en plus nombreux mais les premiers commencent à accéder à des postes haut-placés et ça ne va pas s'arrêter là, je peux te l'assurer. L'un d'eux est même en passe de devenir l'un des conseillers de la ministre. Et j'ai bien peur que le directeur ne demande à l'Ordre d'enquêter sur certains d'entre eux voire même d'assassiner les plus gênants. Et ce n'est pas le plus grave. Il a l'intentionde me demander de couvrir ses meurtres, d'étouffer l'affaire comme on dit je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, à sa façon de me regarder dernièrement. Et si le directeur commence ce jeu-là, tu sais qui renchérira. Et nous serons tous en danger. Les heures sombres approchent, malheureusement, plus vite que je ne l'escomptais. Ce qui n'est pas forcément un mal. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, inquiète-toi seulement de toi._

_Je t'aime, ma petite fille._

_Ton grand-père._

_PS : J'ai demandé aux elfes des nouvelles de nos micros mais rien qui ne concerne pas l'école._

Lola ne pouvait croire que le directeur allait donner comme mission à son grand-père de couvrir et peut-être même commettre des meurtres de sang froid pour éliminer des ennemis gênants. Voldemort le faisaient également mais il avait le mérite douteux de commettre lui-même ses assassinats vengeurs. Lorsque Lola eut séché ses larmes, elle rangea la lettre dans le double fond de sa malle et s'efforça de faire confiance à sa famille. Ils lui avaient promis de faire attention à eux, il fallait qu'elle y croie. Et peut-être que son grand-père parviendrait à s'extirper de cette hypothétique situation.

Ne se sentant pas l'envie d'aller se coucher et de ressasser tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Lola décida d'enfiler une robe de chambre et de monter dans la Salle Commune vide.

Lorsque la jeune fille se laissa tomber dans le canapé le plus proche du feu, elle s'aperçut que la place à côté d'elle était occupée par une autre personne qu'elle ne reconnut pas dans la faible lueur du feu.

«Bonjour Lola.

-Jake ? Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

-Je pourrais me vexer, tu sais ? La taquina-t-il.

-Tu pourrais aussi réussir à reconnaître quatre cents élèves environ en un mois de cours ? rétorqua la jeune Potter du tac au tac.

-Touché. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici aussi tard ?

-Pas grand-chose.

-Tu mens.

-Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Juste un coup de blues.

-Puis-je te distraire ? demanda alors Jake avec ce sourire que toutes les filles trouvaient craquant.

-Si tu veux, répondit Lola en se prenant au jeu et s'installant plus confortablement dans les coussins du canapé. Alors ? Que proposes-tu pour me distraire ?

-Pourquoi ne pas simplement discuter ? Est-ce que tu aimerais qu'il y ait un bal cette année ? Les préfets en chef peuvent en organiser.

-NON ! J'ai horreur des bals. Je ne sais même pas danser.

-C'est pour ça que tu n'aimes pas les bals, affirma le jeune homme d'un ton sûr de lui. As-tu déjà assisté à l'un d'entre eux ? »

Son visage plongé dans la pénombre et éclairé seulement par les flammes de la cheminée semblait irréel et fournit à Lola l'intimité nécessaire pour qu'elle se confie à lui, malgré une petite voix dans son esprit qui lui disait qu'elle ne connaissait ce jeune homme que depuis un mois à peine.

«Oui. Il y a deux ans, il y a eu un bal officiel d'organisé dans mon école. »

Lola frissonna en se souvenant du Bal de Noël où elle avait dû, sous la forme d'Harry, ouvrir le bal avec l'une des jumelles Patil.

«Et tu n'as pas aimé ?

-A vrai dire, je n'avais pas la tête à ça. J'étais en danger et on m'a forcée à ouvrir le bal. »

Cette année avait signifié la fin de l'insouciance et le début de la guerre. Le danger était partout dans l'école : Dumbledore, le faux Maugrey, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Voldemort, les Serpentard et la jalousie de tous les élèves. Celle de Ron surtout, qui les avait mis en danger tous les trois : Ron, Hermione et elle.

«Alors que tu ne savais pas danser ? »

Lola repensa brièvement au cours de danse dispensé par sa professeur de Métamorphose avant de répondre. Comme l'avait dit Malfoy, si McGo savait danser, ça se saurait.

«On espérait que je me ridiculiserais, je pense. Mes parents avaient une certaine renommée dans notre petite communauté, malgré leur mort, tous ceux qui leur faisaient confiance avaient replacé leur foi en moi et ça ne plaisait ni au pouvoir en place ni à l'autre camp qui voulait s'emparer du pouvoir pour pouvoir exercer une tyranniesur notre peuple.

-Où cela s'est-il passé ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler?

-C'est une petite communauté repliée sur elle-même. Je n'ai ni le droit ni la possibilité de révéler son emplacement. Une espèce d'ancien serment ou je ne sais quoi... Répondit Lola en se tenant à l'histoire que la famille Potter lui avait inventée.

-Oh... »

Comme Lola ne voulait pas partir sur ce sujet et repenser plus que nécessaire à la lettre de John, elle l'interrompit :

«De toute façon, je ne les reverrai jamais.

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est chez toi, tout de même !

-Je suis vivante, et pas eux.

-Oh.

-Ceux qui restent, ce sont les lâches qui n'ont rien fait pour défendre leur peuple et ont attendu la fin de la guerre pour choisir leur camp. »

Lola n'avait pas la lâcheté en haute estime, pas plus que la trahison et la colère enflamma son regard, attirant Jake qui se penchait de plus en plus vers elle.

«Lola, tu ne peux pas exiger d'eux qu'ils se battent comme s'est battue ta famille, tenta-t-il de la calmer, et de calmer les battements de son cœur par la même occasion.

-Ils l'ont bien exigé de moi, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas l'exiger d'eux ? »

En y repensant, Lola sentait sa magie bouillonner en elle. Ce titre de Survivant. Tout ce dont on attendait d'elle : l'espoir, vaincre Voldemort seule alors que ça aurait dû être au peuple britannique sorcier entier de le faire. Et la manipulation de Dumbledore. Dire qu'elle avait naïvement crue qu'elle s'était échappée de son influence. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait les armes pour lutter, et elle avait sa famille.

«Lola, ne te mets pas en colère pour ça. C'est fini, tu ne peux rien y changer, dit Jake à mi-voix pour la calmer et la consoler. »

«Au contraire, je suis là pour tout changer ! Peu m'importent les conséquences pour moi ! »

«Je ne peux peut-être pas changer les choses chez moi, mais je les changerai ici ! Je te le promets ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de forcer tous ces petits moutons à bouger leur c*l ! S'enflamma Lola.

-Lola, tu ne devrais pas les détester ainsi, fit Jake d'une vois caressante. Tu m'as l'air puissante, tu risquerais de mal tourner et je serai triste de te voir sombrer dans la haine.

-C'est trop tard, il y a deux personnes qui m'ont fait beaucoup de mal et dont je me vengerai. Coûte que coûte ! Rétorqua-t-elle en pensant à Voldemort qui était son but premier et à Dumbledore qu'elle devrait mettre hors d'état de nuire avant qu'il ne lui vienne l'idée de tuer les Potter et de faire d'une orpheline une arme et un passe-droit vers le pouvoir elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de son discours dans l'infirmerie après la bataille qui avait vu la fin de Voldemort.

-Lola, la vengeance appelle la vengeance. Tu risquerais de ne plus pouvoir de sortir de ce jeu dangereux dans lequel tu t'engages. »

Lola sentit l'inquiétude dans le ton du Préfet en chef mais choisit de l'ignorer. Elle n'allait pas lui mentir plus que nécessaire. Elle détestait les mensonges et ne savait pas bien mentir.

«Peu m'importe !

-Lola, tu pourrais en mourir !

-Et alors ? Je suis née pour me venger d'eux et débarrasser le monde de ces deux menaces, le reste importe peu. Je sais que John et James arrangeront les choses.

-Savent-ils que tu prévois de mourir à plus ou moins grande échéance ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais ma vie n'a que peu d'importance. »

Jake se tourna dans le canapé et attrapa le visage pensif de Lola entre ses mains.

«J'ai le sentiment que tu es importante pour le monde, tout en moi me le crie.

-Je ne suis...

-Si tu ne crois pas être importante pour le monde entier, je crois que tu l'es au moins pour le mien, de monde.

-Tu ne me connais même pas.

-Alors laisse-moi te connaître. Je veux devenir ton ami... »

Lola eut l'impression que Jake ne terminait pas sa phrase mais ne put deviner la suite, malgré la nuit suivante qu'elle passa à y réfléchir.

«Alors parlons d'autres choses. Parle-moi de ta famille. »

Alors que Lola écoutait Jake parler de sa famille, elle se sentait glisser dans le sommeil sous le regard attendri de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa tête sur son épaule et continua à parler pour l'endormir.

Quand il la sentit se détendre contre lui, il murmura :

«Dors, douce Lola. Je veille sur toi. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. Je ne te connais pas et pourtant j'ai l'impression que si. »

En observant l'adolescente endormie contre lui, Jake ne sentit pas le sommeil l'emporter, sa tête allant se poser contre celle de l'endormie.

oOo

«Lola. Lola, réveilles-toi ! Garner, ça vaut pour toi aussi ! »

Ledit Garner ouvrit péniblement ses yeux puis les frotta d'une main. En se redressant, il se rendit compte que quelqu'un dormait contre lui. En se forçant à s'éveiller davantage, il s'aperçut que c'était la nouvelle élève de sixième année qui le prenait pour son oreiller. Puis il leva les yeux et réalisa que c'était Bellatrix Black qui les réveillait au bout milieu de la nuit.

«Black ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse et la voix un peu rauque.

-Je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu que Lola n'était pas dans son lit. Alors je suis venue ici, je pensais qu'elle rêvassait devant le feu. Elle le fait souvent quand elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

-Tu la connais bien, visiblement, fit remarquer Jake.

-Pas tellement, c'est juste qu'elle dort mal alors je sais ce qu'elle fait dans ces cas-là. Tu m'aides à la réveiller ?

-Pourquoi ? Si tu dis qu'elle dort mal, autant la laisser dormir, non ? »

Jake était d'avis de garder la jeune fille endormie contre lui le plus longtemps possible mais malheureusement l'avant-dernière des Black n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec lui.

«Peut-être. Mais il faut au moins qu'elle retourne dans son lit. »

Le préfet en chef n'était toujours pas d'accord mais ne protesta pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de décider à la place de la jeune Potter et son devoir lui imposait d'envoyer les élèves dormir dans leur lit.

«Je peux la porter, si tu veux.

-Non, les garçons ne peuvent pas descendre les escaliers qui mènent au dortoir des filles. Il y a la possibilité du sortilège mais je risque de l'assommer en passant.

-Et toi ? Tu ne peux pas la porter ? Tu es grande. Je ne sais pas si tu es assez forte mais tu peux essayer.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Bella semblait dubitative mais il est vrai que sa mère lui avait souvent reproché de ressembler à un garçon et de ne rien faire pour y remédier. Et elle était aussi forte que Regulus qui n'avait que quinze ans et était encore trop longiligne pour avoir une musculature d'homme.

Jake la vit se redresser et se rapprocher de Lola. Il passa un bras sous sa nuque, l'autre sous ses genoux et se redressa.

«Va devant l'escalier, lui demanda-t-il. Je vais la porter jusque là-bas. Elle n'est pas très lourde, tu devrais y arriver. »

Quand Bella eut obéit et qu'elle eut Lola dans les bras, elle ne put qu'être d'accord : Lola n'était pas très lourde.

oOo

Lola rougit quand elle s'éveilla dans son lit et que Bella lui eut expliqué comment elle y était arrivée.

«Tu devrais faire attention Lola, tu es vraiment très légère !

-Je sais. Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça. Peu importe que je fasse du sport pour me muscler ou que j'essaie de manger le maximum que je peux avaler, je suis toujours aussi légère.

-Tu es sûre ? Est-ce que quelqu'un de ta famille est comme ça ? Je t'ai vue en tenue de nuit et tu es vraiment mince.

-Non, je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. »

John et James étaient assez grand et bien battis, quoi que James moins que son père. Peut-être à cause du jeune âge de James et de l'entraînement de John. Laurène était assez petite et sans être aussi rondelette que Molly Weasley, elle possédait quelques rondeurs. Jeremy et Julie, qui n'étaient qu'au début de leur puberté étaient grands et mince mais elle remarquait à présent que Jeremy avait acquis une belle petite masse musculaire pendant les vacances et que Julie avait dû renouveler une partie de sa garde-robe, devenue plus ronde au niveau de la poitrine, des hanches et des cuisses.

«Lola, ça me parait vraiment bizarre. Je veux bien que tu viennes d'un pays où la situation était agitée mais j'ai l'impression que ton corps n'a aucune réserve. A moins que ta puberté ne date que de quelques mois, c'est vraiment étrange. Sinon, pourquoi entendrai-t-on toutes les autres filles se plaindre qu'elles sont grosses ?

-Tu ne t'inclues pas dans le groupe des filles ? Taquina Lola qui savait que Bella était un peu garçon manqué.

-Contrairement à elles, il m'arrive de réfléchir. Si les femmes font des réserves c'est en prévision d'une future grossesse. Il y a une raison, ce n'est pas simplement pour que nous nous plaignons à longueur de journée !

-Je croirais entendre ma meilleure amie ! Sourit tristement Lola. Elle était fascinée par tout ce qui touchait la conception, la grossesse et la naissance. Je crois que j'en sais beaucoup plus que je ne le voudrais sur ce sujet.

-Ca pourra toujours d'être utile. Au moins, tu n'es pas prise au dépourvu. Tu sais que j'ai dû expliquer à la plupart des filles des années précédentes pourquoi elles se réveillaient un matin avec du sang dans leurs sous-vêtements !

-Et toi ? Qui te l'a expliqué ? D'après ce que James m'a dit sur la famille de Sirius, je me doute que ce n'est pas eux.

-C'est Andromeda qui nous l'a expliqué, à Narcissa et à moi. Bref, tout ça pour dire que ton absence de graisse m'inquiète et que ça pourrait bien ne pas être naturel ! Sauf, dans le cas où tu commencerais ta puberté plus tard que la plupart. Si c'est le cas, alors ça devrait venir bientôt.

-Non, j'ai commencé… Pour te donner une idée, j'avais quatorze ans lorsque j'ai eu mes menstruations pour la première fois. C'est plus tard que la plupart mais ça n'a rien d'anormal. D'après ma meilleure amie !

-Et bien, je suppose que ça vaut le coup de regarder si ce n'est pas une anomalie magique voire une sorte de malédiction sur toi. Je sais bien que personne n'est fait de la même façon, mais je suis persuadée qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal !

-Bella entre en guerre ! Se moqua gentiment Lola.

-Tu cherches la bagarre ? Et bien, tu vas la trouver ! Cria Bellatrix avant de se jeter sur sa colocataire avec son oreiller. »

Après quelques minutes de rire et de bataille d'oreiller, les deux filles s'écroulèrent sur le lit de Lola, essoufflées.

«Et bien, si James avait su que tu étais comme ça, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de me méfier de toi !

-Il se méfie de moi ?

-Et bien, il a entendu parler de toi par Sirius.

-Sirius ? Mais…

-Je ne veux pas dire que lui aussi se méfie, mais je pense qu'il croyait que tu étais d'accord avec les idées de ta famille puisque que tu ne te rebellais pas comme lui l'a fait, tu comprends ? Et James s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

-Mais, Sirius… Je veux dire, il peut comprendre que tout le monde n'agit pas forcément selon sa logique, non ?

-Pas forcément. Tu sais, moi aussi il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre que ce qui me paraissait logique, ne l'était pas pour tout le monde, rassura Lola en repensant à l'enfer que lui avaient fait vivre le ministère et les élèves de Poudlard en le faisant passer pour un déséquilibré mental. »

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient eu la preuve qu'elle, enfin Harry, n'avait pas menti. Après avoir conduit son parrain à la mort au département des mystères, ils étaient tous rentrés au Château où Voldemort avait ensuite attaqué et où il était finalement mort grâce au sacrifice de ses deux meilleurs amis.

«Il faudrait penser à se préparer, il y a cours aujourd'hui, fit Lola tout en restant avachie sur son lit.

-Nous avons encore le temps. Au fait, tu as passé une bonne soirée avec Jake ? demanda Bella avec un magnifique sourire.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Il a l'air sympa, je pense qu'il deviendra un bon ami.

-Oh, oui. Un très bon ami ! »

C'est sur ces mystérieuses paroles que la cadette des filles Black se leva et partit en courant dans la salle de bain.

«Bella ! cria Lola. Qu'est que ce que ça veut dire ! Bella ! »

Ne recevant aucune réponse mis à part un rire, Lola soupira et prépara ses affaires en attendant que son amie ait terminé sa toilette matinale.

oOo

La première chose que remarqua James ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle fut l'expression pensive de Lola, il essaya toute la journée de l'interroger discrètement mais sans succès.

«Lola, à quoi penses-tu ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? demandait James, inquiet.

-Non, non, ça va. Je réfléchis…, répondait Lola pensivement, l'air un peu à côté de ses pompes, ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'inquiétude de son père.

-A quoi ?

-Je me demande ce qu'ils voulaient dire… »

Et à chaque fois les professeurs les reprenaient. Soit l'un ou l'autre ou les deux selon le degré d'impartialité des enseignants.

A la fin de la journée, les Maraudeurs, las du comportement de leur meneur, finirent par lui demander ce qui le rendait si inattentif en cours.

«Je sais que nous ne sommes pas les étudiants les plus assidus, mais tout de même, James ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

-Je sais Sirius, mais je m'inquiète pour Lola. Elle a été dans la lune toute la journée. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi !

-Voyons James, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, relativisa Remus. Elle a le droit d'avoir des pensées privées, tu n'as pas à tout savoir.

-Si ! Elle est fragile ! Enfin, peut-être pas tant que ça mais je veux la protéger.

-Mais la protéger de quoi ? Nous sommes à Poudlard, elle n'est pas en danger ! Rassura Peter.

-Oui, c'est vrai, répondit James très lentement, comme s'il réfléchissait à la véracité de cette affirmation.

-James ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas…

-Si, j'ai des raisons de le croire…

-Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave, fit Peter. C'est peut-être juste une histoire de garçon.

-J'espère que non.

-Mais enfin pourquoi, James ? Elle a seize ans, elle a le droit de flirter. Que je sache, tu ne t'en prives pas, interrogea Remus.

-Elle est trop jeune pour ça.

-Et quel âge a Lily ? Taquina Remus.

-Ca n'a rien à voir ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre. De toute façon, elle m'a dit elle-même qu'elle ne voulait pas sortir avec de garçons.

-Elle peut toujours changer d'avis. Ca doit être agréable d'être amoureux, rêva Peter.

-Sirius ! lança Remus. Tu pourrais dire quelque chose.

-Je pourrais demander à Bella, je dois la voir ce soir pour le pari, peut-être qu'elle le sait.

-Ce n'était pas exactement ce que je voulais dire mais ça peut être une bonne idée. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, lors de son rendez-vous avec sa cousine, Sirius posa donc la question fatidique.

«Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Lola était aussi bizarre aujourd'hui ? Ca tracasse beaucoup James.

-Tiens, tu me parles, maintenant ! C'est nouveau ! fit-elle, cynique. »

En effet, jusqu'alors Sirius n'avait pas adressé une phrase complète à sa cousine. Simplement quelques mots de politesse.

«Bella…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que tu penses des Black.

-Je sais que tu n'es pas encore comme eux mais jusqu'à maintenant, tu ne m'avais pas donné de raisons de croire que tu pourrais être différente.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils pensent de ce qui est différent. Je préfère juste attendre d'être majeure et de pouvoir hériter. C'est pour ça que je suis à Serpentard et toi à Gryffondor.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas, alors ?

-C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser la question ! Sache que je ne m'excuserai pas de m'appeler Black.

-Mais toi tu ne garderas pas ce nom toute ta vie. Moi si.

-Pas forcément. Si tu choisis de t'unir comme le faisaient les celtes.

-Les celtes ?

-Il t'arrive de lire ? Les moldus ont leur propre idée de la « gamologie »de nos ancêtres celtes. Mais les sorciers prenaient le nom de la famille de la personne la plus puissante puisqu'elle était la plus apte à protéger toute la famille. Il te suffit de te trouver une femme plus puissante et de prendre son nom. Ou de ne jamais te marier et de ne pas reconnaitre tes enfants si tu en as.

-Tu crois qu'une femme voudrait ne pas se marier ? Il faudrait que je retrouve une trace de ce rituel de mariage.

-Tu es un tel macho parfois ! Ca me hérisse le poil ! Pourquoi crois-tu que les femmes veulent se marier ?

-Euh, je ne sais pas…

-Réfléchis et reviens me voir ensuite. J'ai terminé ce que je devais faire, ton gage est presque terminé, termina Bellatrix sur une note plus insouciante en opposition avec le ton coléreux de sa précédente réplique.

-Ca veut dire que je n'aurai plus à me ridiculiser ?

-Souviens-toi que le ridicule ne tue pas. Ca te servira, rassura l'adolescente.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

**A suivre…**


	15. Le pari

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Merci à ma bêta et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Chapitre 16 le **16 avril** !

Bonne Lecture !

Note: Je viens de remarquer que le site modifie ma mise en page, donc j'ai refais celle du chapitre 14.

Chapitre 15 : Le pari :

En ces derniers jours de septembre, la tension à Poudlard était à son comble. Non pas à cause d'un futur duel ni même l'attente d'une dispute de couple entre deux personnalités de l'école ou même pas à cause d'un match de Quidditch entre les deux Maisons rivales. Non c'était plus subtil. Il y avait d'abord l'excitation de la dernière des filles Black, tout le monde se plaignait de son absence de concentration, l'impatience suintait par tous les pores de sa peau et ses ricanements intempestifs mettaient tout le monde sur le qui-vive, se demandant quel mauvais coup elle pouvait bien préparer.

Et ensuite il y avait l'Héritier des Black, cousin de la précédente, qui, lui, laissait échapper toute son angoisse malgré un extérieur toujours aussi agréable et charmeur. Mais ses blagues et ses jeux de mots n'étaient plus aussi drôles et ne sortaient plus du fond de son cœur. Lui aussi souffrait de manque de concentration, il gardait son regard fixé sur sa cousine en essayant de se demander jusqu'où elle pousserait l'humiliation.

Si la tension se répercutait dans toute l'école c'est que les Sixième et Septième Années de Serpentard et de Gryffondor qui entouraient les deux protagonistes tentaient de savoir le fond de l'histoire, sans vraiment de succès, mais leurs émotions se répercutaient sur le groupe, les deux groupes la propageant à l'école entière via les rumeurs.

Lola, bien qu'ayant un pied dans chaque camp, se mettait du côté de Bella. Celle-ci lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas méchant, que Sirius serait juste un peu humilié. Si Lola avait accepté que son parrain soit rabaissé c'est parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait subir à Severus Rogue et que cela le ferait peut-être réfléchir voire même le faire murir un peu, il en aurait bien besoin.

De plus, il semblerait que le côté Serpentard de Lola se réveille de plus en plus dans sa nouvelle Maison. Elle avait rusé et joué la comédie dans les années 1990 mais il semblerait qu'elle soit réveillée complètement par les années 1970, elle se sentait plus lucide. Peut-être qu'elle grandissait et murissait simplement. Mais elle se sentait bien mieux.

Après ces quelques jours de tension, arriva le 28 septembre.

Lola était allée chercher Sirius dans son lit et l'avait amené à Bella dans une ancienne salle de classe que celle-ci s'était approprié. Rompant le sortilège de lévitation, Lola laissa Sirius retomber sur le canapé, s'y laissant également tomber ensuite.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait si difficile de faire léviter quelqu'un comme ça, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?

-Tu verras en même temps que les autres, retourne à la Salle Commune et va réveiller les Serpentard. Il y aura du spectacle et je veux qu'ils voient ça. Et ne fais pas cette tête, je vais seulement érafler son orgueil. »

Pas beaucoup plus rassurée mais impatiente, Lola redescendit dans les cachots et réveilla les Serpentard grâce à un sortilège d'alarme installé dans la Salle Commune. Il y eut quelques grognements mais quand ils apprirent la raison de ce réveil brutal, tous se dirigèrent nonchalamment, on est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas, en direction de la Grande Salle.

oOo

Lorsque les Maraudeurs s'étaient réveillés, ils avaient eu la surprise de ne pas trouver Sirius dans son lit. Etant donné qu'il était toujours le dernier levé, même James parvenait à émerger avant lui, la situation était plus qu'étrange. Celle-ci s'éclaircit quelque peu quand James trouva à la place de son meilleur ami une tresse de rubans de trois couleurs différentes. Le noir et le rouge orangé pour les cheveux de Lola, eux-mêmes un mélange des cheveux de ses parents. Le vert parce que James était persuadé que Lola était une Serpentard malgré qu'elle avait été réparti à Gryffondor dans le futur.

James se souvint avec tendresse du moment où il avait discuté avec sa fille de ses couleurs. « Tout le monde possède une association de couleurs qui sont comme un signature. Tous les Potter, du moins, je ne sais pas si d'autres familles le font. Parce qu'on peut copier une écriture, voler notre apparence, mais pas sa signature. Il faudra que tu te renseignes auprès des autres. Ils t'expliqueront quelles couleurs ils ont choisi et pourquoi. Par exemple, mes couleurs sont le mauve, parce qu'en France maman mettait toujours un ruban mauve dans ses cheveux, le rose parce que c'est une couleur généralement associée aux filles pour brouiller les pistes et le bleu ciel parce que j'adore voler. »

"Ce n'est pas vraiment une association de couleurs qui te ressemble."

"C'est là tout l'intérêt. Par exemple, si toi tu prends du noir, du rouge, et du vert tout le monde saura que c'est toi. Tes cheveux et ta Maison. Enfin, ta future Maison. "

« -James ! Tu rêves éveillé ou quoi ! Sirius a disparu ! Réagit !

James sursauta et quitta sa rêverie au cri de Peter.

«Ne vous en faites pas, les gars. Il n'est pas en danger. Jamais Lola ne ferait du mal à Sirius.

-Lola ? Tu es sûr ? Mais pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? S'étonna Remus.

-Je ne sais pas… réfléchit James à voix haute.

-C'est peut-être pour Bellatrix Black. Lola est amie avec elle et c'est à elle que Sirius « appartient ». Vous savez, le pari, suggéra Peter. »

Les deux autres Maraudeurs s'accordèrent pour dire que leur ami Queudver avait raison et passèrent le temps de leur toilette à s'en inquiéter un peu.

« En tout cas, ça doit être humiliant vu la façon dont Patmol réagissait quand nous lui demandions ce qu'il faisait avec sa cousine, conclut Remus en ajustant sa coiffure et son uniforme.

-Je ne l'avais jamais vu rougir autant, ricana James. Même quand Narcissa l'a tant mis en colère il y a deux ans.

-Je me souviens, nous avions mis au moins deux heures à le calmer. Il ne s'est apaisé que grâce à Dumbledore qui est finalement intervenu.

-Nous devrions nous dépêcher de descendre, il y a peut-être quelque chose de drôle à voir, s'impatienta Peter.

-Tu es méchant, Peter ! Fit James avec un grand sourire. Allons-y vite ! »

oOo

Lorsque Lola pénétra dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard et réveilla tout le monde grâce à l'alarme, elle crut bien que sa dernière heure était arrivée en voyant l'expression mauvaise de Lucius encore en pyjama.

« Que nous vaut ce réveil en fanfare, Potter ? Lança-t-il avec hargne.

-Je ne sais pas exactement…

-Tu ne sais pas ! Coupa-t-il brusquement.

-Si tu m'avais laissé parler, tu saurais que je viens de la part de Bella et qu'elle nous réserve une surprise, coupa à son tour Lola en haussant le ton. Une surprise pour tous, d'où le fait que je ne sois pas au courant. Et apparemment, cela devrait te plaire Lucius. Habillez-vous et rendez-vous rapidement au petit déjeuner. Bella attendra que la majorité des élèves soient là pour faire ce qu'elle a à faire mais elle veut que les Serpentards soient aux premières loges. »

oOo

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, tous les Serpentards étaient attablés. Encore un quart d'heure de plus et la Grand Salle était presque pleine. C'est alors que les Portes se refermèrent puis se rouvrirent, révélant Bellatrix qui tenait par le bras une autre personne vêtue à la mode européennemoldue du dix-neuvième siècle.

Une personne assez grande, les cheveux noirs coiffés en deux tresses remontées sur le dessus du crâne. Un masque vénitien recouvrait la partie supérieure de son visage, un joli masque blanc, en forme de chat, avec des dorures autours des yeux qui formaient des arabesques et des portées remplies de notes de musique. Le masque en lui-même était magnifique.

Mais il jurait affreusement avec la tenue de la personne en question. Une tenue bavaroise féminine la plus typique. Un chemisier blanc très décolleté, une espèce de corselet noir décoré de fils dorés entrecroisés, une très longue jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'au sol et un tablier de satin d'un rose assez pâle qui descendait également très bas, ne laissant voir de la large jupe noire que la partie qui se trouvait à l'arrière et dix centimètres sur le bas.

La tenue était très jolie, elle aurait été magnifique sur Bellatrix, par exemple. Elle l'était beaucoup moins sur son cousin !

Tout le monde éclata de rire lorsque Bellatrix retira le masque de chat du visage de Sirius.

La robe qui devait laisser voir la naissance des seins ne laissait voir que la musculature du jeune homme, et le tablier sensé accentuer la finesse de la taille par rapport aux hanches accentuait surtout le ridicule d'une telle tenue sur un adolescent assez viril.

Bella abandonna Sirius au milieu de la Grande Salle et s'installa près de Lucius.

« Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu apprécies ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Bien que j'ai cru que j'allais tuer ta nouvelle amie.

-Pourquoi ? Je lui ai demandé de réveiller toute la Maison si elle voulait savoir ce que je faisais à Sirius mais je ne vois pas en quoi c'est vraiment dérangeant. Vu l'heure la plupart d'entre vous devait êtredéjà réveillés.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une raison pour hurler avec un Sonorus à travers les cachots.

-Oups. Je crois que j'ai trop titillé sa curiosité. Vois le bon côté des choses, au moins tout le monde a pu profiter du spectacle.

-J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir Black ainsi endimanché. Ça vaut bien tous les réveils de Potter du monde.

-Et encore ! Attends, ce n'est pas fini ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Bella commença son repas et refusa de répondre à davantage de questions.

oOo

En cours d'Histoire de la Magie, contrairement aux habitudes, personne ne dormait. Personne ne travaillait non plus, d'ailleurs. Non, tout le monde discutait des péripéties du petit déjeuner. Trois personnes en particulier.

« Alors, Sirius, comment a-t-elle bien pu faire pour trouver une telle robe. Ca ne doit pas se trouver partout, c'est moldu et étranger. En plus tu es très grand, je me demande comment elle a fait.

-Elle l'a fabriquée cette robe immonde, cracha Sirius.

-C'était donc ça que vous faisiez tous les deux et que tu nous cachais, réalisa Peter. Tu servais de mannequin à ta cousine.

-Et puis, tu exagères, cette robe n'est pas immonde du tout, fit Remus. Ok, sur toi elle est ridicule mais je pense qu'avec quelques arrangements elle irait à Bellatrix.

-Ouais, ricana James. Il faudrait raccourcir un peu la jupe et agrandir le décolleté. Elle aurait dû te mettre des faux seins. »

James et ses deux amis éclatèrent de rire sous le regard furibond de Sirius.

«C'est ça, moquez-vous ! Et ça s'appelle des amis ! Dire que je comptais sur votre soutien pour les jours à venir.

-N'exagère pas, Sirius. C'est juste pour la matinée, tu pourras te changer à la pause de midi, tenta de rassurer Remus.

-Je n'exagère pas, maugréa-t-il. Je vais me changer à midi, mais ce n'est encore pas moi qui vais décider de la tenue.

-Elle a prévu d'autres choses ? Demanda Peter. Elle doit être douée comme couturière, alors.

-Peter, je suis en pleine humiliation publique, et toi tu penses aux qualités de couturière de cette folle. Un peu de compassion, s'il te plaît… gémit Sirius.

-En théorie, compassion signifie « souffrir avec », et sans vouloir te vexer, je ne veux pas souffrir avec toi, enseigna Remus avec un air docte et les yeux malicieux. »

Devant tant de cœur, Sirius croisa les bras sur sa table et y plongea sa tête pour oublier les remarques de ses amis et les regards de ses camarades Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

oOo

La pause de midi arrivée, Lola se fit un devoir d'« enlever » à nouveau Sirius et de le ramener dans l'antre de Bellatrix.

Lorsqu'il ressortit et parvint dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se mit à le siffler.

Il avait en effet revêtu un tailleur féminin couleur prune composé d'un chemisier rose pâle caché sous la veste, et d'une jupe qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou. Et le meilleur selon Bella des chaussures à talons.

« Bella, franchement tu exagères. Des chaussures à talons, tu aurais pu avoir un peu pitié, reprocha Rabastan.

-Tu plaisantes, aucune pitié, c'est ça qui est intéressant. Pourquoi seules les femmes devraient mettre des talons ? Et encore j'ai été gentille, les talons ne sont pas très hauts, quatre ou cinq centimètres, pas plus. Et ce ne sont même pas des talons aiguille.

-C'est vrai que vu comme ça, ça pourrait être pire, accorda Rodolphus.

-J'aime bien le fait que même si la tenue pourrait être convenable, bien qu'elle soit moldue, elle a un rendu totalement ridicule sur Black, félicita Lucius.

-La tenue est moldue parce que tous les sorciers et sorcières s'habillent de la même façon. Tout le monde met, à peu de chose près, les mêmes robes. Les moldus ont plus de créativité vestimentaire. Et toi, Severus, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je dois dire que ton cousin a l'air incroyablement mal à l'aise et c'est particulièrement agréable à voir, fit le susnommé avec modération.

-Severus et ses euphémismes, soupira Rodolphus. Tu ne peux pas être totalement franc pour une fois ! Dis que ça te ferait presque jouir dans ton pantalon, plutôt !

-Je ne suis pas frustré à ce point-là. Toi, en revanche, tu ne parles plus que de sexe depuis la rentrée. Ou bien ça commence vraiment à te travailler, ou bien tu as expérimenté et tu ne peux plus t'en passer. »

Rodulphus se contenta de se taire et de détourner les yeux, s'abstenant de répondre.

« Lola, tu ne dis rien ? Lança Rabastan pour aider son frère. Que penses-tu du déguisement de Sirius ?

-J'aime assez ! Il est très sexy comme ça, vous ne trouvez pas !

-Je t'adore, Potter ! Je t'adopte ! Lança Rodulphus. »

Les deux frères Lestrange échangèrent un étrange regard pendant de longues minutes. Ils semblaient discuter simplement en se regardant. Rabastan avait l'air sceptique, Lola supposait qu'il ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Elle ne pouvait probablement pas l'en blâmer puisqu'elle ne faisait pas véritablement confiance aux Serpentards qu'elle côtoyait à présent. Elle en savait suffisamment dans son présent pour se méfier d'eux. Elle ne faisait confiance qu'à Bellatrix, bien qu'elle se posât toujours la question du pourquoi et du comment. Mais elle ne pouvait pas résister, il y avait quelque chose en Bellatrix qui l'émouvait, qui l'attirait, et en même qui lui assurait qu'elle la connaissait déjà.

Rodulphus, au contraire, semblait essayer de convaincre son frère de quelque chose. De lui faire confiance, peut-être. Finalement, Rabastan souffla et détourna les yeux, cédant à son grand-frère trop confiant.

Celui-ci changea de sujet et s'adressa à Bellatrix, tout en ignorant impeccablement Lola qui se contenta de secouer la tête, ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée ou vexée. S'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, ils n'essaieraient jamais de l'intégrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. Mais s'ils ne lui faisaient pas confiance, elle ne pourrait pas les empêcher de le rejoindre, si c'était possible. Mais la possibilité grandissait dans son esprit de jour en jour, au fur et à mesure qu'elle en apprenait plus sur ceux qui étaient devenus ses camarades.

« Bella, j'espère que tu as pris des photos !

-Bien sûr !

-Tu m'en feras des copies ? Demanda Lucius avec un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

-Tu fais peur, Lucius avec ce sourire, tu sais ? PlaisantaRodulphus.

-Lestrange, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Rabroua abruptement Lucius.

-Lucius, tu es un rabat-joie ! BougonnaBellatrix. Pour répondre à ta question, ça dépend de ce que tu me proposes !

-C'est-à-dire ? Je ne vais tout de même pas te payer ! S'indigna Lucius.

-En fait, si. »

L'expression que prit Lucius fit éclater de rire tous ses amis. Il paraissait outré au possible que sa meilleure amie lui demande de payer pour un service aussi minime. Même Thaïs qui souriait et observait la scène sans rien dire se permit un rire discret. Lola lui passa le bras autour de ses épaules et la rapprocha d'elle, et du groupe. Finalement, ne voulant pas que Lucius se méprenne sur l'affection qu'elle lui portait, Bellatrix s'expliqua :

« Il me faudra de l'argent si je veux quitter ma famille…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu veux t'en aller ? Où ça ? »

Lucius avait oublié toute son indignation et semblait affolé de cette nouvelle. Néanmoins, il se reprit et demanda des précisions plus calmement.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me marier, comme Narcissa va le faire. Et si mes parents ne prennent pas mes vœux aussi bien que je l'espère, je devrais faire comme Sirius. Mais si lui a reçu l'héritage d'Alphard, moi je n'ai rien. J'ai l'intention de vendre les photos. Je pense qu'il y a suffisamment d'étudiants qui voudront en acheter pour que je puisse acquérir quelques économies.

-Tu ne veux pas te marier ? Demanda Rabastan. Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, tu ne m'as jamais semblé hostile au mariage comme Severus. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas te marier ?

-Et si tu as des problèmes, nous pourrons toujours t'aider, proposa Lucius. Nous sommes tous issus de familles plus ou moins fortunées.

-Non, trancha Bellatrix. Je n'accepterai rien de personne ! Et encore moins de toi, Lucius !

-Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, Bella…

-Tu ne veux pas comprendre ! Coupa brusquement Lola. Tu peux empêcher ça si tu le veux vraiment ! Il suffit que tu acceptes d'ouvrir les yeux ! Allons en cours, à présent ! »

Bellatrix lança un regard reconnaissant à sa nouvelle amie. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que ses amis découvrent ses sentiments pour Lucius. Elle les aimait bien, mais ils étaient parfois immatures et les deux frères Lestrange n'auraient pas hésité à la taquiner. Et elle se sentait trop mal pour supporter ça.

Elle resta d'ailleurs d'humeur assez maussade, bien qu'elle fasse tout pour le cacher, tout le reste de la journée. Mais Sirius se chargea tout de même de la faire sourire pendant les heures de cours, même si ce fut bien involontairement ! En effet, aucun élève ne se retint de taquiner Sirius, plus ou moins méchamment, à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Ce dernier ne savait d'ailleurs pas toujours comment prendre certaines remarques : étaient-elles taquines ou bien méchantes et gratuites. Même certains professeurs en profitèrent pour taquiner l'un des élèves les plus turbulents de l'école. Après tout ce qu'il leur avait fait voir, ils pouvaient bien le taquiner un peu !

« Est-ce que Madame Black voudrait bien noter dans son agenda professionnel le prochain cours de Botanique ? »

oOo

Le lendemain matin, la même scène se rejoua. Chez les Gryffondor comme chez les Serpentard. Tout le monde avait rameuté les lève-tard pour qu'ils ne loupent rien du spectacle. Ceux qui avaient cru que ça ne durerait qu'une journée s'étaient trompés et tout le monde se demandait si Bellatrix ferait grâce à Sirius du dernier jour de septembre ou s'il serait déguisé jusqu'à la dernière seconde du dernier jour du mois.

Mais tout le monde eut la même réaction lorsque Sirius entra dans la Grande Salle, poussé par sa cousine. Ils éclatèrent de rire, plus personne ne pouvait s'arrêter.

Sirius avait revêtu une très courte robe orange, arrivant à mi-cuisse, parsemée de cercles et d'arabesques roses, rouges et blanches. La tenue était finalisée par un foulard du même motif que la robe attaché comme un bandeau dans ses cheveux et par une paire de bottes blanches montant jusqu'aux genoux. Mais on ne pouvait pas manquer de remarquer la pilosité marquée des genoux et des cuisses du jeune homme.

Quand tout le monde fut à peu près calmé, les discutions tournaient autour du point suivant : la tenue du jour était-elle pire que celles de la veille ? Le débat dura jusqu'au repas du midi, où la nouvelle controverse fut de se demander si Sirius resterait vêtu ainsi toute la journée ou si sa cousine avait prévu autre chose pour l'après-midi.

Dans un premier temps, étant donné que Sirius déjeuna en robe orange, on pensa que la tenue serait portée toute la journée. Mais quand on le vit arriver pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans une magnifique robe de cocktail, on ne put plus douter de l'imagination sadique de Bellatrix Black.

C'était une robe rouge bordeaux avec un dos nu, une bretelle passant derrière le cou du jeune homme, sous la masse de cheveux de jeune homme, laissés libres et légèrement allongé magiquement. La jupe à volant semblait ample et descendait jusqu'au niveau du genou. Quand Bellatrix empoigna son cousin par les épaules pour le faire tourner rapidement sur lui-même, les remarques se mirent à fuser de tous les côtés. Même James n'était pas en reste pour se moquer de son meilleur ami.

« Wow, une robe de princesse comme j'en ai toujours voulu ! S'extasia Lola pour mettre son futur parrain bien mal à l'aise. »

Avant que quiconque ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le professeur ouvrit la porte et invita les élèves à entrer d'un : « Si la demoiselle à marier voulait bien se donner la peine d'entrer ! » prononcé d'une voix séductrice. Mais Sirius se rassura en voyant le sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de son professeur, il aurait plus manqué que l'un de ses professeurs se mette à le draguer !

« Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est installé, je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose qui est loin de l'ambiance joyeuse qui règne dans le reste de l'école. C'est un sujet que l'on m'a forcé à aborder et je n'y consacrerai qu'un seul cours. Que savez-vous des impardonnables ? Pouvez-vous me les nommer pour commencer ? «

Personne n'ayant levé la main, le professeur interrogea une personne au hasard. La personne choisie se sentit une fois de plus très chanceuse.

« Miss Potter ?

-Imperium. Doloris. AvadaKedevra, lâcha-t-elle avec brusquerie et le plus rapidement possible, espérant que le professeur se contenterait de sa réponse. »

Malheureusement, le dieu de la chance ne semblait pas avec elle ce jour-là.

« Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur l'AvadaKedavra ?

-C'est un sortilège qui provoque une mort immédiate. Sans souffrance. Sans même que l'on s'en rendre compte.

-Le Doloris ?

-C'est le pire sortilège de torture qui existe au monde.

-Pourquoi le pire ? Il y a toujours pire…

-Mais les autres ne sont pas accessibles au premier imbécile venu. Le Doloris ne nécessite pas de puissance particulière, juste une envie suffisante de faire souffrir.

-L'impérium ?

-C'est le pire des Impardonnables. Celui qui le lance peut contrôler totalement la personne à qui il est lancé.

-Connaissez-vous une caractéristique commune à ses trois sorts ?

-La Confédération Internationale des Sorciers condamne ceux qui utilisent ses sorts à la prison à vie.

-Vous avez eu un bon professeur, vous donnez toujours des réponses complètes à chacune de mes questions depuis le début de l'année. 40 points pour Serpentard pour vos réponses. Quel était le nom de votre professeur, si je puis me permettre ? »

Lola était à bout, elle n'était pas prête à répondre à des questions sur les Impardonnables. Elle retint ses larmes du mieux qu'elle put, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant puisqu'elle sentit la main de Sirius serrer la sienne sous la table.

« La guerre, lâcha-t-elle le plus froidement et le plus fermement possible.

-Pardon ?

-La guerre a été mon professeur !

-Mais pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ? Je ne vous aurais pas posé ces questions.

-C'est au directeur de vous en informer. J'étais présente lorsque ma famille lui en a fait part. Il était parfaitement au courant. C'est une cachoterie de sa part, pas de la mienne.

-Je lui en toucherai un mot au dîner. Au bout d'un mois, il aurait dû penser à m'en informer, surtout qu'il m'a _demandé_ de vous faire ce cours sur les Impardonnables aujourd'hui. Bien, puisque vous savez tout ce dont vous avez besoin sur les Impardonnables, nous allons enchaîner sur les sortilèges de défense contre les flammes, d'origine non magique pour commencer.

-Professeur, n'allez-vous pas nous en dire davantage à propose de ces sortilèges ? Demanda Lily avec curiosité.

-Non, Mademoiselle. Ces sortilèges ne devraient pas être mentionnés à des adolescents qui ne sont pas encore assez stables sans qu'on ne les tente avec des sortilèges aussi noirs. Voyez plutôt la réaction de votre camarade et tirez-en les conclusions qui s'imposent, répondit fermement le professeur. A présent, je ne veux plus entendre parler de ces sortilèges, est-ce bien clair ? »

oOo

« Il faudrait que nous allions nous coucher, quand même, soupira Rabastan.

-Et bien vas-y, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Se renfrogna Lucius, énervé à force d'observer Bellatrix, triste devant la cheminée, et de ne pas arriver à en comprendre la raison.

-Je n'ai pas envie de me lever !

-Pourquoi pensez-vous que Bella soit triste ce soir ? Demanda Lucius. L'année dernière, elle était tout excitée la veille de mon anniversaire parce que nous allions faire la fête, et là elle est triste…

-C'est vrai, fit Rabastan en observant son amie soupirer devant l'âtre qui faisait rougeoyer ses cheveux et sa peau blanche.

-Elle a peut-être une peine de cœur ? Proposa Rodulphus.

-Toi, tu ne penses qu'à ça en ce moment ! Les relations amoureuses, et les relations intimes ! S'impatienta Lucius. Tu ne peux pas penser à quelque chose de sérieux pour une fois !

-Mais c'est très sérieux. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle ait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas se marier s'il n'y a pas un garçon là-dessous ?

-Tu sais, frérot, tu m'impressionnes parfois ! Tu as dit quelque chose de sensé pour une fois ! Plaisanta Rabastan.

-Hey, je suis ton grand frère, respecte-moi un peu plus que ça, veux-tu !

-Je suis dans la même classe que toi ! Donc je te traite comme je veux.

-Ô, monsieur le surdoué ! Pardonne-moi mon offense ! Ah, non, en fait, tu n'es pas surdoué, tu es juste né le 18 décembre et moi le 12 janvier de la même année !

-Moque-toi si tu veux, mais moi je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi Bella est si triste !

-Pourquoi ? Intervint Lucius pour la première fois depuis la chamaillerie entre les deux frères.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne la trahirai pas en te le disant. Tu dois trouvez tout seul, dit doucement le cadet des Lestrange.

-Tu parle comme Potter ! Grogna le blond.

-Lola ? Ou James ?

-Potter de Serpentard !

-Voyons, Lucius, ne sois pas jaloux ! C'est normal que Bellatrix se lie avec une fille. C'est une adolescente comme nous. Personnellement, je préfère ne pas tout savoir de ses problèmes féminins. Et je crois que tu ne lui racontes pas tes problèmes intimes ou tous tes fantasmes ! Lança Rodulphus, à moitié mort de rire.

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est amoureuse de quelqu'un ? Chuchota Lucius.

-C'est ce que Lola a l'air de penser, répondit Rabastan.

-Comment vous la trouvez, Lola. Je veux dire, vous pensez qu'elle a vécu des choses horribles chez elle, vu la façon dont elle a réagi en cours de DCFM ? Demanda Rodulphus.

-Oh, comme c'est adorable, tu t'inquiètes pour elle ! Lança Lucius avec sarcasme.

-Moi, si j'étais vous je serais inquiet !

-Oh, miracle ! Severus lève le nez de son livre de potions ! Railla l'aîné des Lestrange.

-Ne m'écoutez pas si vous voulez, fit-il avant de replonger dans son ouvrage consacré au Potions du quinzième siècle.

-Vous pensez que ces sortilèges sont si terribles ?

-Oui, Rodulphus, lança Lola derrière lui. Ils sont si terribles.

-Oh, où étais-tu passée ? Viens t'assoir à côté. »

Rodulphus se décala sur le canapé et laissa Lola s'assoir. Il suivit le conseil de Severus. Celui n'en donnait que rarement mais lorsque ça arrivait, on était toujours bien avisé de les suivre. Il observa donc Lola et nota ses yeux et son expression fatigués, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son regard avait l'air hanté. Elle avait certainement repensé à des choses désagréables et souhaitait trouver un peu de chaleur et de réconfort dans la salle commune.

« J'ai visité un peu Poudlard avec le Préfet-en-chef après le diner. Ensuite je suis montée dans mon dortoir, je me suis endormie et je viens de me réveiller.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar, non ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-Il suffit de te regarder.

-Que voulais-tu savoir sur les Impardonnables ? Pas comment les lancer, j'espère ? »

Rodulphus ne sut pas comment prendre sa question. Elle avait l'air de plaisanter mais l'intonation de sa voix semblait plutôt sérieuse.

« Non, mais le professeur n'y a consacré que dix minutes.

-Il n'a pas tort. Vous avez les hormones trop volatiles, comme on dit, pour pouvoir sainement analyser ce qu'il y a à savoir sur les Impardonnables.

-Tu as dit que le Doloris était le pire sort de torture, est-ce que… Hum.

-Est-ce que je l'ai subi ?

-Oui… hésita le jeune homme.

-Oui, on me l'a lancé. Et quand on endure ça, la seule chose que l'on souhaite c'est mourir.

-Mais pourquoi parle-ton de ses sortilèges, alors ? Je veux dire, en fouillant la bibliothèque on peut trouvez pleins de sorts oubliés. Il serait facile de faire oublier les impardonnables ! On n'en parle plus, on efface les livres et basta !

-Ce serait bien. Mais ceux qui dirigent notre monde s'enrichissent de la guerre, que ce soient les moldus ou les sorciers.

-Comment peut-on gagner de l'argent sur la guerre ?

-Chez les moldu, principalement en fabriquant des armes. Chez les sorciers, nos armes sont nos baguettes, mais ils gagnent plus de pouvoir que de l'argent, quoiqu'avec les pots-de-vin... Quand règne la terreur, ils peuvent restreindre ou ordonner à la population des choses qu'elle n'accepterait pas en temps normal. Et il y a tous les attrape-nigauds comme des alertes bidon pour protéger les maisons, ce genre de choses…

-Et bien, je reste sur ma position ! Il faut effacer ces sortilèges !

-Crois-tu que tous les pays accepteront. Et crois-tu que si toute la communauté sorcière oublie et qu'elle se fait attaquer par une autre société ou un groupuscule qui a malgré tout transmis ce savoir, elle saura se défendre ?

-Et bien, il n'y a que les Aurors qui auront le droit de savoir !

-Non, ce n'est pas aussi simple. J'ai déjà essayé de faire comme toi, mais on m'a fait remarquer que les Aurors peuvent passer de l'autre côté. Et dans plusieurs cas de morts suspectes, ce sont les proches qui remarquent quand un sortilège impardonnable a été lancé. Quelques fois, l'expression de stupeur de l'AvadaKedavraou de douleur du Doloris peut s'effacer avant que les enquêteurs n'arrivent.

-Et il n'y a pas de contre-sort ou de bouclier ?

-Non. Tu peux seulement résister à l'Imperium par la force de l'esprit mais c'est tout. Les deux autres, tu ne peux que les subir ou essayer de les éviter !

-Et bien, moi, je l'inventerai, ce bouclier ! »

Lola se mit à rire devant l'expression décidée de son camarade.

Camarade qui pourrait devenir l'un des plus fervents utilisateurs de ces sortilèges dont il veut pourtant protéger l'humanité.

**A suivre…**

Je me suis inspirée d'images trouvées sur le net pour décrire les robes, si vous voulez les voir, je vais les mettre sur mon blog dans quelques instants.


	16. Aveugles

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Note: Désolée pour le retard, mais ffnet ne voulait pas que je poste ce chapitre. Rendez-vous pour le chapitre 17 le** 7 mai**.

Merci à ma bêta et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 16 : Aveugles:

Le lendemain de ces deux jours de folie à Poudlard, le dernier jour de septembre, les Serpentard furent à nouveau réveillés en fanfare. Mais, cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas du fait de Lola mais de celui des frère Lestrange. Ils avaient lancé un sortilège que Severus ne connaissait pas et qui faisait sortir de leur baguette magique un bruit assourdissant de trompette.

Celui-ci ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de leur faire remarquer son mécontentent face à leurs méthodes de réveil.

«Severus, ne ronchonne donc pas ainsi, c'est pour la bonne cause. Ce n'est pas tous les jours l'anniversaire de Lucius. Il a dix-sept ans aujourd'hui ! Fit Rabastan en passant son bras autour des épaules du jeune vampire.

-Tu subis beaucoup trop l'influence de ton frère, grogna ce dernier. Tu devrais essayer de le calmer plutôt que de le suivre dans ses combines.

-Justement, si je le suis dans certaines de ses combines, comme tu dis, il me doit une faveur. Ce qui veut dire qu'il m'écoutera et que je pourrai le faire obéir quand ses délires iront trop loin. Et puis, soyons fou, nous fêtons la majorité de Lucius, termina-t-il en lançant un coup d'œil vers de susnommé qui regardait autour de lui, perplexe. »

Lucius, en effet, cherchait du regard sa meilleure amie et sa nouvelle amie. Mais ni Bella, ni Lola n'était présente dans la Salle Commune, ce qui était plus qu'étrange. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu fugacement, le cas de Lola ne l'intéressant pas plus que ça, celle-ci dormait mal et avait le sommeil léger. Impossible qu'elle n'ait pas entendu le tintamarre produit par Rodulphus et Rabastan. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, qui discutait avec Severus et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu une des deux jeunes filles.

« Non, nous ne les avons pas vues, Rodolphus et moi. Nous ne pouvions pas les louper, c'est nous qui avons réveillé tout le monde, il y a quelque minutes, répondit le plus sage des frères Lestrange en fronçant les sourcils.

-Vous croyez qu'elle a encore prévu quelque chose pour Sirius Black ? S'interrogea Severus. Après tout, le pari qu'elle a fait lui permet de disposer de lui pendant tout un mois, et nous ne sommes que le trente.

-C'est possible. Elles sont probablement toutes les deux, de toute façon, s'invita Rodolphus dans la conversation.

-Mais c'est que tu deviendrais intelligent ! Cingla Lucius, de plus en plus mauvaise humeur. »

Les trois autres garçons s'entre-regardèrent, sans vraiment comprendre le soudain ressentiment et la brusque colère de Lucius.

Mais ils s'en désintéressèrent assez rapidement, le bruit courant autour d'eux que la ridiculisation de Sirius Black par Bellatrix n'était pas terminée. Décidément, avoir des conversations privées à Poudlard était très difficile, chez les Serpentard comme dans les autres Maisons. Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la Salle Commune pour la Grande Salle où ils pourraient, peut-être, admirer à nouveau l'un de leurs plus récurrents chahuteurs. Oublié le dix-septième anniversaire du fameux Lucius Malfoy.

Aucun des Serpentard, pas même Lucius, ne regretta de s'être rendu en vitesse prendre leur petit déjeuner à cet instant, car, peu après, en effet, Bellatrix et Lola entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, tenant chacune un bras d'une autre personne, vêtue des couleurs de Serpentard.

C'était une tenue que tous les enfants de Moldus et certains sang-mêlé reconnurent comme étant un uniforme typique des écoles anglaises. Une chemise blanche, une cravate vert et argent, un pull over à col en V vert sombre et, par-dessus, une veste noire en dessous de la ceinture : une jupe plissée grise argentée et de grandes chaussettes blanches avec une bande de couleur verte au dessus du genou. Le tout accompagné d'une paire de ballerines noires avec un petit ruban noué joliment sur le dessus, et une cape noire d'une coupe féminine pour remplacer le manteau moldu que Bellatrix n'avait pas eu le temps de fabriquer.

Mais elle s'était dit que les moldus portaient encore des capes plus tôt dans le siècle, d'après les revues qu'elle avait utilisées pour fabriquer ces tenues, alors on ne s'offusquerait pas de cette petite impasse sur la tenue originale.

Et puis, avec un manteau ou avec une cape, Sirius était tout aussi ridicule : les poils sur les jambes au dessus du genou, entre le bas de la jupe et le haut des chaussettes et le pire, ses cheveux longs remontés en deux couettes au dessus de ses oreilles grâce à deux rubans verts pâle.

Sirius essaya de s'enfuir mais la prise des deux jeunes filles sur chacun de ses bras était plus forte qu'il ne le pensait et ne réussit qu'à les immobiliser deux secondes avant qu'il ne soit conduit à la table des Gryffondor et assis de force entre James et Remus. Lola faisait confiance aux deux jeunes hommes pour retenir le travesti s'il tentait de s'enfuir, ils étaient suffisamment forts physiquement et avaient assez de sens de l'humour pour vouloir même le retenir.

Une fois fermement encadré, Sirius essaya de s'enfuir quand il entendit les rires et les sifflements de la part des Serpentard dans son dos. Il ne savait pas du tout la raison de cette explosion de la part des adversaires des Gryffondor et il n'en était pas du tout rassuré. Mais ses gardes du corps improvisés l'empêchèrent de sortir de table.

Du côté des Serpentard, Lucius avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur en constatant que malgré l'absence récurrente de sa meilleure amie, celle-ci avait pensé à lui et à son anniversaire. Et depuis un bon moment apparemment, puisqu'un magnifique « Joyeux Anniversaire Lucius » s'étalait en lettres grises un peu brillantes dans le dos de la cape de Sirius.

Sirius semblait au bord de la crise d'hystérie dès la fin de repas et il grognait sur quiconque le taquinait. Malheureusement pour lui, cela n'arrêtait pas ses principaux tourmenteurs le moins du monde. Et certainement pas Lola qu'il ne connaissait pas assez pour lui pour rétorquer aussi brutalement qu'il le faisait avec des personnes qu'il connaissait mieux. Et la jeune fille en profitait clairement.

Ce spectacle était observé minutieusement par tous les Serpentard qui observaient cette revanche sur toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient subies avec délectation. Même les préfets en profitaient comme les autres, peu importe que les actions de leur condisciple ne soient pas tout à fait autorisées par le règlement. Les commentaires allaient bon train et tous se demandaient jusqu'où Bellatrix comptait aller.

Ils eurent la réponse à la fin du déjeuner, juste avant les cours de l'après-midi, lorsque Lola et Bellatrix escortèrent une Lady dans toute sa splendeur.

Robe à crinoline bleue. Cheveux rallongé et savamment coiffés en chignon et bouclettes qui redescendaient dans le dos. Le clin d'œil à la majorité de Lucius était plus subtil puisqu'il n'y avait qu'une petite inscription d'un bleu très clair sur le manteau bleu nuit accordé à la robe, au niveau du sol. Sirius avait également comme accessoire une paire de gants blancs, une lady ne peut pas être non gantée.

Ni chapeautée lui avait fait remarquer Bella quand il avait été obligé de les enfiler. Il avait dangereusement pâli mais Lola l'avait rassuré, Bella n'avait pas prévu de chapeau pour lui. En revanche, il n'allait pas échapper à la torture des épingles à chignon dans le crâne. Bellatrix n'était pas vraiment une fille délicate.

C'est cet après-midi là que Sirius maudit le plus sa cousine. Parce que se tenue ne pouvait passer inaperçue dans les couloirs et qu'elle était volumineuse. Dès qu'il essayait de disparaitre, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour repérer un morceau de sa robe qui dépassait.

En plus, il détestait le maquillage et sa cousine l'en avait généreusement bardé. Il avait l'impression d'être un pot de peinture. Non, Bellatrix ne l'emporterait pas au paradis !

Même si Sirius ne voyait pas d'avantages à cet enfer quasi quotidien que lui faisait vivre sa cousine depuis un mois, il avait eu celui de rapprocher entre eux les Serpentard qui avaient la sensation d'être plus unis qu'auparavant.

Lola avait essayé d'intégrer Thaïs parmi les autres Serpentard mais sans vraiment de succès, la jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'air d'avoir envie de lier amitié avec quiconque l'ayant ignorée depuis cinq ans. Elle ne parlait qu'à Lola, quelques rares fois à Bella quand celle-ci s'intégrait à la conversation mais guère plus. Mais Lola appréciait de rester au calme et de discuter simplement avec Thaïs sans se sentir obligée de paraitre enjouée.

Lola se sentit, au cours de ce dernier jour de gage, intégrée à la Maison Serpentard : tout le monde les félicitait, elle et Bella, pour cette blague bien trouvée. Maintenant, qu'elle n'existait presque plus, elle se rendait compte de la défiance qui existait à son égard dans sa nouvelle Maison.

Mais la méfiance de Lucius à son égard était toujours aussi forte. Lola ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'il cesse de la jalouser ainsi, elle était presque sûre, d'après sa très modeste expérience avec Ron et Hermione, qu'il était amoureux de Bellatrix.Il y avait peut-être une rivalité entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard, mais quelle que soit la Maison, il y avait toujours des élèves aveugles sur leurs propres sentiments.

« A quoi penses-tu ? L'interrompit une voix à côté d'elle. »

Lola sursauta. Elle n'avait pas entendu Jake s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le canapé devant la cheminée de la Salle Commune.

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, répondit Lola en rosissant. J'étais juste en train de me demander quand est-ce que Lucius arrêterait de se méfier de moi ainsi.

-A mon avis, tu peux encore attendre. Nous sommes dans la même classe pour presque tous nos cours, et je peux te dire que, dans son genre, il est plutôt têtu. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi il t'en veut autant ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre. Ca me parait un peu bizarre, soupira-t-elle. »

Elle trouvait étrange d'être amoureux de quelqu'un et de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle-même n'était jamais tombée amoureuse mais l'amour est un sentiment très fort, comment était-il possible de l'ignorer lorsqu'on le ressentait ? Et pourquoi épouser quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas ? Lucius pourrait refuser de se marier s'il le décidait. Il était majeur et le seul héritier de sa famille, il avait pratiquement carte blanche pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait, dès lors, s'engager chez les Mangemorts, ce que Lola espérait de tout son cœur empêcher, mais également rompre les fiançailles que ses parents avaient conclues pour lui.

« Qu'y a-t-il de bizarre dans le fait qu'il soit amoureux de Black ? Bellatrix, je veux dire, précisa-t-il, n'ignorant rien des fiançailles entre Lucius et Narcissa Black.

-Mais s'il est amoureux d'elle pourquoi va-t-il se marier avec une autre ? Et pourquoi se marier avec une femme qu'il connait à peine ? »

Face à confusion visible, Jake rit doucement et posa une main sur son avant-bras pour la calmer. Puis il lui expliqua que chez les sorciers de très bonne famille, il était de coutume de se marier dès la sortie de Poudlard et de faire des enfants très jeunes. Ils avaient remarqué que plus les enfants naissaient tard dans la vie des sorciers, plus il y avait de chance pour que nouveau-nés présentent une ou plusieurs « tares ». Le plus souvent des retards mentaux ou des absences de maîtrise de la magie, et dans les pires cas de cette catégorie : donner naissance à un Cracmol.

« Ils trouvent pire d'être Cracmol que de ne pas maîtriser sa magie ? Mais c'est bien pire de ne rien maîtriser que de ne rien posséder mais de ne pas être un danger pour soi-même ou pour son entourage ! Fit Lola qui gardait un souvenir assez mitigé des quelques jours après la réception de son héritage.

-Ils placent la magie au-dessus de tout. Pour eux, il vaut mieux manipuler avec plus ou moins de contrôle que de ne rien posséder du tout. Mais, souvent, ces enfants ne survivaient pas longtemps : ils meurent le plus souvent dans un accident provoqué par leur magie, expliqua le préfet en chef avec pédagogie.

-Alors les sorciers préfèrent un enfant qui n'a aucun contrôle à un enfant qui a peu de magie ? Questionna-t-elle en se souvenant de son ami Neville Londubat et de sa confiance en lui presque nulle.

-Non, il n'y a que les familles réactionnaires qui pensent encore ainsi. Aujourd'hui la plupart des familles préfèrent des enfants en bonne santé plutôt que des enfants qui soient en danger, répondit-il d'un ton rassurant.

-Et ta famille ? Elle pense comme ça aussi ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, tout le monde connaissait sa famille mais elle ne connaissait pas celle de Jake. »

Pendant toute la soirée, ils discutèrent ainsi. Lola apprit, entre-autre, que Jake avait un grand-frère qui était sorti de Poudlard trois ans auparavant et qui avait décidé de partir à l'étranger quelques années que ses parents passaient plus de temps à leurs occupations respectives qu'avec leurs enfants et qu'ils préféraient la compagnie de leurs amants à celle de leur famille. Une famille typique de bourgeois ou d'aristocrates, qui respectaient scrupuleusement les lois de l'apparence.

Il lui révéla également ses projets d'avenir, ses ambitions, ses centres d'intérêts… Pour Lola, il était vraiment en passe de devenir l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Sirius soupira lourdement. Depuis trois semaines, l'engouement pour ses trois jours en victime de Bellatrix n'était pas retombé. Depuis ce moment, il n'avait eu aucun répit. Tout le monde se permettait des petites remarques persifflantes sur son passage, même les plus timides et les minuscules Première Année se permettaient des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé faire avant.

Il n'y avait que Lola qui se retenait en sa présence mais elle était toujours fourrée avec Bellatrix ou avec le préfet en chef. En trois semaines, James et les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas beaucoup vu la cousine Potter. Il savait que James et elle se voyaient de temps en temps pour réfléchir à il ne savait quel problème, sans beaucoup avancer, apparemment.

Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Bellatrix était bien plus souvent avec Lucius qu'avec Lola depuis quelques jours. Mais Sirius doutait que ce soit une bonne chose. Elle ferait mieux d'oublier cet idiot qui allait se marier avec sa sœur. Mais son avis n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'importance pour sa cousine. Ce que l'amour rendait stupide !

« Alors, Siria ? Tu rêves ? Tu penses à ton amoureux ? Se moqua James en arrivant derrière lui.

-James ! Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je n'ai pas d'amoureuSE ! L'amour ça rend stupide ! D'ailleurs tu es plutôt bien au courant, n'est-ce pas ? rétorqua-t-il avec hargne.

-Lily ne me rend pas stupide ! s'indigna James. Et puis pourquoi tu m'attaques comme ça, je ne t'ai rien fais.

-Rien fais, vraiment ? Je suis harcelé et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te moquer de moi.

-Oh, pleure pas. Si c'était moi, tu rigolerais aussi, se moqua James en lui passant un bras autour des épaules.

-J'avoue, admit Sirius en souriant.

-Alors, pourquoi penses-tu que l'amour rend stupide ?

-Il suffit de regarder Bella. Elle s'accroche à un mec qui va se marier avec sa sœur. Elle n'a qu'à le laisser tomber. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que les Malfoy soient une compagnie très recommandable. Bon, on va manger ? »

James soupira devant le changement de sujet. L'amour n'avait jamais été un sujet sur lequel Sirius aimait s'étendre et James ne se doutait qu'en partie pourquoi. Il était vraiment mal entouré à ce sujet, Sirius ne voulait pas tomber amoureux, Remus pensait qu'en tant que loup-garou il n'avait pas droit à l'amour et Peter était trop timide et peu confiant pour oser sortir avec qui que ce soit.

« Dis, tu ne trouves pas que Lola est bien trop proche du préfet en chef ? Demanda brusquement James à Remus qui leur avait gardé des places à la table des Gryffondor.

-Non, elle m'a dit que c'est un de ses meilleurs amis. Elle l'aime beaucoup, répondit-il vaguement sans se rendre compte qu'il donnait de l'eau au moulin de James.

-Mais elle l'aime beaucoup comment ? Insista-t-il. »

Il finit par abandonner quand tous ses soi-disant amis l'ignorèrent et le laissèrent s'angoisser tout seul sur la sécurité de sa cousine. De dépit, il décida de se venger sur le fameux préfet en chef et le fixa durement du regard depuis l'autre bout de la grande salle.

A la table des Serpentard, quand Jake finit par remarquer le regard de James dans leur direction puis qu'il en était la cible. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu lui faire. Puis Lola posa la main sur son avant-bras pour attirer son attention, et soudain il comprit.

Le syndrome du grand-frère protecteur.

Il était dans de beaux draps. Parce que, bien que Lola ne répondait pas à ses avances et ne semblait même pas les remarquer, il ne pourrait jamais assurer sincèrement que la vertu de sa cousine soit en sécurité avec lui. Les sang-purs étaient plutôt en retard par rapport aux moldus sur ce point, d'après ce qu'il avait compris en écoutant, espionnant, des conversations entre des enfants de moldus.

Mais Lola le tira à nouveau de ses pensées et il oublia le cousin protecteur de son amie.

Du moins, pendant un moment, car Lola finit par lever les yeux vers James.

« Pourquoi est-ce que James te regarde de cette façon ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant naïvement.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je crois le deviner. »

Jake essayait de paraître rassurant mais il échoua et Lola perçut bien son anxiété. Si les hommes de la famille Potter refusaient qu'il côtoie Lola, étrangère ou non, serpentarde ou non, il devrait obéir. Ainsi était la vie, son père le lui avait bien appris.

Lorsque Lola retrouva James ce soir-là, la curiosité était trop forte et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui poser la question, bien que Jake le lui ai déconseillé.

« Je n'apprécie pas vraiment le tour que prend votre relation, c'est tout.

-Quelle relation ? C'est un de mes amis. »

Lola ne comprenait vraiment pas le tour que prenait la conversation. Elle qui pensait que James avait peut-être des choses à reprocher personnellement à Jake ou une défaite lors d'un duel que l'un des deux n'aurait pas digéré, ou autre chose de ce genre. Elle était loin de se douter que James imaginait une histoire de cœur entre eux.

« Tu le laisses te draguer.

-Il ne me drague pas ! Et de toute façon, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas sortir avec qui que ce soit tant que les deux Malades n'auront pas été mis hors d'état de nuire. »

Ce fut au tour de James d'être surpris. Il ne pensait pas que Lola était sérieuse quand elle exprimait son choix de ne pas se lier. Mais, visiblement, elle l'était, elle avait une opportunité, elle avait des sentiments pour lui, amicaux pour le moment, et elle refusait tout de même le rapprochement.

« Alors, tu as trouvé comment le « dirlo » arrive à espionner tout ce qu'il se passe dans le château ? Finit par demander Lola pour changer de sujet.

-Pas vraiment, soupira James. J'ai cherché s'il existait des créatures qui peuvent être invisible et qui peuvent communiquer. Il parle beaucoup de langues différentes mais aucune des créatures répertoriées ne peuvent donner leurs souvenirs. Ils seraient illisibles dans une Pensine ou par la Légilimencie. Les autres sont des créatures humanoïdes beaucoup trop grosses pour pouvoir passer inaperçu dans les couloirs. Ou beaucoup trop bêtes, comme les Troll des Montagnes.

-Moi non plus, souffla la sorcière, découragée. J'ai demandé à Bella, par des moyens détournés, évidemment, même si je ne sais pas si j'ai été vraiment discrète, s'il existait des sorts ou des rituels de magie noire pour ça. Il en existe mais ils ne fonctionnent pas dans la durée, et il faudrait faire un rituel pour chaque élève. Et dans ce cas-là, il n'y aurait pas la limite d'espace. Et il saurait ce que tu as fait pour Remus et il serait au courant pour ma mère. »

Les deux soupirèrent lourdement, rajustèrent leurs écharpes et se levèrent de sous le grand chêne près des serres. Ils reprirent en silence leur promenade un moment dans l'air frais du parc puis entrèrent dans l'école lorsqu'ils entendirent l'horloge de Poudlard sonner le coup de vingt heures trente.

James décida de raccompagner sa fille biologique jusqu'à ses quartiers, pour s'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Lola leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il le lui annonça mais la laissa faire, heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un pour la protéger. Elle qui avait l'habitude d'être seule pour protéger les autres.

Et elle fut plus que ravie d'être accompagnée lorsque cette atroce sensation qu'elle avait ressenti pour la première fois avec Lily, puis qui s'était renouvelée brièvement quelques fois, se manifesta de nouveau. Elle agrippa le bras de James et s'y accrocha, effrayée. Elle chuchota à James :

« Ca recommence ! »

Elle avait vu beaucoup de choses terrifiantes dans sa vie, elle avait été trahie, elle avait frôlé la mort, mais cette sensation était poignante et inconnue. Lola le savait fort bien, on a peur de ce qu'on ne connait pas. Et elle ignorait tout de cette étrange impression et de son origine.

Finalement, elle s'apaisa lorsqu'ils descendirent le deuxième escalier qui rendait aux cachots des Serpentard. Lola soupira de soulagement et relâcha sa prise sur le bras de James qui la remercia en se frottant le bras.

« Décidément, une fille qui a peur ça a beaucoup de force ! fit-t-il pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. »

Lola rit nerveusement mais lui fut reconnaissante d'essayer de la calmer. Elle lui avait parlé de cet étrange sentiment qui la prenait aux tripes et la poussait à fuir au plus vite l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour y échapper. Ils pensaient tous les deux que c'était lié aux nouveaux pouvoirs de la sorcière qu'elle avait acquis lors de l'assimilation de son héritage. Ils savaient que des pouvoirs risquaient d'apparaître ou du moins une amplification de leur don magique qui permettrait la maîtrise d'autres domaines de la magie.

Mais pourtant, après presque deux mois à Poudlard, ils n'avaient toujours rien découvert, ni sur cet étrange impression, ni sur les méthodes d'espionnage de Dumbledore. Et il ne se passait rien de notable dans son bureau, les rapports des elfes de maison, qui écoutaient les enregistrements des micros moldus que les Potter avaient cachés dans le bureau directorial pendant les vacances d'été lors de l'inscription de Lola à Poudlard, le prouvaient.

Et Lola n'avait pas nouvelles de Dobby non plus. Mais elle préférait, parce que cela signifiait que Voldemort rien n'avait prévu de dangereux à grande échelle pour le moment. Il se contentait de ses petits règlements de compte en pleine nuit pour faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans le labyrinthe du pouvoir.

« Ca va aller ? demanda James en s'arrêtant à la limite du territoire des Serpentard.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Ca ira. Ce n'est pas la première fois. »

James n'eut pas l'air beaucoup plus rassuré mais l'embrassa sur la joue et fit demi-tour en direction du septième étage.

Lorsque Lola entra dans la salle commune, elle était encore secouée et préféra se diriger vers son dortoir plutôt que vers ses condisciples masculins de sixième année qui étudiaient, avec plus ou moins de bonne volonté dans le cas de Rodolphus.

Ils la regardèrent passer mais aucun ne fit un geste vers elle. En revanche, cela leur permis de laisser tomber leur travail scolaire pour quelques minutes.

Ce fut Bella, qui travaillait sur son lit, qui osa lui poser la question que leurs camarades avaient à l'esprit.

« Rien, ça va. Juste une discussion avec James, répondit-t-elle vaguement, sans vraiment mentir.

-Potter ? Tu n'étais pas avec Garner ? Taquina la benjamine des Black.

-Non, il a cours d'Astronomie, à cette heure-là. D'ailleurs, tu dois bien le savoir, puisqu'il est dans la même classe que Lucius, répondit-elle en s'affalant sur son lit.

-Je vois que c'est le grand amour entre vous ?

-Bella, arrête avec ça, geignit Lola. Je ne sors pas avec lui.

-Mais ça ne saurait tarder, j'en suis certaine ! »

Lola plaqua son oreiller sur sa tête pour ne plus entendre le rire de Bellatrix. Pourquoi le monde s'obstinait-il à la faire souffrir ainsi? C'était mieux pour tout le monde si elle ne se liait pas plus que nécessaire aux personnes de cette époque. Elle n'osait présumer de son espérance de vie, qui risquait d'être plus brève qu'elle le voudrait.

_« Changeons de sujet, pensa-t-elle. »_

« Et toi, dis-moi, comment ça se passe avec Lucius ? »

Bellatrix se renfrogna alors et marmonna dans sa barbe une phrase que Lola put à peine entendre. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda de répéter, elle éclata de rire.

« Il est toujours en train de se demander ce qu'il me prend. Lola, arrête de rire ! C'est de ta faute, tu n'aurais pas dû lui parler en tête à tête. Maintenant il est bizarre.

-Peut-être qu'il est simplement en train de se rendre compte que tu es une fille ?

-Lola, franchement ! Tu as de ces remarques, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je ne plaisante pas. J'ai connu des gens, chez moi, qui étaient amis, comme Lucius et toi, et qui sont tombé amoureux. Mais il a fallu que la fille mette une robe de soirée pour qu'il réalise que c'était une fille et qu'il pouvait sortir avec. »

Lola repensa à Ron et à toutes les difficultés qu'il avait endurées avec Hermione. D'ailleurs, elle plaignait Hermione également. Ron était si maladroit.

« Mais enfin, ça fait des années que nous nous connaissons, depuis que nous sommes enfants. J'espère qu'il est au courant que je suis une fille ! fit la sorcière brune, indignée.

-Moi, je pense qu'il commence seulement à s'en rendre compte, affirma Lola, avant de s'expliquer face au regard expressif de sa colocataire. Quand tu as déguisé Sirius à la fin de mois de septembre, tout le monde le trouvait ridicule, parce que tu as fabriqué des tenues très féminines et que Sirius est un garçon assez bien développé. Par exemple, tes tenues auraient été moins ridicules sur Remus qui a une silhouette un peu plus délicate, pour le moment. Et tout le monde a fait la comparaison avec toi, moi la première. Sirius et toi vous êtes de la même famille et vous avez des traits en communs. Les tenues qu'il a été obligé de porter t'iraient parfaitement à toi. Et tout le monde a imaginé à quel point tu serais belle, habillée ainsi. Tu as tranché avec ton comportement de garçon manqué. Si Lucius ne t'as pas imaginé lui-même dans ces tenues, d'autres l'auront fait et auront également fait des commentaires.

-Vraiment ? »

Bellatrix avait l'air de reprendre espoir. Peut-être avait-elle finalement une chance avec Lucius. Elle qui pensait qu'il ne la considérait seulement comme une amie, peut-être avait-il été aussi aveugle que l'ami de Lola la concernant.

« Mais oui, vraiment. Tout le monde parle encore de ses tenues, elles sont dans tous les esprits, malgré que cela fasse plus de trois semaines, maintenant. Je ne peux pas t'assurer à cent pour cent que c'est vraiment ce que vit Lucius, mais ça ne coûte rien de l'encourager, nuança Lola, qui ne voulait pas faire souffrir son amie avec ses présomption, elle n'était pas des plus calée dans le domaine des histoires de cœur.

-Mais comment je vais l'encourager ? Avec des tenues plus féminines ? Mais pas trop, je ne veux pas déguiser et qu'il tombe amoureux d'un rôle. Je pourrais essayer de me maquiller un peu. Les week-ends bien sûr. La semaine est réservée aux cours. Et puis… »

Finalement, Bellatrix n'eut plus besoin d'encouragements, elle avait repris espoir et sa légendaire ténacité était réapparue. Narcissa, qui était très coquette, avait essayé de la pousser à prendre un peu plus soin de son apparence, et aujourd'hui Bellatrix la remerciait. C'est même elle qui enseigna quelques astuces à Lola, qui elle non plus n'avait jamais tenté de paraitre féminine.

« Sirius ! Tu m'énerves ! Tais toi et prend des notes, lui chuchota Lola, agacée de ses tentatives pour se plaindre auprès d'elle.

-Mais tu es la seule qui ne se moque pas de moi à cause des foutues robes de Bella, geignit-il.

-Et bien, ça pourrait changer, si tu continues comme ça, menaça-t-elle sans lever les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin. »

Cela calma le jeune homme pour un moment, mais il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer dix minutes plus tard, gagné par l'ennui. Et le même manège recommença. Heureusement, le cours du jour était à peu près maîtrisé par Lola, grâce à Hermione qui insistait pour qu'elle apprenne la théorie assommante en plus de la pratique beaucoup plus intéressante.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, Lola ne put plus se retenir et fila un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Sirius.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ! s'indigna-t-il en se frottant l'épaule cognée.

-Tu oses me le demander. Tu es insupportable, tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre depuis deux semaines à cause de ton gage ! Répondit vivement Lola, en colère.

-Mais c'est pas de ma faute ! Ils sont tous en train de me harceler. Et c'est encore pire depuis que Bella a commencé à distribuer ses maudites photos de moi déguisé en fille !

-Elle ne les distribue pas, elle les vend, corrigea Lola en se demandant comme il était possible d'être aussi… chiant !

-Quoi ? C'est encore pire. Toute l'école est prête à payer pour avoir ces photos. Ma réputation est ruinée.

-Quelle réputation ? se moqua Lola. Tu fais tout un mélodrame pour pas grand-chose, quand même ! »

Sirius se plongea alors dans un long monologue qui décrivait en long, en large et en travers tous les tenants et les aboutissants de sa réputation perdue. Il enchaîna ensuite sur les conséquences catastrophiques de cette perte de réputation, pour lui, pour les Maraudeurs, qui riaient comme des baleines derrière eux, pour toute la Maison Gryffondor, voire même pour l'école entière.

Lola décida de briser un peu son égo. Après tout ce qu'elle avait subi en silence pendant deux semaines avec lui en cours, elle pouvait bien rire un peu à ses dépends, n'est-ce pas ? Si non, et bien, elle était désormais une élève de Serpentard.

« De toute façon tout le monde t'aura oublié dans une semaine. Les élèves préfèreront penser à Halloween plutôt qu'à toi !

-Bien envoyé, cria James. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point il a pu être infernale depuis son gage. »

Finalement Sirius poussa ses amis dans l'herbe du parc, et Lola se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient sortis du château pendant leur discussion, et ils commencèrent à se battre comme des enfants. Ils le faisaient d'ailleurs exprès, surtout James et Remus, pour entendre le rire de Lola.

**A suivre…**

Allez sur mon blog pour voir les photos des robes du Sirius, sauf celle d'étudiante que vous pouvez voir dans les films, bien que je l'ai un peu modifiée.


	17. Halloween

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Prochain chapitre le **28 mai** (Normalement, mais étant donné que je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance, il se peut qu'il y ait du retard. Mais je ferai tout pour qu'il n'y en ai pas.)

Merci à ma bêta, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 17: Halloween:

Le présage de Lola se révéla exact, au plus grand soulagement de Sirius. En effet, à moins d'une semaine de la fête d'Halloween, les élèves ne pensaient plus à se gausser devant les photos du jeune homme travesti contre sa volonté. Ils préféraient se réjouir du grand et délicieux banquet qui serait organisé à l'école pour cette occasion, et des cérémonies familiales en l'honneur des morts.

Ces cérémonies étaient particulières à chaque famille. Les étudiants, qui étaient au collège pour cette occasion, pouvaient également honorer leurs morts seuls, créant ainsi une nouvelle cérémonie. Cette cérémonie serait alors adaptée avec celle de leur futur conjoint, et ils la transmettraient à leurs enfants. C'est ce continuel remaniement qui permettait à Halloween de perdurer, avait expliqué Lucius lorsqu'un élève de première année lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'était pas permis de retourner chez soi pour célébrer ses morts.

Lola ignorait toute cette tradition et écouta religieusement la réponse de Lucius. Il avait beau avoir un caractère borné, mais Lola ne pouvait guère le lui reprocher, il avait grandi en apprenant toutes les traditions sorcières comme une religion et il connaissait presque tout. Peut-être James et les autres Potter les connaissaient-ils également mais ils n'y accordaient pas la même importance que Lucius. Et apparemment Bellatrix non plus, puisqu'elle ne se donna pas la peine d'écouter et continua à gratter du parchemin.

Pour sa part, Lola se souvint que les morts de sa famille venaient assister à ses discussions avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était enfant à chaque Halloween. Ensuite, lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, les 31 octobre avaient été trop mouvementés pour qu'elle pense à célébrer dignement cette fête. A croire que Dumbledore et Voldemort adoraient le symbolisme de cette date. Il s'était toujours passé quelque chose ce jour-là. Le troll, l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets, puis l'attaque de Sirius sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame et la nuit passée dans la Grande Salle, ensuite sa désignation par la Coupe de Feu comme quatrième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et enfin une attaque magique sans précédent sur Poudlard qui avait grandement fragilisé les défenses du château et certainement joué un rôle dans les évènements qui s'en étaient ensuivis et avaient aboutis à la défaite hasardeuse de Voldemort.

« A quoi penses-tu? l'interrompit Jake, la sortant brusquement de ses pensées.

-Oh, Jake, tu m'as fait peur, souffla-t-elle après avoir sursauté.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur l'un des bancs de la Maison Serpentard dans la grande Salle. Alors? Tu avais l'air nostalgique.

-Je pensais juste à Halloween, répondit-elle en se décalant pour lui faire plus de place.

-Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de morts à honorer, murmura-t-il gravement.

-Oui. Mais je suis contente d'avoir rencontré James et ses amis, et d'avoir fait ta connaissance, à toi et à Bella. Je préfère penser à ce que j'ai plutôt qu'à ce que j'ai perdu, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Elle voulait surtout éviter d'avoir à lui parler de son passé, qui était le futur selon la ligne temporelle, et de faire une erreur en dévoilant quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû garder secret. Et puis, il n'était pas difficile de sourire près de Jake. C'était un jeune homme calme, intelligent et plein de tact. Et il avait un très beau sourire.

Ils ne purent continuer leur conversation davantage car des septième année vinrent apostropher la préfet en chef pour qu'il leur rappelle leur cours suivant. Se fut ensuite Regulus, que Lola n'avait pratiquement jamais remarqué bien qu'ils soient dans la même Maison, qui lui demanda conseil pour ses BUSEs.

Et ensuite, il fut temps pour Lola de se diriger vers son cours de Runes Anciennes, qui était suivi par presque uniquement des filles, au plus grand amusement de Lola. Elle ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir choisi cette options, d'autant plus que les cours d'Hermione avaient été très complets. C'était aussi une façon de se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione si travailleuse et si studieuse. Qui avant de mourir lui avait bourré le crâne de Runes et d'Arithmancie, lui répétant à longueur de temps que ça lui servirait un jour. Si seulement elle avait pu se douter à quel point ce jour était arrivé vite. Mais elle avait eu raison et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir passer ses ASPIC tellement l'adolescente avait été… comme à son habitude. Très exigeante quant à son niveau en magie.

«Lola?»

La jeune fille sursauta à nouveau, en entendant la voix de Lily juste à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers elle et lui sourit gentiment, comment pourrait-elle faire autrement, sa mère était tellement parfaite… Mais elle se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait être moins distraite, d'autres personnes pourraient la surprendre et la prochaine fois, ce ne serait peut-être pas des amis.

Elle remarqua alors qu'elle était parvenue devant sa salle de classe et qu'elle s'était appuyée sur le mur pour attendre le professeur.

Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de discuter davantage avec sa mère que leur enseignant ouvrit la porte de la salle et les invita à entrer. Mais elle purent discuter entre elles car le Professeur Galway annonça que les traductions du jour seraient assez difficiles et que les élèves pouvaient travailler en groupe.

Lola en fut ravie car elle avait ainsi une occasion de discuter avec sa mère, bien qu'elle ait d'autres occasion pour le faire, mais également avec Alice, Marguerite et Melinda qu'elle ne croisait pas souvent en-dehors des cours. Et il lui était impossible de roder près de la Tour Gryffondor, il y avait toujours cette horrible sensation qui l'oppressait à chaque fois qu'elle essayer d'aller voir James ou Lily, ou d'autres élèves de la Maison de Godric.

Et elle ne se voyait pas inviter ses amies chez les Serpentard. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire, à cette époque il n'y avait encore autant de discrimination envers les serpents qu'à son époque, mais malgré qu'elle était pour une mélange des Maisons plus prononcé, elle avait toujours ce réflexe de n'inviter personne dans les salles communes.

«Et bien, Lola, tu es perdue dans tes pensées aujourd'hui? commença Marguerite pour engager la conversation.

-Apparemment. Je crois que c'est Halloween qui commence à me travailler. Mais sinon, comment allez-vous depuis le temps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlées? continua Lola.

-C'est toi qui demande ça? Tu es toujours fourrée avec Jake Garner ou avec Bella Black. Je dois dire que ça ne nous encourage pas à te déranger, taquina Alice sans pour autant cacher suffisamment son appréhension envers ces deux personnes.

-Tu exagères, je ne suis pas toujours avec eux, nia Lola. »

Lola fronça les sourcils en se remémorant les dernières semaines. Peut-être qu'elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Jake ou Bellatrix quand celle-ci n'était pas avec Lucius. Mais elle avait passé du temps avec les frères Lestrange, peu avec Severus qui était toujours en train de gratter du parchemin, et avec les Maraudeurs.

Elle avait consacré plusieurs soirées avec James pour discuter du moyen de retirer au directeur ce qui lui permettait de connaitre tout ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Mais ils n'avaient guère de piste, ils avaient envisagé, des potions, des sortilèges lancé sur les pierres du château, sur des élèves, sur la chatte du concierge, mais rien n'avait abouti. Par contre, ils avait plutôt bien avancé en télépathie, ils étaient capable de soutenir une conversation de quelques minutes, dans un champ d'environ cinquante mètres. Il fallait qu'ils s'entrainent pour pouvoir se parler même s'ils sont dans des coins opposés du domaine de l'école.

Mais il était vrai que ses rares moments de libre avec des Gryffondor, elle les passait avec Sirius qui se débrouillait pour l'accaparer et l'inonder de questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Même Remus et Peter ne parvenaient pas à passer à travers la tornade Sirius.

Elle se fit la remarque qu'elle devrait peut-être éviter de passer autant de temps avec des Serpentard si elle voulait que Dumbledore ne se méfie pas plus d'elle qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Moins elle côtoyait les Serpentard et plus il la croirait manipulable.

«Tu vois? Maintenant que tu y réfléchis, tu te rends compte que tu passes tout ton temps avec eux, plaisante Melinda en riant.

-Bon, peut-être, accorda la Serpentard en écartant de son visage une mèche de cheveux auburn. Que veux-tu, c'est ça d'être une célébrité!

-Lola, tu fréquentes beaucoup trop James et Sirius, se moqua Lily qui était connue pour remettre très bruyamment «Potter » en place lorsque sa tête se mettait à trop enfler, toute l'école pouvait profiter de ces prises de bec pendant les cinq minutes les plus intenses de la semaine.

-C'était une blague, Lily. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on ne mette au travail, non? »

Heureusement, les quatre autres adolescentes n'étaient pas aussi fainéantes que Sirius qui l'empêchait toujours de se concentrer pendant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà des connaissances et une certaine pratique, autrement ses notes en auraient souffert et son image de bonne élève qu'elle avait tenu à instaurer auprès du directeur aurait été ternie.

Après quelques concertations pour s'organiser, l'une notant la traduction, une autre prédisposée au dictionnaire, et les trois autres réfléchissant au conjugaisons pour retrouver le sens des phrases codées.

Arrivées aux trois quarts de la traduction, Marguerite décida qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause ou alors sa tête allait exploser et s'étira longuement sur sa chaise. Son regard tomba sur un morceau de papier dépassant de son sac posé à côté d'elle.

«Les filles, vous avez entendu parlé du concert que va donner «BizBiz Azpou» pendant les vacances d'été? J'ai très envie d'y aller, mais il faut que j'économise, mes parents ne veulent pas payer le billet, sauf si j'ai des O dans toutes les matières.

-Les «BizBiz Azpou»? Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Lola qui se demandait qui pouvait bien avoir un nom aussi ridicule.

-C'est le nom d'un groupe de musique sorciers, répondit Lily platement. Ils s'inspirent de la musique moldue pour écrire leurs mélodies, et les paroles de leurs chansons n'on ni queue ni tête.

-Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Marguerite. Lily déteste ce groupe, mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui aiment bien. C'est totalement novateur et c'est ça qui plait.

-Il faudrait que j'écoute, un jour, fit pensivement Lola. Mais si ça s'inspire de la musique moldue, ça n'a rien de novateur?

-Peut-être, oui. Mais la plupart des sorciers n'écoutent pas la musique moldue, c'est bien trop difficile de parvenir à capter leur radio. Et puis, les quelques chansons que j'ai entendues étaient totalement incompréhensibles, je me demande comment les moldus peuvent écouter ça, lança la jeune fille avec humeur.

-Et les sorciers sont tout aussi bizarres du point de vue moldu, tu peux me croire, affirma Lily. Au fait, vous saviez que la chanteuse Marianna Castle vient d'avoir un bébé?

-Oui, j'ai lu ça dans Sorcière Hebdo y a pas longtemps, approuva Alice. Une fille qu'elle a appelée Rickie. Je me demande quel est le prénom complet?

-Moi je me demande plutôt qui est le père de la petite, renchérit Mélinda. Je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de petit ami? A moins que la petite n'était pas prévue?

-Je pense plutôt que c'était pour faire parler d'elle, sa carrière commençait à s'essouffler depuis quelques temps. Aujourd'hui tout le monde commente sa vie, son parcours, ce qu'elle envisage pour l'avenir, etc., ajouta Marguerite avec désillusion.

-Oh, Marguerite, geignit Mélinda. Arrête de jouer les rabat-joie. Peut-être que ce bébé sert à sa carrière, mais avoir un bébé c'est magnifique. J'aimerais bien en avoir, plus tard. Au moins trois!

-Moi j'en veux un ou deux, pas plus, continua Alice pour éviter à son amie Marguerite de continuer sur le sujet des combines des chanteurs et politiciens pour se faire mousser et redonner un coup de fouet à leur carrière. Et toi Lily?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être quatre.

-Tant que ça? Et bien, tu as du courage ma Lily, souffla Marguerite. Personnellement je préfèrerais ne pas en avoir, un si mon mari en veut, mais pas plus. Et toi Lola?

-Oh, je n'y ai jamais réfléchis, hésita Lola avant de réfléchir quelques secondes. Je pense que je voudrais en avoir plusieurs, trois ou quatre, comme Lily. »

Les cinq jeunes filles durent retourner prestement à leur traduction en voyant leur professeur, très mignon, s'approcher pour vérifier l'avancement de leur travail.

En se rendant à son cours de Métamorphose, Lola réfléchit plus profondément au sujet des enfants. Quand elle se surprenait à espérer pouvoir gagner et survivre à la guerre qui se profilait à l'horizon de plus en plus sombre, elle rêvait d'une famille nombreuse. Une famille qu'auparavant elle imaginait en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis, dont les enfants seraient les meilleurs amis des siens. Mais à présent, elle se voyait vivre dans la Maison Mère des Potter, pour le moment au milieu du Pacifique, avec James, Lily et leurs quatre enfants, les jumeaux et leurs enfants, et peut-être elle aussi, si elle était toujours vivante, avec peut-être un mari qui saurait la comprendre ou au moins accepter que la guerre ait pu lui laisser des séquelles et supporter ses manies.

oOo

«Et bien, Lola, que fais-tu à travailler si tard le soir? demanda Severus en pénétrant dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard où Lola était occupée à écrire sur du parchemin.

-Oh, c'est toi, Severus, fit-elle, soulagée que ce ne soit pas Lucius. J'étais simplement en train de m'avancer dans mon travail.

-Pourquoi? Oh, pour Halloween, n'est ce pas? Julie m'a parlé que les rituels de votre famille étaient très longs.

-Julie? Julie t'a parlé de nos traditions d'Halloween? »

Lola ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient les rituels que pratiquaient James et sa famille pour la nuit du trente et un octobre, lorsqu'elle était enfant elle passait la soirée d'Halloween avec quelques ancêtres qui voulaient bien la distraire, et les nuits en question avaient ensuite été trop mouvementées pour qu'elle ait l'occasion de réitérer ce genre d'expérience à l'école.

Mais que Julie discute de sujets si privés était très étonnant, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas souvenir que les deux étaient particulièrement liés.

«Oui, nous correspondant régulièrement depuis les vacances que vous avez passées en France. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vraiment compris comment tu connais la communauté.

-C'est une très longue histoire que je ne te raconterai pas tout de suite, répondit Lola en pensant qu'elle ne raconterait certainement jamais cette histoire à Severus. Mais ne détourne pas le sujet.

-Le sujet? demanda-t-il en essayant de feindre l'innocence, mais ça ne cadrait pas avec la personnalité du vampire.

-Ta relation avec Julie. Vous êtes amis? »

Décidément, Lola et Julie étaient aussi tenaces l'une que l'autre. Julie l'avait, de son point de vue, harcelé pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire de sa vampirisation pendant les deux mois précédents et il n'avait cédé que récemment, lui racontant l'entière vérité.

Cela s'était passé peu avant son entrée à Poudlard. Il traînait dans les rues mal famées de la ville en retardant le plus possible le moment de rentrer chez lui, après être allé s'amuser avec des amis à la sortie de l'école primaire moldue. Severus détestait les vendredi, son père rentrait plus tôt du travail et il en profitait pour boire un verre dans un pub avec ses collègues. Mais Tobias Rogue était incapable de s'arrêter et rentrait dans un état avancé d'ébriété tous les vendredis soirs. C'était un homme qui avait l'alcool violent et qui profitait de ces moment pour se défouler sur sa femme et sur son fils de toutes les frustrations qu'il accumulait pendant la semaine. Jusqu'à présent, les violences étaient plutôt verbales, mais depuis que Severus avait reçu sa lettre d'inscription à Poudlard quelques semaines plus tôt, son père évacuait cette violence de façon beaucoup plus physique.

Mais Severus espérait que son départ pour l'Ecosse calmerait son père et lui rappellerait l'époque où il était jeune marié. Severus absent, son père redeviendrait l'homme gentil que sa mère avait épousé, à moitié pour lui, à moitié pour se révolter contre sa famille trop autoritaire.

Ce jour-là, Severus trainait des pieds dans les bas-quartiers.

Et un vampire affamé lui avait sauté dessus pour se nourrir. Severus s'était débattu et le vampire trop affaibli avait laissé s'échapper sa proie. Il lui aurait été facile de le rattraper mais un deuxième vampire attaqua son assaillant et Severus, anémié, observa dans l'ombre d'une ruelle le combat titanesque entre les deux créatures.

Son attaquant termina sa vie en poussière et le deuxième se transforma en chauve-souris et s'envola. Severus resta là, faible et endolori. Il réussit, il ne savait comment à rentrer chez lui. Il fouilla dans les vieux livres de magie de sa mère et découvrit que les vampires qui mordaient des sorciers étaient très peu nombreux car ceux-ci, lorsque par un grand hasard survivaient, supportaient très mal la transformation, et lorsqu'ils y survivaient, devenaient des vampires très puissants. Leur magie naturelle s'associait avec la magie de la transformation pour créer des êtres d'une incroyable puissance, capable de tuer des clans entiers de vampire.

La probabilité que le sorcier survive à la soif de sang du vampire puis à la transformation était infime. Mais cette infime probabilité était encore trop importante pour la majorité des vampires qui craignaient plus que tout ces "super vampires" capables d'anéantir la race entière en moins d'un siècle.

Severus n'avait parlé à personne de sa transformation. Les sorciers-vampires n'avaient pas besoin de se nourrir de sang et pouvaient vivre dans le monde diurne sans problème.

Mais sans doute, allait-il un jour ou l'autre céder à Lola et lui avouer qu'il espérait séduire Julie. Il avait assez confiance en elle pour lui avouer ce qu'il était en réalité, et peut-être aurait-elle assez confiance en lui pour continuer de discuter avec lui par lettre interposée.

Mais Lola était trop secrète pour qu'il avoue tout à ce moment-là. Il avait sa fierté masculine à préserver. Et puis, il n'allait certainement pas avouer ses potentiels histoires de cœurs à une personne qui côtoyait si souvent James Potter, le grand-frère de Julie et qui était incapable de remarquer que le préfet-en-chef était totalement amoureux d'elle et lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le début de l'année.

Néanmoins, il avait eu raison de comparer les deux jeunes filles, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, se fit Severus une fois de retour dans son lit. La bataille avait été longue et difficile mais il avait réussi à garder son secret sauf. Qui aurait cru que la vie d'un sorcier-vampire surpuissant dans une école de magie se révèlerait aussi complexe…

oOo

Le lendemain, le jour d'Halloween, toute l'école était en effervescence, et la tension s'accrut au fil de la journée. Tous les élèves étaient excités et impatients, et les professeurs avaient bien du mal à maintenir le calme dans leurs salles de classe.

Un seul ne partageait pas la liesse générale. Sirius détestait sa famille et l'idée d'honorer leurs morts lui faisait horreur. Il préférait se considérer comme orphelin et recueilli par la famille Potter. D'ailleurs, cette dernier chose était vraie, les Potter l'avaient accueilli comme un membre de leur famille, comme Lola dont le nom de famille était Potter mais qu'ils ne connaissaient ni d'Eve ni d'Adam.

Et Lola ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer de penser ainsi, elle se souvenait avec horreur de la mère de Sirius dans son tableau, de l'affreux Kreattur et des immondes têtes d'elfes empaillés. Elle n'avait habité la maison qu'un mois, après avoir passé un mois chez « les Dursley », comme le croyait Dumbledore (alors qu'elle allait en France chez ses amis les vampires, vraiment elle trouvait la magie vampirique absolument fantastique, elle parvenait à tromper efficacement Dumbledore, autrement les vampires auraient essuyé une tentative d'extermination de la part du directeur), mais elle se souvenait avec douleur du mal être de Sirius à habiter cette maison haïssable.

Mais Lola trouvait Sirius un peu trop radical, il mettait tous les Black dans le même panier, alors que la jeune génération n'était pas encore si terrible. Mais rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire n'avait eu d'effet. Pourtant, Regulus n'était qu'un adolescent solitaire, Bella ne ressemblait en rien à celle qu'elle deviendrait, Narcissa se fichait comme de son premier chapeau de la politique, elle voulait simplement vivre comme elle avait toujours vécu, et Andromeda était déjà marié, reniée et mère de la petite Nymphadora.

Elle-même avait appris plutôt douloureusement que tout le monde n'était pas à mettre dans le même panier. Dans les années 1990, on accusait les Serpentard de tous les mots et on encensait les Gryffondor. Mais Peter Pettigrow avait fait beaucoup de dégâts et Severus Rogue avait fait beaucoup dans la lutte contre Voldemort.

Néanmoins, Sirius prenait plaisir à gâcher la joie qu'éprouvaient ses camarades. Et malgré toutes ses tentatives, il ne réussissait guère. Et si par hasard il y arrivait, il y avait toujours Remus, le si gentil préfet, pour rassurer tout le monde et les rendre encore plus joyeux qu'avant. Sirius en était consterné et il préféra bouder entre la fin des cours et le début du banquet d'Halloween qui se tenait dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs y entrèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, l'ambiance festive les imprégnait et même Sirius cessa de bouder. Même les Serpentard, d'ordinaire les plus calmes étaient très agités.

En effet, les frères Lestrange semblaient avoir mangé du lion, tellement ils étaient excités. Rodulphus était véritablement déchainé et entrainait son frère, d'ordinaire plus calme, avec lui. Et à eux deux ils animaient toute la table avec leurs jeux de mots et leurs gags. Ils étaient tellement euphoriques qu'ils rappelaient à Lola les jumeaux Weasley.

Mais les Serpentard n'étaient pas les plus bruyant, chacun y mettait du sien pour animer la Grande Salle, même les Serdaigle, d'ordinaire plus calmes et posés que leurs camarades des autres Maisons.

Les fantômes également se prêtaient au jeu. Après tout, cette fête était également en leur honneur. Ils étaient morts. D'ailleurs, Lola aperçut à l'autre bout de la salle, Nick-quasi-sans-tête qui racontait une nouvelle fois l'histoire de sa mort aux Première et Seconde Année de Gryffondor. Elle sourit en entendant les exclamations de dégoût des élèves lorsqu'il fit basculer sa tête presque coupée sur le côté.

Le moine gras et la dame grise racontaient des histoires aux élèves de leur Maison, et le Baron Sanglon, dorénavant le fantôme de sa Maison, s'amusait à faire sursauter les plus jeunes élèves, toutes Maisons confondues. Ce qui faisait bien rire les plus âgés. Qui sursautaient néanmoins lorsqu'un fantôme voulait venger les plus jeunes dont on riait.

Lola jeta un coup d'œil au cours du banquet vers la table des professeurs et constata qu'eux aussi avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Particulièrement le directeur. Ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Alors que le dessert venait juste d'apparaitre sur les tables, une nuée de chouettes s'engouffra dans le Grande Salle, comme tous les jours lors du petit déjeuner. A la différence près qu'il était tard le soir.

Les chouettes apportaient la Gazette du Sorcier, le seul journal quotidien britannique sorcier, à tous les élèves qui étaient abonnés. Des groupes se formèrent autour de ces élèves pour découvrir la raison d'une telle arrivée de chouettes postales.

Bellatrix et Severus s'approchèrent de Lucius, et Lola et Rodolphus de Rabastan, qui avaient tous les deux reçu une édition spéciale du journal. L'article glaça le sang de Lola lorsqu'elle le lut.

_**Une famille moldue assassinée. Grindelwald a-t-il laissé un héritier? Sommes-nous en sécurité?**_

_Tôt dans la soirée, aux alentours de dix-sept heures trente, la police moldue est appelée dans le petit village complètement moldu de Tigging, dans le Hertfordshire. Le rapport qu'ils firent fut envoyé plus haut dans la hiérarchie moldue jusqu'à un homme qui connait le monde magique. Alerté, celui-ci contact les Aurors et les Oubliators._

_Les Aurors découvrirent au-dessus de la maison un étrange symbole qui flottait au dessus du toit, représentant un crâne humain et un serpent. L'habitation était en parfait état, l'hypothèse du cambriolage était donc à écarter._

_Mais ce qu'ils découvrirent fut au-delà des mots._

_Toute une famille moldue, trois personnes âgées, deux trentenaires et deux enfants ont été torturés puis assassinés. Le pire dans tout ceci est que la marque du mage noir Grindelwald, vaincu il y a quelques années par Albus Dumbledore, est partout dans ces meurtres. La position des corps, les sortilèges utilisés étaient la marque de fabrique du mage noir, sa signature. _

_En revanche, la tête de mort qui flotte au dessus de la maison incite à penser que ce n'est pas le mage noir lui-même qui aurait pu être à l'origine de ces assassinats. Mais peut-être avait-il un élève, un élève qu'il a formé, un élève qui a grandi et qui compte continuer l'œuvre de son maître?_

_Rien n'est encore confirmé, mais les Aurors vont certainement enquêter en ce sens. Aucun ne s'est risqué à faire de commentaire à la presse tant que l'enquête n'a apporté aucun élément, mais le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, John Potter, s'est montré très préoccupé. La situation est peut-être plus grave qu'elle ne le parait._

_D'autant plus qu'un parchemin avait été posé sur le corps du plus âgé des enfants. Un parchemin que nous connaissons tous car tous les sorciers ont reçu le même le jour de leurs onze ans. Ce n'est donc pas une famille de moldus qui a été assassinée. C'est la famille moldue d'un apprenti sorcier._

_D'où la question de la sécurité de nos enfants. Les enfants sorciers ne sont plus en sécurité dans leur famille moldue, et jusqu'où peut progresser la folie d'un tel homme? Les nés moldus sont en danger, mais qu'en sera-t-il des enfants de sorcier, lorsque le tueur aura pris de l'assurance?_

_Pourquoi tuer les enfants qui sont le renouveau de notre monde? Un monde sans enfants est destiné à mourir dans les décennies qui suivent. Peut-on conclure de la stabilité mentale de cet homme?_

_La question reste toujours en suspends. Mais il semble que des heures sombres se profilent._

_L.M. Priflore._

Cela signifiait que la guerre souterraine venait de gagner une manche et que Voldemort était prêt à terroriser le monde sorcier dans sa globalité. Tous ses pions étaient en place au Ministère.

«C'est une catastrophe, souffla Thaïs qui s'était faufilée à côté de Lola et avait lu l'article par-dessus son épaule.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire, approuva Lola, totalement livide en s'affalant sur son banc.

-Ne vous montez pas trop la tête, fit Bella avec légèreté. Ce Priflore exagère toujours tout. Son obsession c'est de découvrir la psychologie de tous les assassinats des faits divers, même chez les moldus quand il n'a rien à se mettre sous la dent chez les sorciers.

-Mais il y a du vrai dans cette histoire. Pourquoi tuer un enfant qui vient de recevoir sa lettre si ce n'est pour perpétuer un des grand préceptes de Grindelwald qui pensait que les enfants de moldus n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard, intervint Lucius qui grimaça à l'idée d'être du même avis que Lola.

-Grindelwald ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent à Poudlard mais qu'ils intègrent une école créée spécialement pour eux, où ils recevraient une éducation de seconde zone, juste histoire qu'ils n'aient pas d'explosion de magie inopinée. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de les tuer, il ne voulait simplement pas qu'ils intègrent le monde magique. Son héritier est bien plus radical, expliqua Severus. »

Le petit groupe de Serpentard resta silencieux alors que dans la Grande Salle, un brouhaha sans nom s'élevait. Chacun y allait de son commentaire et certains élèves paniquaient, notamment les plus jeunes et ceux qui venaient de familles moldues. Les élèves les plus âgés expliquaient aux plus jeunes la situation, faisant un cours d'histoire improvisé sur l'époque de la montée en puissance du dernier mage noir connu au Royaume-Uni.

Du côté des Gryffondor, comme du côté des Serpentard, on s'interrogeait. A quel point les assertions de ce journaliste, dont la réputation le qualifiait de paranoïaque et de pessimiste, pouvaient-elles être justes? Etait-il trop alarmant ou avait-il raison de mettre en garde la population contre le nouveau tueur? Peut-être était-ce un meurtre isolé comme il y en avait tous les jours dans le monde sans que les assassins soient des psychopathes déséquilibrés?

James avait tendance à croire que ce journaliste n'avait pas tort, compte tenu de ce que Lola avait raconté de son passé et des vagues connaissances qu'elle avait des années mille neuf cent soixante dix et quatre-vingt sous la terreur qu'inspirait Voldemort à la population. Apparemment, la guerre commençait. Et son père devait certainement être du même avis si le journaliste avait bien décrypté l'expression du visage de son père.

«Vous croyez que d'autres enfants de moldus vont être tués dans le futur? Pour la simple raison que ce sont des sorcier? S'inquiéta Lily, horrifiée. Ce serait atroce!

-J'espère que non et que ce journaliste s'est emballé. Je souhaite que ce ne soit qu'un incident isolé, souffla Mélinda, complètement horrifiée par les nouvelles. Franchement, comment peut-on être assez insensible pour tuer des enfants?

-C'est encore ton instinct maternel qui te travaille? Lui demanda Marguerite, pour alléger l'atmosphère.»

Les nouvelles étaient plutôt mauvaises mais tant qu'on n'était sûr de rien, Marguerite pensait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop inquiéter Alice, qui était une jeune fille très, voire trop, sensible et Mélinda qui adorait les enfants et chouchouter toutes les bêtes qui avaient la chance de croiser son chemin.

«Je crois qu'Halloween vient de tomber à l'eau, commenta platement Sirius. »

En effet, toute l'agitation et l'excitation étaient retombées, laissant place à une angoisse presque palpable.

C'est alors que les professeurs se décidèrent à agir. Les quatre Directeurs de Maison se dirigèrent chacun vers une table, alors que le directeur se levait et prononça quelques mots pour tenter de rassurer ses élèves:

«Cher élèves, je vous recommande de ne pas céder à la panique. Ces informations que vous venez de recevoir ne demandent qu'à être confirmées. Ce journaliste n'émet pour l'instant que des hypothèses. Ce qui est arrivé à cette famille est malheureux mais attendons les conclusions de nos Aurors. Reprenez votre repas et vaquez ensuite à vos occupations. Bon appétit. »

Les élèves, disciplinés, obéirent. Les plus jeunes se laissèrent rassurer par leur professeur puis se laissèrent convaincre par leur estomac d'oublier pour la soirée ces angoissantes nouvelles.

Peu à peu l'ambiance se fit un peu plus sereine, mais toujours quelque peu tourmentée.

Le dessert terminé, les élèves rentrèrent à leur dortoir pout se coucher et effectuer, pour certains, leurs rituels d'Halloween. Notamment Lola qui prévoyait de rencontrer ses ancêtres comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle était enfant chez sa tante. Le jour d'Halloween, elle pouvait rencontrer d'autres morts que ses parents, étrangement jamais ses grands-parents ou ses oncle et tante.

Cette année-là, elle ne pouvait guère espérer discuter aves ses parents, puis qu'ils étaient vivants à cette époque, mais elle rêvait de parler avec Gwendolen Potter qui avait été une puissante enchanteresse et avec un précédent James Potter qui avait étudié la magie noire sans succomber à la tentation et possédait donc des connaissances fascinantes.

Ca devait être très intéressant d'entendre leur témoignage. Elle en trépignait presque d'impatience et avait quasiment oublié les mauvaises nouvelles de la soirée.

**A suivre…**

Le nom de famille du journaliste est une anagramme. Saurez-vous deviner?


	18. Altercation

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Prochain chapitre le **25 ****juin**.

Merci à ma bêta, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire, s'il y en a encore.

Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 18: Altercation:

Le lendemain, l'excitation due à Halloween était retombée. Les élèves étaient fatigué et très inquiets à propos du meurtre de la famille moldue, surtout les plus âgés, plus à même de se rendre compte de la possible gravité d'une telle affaire.

Lola était maussade. Pas seulement à cause de l'article dans le journal mais à cause d'autre chose. Ses amis s'en inquiétèrent mais seul James parvint à lui soutirer des confidences. Ils étaient installés dans le parc de l'école, à l'extrême limite des protections de Poudlard, là où personne n'allait jamais.

«C'est l'article d'hier soir qui te met dans cet état? lui demanda-t-il tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

-Tu sais bien que non. J'ai l'habitude des morts, de toute façon, répondit-elle tristement.

-Je suis sûre que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. On ne s'habitue pas aux morts. Surtout aux morts gratuites comme celles d'hier, répondit doucement James en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Alors, dis-moi la vérité.

-Hier c'était Halloween.

-Oui… l'encouragea-t-il.

-Et tu te souviens que je t'avais raconté, à toi et à toute la famille, que lorsque j'étais enfant et que j'étais enfermée dans le placard chez ma tante je parvenais à discuter avec mes parents décédés?

-Oui, je me souviens. Tu m'as même donné la formule du rituel pour que je puisse convoquer tes meilleurs amis avant que leurs âmes ne disparaissent dans l'espace-temps. Ensuite?

-Et bien, je ne me souviens pas de période où vous ne veniez pas m'apprendre la magie. J'ai toujours pu discuter avec les morts. Ensuite, avec mon entrée à Poudlard, il se passait toujours tellement de choses et j'étais si souvent surveillée par le directeur que je n'ai jamais réessayé de vous recontacter. Et puis j'étais à l'école et j'apprenais la magie alors ce n'était plus une nécessité pour vous de venir me voir comme avant. Et chaque Halloween il se passait des choses étranges et je n'ai jamais trouvé l'opportunité de rappeler les morts.

-Et quel est le rapport? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir… Interrogea James, perdu.

-J'ai voulu prendre le temps hier de le faire, je voulais découvrir d'autres membres de la famille, puisque mes parents sont vivants, maintenant. Et je n'ai pas réussi. Je ne pouvais pas utilisé le rituel que je t'ai enseigné. Je ne l'utilisais que lorsque Ron et Hermione devaient écouter avec moi ce que les morts avaient à nous raconter et qu'ils devaient aussi poser des questions. Mais ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois ou deux. La plupart du temps, je n'avais pas besoin de ce rituel. C'était inné. Et ça ne l'est plus, finit-elle, morose.

-Je vois. Peut-être que ce don ne fonctionne que lorsque c'est une nécessité pour toi de contacter les mort?

-Avec la guerre qui commence ici, ça aurait été une nécessité. J'avait espéré parler avec James Potter, celui qui a étudié en profondeur la magie noire. Ca aurait pu nous aider. »

James se fit la remarque que Lola semblait plus déroutée que triste de perdre ce don qui lui avait permis de connaitre un peu ses parents après leur mort, bien qu'elle ne les connaissait guère, ils lui avait simplement appris à ne pas se laisser diriger par sa magie, afin qu'elle ne soit pas un danger, pour elle-même et pour les autres. Elle désirait simplement comprendre pourquoi.

«Peut-être que nous cherchons trop compliqué, dit soudain James après quelques minutes de réflexion. Souviens-toi, lorsque les sorciers sont encore enfants, ils font un peu de magie non contrôlée. Même les moins puissants. Par exemple Peter a fait voler un biberon parce qu'il avait faim, Remus avait fait voler un livre que ses parents lui avaient confisqué et qu'il adorait. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ces actes de magie ont le plus souvent une raison, sont liés à la volonté de l'enfant. Peut-être que tu as développé ce don parce que tu étais une enfant qui avait besoin qu'on t'enseigne à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Et lorsque tu as grandis, tu n'as plus eu besoin de ce don. Il a alors disparu. Comme tout ce que les enfants peuvent faire. Même si Peter meut de faim, il sera toujours incapable de faire voler ne serait-ce qu'un haricot vert. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire?

-Oui, merci James. Peut-être que ce don avait une raison d'être, et lorsque cette raison a disparu il a disparu avec elle. Tu es un super papa! Je suis sûre que tu feras des merveilles plus tard.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, fit-il quand elle se mit à rire en le voyant rougir.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. C'est bien de pouvoir rassurer ses enfants comme tu viens de le faire. Je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde puisse en faire autant. Mais je crois que Lily est de la même trempe que toi. Tu savais qu'elle voulait quatre enfants plus tard? Questionna-t-elle, ravie de voir James rougir davantage.

-Oui, elle me l'avait déjà dit, maugréa-t-il.

-Ouh, c'est donc très sérieux entre vous? Taquina-t-elle. J'espère que mes parents resteront ensemble toute leur vie. Vous méritez d'être heureux, tous les deux. Et Remus et Sirius également, j'espère qu'ils n'auront pas à souffrir autant qu'ils sont souffert à mon époque.

-Je l'espère aussi. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont vécu, j'en ai la chair de poule. Même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment Peter aurait pu nous trahir. Il est si gentil.

-Je ne sais pas non plus. Peut-être mon arrivée changera-t-elle certaines choses. En bien, j'espère.

-J'espère aussi, souffla James. »

Les deux Potter restèrent silencieux un moment puis, avisant l'heure, se dirigèrent vers l'école pour retourner en cours, la pause du midi tirant sur sa fin.

Lola rejoignit Rodolphus qui l'attendait sur le perron de l'école. Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme semblait vouloir mieux la connaitre et passait tout son temps partagé entre son frère et elle. Et Lola devait bien avouer que le jeune homme était comme une bouffée d'air frais dans son monde sombre. Sauf lorsqu'il se mettait en tête de la caser avec Jake. Franchement, pensait Lola, où pouvait-il pêcher de pareilles idées?

oOo

Lola fut ravie de pouvoir rentrer se réchauffer dans l'école, le temps était frais en Ecosse au mois de novembre. Et évidemment, Rodolphus ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner à propos de ses sorties en tête-à-tête avec les garçons.

«Franchement, je m'appelle Lola _Potter_ et il s'appelle James _Potter_! Tu ne vois pas qu'il y a un problème quelque part? fit Lola, excédée.

-Pour Potter, je sais qu'il est de ta famille, quoi que vu l'éloignement de vos lignées, je suis sûre qu'il n'y aurait presque pas de consanguinité…

-Tu es ignoble, coupa la sorcière, totalement rebutée. »

Rodolphus ne le savait pas, mais James était son père, et elle était écœurée rien qu'à l'idée d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait être amoureuse de lui. Et puis ils se ressemblaient bien trop physiquement pour que l'on puisse ignorer leur parenté. Peut-être que les branches de leur famille étaient sensées être éloignées depuis longtemps, mais ils avaient toujours une magie suffisamment semblable qui empêcherait la création de tout lien de mariage.

«Ouais, beurk, accorda le jeune homme. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu aimes t'isoler avec les garçons.

-Et qui, par exemple? Demanda Lola dans l'espoir de le coincer pour qu'il cesse de l'embêter.

-Jake Garner, pour commencer. Et je t'assure que ça commence à jaser dans la Salle Commune. Et puis…

-C'est complètement ridicule! S'exclama Lola, plutôt agacée, à ce stade. Nous sommes amis, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'imagines ce genre de chose.

-Vas-tu arrêter de me couper! Je disais donc qu'il y avait également Remus Lupin, je n'avais jamais imaginé que la bibliothèque puisse être un bon endroit pour draguer. Et il y a Sirius Black, enchaîna-t-il pour l'empêcher de lui couper à nouveau la parole. Celui-là, quand il n'est pas avec l'un de ses trois amis, il est avec toi.

-Bon, j'ai des amis, et alors? Toi aussi tu as des amies qui sont des filles, et c'est pas pour autant que tout le monde t'imagine une histoire avec. »

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler ainsi jusqu'à ce que les cours de l'après-midi commencent. Aucun ne parvint à convaincre l'autre mais Lola appréciait de parvenir à se détendre et à plaisanter avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Rodolphus était un espèce de clown qui n'était heureux que s'il parvenait à s'amuser chaque minute de sa vie. Heureusement son caractère était équilibré par celui un peu trop sérieux de son petit frère.

oOo

Lola était toujours d'excellente humeur lorsque les cours de la journée se terminèrent.

Mais en se dirigeant vers sa Salle Commune, elle tomba sur une scène qui lui rappela brusquement les disputes inter-maison qu'elle avait connues à son époque. Maintenant qu'elle avait goûté à une ambiance, pas vraiment amicale, mais plus détendue voire indifférente, elle se rendait compte à quel point l'écart entre les quatre Maisons s'était creusé entre la sortie de Poudlard et son entrée à elle environ une douzaine d'années plus tard.

«Tu n'es qu'un sale Serpentard! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que ta famille a toujours soutenu Grindelwald? Tu dois être content que quelqu'un continue son «œuvre», n'est-ce pas? Susurra un élève de Poufsouffle qui brandissait sa baguette sur un élève de Serpentard beaucoup plus jeune et désarmé contre un mur.

-Non, tu te trompes, bredouilla l'élève en question. Je ne veux pas que les gens meurent.

-Tu mens. Tu sais, je sais additionner deux et deux, et je suis sûr que les Serpentard sont destinés à se tourner vers les ténèbres…»

La suite de la conversation se perdit dans la tête de Lola. Elle se figea en entendant cette formulation. "Malheureusement, les Serpentard sont destinés à se tourner vers les ténèbres." C'était une phrase qu'elle avait souvent entendu dans la bouche du directeur lorsqu'elle était dans le futur.

La guerre venait donc réellement de commencer. Les différents acteurs du conflit accéléraient le jeu. Et la terreur n'allait pas tarder à se répandre dans le monde magique. Elle fut prise de vertiges pendant un moment. Elle le savait, pourtant, qu'elle avait remonté le temps au moment où la guerre éclatait. Mais voir de ses propres yeux le directeur avancer ses pions et manipuler ainsi des élèves innocents lui retournait le cœur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir pour protéger le plus jeune des deux élèves.

Mais elle devint alors la cible du jeune Poufsouffle plein de hargne:

«Oh, une autre Serpentard qui vient à la rescousse du petit serpent. Evidemment, entre mages noirs, vous vous serrez les coudes, attaqua-t-il. »

Heureusement Lola savait répondre à ce genre de provocation et espérait mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle de cet élève et peut-être le soustraire à l'influence du directeur s'il n'y était pas soumis depuis trop longtemps et qu'il n'était pas trop borné.

«Premièrement, nous ne sommes pas des mages noirs. Si tu en connaissais la définition, tu n'oserais pas nous insulter ainsi. Deuxièmement, oui je protège mon camarade, c'est le rôle des plus âgés que de protéger les plus jeunes. Et troisièmement, oui, nous nous serrons les coudes, après tout je protège seulement un enfant d'un délinquant! Tu fais vraiment un beau Poufsouffle! Je vois que tu connais la définition du mot "loyauté" ! »

L'adolescent s'était tendu en entent le ton plein de colère de la jeune Potter mais il pâlit brusquement et tourna les talons sans demander son reste dès que Lola eut terminé son petit discours.

«Merci, lui chuchota le petit garçon en s'accrochant à sa robe.

-De rien, c'était mon devoir de te protéger, tout comme c'était mon devoir de lui montrer ses erreurs. Peut-être aura-t-il appris quelque chose et qu'il fera la leçon à ses camarades, soupira-t-elle, pas vraiment convaincue.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu es gentille. Pas beaucoup de monde m'aurait aidé, s'ils m'avaient vus. Après tout, il a raison, ma famille a soutenu Grindelwald, avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Ca ne veut pas dire que tu es responsable de ses actions. Et ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois soutenir ce soi-disant héritier de Grindelwald. Tu es libre de tes choix et de tes convictions. Tâche seulement de réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment.

-Oui, tu as raison. Merci, Lola, sourit-il en la regardant avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Je te raccompagne? Proposa la sorcière. »

Sitôt arrivée à la Salle Commune des Serpentard, elle accompagna le petit Serpentard jusqu'aux autres Première Année et fit demi-tour aussi sec.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle grimpa jusqu'au septième étage en direction de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, malgré l'abominable sensation qui la parcourait sur le trajet. Elle demanda à la Grosse Dame de prévenir James qu'elle l'attendait dans le couloir. Elle patienta pendant au moins dix minutes avant qu'un jeune homme blond, petit, rondouillard et répondant au nom de Peter ne l'invite à entrer. Il lui expliqua que James était sous la douche après un entrainement de Quidditch et qu'il allait descendre rapidement. Elle s'installa donc avec lui dans un des canapés installés dans la pièce.

Peter finit par engager la conversation en lui demandant si elle se plaisait en Angleterre.

«Assez oui, répondit-elle par politesse. Mais je n'ai vu que Poudlard et un peu le Chemin de Traverse. »

Parler avec la personne qui était la cause de la mort de ses parents et qui avait causé par voie de conséquence la destruction de sa vie était quelque chose de vraiment malsain. Lola se demandait même comment elle pouvait faire pour l'empêcher de l'étrangler. Mais personne ne comprendrait, pas même James. Elle n'était pas entrée dans les détails, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Même si ce serait certainement inévitable, lorsque Peter commencerait à se plonger dans les ténèbres. Elle lui avait simplement avoué qu'il avait trahi sa famille et l'Ordre sans parler des autres actes qu'il avait commis comme son implication lors de la renaissance de Voldemort ou les atrocités qu'elle l'avait vu commettre pendant les batailles rangées menées par la camp des ténèbres.

Peter sembla sentir sa gêne et finit par plonger son regard dans le feu en se demandant comment il pourrait engager la conversation. James, Sirius et Remus étaient tous les trois proches d'elle, chacun à sa façon. Il n'y avait que lui qui ne connaissait pas la jeune fille et il voulait le rectifier. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air enthousiaste.

«Est-ce que les Serpentard ne sont pas trop méchants avec toi? Etant donné que James est à Gryffondor, je veux dire.

-Non, ils sont gentils avec moi. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'on soit gentil avec nous, soupira-t-elle.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Le Gryffondor semblait inquiet et concerné, totalement différent du Peter qu'elle avait connu. Lola lui expliqua donc ce dont elle avait été témoin. Après tout, songea-t-elle après coup, peut-être que cela serait bénéfique pour garder Peter loin de Voldemort. On ne sait jamais, les miracles peuvent arriver, comme son voyage dans le temps.

«Tu sais, les rancunes sont parfois tenaces dans le monde sorcier, à cause de notre grande longévité, expliqua Peter. Il faut plus de temps pour oublier les blessures passée. Les arrières grands-parents racontent à leur famille ce qu'ils sont vécu et parfois ils sont trop radicaux pour que les petits enfants ne soient pas influencés. Par exemple, ma mère a été très longtemps mise à l'écart des autres parce que tout le monde savait que son arrière-grand-père avait fini par se plonger dans la magie noire vers l'âge de quatre-vingt ans et avait failli violer la loi du Secret de manière irréversible. Moi je suis épargné parce que ma mère s'est mariée avec un moldu et que je porte le nom de mon père; mais sinon j'aurais également subi la même chose. Enfin, si ma mère avait réussi à se marier à un sorcier, ce qui est peu probable.

-Et on ne peut rien faire contre ça? Je veux dire, regarde ta mère. Elle n'était même pas née quand toute cette histoire est arrivée. Comment est-ce qu'on peut lui en tenir rigueur? C'est injustement cruel et ça peut inciter certains à rechercher la vengeance. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-C'est ainsi, affirma le sorcier, résigné. »

C'est sur cette dernière phrase que James entra dans la Salle Commune et s'étonna de trouver sa fille dans sa Salle Commune, elle qui avait toujours refusé d'y entrer. Sans doute par peur des souvenirs avaient supposé les jumeaux dans une de leurs rares lettres.

A sa grande surprise ce fut Peter qui lui raconta la scène qui avait tant bouleversé Lola. Il avait pensé qu'elle n'adresserait jamais la parole plus que nécessaire à Peter. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait causé sa mort et celle de Lily, rendant Lola orpheline et à la merci de Dumbledore. Passer la fin de son enfance avec les vampires ne l'en avait pas protégé, d'après ce qu'il en avait vu, ils ressemblaient plutôt à de gentils fous. Ils n'avaient certainement pas dû mesurer le danger que courait réellement Lola, bien qu'il l'aient tout de même formée à la magie avant son entrée à Poudlard, ce qui l'avait tout de même protégé un minimum.

« Je me demande tout de même qui a bien pu mettre dans la tête de ce Poufsouffle de telles inepties? Se demanda James à voix haute.

-Franchement, James! Souffla Lola, exaspéré. Tu te le demande vraiment?

-Ah, oui. Evidemment, suis-je bête. »

Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour avoir suffisamment d'influence sur les élèves et les raisons de le faire. Diviser pour mieux régner. Un méthode vieille comme le monde mais qui n'a jamais perdu de son efficacité.

Décidément, rien ne se déroulait comme elle l'avait imaginé en entreprenant son voyage dans le passé, soupira intérieurement Lola.

Elle fut heureusement dérangée de ses pensées déprimantes par l'arrivée des deux autres Maraudeurs dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, avec le reste de leurs camarades de sixième année. C'est qui la décida à quitter la salle.

« Lola, ne pars pas comme ça, tenta de la retenir Sirius. »

Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'amuser avec elle, il n'allait pas la laisser filer ainsi. Mais Lola n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et Sirius ne put qu'approuver les raisons des son départ lorsqu'elle les lui expliqua:

« Tu crois que les autres Gryffondor vont apprécier qu'une personne qui n'est pas de leur Maison se trouve dans leur Salle Commune? A ton avis, comment serais-tu accueilli chez les Serpentard?

-Mal, répondit Sirius, penaud.

-Exactement, et ce malgré que ton frère et tes cousines s'y trouvent. Alors tu imagines une étrangère comme moi? »

Après que Sirius eut tenté de la convaincre qu'elle n'était pas une étrangère et après que Lola ait répondu qu'elle avait prononcé ce mot parce que c'était ainsi que les autres la voyait et non la façon dont elle se considérait, elle put retourner dans sa propre salle Commune, dans les sous-sols du château.

Elle posa son sac de livre dans son dortoir et remonta les étages jusqu'à la Grande salle pour prendre le dernier repas de la journée en compagnie de ses camarades Serpentard. Qui aurait imaginé qu'elle deviendrait amie avec de futurs Mangemorts, songea-t-elle une nouvelle fois avec ironie. Se sentant d'humeur maussade, elle décida de s'assoir près de Rodolphus, qui lui rappelait tant Fred et George.

En observant la table, elle remarqua que Bella et Lucius se faisaient des messes basses et que Thaïs brillait par son absence, ce qui était très inhabituel. Néanmoins, elle engagea la conversation avec les deux frères Lestrange, les avertissant au passage de protéger les plus jeunes des attaques des autres Maisons tout en essayant de maintenir une bonne entente dans l'école. Elle n'entra pas dans les détails mais promit de tout leur raconter le lendemain.

Préférant aborder des sujets plus légers, elle nargua Rodolphus d'avoir pu découvrir la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, lui qui avait pris le pari de découvrir celle des Serdaigle avant la fin de ses études à Poudlard.

« Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Personne ne voudra t'y faire entrer, asséna Severus sans s'inquiéter de blesser son ami.

-En plus, d'après la rumeur il faut prouver qu'on est un Serdaigle pour entrer, ajouta Rabastan. »

En réponse, l'aîné des Lestrange croisa les bras et bouda. Jusqu'à ce que Lola s'accroche à l'un de ses bras et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille:

« Si tu arrête de faire la tête, je te promets de te laisser m'apprendre à ton maudit jeu. »

Cela suffit à dérider le jeune sorcier qui retrouva instantanément sa bonne humeur coutumière. En effet, celui-ci était fanatique d'un jeu sorcier appelé le _Cercle du Druide_. C'était un jeu de hasard aux règles toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres. C'était tellement complexe que Lola avait finalement cessé d'essayer de comprendre, malgré toutes les tentatives de Rodolphus.

Celui-ci cherchait toujours de nouveaux partenaires de jeu car son frère refusait la plupart du temps de jouer, arguant qu'il se sacrifiait pendant les vacances scolaires et que c'était bien suffisant. Mais même chez les sorciers depuis plusieurs générations, les règles absurdes de ce jeu décourageait nombre d'enfants.

Le fait que Lola accepte d'apprendre à jouer signifiait qu'il aurait une partenaire pour plusieurs semaines, le temps de lui apprendre le principe général, puis les petites règles annexes ou les variations du jeu. Il lui faudrait ensuite de l'entrainement pour maîtriser toutes ses règles. Lui qui se plaignait de s'ennuyer allait avoir de quoi faire.

La sorcière se demanda alors si elle avait bien fait de promettre une telle chose. Surtout en sachant que Rodolphus n'était pas rancunier et possédait de grandes capacités d'autodérision, il n'aurait pas fait la tête très longtemps.

Alors que la conversation reprenait, le regard de Lola fut attiré par l'entrée de Thaïs dans la Grande Salle, alors que le repas était presque terminé.

Celle-ci s'installa à une des nombreuses places libres, puisque le repas tendait vers sa fin, près de l'entrée de la salle, et donc loin de Lola. Ce qui l'intrigua davantage. Thaïs était très timide et avait appris à apprécier la solitude mais elle avait réussi à la convaincre de s'installer près d'elle à table lorsque c'était possible. Lola aimait beaucoup la jeune fille et tentait de l'intégrer aux autres.

Il était donc très étrange, tout d'abord qu'elle arrive en retard, qu'elle s'installe sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil et qu'elle mange à toute vitesse. Elle qui mangeait très lentement, souvent perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle lâcha des yeux l'adolescente lorsque Jake l'interpela depuis sa place pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'aider le soir même à réviser pour ses ASPICs de fin d'année. Le temps qu'elle s'approche de lui et qu'ils discutent de banalités avant de se donner rendez-vous à vingt et une heures devant le feu de leur Salle Commune, Thaïs s'était à nouveau envolée, son assiette vide et des miettes sur le banc. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, songea-t-elle.

oOo

« Lola, geignit Rodolphus. Tu m'as promis.

-Nous pourrons jouer un autre jour, j'ai promis à Jake que je l'aiderai à réviser la théorie pour ses ASPICs, répondit la sorcière, tentant de faire comprendre son point de vue.

-Mais les ASPICs sont dans longtemps…

-C'est sûr que c'est pas les examens qui t'angoissent, toi! Coupa Rabastan, taquin, qui était, à l'inverse de son frère, plutôt sérieux et travailleur.

-Et puis, tu nous abandonnes toujours pour ton préfet en chef, continua Rodolphus en lançant un regard noir à son petit frère rabat-joie. »

Lola, excédée de ces taquineries qu'elle trouvait de mauvais goût à propos de son amitié avec Jake, accepta d'apprendre à jouer jusqu'à ce que vienne l'heure de rejoindre son ami de dernière année.

La jeune Potter ne se souvenait pas avoir autant regretté d'avoir promis quelque chose. Ce jeu était pour elle les dix plaies d'Egypte réunies. Tout d'abord le plateau de jeu avait une forme des plus alambiquée, puisqu'elle changeait à chaque partie. Le but était de parvenir à fermer son propre cercle et de récolter tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour pouvoir lancer le rituel. Le premier à lancer le rituel avait gagné. Mais y parvenir était un parcours du combattant. Les dés auxquels était habituée Lola étaient en fait des osselets dont l'interprétation par Rodolphus était plus que douteuse, au vue du sourire ironique de Severus.

Le score obtenu étaient ensuite écrit sur un morceau de parchemin et placé dans une petite urne sur le plateau de jeu et le pion de la personne en question se déplaçait sur le plateau. Et suivant les nombreuses cases on pouvait trouver un ingrédient, changer de case, voire même effectuer un gage. Tout et n'importe quoi. Et il y avait tellement de cases différentes que le nombre de règles était astronomique.

Lola souffla de soulagement lorsque Jake descendit de son dortoir et se dirigea vers elle. Elle se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers lui.

« Merci, tu me sauves la vie! Souffla-t-elle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il en souriant à ses simagrées.

-Rodolphus veut à tout prix m'apprendre à jouer au Cercle du Druide. Ce jeu est diabolique, souffla-t-elle avec emphase.

-Mais non, voyons, c'est amusant, sourit-il. Une fois qu'on a compris le principe c'est intéressant. Ce jeu a été inventé au départ pour apprendre aux enfants les rudiments de la magie druidique. Mais comme cette magie a sombré dans l'oubli, je trouve intéressant de connaitre ce jeu.

-C'est vrai? Fit Lola, étonnée. C'est beaucoup plus intéressant maintenant que je sais ça! Bon, par quoi veux-tu commencer? Défense Contre les Forces du Mal?

-Oui. Voici mon livre. Nous avons fais les trois premiers chapitres. »

Lola attrapa le livre que lui tendait Jake et l'ouvrit au sommaire. Les sortilèges de bouclier, les vampires et les créatures dangereuses de troisième classe.

Lola commença par lui demander les principales caractéristiques des pouvoirs des vampires et enchaîna rapidement. Cela lui permettait d'apprendre également de nouvelles choses. Par exemple certains boucliers spécifiques qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

oOo

Plus tard ce soir-là, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter se coucher, elle aperçut Lucius qui lisait dans un fauteuil dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Elle hésita puisqu'il ne lui adressait jamais la parole et ne l'appréciait toujours pas mais il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et l'aborda:

«Lucius? Tenta-t-elle.

-Quoi! Fit-il avec agressivité.

-Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler, essaya-t-elle de l'apaiser.

-Et pourquoi moi? Dit-il avec la même agressivité.

-Parce que tu as de l'influence dans cette Maison. Cet après-midi, en sortant des cours, je suis tombée sur un Poufsouffle de quatorze ou quinze ans qui s'en prenaient à un Serpentard de Première Année. Il l'agressait, sous prétexte que sa famille avait été proche de Grindelwald et qu'il était responsable de la mort de cette famille moldue. Si je n'étais pas intervenue, il l'aurait provoqué en duel. Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire qui aurait gagné.

-Qui est cet idiot, que je le dresse.

-Je ne sais pas et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Je leur ai fait la morale et je pense qu'il a compris. Non, l'important est : qui lui a soufflé cette idée?

-Dumbledore, souffla Lucius.

-Gagné. Il faut prévenir les élèves les plus âgés de protéger les plus jeunes. Et demander aux plus jeunes de faire très attention.

-Mais pour quelle raison? Qu'est ce que ça lui apporte? Se demanda le sorcier. »

Lola le savait bien, mais elle ne pouvait guère répondre. Mais faire des Serpentard les bouc émissaires de Poudlard semblait servir les projets de Dumbledore. Et ceux de Voldemort également puisque cela lui offrait toute une réserve de chaire à canon pour sa prise de pouvoir.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Garner? Après tout, il est préfet en chef.

-Parce qu'il est trop gentil. Il est bon pour rassurer les élèves et c'est important. Mais toi tu es capable de prendre des décisions rapidement. Et je ne sais pas, c'est juste une impression que j'ai sur toi. Tu es capable de gérer ça.

-Et pas toi, peut-être? Lança-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Si, mais toi, les élèves te connaissent. Pas moi, répondit Lola simplement. Bonne nuit. »

La sorcière tourna le dos à Lucius, qui la regardait en se demandant qui était vraiment cette fille, et monta dans son dortoir.

Là elle trouva Belle qui l'attendait. Elle avait écouté sa conversation avec Lucius, elle avait voulu lui demander quelque chose et n'avait pu s'empêcher de rester cachée pour écouter. Elle espérait que ses deux amis finiraient par s'entendre. Mais elle savait que Lucius était très têtu et Lola semblait toujours sur ses gardes avec lui, comme si elle n'avait pas confiance en lui. Mais seul le temps pouvait améliorer les choses, même si Bellatrix aurait aimé les secouer tous les deux comme des pruniers pour les faire réagir plus vite. La patience n'était pas une des qualités de la jeune Black.

«Tu crois que c'est vraiment Dumbledore qui est à l'origine de tout ça? Ne put s'empêcher de demander la brune. Ca parait insensé, il est le directeur de l'école.

-Je crois que le pouvoir lui monte à la tête. Je ne vois pas comment ce Poufsouffle aurait pu reconnaitre précisément ce Serpentard, connaitre son nom et connaitre l'histoire de sa famille. Ils ont forcément eu un peu d'aide de quelqu'un de plus âgé. Et qui mieux que Dumbledore connait les sympathisants à Grindelwald.

-Mais tu sais, notre communauté n'est pas très étendue, tout finit par se savoir.

-Peut-être. Mais je reste convaincue qu'on les a aidé à être aussi agressifs et menaçants. »

Les deux jeunes filles se couchèrent finalement. Lola se demanda ce que pouvait vraiment apporter l'isolement des Serpentard à Dumbledore. L'avantage pour Voldemort, elle voyait plutôt bien. La Maison étant isolée et malmenée, la plupart des enfants voulaient se venger ou prouver qu'ils n'étaient pas digne de cette mise en quarantaine. Cela entrainait un grand nombre de nouvelles recrues au fils des années pour le camp du mal.

Mais cela n'apportait rien à Dumbledore. Du moins, rien de visible. Cela avait même contribué dans le futur à provoquer une méfiance du Ministre Fudge envers le directeur, ce qui avait été loin d'être un avantage dans l'effort de guerre.

Vraiment, il y avait anguille sous roche. Peut-être Laurène ou les jumeaux auraient-ils une idée.

**A suivre…**


	19. La petite fille aux violettes

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Prochain chapitre le **16 juillet**.

Toutes mes excuses pour le décalage, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, mais j'avais l'inspiration pour autre chose, alors je me suis concentrée dessus.

Merci à cicin et faenlgiec, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé (j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde) [_klaude_: ce n'est pas que de la manipulation mais tu as un début d'indice dans ce chapitre, Lola en effet évolue et se rend compte de plus de chose du fait qu'elle soit plus âgée, quant à Lucius il est plus aveuglé par la jalousie qu'autre chose; _Adenoide_: Dumby n'a pas vraiment besoin d'ennemis mais tu es sur la bonne voie, mais ce point trouvera sa réponse beaucoup plus tard, quant à la façon dont il espionne tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre; _Garance_: Lola va bien finir avec Sirius, comme noté dans le résumé, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, mais leur mise en couple est prévue pour beaucoup plus tard] et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Bonne Lecture !

Attention: chapitre non corrigé pour le moment.

Chapitre 19: La petite fille aux violettes:

Néanmoins, malgré toute cette historie, la vie quotidienne reprit ses droits dans l'école. Lucius avait prévenu les Serpentard que quelqu'un dont l'identité était encore inconnu essayait de monter les autres Maisons contre eux. Il encourageait donc à maintenir de bonnes relations et des amitiés avec les élèves des autres Maisons.

Lola n'avait pas entendu parler d'autres incidents. Mais peut-être y en avait-il eu d'autres. Et Dumbledore pouvait très bien décider de prendre son temps et distiller petit à petit son idéologie nauséabonde, Lola savait bien à quel point il pouvait paraitre convainquant, même lorsqu'on connaissait la réalité derrière le personnage.

Il n'y avait que trois choses qui n'étaient pas revenues à la normale: Lucius était reconnaissant de son avertissement et avait cessé de l'éviter, sans pour autant devenir ami avec elle, Thaïs était toujours en retard aux repas, et Lola parvenait à discuter avec Peter.

Ce dernier était en fait plutôt gentil. Il était plus sensible que ses amis, il parvenait toujours à deviner quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Il était le premier à aider Remus quand il en avait besoin et qu'il n'osait pas demander. Et toutes les personnes qui avaient des chagrins d'amour venaient voir Peter, parce qu'il trouvait toujours les mots pour les réconforter et posait les bonnes questions pour qu'ils puissent remonter la pente et se rendre compte de ce qu'ils voulaient réellement.

Cela avait beaucoup surpris Lola. Elle se souvenait de Peter rongé par les ténèbres, prêt à tout pour satisfaire son maître. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils était capable de temps de compassion et d'empathie. Mais c'était une autre bonne surprise. Les adolescents de cette époque n'étaient pas mauvais de nature. Mais quelque chose les avait rendu ainsi.

Et Lola était déterminée à finir par découvrir quoi. Mais peut-être sa présence changerait les plans qui avaient été mis en place dans le passé, le passé qu'elle n'avais pas visité.

Quant à Lucius, il lui était visiblement reconnaissant d'avoir agi dans l'intérêt de leur Maison. Et peut-être commençait-il à lui pardonner d'être aussi proche de Bella. Leur amitié était assez fusionnelle et ça avait été délicat au début de gérer cette amitié étrange avec les autres personnes de leur entourage. Bella avait passé moins de temps avec Lucius et celui-ci l'avait mal pris. Mais Bella avait eu besoin de s'écarter un moment de son meilleur ami dont elle était toujours aussi amoureuse.

Cependant Lucius commençait à se faire à la présence de Bella dans sa Maison. Et le fait qu'elle soit très amie avec Jake Garner et Rodolphus Lestrange lui rendait la vie plus facile: elle n'était pas toujours avec sa meilleure amie. Il était au moins certain qu'elle n'agissait pas dans le but de diviser les Serpentard pour agir dans le sens de Dumbledore. Elle avait beau lui avoir confié ne pas faire confiance au directeur, pour lui John Potter était toujours très proche du directeur et par conséquent sa nièce pouvait être une menace pour eux et une arme pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Lucius et Lola s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux aussi compétitifs, du fait du match de Quidditch Gryffondor-Serpentard qui approchait. Tous les deux étaient de fervents supporter des Faucons de Falmouth et pensaient que le Quidditch valait qu'on mette sa vie en danger. La victoire était plus important que tout et peu importait le prix à payer. Cette ressemblance, malgré la méfiance qui existait de chaque côté avait contribué à les rapprocher un peu.

Mais si avec ces deux personnes, les choses évoluaient positivement, il n'en était pas de même pour Thaïs. Elle arrivait très tard aux repas, se levait et sortait de la Salle Commune tôt tous les matins et rentrait tard le soir. Elle ne parlait plus avec quiconque et était plus seule que jamais.

Lola s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Que Thaïs préférait la solitude, même si elle ne comprenait pas réellement, d'accord. Mais ça faisait plus d'une semaine que cela durait. Lola n'était même pas sûre qu'elle ait fait fonctionner ses cordes vocales de toute la semaine.

La jeune Potter se décida donc à essayer de parler avec son amie. Mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Après plusieurs tentatives ratée, c'est finalement Thaïs qui vint trouver Lola.

« Lola, est-ce que je peux te parler? Lui demanda-t-elle timidement alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Jake dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard.

-Bien sûr, Thaïs.

-Allons à l'écart, s'il te plait. »

Les deux adolescentes se mirent à l'écart des autres et s'assirent côte à côté contre l'un des murs de la salle.

« Je sais que tu as essayé de me parler et je suis désolée de t'avoir évitée. Vois-tu, comme ces dernières années, j'étais toujours seule, j'ai fini par me lier d'amitié avec un tableau. Je l'ai surnommée "La jeune fille aux violettes". Mais elle a disparu un peu après Halloween. J'ai cherché dans tout le château parce que je pensais que le tableau avait peut-être été déplacé. J'ai fini par trouver au septième étage le tableau d'une femme qui est un peu devenu la maman de la petite fille. Elle venait voir Chléo, la petite fille aux violettes, expliqua-t-elle, alors quand j'ai trouvé son tableau, j'ai demandé si elle savait où elle était.

-Et alors?

-Elle ne savait pas non plus. Elle était triste. Ce n'est qu'un personnage de tableau mais elle aimait tout de même comme son enfant Chléo. Elle m'a dit que Dumbledore avait donné l'ordre de nettoyer la toile. Mais avec la magie, il ne faut guère plus de quelques heures pour nettoyer une toile. Surtout que Chléo a déjà été nettoyée il y a une quarantaine d'année. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas nettoyer les tableaux trop souvent pour éviter de les abimer. Dans ma famille, on ne le fait que tous les cent ans.

-Mais elle est forcément quelque part. Ce tableau ne s'est pas envolé tout de même! S'exclama à mi-voix Lola.

-Apparemment si. J'ai pensé que ton frère et ses amis connaissait bien, peut-être mieux que moi, le château. Tu pourrais peut-être leur demander s'ils l'ont croisée ou s'ils savent où sont stockés les tableaux en cours de nettoyage, fit Thaïs d'un ton suppliant.

-Si tu veux, accepta Lola. Je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis d'avoir une excuser pour partir en excursion dans le château plutôt que de travailler. Je leur en parlerais demain. Où était ce tableau.

-Il était à l'autre bout du couloir par rapport au très grand portrait d'une grosse dame dans une affreuse robe rose.

-Vraiment? Je suis passée au septième étage l'autre jour et je n'ai pas remarqué de vide dans le mur. Tu sais, nous irons vérifier toutes les deux demain. »

Lola avait beau se creuser la mémoire, elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'un tableau manquant lorsqu'elle était passée voir James quelques jours plus tôt. Rien ne lui avait paru choquant par rapport à ses souvenirs des années 1990. Un tableau qui manque ça se remarque tout de même.

Finalement, elle renonça à essayer de se souvenir et tâcha de rassurer son amie. Elle resta là assisse avec elle à discuter jusqu'à ce qu'elles montent se coucher. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes sur le lit de Thaïs avant que Lola n'aille se coucher, seule dans son dortoir, Bella étant encore dans la Salle Commune avec Lucius et Severus.

oOo

Le lendemain, profitant que c'était un samedi, Lola et Thaïs déjeunèrent rapidement avant de monter vers le septième étage de l'école pour vérifier si la tableau de Chléo, la petite fille aux violettes n'était pas revenu. Peut-être le nettoyage avait-il mis plus de temps que prévu?

Dans l'escalier entre le sixième et le septième étage, Thaïs chuchota à Lola que le tableau devait normalement se trouver entre le paysage de la Mer du Nord et le festin des vampires.

Lorsque les deux adolescentes parvinrent sur le palier du dernier étage de l'école, elles repérèrent immédiatement la toile représentant les vampires. Il était immense et les vampires représentés faisaient beaucoup de bruit pour un tableau.

Juste à côté se trouvait une jeune femme, qui aurait pu être jolie mais qui était peinte de couleurs fades et vêtue de vêtements totalement dépareillés. Sans doute le peintre avait-il voulu dessiner une moldue ou une sorcière habillée comme une moldue. Et au vu de sa grimace, elle n'appréciait guère la situation.

Puis en déplaçant son regard on tombait sur le spectacle d'une petit cabane construite sur le bord de mer et soumis aux caprices d'une tempête dans la mer grise du nord de la Grande Bretagne.

La petite fille aux violettes avait donc bien disparu. Si le tableau devait être nettoyé, on n'aurait pas installé un autre tableau à sa place. Il serait resté un vide sur le mur, en attendant le retour de la toile.

N'ayant pas besoin de rester davantage pour constater que le tableau était toujours manquant, les deux élèves de Serpentard passèrent dans le couloir sans s'arrêter. D'autant plus que Lola ressentait à nouveau ce malaise, cette sensation qui la poussait à se promener le moins possible dans l'école. Et cette sensation était plus forte que jamais.

Mais elles furent interpellées par la femme qui avait pris la place de Chléo:

« Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait! »

Le ton très autoritaire les surprit et les fit se retourner, par réflexe.

« Oui? Demanda Lola.

-Que font des Serpentard par ici? Interrogea-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre aimable.

-Pourquoi ne serions-nous pas là? Fit Lola.

-Votre Salle Commune n'est pas ici. Faites attention, vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontre. »

Lola ne répondit rien mais elle se sentit se figer de l'intérieur. Cette formulation, cette phrase! Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Ce fut Thaïs qui se chargea de remercier la femme avant d'empoigner le bras de Lola pour les emmener dans un endroit tranquille. Elles trouvèrent une alcôve dans le couloir et s'y cachèrent.

« Lola? Lola, ça va? Tu es toute pâle! Fit Thaïs, très inquiète.

-Oui. Oui, ça va aller, répondit Lola qui commençait à se reprendre. Retournons en bas.»

Bien qu'inquiète, Thaïs ne renonça pas à son idée d'accompagner Lola à l'infirmerie. Mais dans les escaliers, elles rencontrèrent les Maraudeurs qui remontaient du petit déjeuner. En voyant le visage très pâle de Lola et le bras de Thaïs qui la soutenait, James monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'aux deux Serpentard et posa ses mains sur les épaules de sa fille.

« Lola, ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrives?

-C'est rien, James, ça va aller. Mais je crois que j'ai découvert ce qui nous pose tant de problème. »

James cessa son flot de question et le fixa étrangement. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet et se demandait ce qui pouvait la choquer autant pour qu'elle soit aussi pâle. C'était vraiment angoissant. Malgré le visage inquiet des Maraudeurs et de Thaïs ainsi que le froncement de sourcils de James, Lola se détacha de James et de Thaïs et continua de descendre les escaliers.

James la suivit, ils parlaient toujours des sujets tels que Dumbledore à l'extérieur, là où il était difficile d'espionner une conversation. Malgré la température extérieure qui frôlait zéro degrés Celsius, Lola s'assit par terre et raconta à son père sa discussion avec Thaïs la veille puis leur excursion du matin.

« Et alors? Je ne comprends pas ce qui t'a fait réagir de cette façon.

-C'est cette phrase: "Faites attention, vous pourriez faire de mauvaises rencontre.", Dumbledore disait toujours ça quand il croisait des élèves hors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu. Et le ton, la façon dont elle l'a dit! Dumbledore est derrière, j'en suis certaine.

-C'est léger tout de même, Lola.

-Et bien, dis-toi que c'est une intuition féminine si tu veux! S'énerva Lola. Mais je te dis que c'est Dumbledore! J'en suis sûre! »

Lola se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, agacée. James se leva à son tour et s'efforça de la calmer, son inquiétude toujours pas apaisée. Il prit dans ses bras et l'immobilisa pour qu'elle ne s'agite davantage.

« Je te crois, je te crois, la rassura-t-il. Mais je ne vois pas ce qui vaut une telle réaction.

-Ca m'a sauté aux yeux avec les paroles du tableau. Comment un personnage de tableau pourrait utiliser la même phrase que Dumbledore avec ce même ton agaçant, qui a l'air bienveillant mais avec un arrière-goût de… de menaçant! Il parlait à travers elle j'en suis sûre!

-C'est possible de faire ça? Demanda le jeune homme, réticent.

-Je suis bien placée pour savoir qu'on peut tout faire! Rétorqua-t-elle en faisant référence à son voyage dans le temps. »

Elle expliqua ensuite sa pensée. Elle était certaine que c'était Dumbledore qui lui parlait au travers du tableau. Il voulait qu'elle reste proche de James mais qu'elle ne se lie pas avec les Gryffondor, imagina-t-elle en s'inspirant de ce qu'elle savait du personnage. Mais si Dumbledore pouvait parler au travers du tableau c'est qu'il l'avait ensorcelé et qu'il était suffisamment imprégné de sa magie pour lui obéir. Et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose d'aussi compliquer que de parler au travers un tableau, il pouvait très bien utiliser lesdits tableaux pour espionner ce qu'il se passait dans l'école. Cela pouvait très bien être sa source d'information dans l'école. Après tout, les élèves et les professeurs discutaient dans les couloirs sans faire attention si les portraits écoutaient.

Soudain, Lola ressentit à nouveau la très étrange sensation de malaise et se retourna.

C'était Rodolphus et Severus qui approchaient d'eux.

L'adrénaline qui courrait encore dans ses veines lui permet d'assembler à nouveau les pièces du puzzle et de comprendre l'origine de cette sensation.

Les deux Potter laissèrent approcher les deux Serpentard. Ils saluèrent froidement James, demandant à Lola si elle allait bien. En voyant l'air interloqué qu'elle prit, ils lui expliquèrent que Thaïs était venu les prévenir qu'elle allait mal et qu'elle aurait peut-être besoin d'être amenée à l'infirmerie.

« Mais non, ça va je vous dis. Si j'avais besoin de quelque chose, je vous assure que James me poursuivrait jusqu'en enfer pour s'assurer que je vais bien, soupira-t-elle en se rappelant le temps qu'elle avait mis pour le calmer un peu.

-Tu es sûre? Thaïs avait l'air assez secouée, fit remarquer Rodolphus. Je ne la connais pas vraiment mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit d'elle, tu as vraiment dû lui faire peur pour qu'elle vienne nous parler.

-J'étais juste choquée par une parole. Ca m'a rappelé des mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rassura-t-elle d'une voix douce. »

_Décidément, elle était bien entourée, tout le monde voulait l'envoyer à l'infirmerie_, songea-t-elle.

Elle était tellement excitée d'avoir compris l'origine de son malaise que ses joues rosissaient, en plus du froid, que les deux Serpentard furent rassurés et acceptèrent de partir, laissant Lola avec James.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de portée de voix, même pour le vampire, Lola se retourna vers James et débita à toute vitesse:

« Tu sais, cette sensation étrange dont je t'avais parlé et qui me dérange tant à n'importe quel moment? Et bien je viens de découvrir à quoi elle correspond! C'est quand quelqu'un m'espionne, ou plutôt m'observe sans que je le sache, que je la ressens! Elle m'avertit!

-Vraiment? Mais pourquoi tu la ressentais dans l'école, même quand les couloirs étaient vides?

-Mais à cause des tableaux! Je ressentais le pouvoir et le regard du sorcier! C'est pour ça que pour les tableaux normaux qui regardent passer tous les élèves ne me font rien ressentir. Mais ceux qui font voir à Dumbledore ce qu'il se passe dans le château, je les ressens. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti aussi intensément que tout à l'heure!

-Ce serait donc ton pouvoir spécifique? Sentir quand on t'observe?

-Apparemment. Je ne l'avait jamais ressenti avant, pourtant en 1991 il devait y avoir bien plus de tableaux ensorcelés. »

James remarqua que Lola était presque euphorique d'avoir découvert l'origine de la sensation, peut-être était-ce plus oppressant qu'il ne l'avait supposé. Néanmoins, avoir découvert l'origine des informations de Dumbledore ne résolvait pas leur problème. Mais il hésitait à gâcher la joie de Lola.

« Mais comment empêcher Dumbledore de nous espionner ainsi? Finit-il par oser demander.

-Il faudrait neutraliser son sort. Mais je ne pense pas que nous puissions trouver l'information ici. Il a certainement dû cacher le livre où il a trouvé ce sort ou alors il l'a inventé.

-Mais où trouver ces informations alors?

-Et bien peut-être que Julie et Jeremy pourraient nous aider? Suggéra Lola, pleine d'espoir.

-Oui! Bonne idée! Je vais leur écrire une lettre tout de suite! S'écria James en courant vers la château.

-NON! Cria Lola en lui attrapant le bras, le faisant se retourner. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer une telle lettre. Tu imagines les conséquences si elle se perdait ou si elle était interceptée! Dumbledore saurait que nous ne sommes pas dupes et tu mettrais en danger ton frère et ta sœur! »

James réalisa alors la portée de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à dompter son impulsivité. Et qu'il maîtrise rapidement la télépathie très rapidement pour pouvoir communiquer des informations sensibles à sa famille.

Bien que le père et la fille passèrent plusieurs dizaines de minutes à réfléchir comment communiquer avec Beauxbâtons, ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autre moyen que de progresser davantage en télépathie.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au chaud dans le château pour le déjeuner, Lola eut comme un éclair.

« Je sais! S'exclama-t-elle en faisant claquer ses doigts. Nous pouvons demander à Severus. Ce serait rapide pour lui de se transformer en chauve-souris et de poster notre lettre. Qu'il ne faudra pas oublier d'écrire dans notre langue.

-Rogue? Ce serait pratique pour nous, d'accord, mais pourquoi accepterait-il? Se demanda James, en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait subi de sa part par le passé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'en fais mon affaire! »

N'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, James entraîna Lola vers le château, clamant qu'elle devait manger davantage et qu'elle était trop mince.

oOo

« Lola, est-ce que ça va? Demanda Thaïs dès que la jeune Potter s'installa à table.

-Mais oui, Thaïs, ça va, soupira Lola qui en avait plus qu'assez qu'on lui pose la question. S'il vous plait, peut-on parler d'autre chose?

-Quidditch? Proposa Lucius qui en avait assez que l'on s'occupe de Lola.

-Oh, oui! Lucius, tu penses que l'équipe de Norvège a ses chances pour la coupe de d'Europe de cet été?

-Non, ça m'étonnerait. Ils ont de bons batteurs mais leurs Poursuiveurs ne jouent pas assez en équipe et leur attrapeur est trop froussard.

-Ils ont pourtant gagné contre la Suède récemment pendant un match amical.

-Non, ils sont joué contre l'équipe de réserve. Comme ça ils gardent leurs bottes secrètes pour eux et ils entraînent les joueurs de réserve en même temps. D'après mon père, certains de ces joueurs seraient un peu trop orgueilleux, d'où le match.

-Ton père? Demanda Lola, sans comprendre ce qu'il avait à voir avec le Quidditch.

-Nous avons de la famille en Norvège et ils suivent l'actualité de Quidditch avec application parce qu'un de mes cousins fait parti de l'équipe officielle.

-Ah, d'accord, fit la sorcière avec compréhension, cela expliquait le physique nordique de la famille Malfoy. Il y a une rumeur qui court sur Magnus Harald qui changerait de nationalité pour jouer dans l'équipe du Danemark, c'est vrai?

-Il a eu une proposition, c'est vrai, mais personne ne sait s'il va accepter, répondit Lucius.

-Et c'est vrai que Kalmar a failli être renvoyé de l'équipe nationale pour avoir couché avec la femme du président de son club.

-Oui, mais il n'a pas pu être renvoyé pour des motifs personnels qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son jeu.

-Trop cool, et est-ce que…

-Oh là! Potter, stop!

-Mais, Lucius s'il te plait, c'est tellement rare qui a des informations sérieuses et pas seulement des racontars, dit Lola en faisant la moue.

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, attaqua Severus. Tu sais maintenant ce que tu nous fais subir depuis cinq ans? »

Severus n'appréciait pas particulièrement le Quidditch, il ne détestait pas ce jeu mais il était loin d'être aussi fanatique que Lucius. Même Bellatrix qui avait un caractère assez intense parvenait à être exaspéré par son meilleur ami lorsqu'il se mettait à vouloir discuter sport. Et voir Lucius être ainsi accaparé par une personne encore plus fan que lui était une assez douce vengeance pour eux.

Heureusement pour lui, Lucius parvint à rediriger la conversation vers un sujet beaucoup plus scolaire: un devoir de métamorphose particulièrement difficile qui avait été donné la veille par la Directrice Adjointe de l'école. Il avait pensé faire dévier la discussion vers le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard du lendemain, mais il avait préféré jouer la prudence et ne plus aborder le Quidditch.

oOo

Après le repas, prétextant une question de potion, Lola parvint à s'isoler avec Severus. Lola érigea des murs invisibles autour d'eux et les rendit imperméables aux ondes sonores. Ainsi, elle pourrait discuter avec lui sans qu'aucune information ne tombe dans une oreille indiscrète.

Severus fronça les sourcils en la voyant faire mais ne dit mot. Pendant quelques secondes, Lola n'osa pas parler, regardant le sol devant elle et tortillant ses doigts.

« Severus, j'ai quelque chose de délicat à te demander, hésita Lola. Il faudrait que j'envoie un message à Julie.

-Et bien, utilise une chouette de l'école, ou demande à Potter? Fit Severus sans comprendre la raison d'une telle demande.

-Une chouette on peut l'intercepter. Ce que j'ai à lui transmettre et très délicat et ne doit pas tomber dans d'autres mains que celles deux jumeaux.

-Et pourquoi moi? Demanda Severus sans comprendre.

-Tu pourrais te transformer et lui poster le message? Suggéra Lola avec un sourire innocent pour tenter de le convaincre.

-Je ne sais pas, Lola. Ca pourrait être dangereux et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, hésita le vampire.

-Si tu ne veux pas, je trouverai un autre moyen, bluffa Lola.

-Non! Je vais le faire! S'exclama Severus en se disant que s'il n'acceptait pas, elle inventerait quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et Julie ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Je suppose que je dois faire ça ce soir?

-Comme tu veux. Je ne sais pas si tu voles vite ou non, c'est à toi de voir si tu t'en sens capable.

-Apparemment c'est assez urgent, et je pourrais dormir demain matin. Ca ne surprendra personne que je n'aille pas voir le match. Tu l'as sur toi ton message?

-Je ne l'ai pas encore écris. C'était plus prudent, au cas où tu refuserais.

-C'est vraiment important, alors, commenta Severus gravement.

-Oui. Et je voudrais éviter que Dumbledore découvre l'existence des jumeaux. »

Lola annula les sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé pour maintenir leur conversation privée. Elle attrapa un morceau de parchemin et sa plume sur la table où elle avait commencé à s'installer pour faire ses devoirs. Elle rédigea un court message, le plia et l'ensorcela pour que seuls les jumeaux puissent l'ouvrir. Après les vacances qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, ils sauraient deviner le mot de passe.

Lola résumait à sa tante les évènements qui avaient conduit à leur hypothèse quant à l'origine des informations du directeur de Poudlard. Elle lui demandait ensuite de chercher dans la bibliothèque de Beauxbâtons si un tel sortilège existait ou si le directeur l'avait inventé et s'il existait un contre-sort connu. Elle ajoutait ensuite qu'elle espérait progresser suffisamment pour parvenir par la suite à communiquer par télépathie avec elle. Elle avait également ajouté une petite remarque de la part de James.

Severus et Lola retournèrent à leurs affaires en attendant que les élèves montent se coucher, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire à cause du match du lendemain que personne ne voulait manquer. Lorsque la Salle Commune fut vide, Severus monta défaire son lit et redescendit. Il vérifia que la lettre de Lola se trouvait bien dans sa poche et se transforma en chauve-souris.

Lola ouvrit la fenêtre qui se trouvait au niveau du plafond de la Salle Commune et qui donnait au niveau du sol du parc de Poudlard. Elle l'observa s'envoler, le cœur battant la chamade en espérant que tout se passerait bien et qu'elle n'allait pas mettre son ami en danger.

Puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour l'aider, elle se força à aller se coucher.

oOo

Lola se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin. Elle avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir la veille, se retournant sans cesse dans son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Elle avait peur que Severus ait des problèmes à cause d'elle. Peut-être qu'un plan mieux pensé aurait été nécessaire.

Elle sauta hors de son lit, enfila rapidement ses vêtements, lança un sort pour démêler ses cheveux et se rua hors de son dortoir. Elle monta les escaliers vers la Salle Commune, traversa celle-ci, remarquant au passage qu'elle était vide, et descendit les escaliers vers les dortoirs des garçons. Heureusement que les niveaux étaient indiqués sur une pancarte près de la porte car elle n'aurait pas aimé devoir toquer à toutes les portes et pénétrer dans les dortoirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte du dortoir de Severus. Les lits de tous les autres garçons étaient vides, aussi Lola ouvrit plus franchement la porte et entra. Les rideaux autour du lit du vampire étaient fermés. Lola s'approcha et essaya d'en tirer un mais aucun des rideaux ne bougea.

Elle tenta plusieurs sortilèges mais aucun ne fonctionna. Se souvenant que Severus était un vampire, elle essaya le seul sortilège de magie vampirique compatible avec la magie sorcière qu'elle connaissait. C'était un sortilège qui pouvait rendre un objet inanimé invisible.

Le rideau vert du lit à baldaquin de Severus devint transparent et Lola fut rassurée en voyant Severus bien installé et endormi dans son lit. Elle annula son sortilège et remonta vers la Salle Commune. Heureusement elle était tout aussi vide que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Avisant l'heure avancée, elle se hâta d'aller chercher une cape chaude et d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner avant le début du match. Elle regrettait de ne plus jouer au Quidditch mais c'était mieux ainsi. Les entrainements seraient une distraction, il y avait beaucoup trop de questions sans réponse. Et puis après avoir joué au Quidditch façon Potter, elle n'était plus sûre de pouvoir respecter à nouveau les règles.

La Grande Salle était bondée mais elle se vida rapidement. Les joueurs des deux équipes étaient déjà dans leurs vestiaires lorsque Lola entra et avant qu'elle n'ait terminé de manger, la plupart des élèves étaient partis s'installer dans les gradins.

Lola prit son temps pour terminer de manger, Bella lui ayant promis de lui garder une place près d'elle.

oOo

Après la victoire de Gryffondor, l'ingéniosité de James étant décisive pour la victoire, Lola et Bella attendirent les joueurs à la sortie du vestiaire. Les équipes des deux Maisons étaient excellentes et c'est la supériorité de James qui avait fait la différence.

Les deux batteurs, l'attrapeur, le gardien, et deux des poursuiveurs sortirent l'un après l'autre avant que Lucius, le Capitaine et poursuiveur de l'équipe, ne les surprenne dans leurs pensées à côté de la porte.

« Alors, pas trop déçu, Lucius? Demanda Bella.

-Si! Tu sais bien que je suis mauvais perdant! Maugréa le jeune homme.

-Et bien, au moins Lola est une meilleure perdante, soupira Bellatrix.

-Oh, détrompe-toi, corrigea la concernée. C'est juste que je suis contente que l'équipe de James ait gagné, tout comme j'aurais été contente que notre équipe gagne. Mais si j'avais joué, j'aurais été pire que tout. »

La conversation se termina là, Lola n'osant pas parler de peur de réveiller l'animosité de Lucius à son égard, Bella parce qu'elle savait que Lucius n'était pas d'humeur à parler et Lucius parce qu'il essayait de digérer sa défaite.

Arrivés dans la Salle Commune, ils constatèrent que Severus lisait un livre bien au chaud devant la cheminée. Cela rassura beaucoup Lola, Severus allait bien et tout c'était visiblement bien passé.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent leur groupe d'amis et tentèrent de changer les idées de Lucius qui broyait du noir. Pour cela ils tentèrent les moqueries contre des élèves que Lucius n'aimait, la nourriture, les jolies filles, les plaisanteries vaseuses. Même le sujet de sa fiancée ne le dérida pas.

La seule chose qui parvint à lui faire ouvrir la bouche fut lorsque Rodolphus fit remarquer que faire la tête pouvait être une bonne technique pour se faire inviter par les filles à Pré-Au-Lard. Lucius le rabroua, mais jouant son rôle de petite nouvelle, Lola demanda si la village était aussi bien que James le prétendait.

« C'est un des derniers villages purement sorcier du monde, expliqua Lucius. Même s'il n'y a pas d'attractions extraordinaires, c'est un exemple de la façon de vivre des sorciers.

-Vraiment? Je croyais qu'il y avait bien plus de villages que ça, dit Lola en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de chose qui m'intéresse vraiment.

-Moi non plus, soupira l'aîné des Lestrange. On peut parler d'autre chose. Dis Lola, est-ce que Potter t'a parlé de la maison hantée du village?

-Evidemment! D'ailleurs, on pourra aller la visiter samedi prochain? Demanda Lola en se demandant si ses nouveaux amis Serpentard oseraient relever le défi.

-Sûrement pas! S'exclamèrent Rabastan et Lucius.

-Oh oui! Cria Rodolphus en même temps que son frère et son ami. »

Les Serpentard s'entre-regardèrent, étonnés de l'avis des autres. Ils pensaient qu'ils seraient tous d'accord mais visiblement, malgré le fait qu'ils vivaient tous dans le même château et qu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins en famille, ils gardaient tout de même leurs caractères propres.

« Bah, c'est pas grave, dit finalement Rodolphus après un moment de silence. Bella, Lola et moi irons visiter! J'ai hâte qu'on soit samedi prochain!

-Vous êtes complètement fous, soupira Rabastan en faisant non de la tête avec une expression exaspérée.

-Oh, aller, encouragea son frère. Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des fantômes! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de venir avec nous mais que tu n'oses pas. T'en fais pas, j'arriverais bien à te faire changer d'avis.

-Moi, je suis d'accord avec Rabastan, c'est dangereux, intervint Lucius. »

Après quelques instants pendant lesquels il se fit charrier par les trois "fous" de la bande, Lucius expliqua qu'il trouvait simplement pas très sûr de pénétrer dans une vieille maison en ruine qu'un simple chuchotement pouvait menacer de faire s'écrouler.

Cela ne fit pas reculer le moins du monde Lola qui savait bien que la Cabane Hurlante était bien plus résistante qu'elle ne le paraissait. La position de la sorcière participa à maintenir la position de Bellatrix et Rodolphus. Ils convinrent donc de visiter la plus célèbre maison hantée du Royaume Uni et d'emmener avec eux tous ceux qu'ils réussiraient à convaincre.

_La semaine s'annonçait éprouvante_, songea Severus. Il savait que rien ne pouvait faire renoncer ses trois amis quand ils étaient déterminés. Les deux sorcières se contrôlaient plus mais Rodolphus allait être excité et hyperactif pendant toute la semaine jusqu'à la sortie au village.

**A suivre…**

Tant que j'y pense, la réponse à l'anagramme du chapitre 17 était: Priflore - Profiler.


	20. PréAuLard

**L'AVENIR EST DANS LE PASSE :**

Disclaimer : Sachez que les personnages et l'univers d'HP ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à JKR, le reste est à moi et que je ne gagne pas d'argent à écrire et publier cette fic.

Sondage : J'invite tous ceux qui n'ont pas encore voté à le faire. Ce sondage a pour but de m'indiquer quelle fic les lecteurs (c'est-à-dire vous) veulent que je continue quand celle-ci sera terminée (pas avant un bon moment).

Prochain chapitre le **6 août** (j'espère parce que peut-être que nous irons une semaine chez des amis en Suisse, mais je vous tiendrai au courant).

Merci à ma bêta, à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire.

Merci à adenoide (tu verras que ce n'était pas si idiot que ça ^^, quant au fait qu'ils doivent s'éliminer l'un l'autre, c'est une tout autre histoire ^^), à klaude (diviser pour mieux régner, comme on dit! Thaïs est trop "insignifiante" pour que Dumby pense même à s'intéresser à elle, Bella par exemple pourrait être plus intéressante, comme on le voit dans le futur), à Anonymous (une autre fic où Dumby se sert des tableaux? Je ne connais pas, elle est bien? Tu te souviens du titre? Quant à tes critiques, elles sont les bienvenues, tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre, les autres, je les ai en tête mais je ne sais pas exactement dans quels chapitres elles seront. Dans tous les cas, je suis contente que tu aies aimé, je sais bien qu'il y a des fics beaucoup mieux, mais merci quand même^^)

Bonne Lecture !

Notes: J'ai modifié le chapitre 19 mais je viens juste d'envoyer ce chapitre à la bêta. Et si jamais je suis encore en retard par la suite, je vous invite à m'envoyer des MP ou à me laisser des messages sur facebook pour me motiver.

Chapitre 20: Pré-Au-Lard:

La prédiction de Severus se révéla exacte: Rodolphus avait été insupportable pendant toute la semaine qui précédait la première sortie au village sorcier.

Même les professeurs étaient contents de voir la date fatidique approcher. Rodolphus entrainait les autres élèves dans son euphorie, surtout ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à se concentrer en cours comme Sirius ou Peter chez les Gryffondor, ou bien d'autres élèves des autres Maison que Lola et Bellatrix ne côtoyaient pas vraiment. Les cours ressemblaient alors plus à une cour de récréation qu'autre chose chez les professeurs qui imposaient le moins de discipline ou qui n'avaient pas d'autorité.

Heureusement, Severus parvint à trouver un peu de calme en se réfugiant dans la bibliothèque le temps que la semaine passe.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, bien qu'il trouvât le moyen d'éviter Rodolphus, la bibliothèque ne faisait pas fuir Lola. C'était même l'inverse puisque c'était une des rares pièces de l'école qui ne possédait pas de tableau. Les murs étaient couverts de livres et il n'y avait pas de place pour de la décoration. Et maintenant qu'elle était presque sûre de l'origine du sentiment d'oppression qu'elle ressentait ailleurs dans le château, elle se sentait en sécurité dans la grande pièce qui avait été, ou qui serait, le sanctuaire de sa plus ancienne amie.

Elle avait donc tout fait pour tirer à Severus des détails quant à sa rencontre avec les jumeaux Potter à Beauxbâtons. Elle ne pensait au départ que prendre des nouvelles mais en voyant Severus tenter d'éviter le sujet, elle avait fini par se demander s'il n'y avait pas anguille sous roche. Et comme elle était euphorique, à cause de ses découvertes et de l'humeur communicative de Rodolphus, elle n'avait de cesse de le poursuivre.

_Dès que Lola avait pu trouver un moment pour que Severus et elle puissent être seuls, elle lui avait demandé si le voyage en France s'était bien passé._

_«__Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait l'aller et le retour en deux heures seulement. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant une enveloppe cachée dans une poche intérieure de sa robe d'uniforme. _

_-Merci, je la lirai plus tard. Comment va Jeremy? Tu l'as vu?_

_-Heu non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Et je n'ai pas demandé à Julie comment il allait._

_-A quelle heure es-tu rentré hier? Je suis allée te voir avant d'aller voir le match mais tu dormais._

_-Je suis rentré vers sept heures trente, au moment où le soleil se levait._

_-Mais tu es parti juste après le dîner! Et tu m'as dit qu'il ne t'avait fallu que deux heures pour faire l'aller et le retour! Tu t'es perdu dans l'école ou quoi? S'inquiéta Lola._

_-Non, non. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Julie. Elle m'a posé beaucoup de question sur Poudlard, sur toi et sur son frère. Tu m'excuses, j'ai des devoirs à faire, coupa le vampire avant de se replonger dans son livre. »_

Sur le moment, Lola n'avait pas réagi davantage et avait ouvert la lettre de sa tante. Elle était écrite dans leur langue familiale, comme il avait été convenue de la faire, pour des raisons de confidentialité.

La première partie la remerciait de donner des nouvelles de Poudlard et répondait aux questions que Lola lui avait posées la concernant. « Il y avait peu de chose à dire, les deux Potter étaient en bonne santé, ils avaient de bonnes notes et aucun petit ami en vue pour le moment. » Mais ça n'empêcha pas Julie de rajouter un petit paragraphe pour informer sa nièce que plusieurs filles tournaient autour de son frère sans que celui n'ait à bouger le petit doigt.

La seconde partie fit douter à Lola de ses déductions. Tout d'abord, le fameux pouvoir de Lola concernant sa nouvelle capacité à détecter lorsqu'on l'espionnait ne ressemblait à aucun pouvoir qui avait existé dans la famille. Dès le réception de la dernière partie de l'héritage, on avait pu observer des dons comme l'empathie, la voyance, la télékinésie, maîtrise du feu ou de l'eau, la guérison, un léger contrôle du temps, l'invisibilité, la lévitation, ce genre de pouvoir tangible.

D'autant plus que Julie doutait que les tableaux soient vraiment le vecteur de l'information du directeur. Après tout, si les tableaux avaient soudainement changé, Lola s'en serait rendu compte en faisant la comparaison entre les deux époques.

Son enthousiasme était retombé comme une pierre dans le lac de l'école. Heureusement James avait su la rassurer.

« Lola, calme-toi! Cria-t-il pour pouvoir faire entendre son avis. Julie a raison, dans le sens où si c'était elle qui avait voyagé, elle s'en serait rendu compte. Mais malgré tout, tu me ressembles plus que tu ne ressemble à Julie. Regarde, si ton amie ne t'avait pas demandé de l'aide, tu n'aurais jamais remarqué qu'il manquait un tableau, je me trompe?

-Non, admit-elle. Nous serions encore en train de chercher en lançant des coups dans le vide. Mais quelqu'un l'aurait tout de même remarqué, nous nous sommes peut-être trompés sur toute la ligne!

-Lola, je suis sûr que nous ne nous trompons pas. Et quelqu'un a remarqué la disparition d'un tableau. Et cette personne t'en a parlé. Peut-être que dans ta ligne temporelle, elle l'a remarqué également. Sûrement même. Mais à qui aurait-elle pu en parler. Elle ne parle pas aux autres élèves. Elle a pu en parler à un professeur, mais il l'a certainement répété au directeur qui s'est chargé de la faire taire! »

Après plusieurs minutes à réfléchir aux différentes arguments de James et de Julie, Lola parvint à faire la part des choses. En effet, Julie était plus calme et observatrice que James et elle. Si remarquer un changement dans les tableaux était évident pour Julie, cela l'était beaucoup moins pour James et pour elle. Même si elle s'était calmé, Lola savait qu'elle était encore trop impulsive parfois.

Néanmoins, même si Julie avait énoncé ses doutes à son frère et à sa nièce, elle avait tout de même accepté de faire les recherches qu'ils lui demandaient. Aussi Lola décida de passer le plus de temps possible à travailler sur la maîtrise de la télépathie. Envoyer un message physique était bien trop dangereux, il était plus sécuritaire d'envoyer des messages psychiques.

oOo

Après s'être calmée, Lola était retournée voir Severus pour lui demander plus de détails sur son entrevue avec Julie. D'après le temps qu'il avait passé en France, il devait avoir bien plus de nouvelles que le petit paragraphe écrit dans sa lettre.

Severus avait tenté de couper court en disant qu'il avait simplement donné des nouvelles de Lola à Julie. Mais sans qu'elle ne sache comment l'expliquer, Lola était certaines qu'il ne racontait pas tout la vérité.

« Tu mens, affirma-t-elle en le fixant en fronçant les sourcils. Je sais que tu mens, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Elle eut beau le fixer pendant plusieurs minutes, Severus ne lâcha pas un seul mot et se remit à sa lecture. Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle, lorsqu'il en eut assez qu'elle le dévisage de la sorte.

« Julie avait raison, tu es du genre tenace, commenta-t-il.

-Vous avez parlé de moi?

-Evidemment, de quoi voulais-tu que nous discutions? De mon amour fou pour ton frère? Ironisa-t-il.

-Tu es amoureux de James? Fit Lola d'un ton qu'elle tenta de rendre sérieux.

-Tu fréquentes vraiment trop Rodolphus et Sirius Black, souffla Severus, exaspéré. »

Ne trouvant rien d'autre à ajouter, de peur qu'on reparte sur ses soi-disant déboires amoureux avec tous ses amis, sous prétexte que l'amitié homme-femme était rarement possible et autres idioties, Lola décida de prendre exemple sur le vampire et de prendre de l'avance dans ses devoirs. Après tout, elle avait une réputation à tenir et un rôle à jouer.

oOo

Tous les soirs de cette semaine, plutôt que de profiter de la compagnie de Bellatrix, Rodolphus ou Jake comme elle l'avait fait jusque là, Lola décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'elle se mette plus sérieusement à pratiquer la télépathie. Elle en avait eu besoin quelques jours plus tôt et avait dû utiliser une autre solution pour faire parvenir son message aux jumeaux.

Elle avait eu de la chance que Severus soit un vampire, qu'il accepte et qu'il accepte sans exiger de contrepartie, ce qui était plutôt rare pour un Serpentard. A moins qu'il y trouve une autre satisfaction.

Néanmoins, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas compter sur Severus pour faire passer ses messages. D'abord parce que quelqu'un finirait par remarquer quelque chose de suspect, ensuite parce qu'elle ne tenait pas à l'impliquer plus que nécessaire dans les secrets de sa famille. Et si trop de personnes étaient impliquées dans son voyage temporel, il y a plus de chances que l'affaire soit ébruitée.

Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas présente dans la Salle Commune n'empêcha cependant pas Rodolphus de continuer à s'extasier sur sa future journée à Pré-Au-Lard.

oOo

Le jour venu, il réveilla son frère et ses camarades de classe à sept heures trente précises et demanda, une fois prêt et monté dans la Salle Commune, à une fillette déjà levée d'aller prévenir Lola et Bella qu'il les attendait devant la cheminée.

Malgré les grommellements de la part de ses amis pour les avoir réveillés aussi tôt un jour où il n'y avait pas de cours, les Sixième Année de Serpentard ne furent pas trop sarcastiques envers lui. Ils s'étaient bien douté, au vue de son enthousiasme toute la semaine précédente qu'il serait réveillé très tôt le matin et qu'il viendrait les lever également.

Alors qu'il trépignait d'impatience devant le feu de la Salle Commune, Lola le fit sursauter en lui sautant sur le dos.

« Alors, tu es impatient de me faire visiter la Cabane Hurlante? Demanda-t-elle.

-Oh oui. Tu vas mourir de peur!

-Je demande à voir! Taquina-t-elle. Je ne suis pas aussi facilement impressionnable, surtout après ce que j'ai déjà vu. Mais j'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres, surtout Lucius et Rabastan. »

Lorsque Bella descendit quelques minutes plus tard, ayant pris sa douche après son amie, elle trouva les deux compères affalés dans un des canapés et totalement morts de rire. Cela contribua à lui faire ouvrir les yeux parce que, malgré l'enthousiasme de Lola ce matin-là, le réveil avait été difficile, elle qui n'était pas du matin et s'était en plus couchée tard la veille.

Les garçons arrivèrent un peu plus tard, tous ensemble et aussi éveillés que Bella lorsqu'elle était descendue. Heureusement, ou malheureusement pour eux, Rodolphus se chargea de les réveiller. Le moulin à paroles était enclenché et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter avant la fin de la journée.

Les six Serpentard étaient les premiers dans la Grande Salle. Le couvert était mis mais personne n'était déjà levé, pas même les professeurs. Seuls les elfes de maison étaient déjà au travail.

A présent totalement réveillés, les élèves apprécièrent de pouvoir manger à leur aise après ce réveil des plus matinal. Lorsque la Grande Salle était pleine, il y avait juste assez de place pour s'installer à table: les coups de coudes étaient monnaie courante. Là, ils avaient tout loisir pour s'étaler sans gêner personne.

Rabastan profita même que son frère avait la bouche pleine et ne pouvait donc pas parler pour tenter de terminer sa nuit allongé sur l'un des bancs. Lucius l'aurait bien imité, vu le coup d'œil envieux qu'il lui avait lancé, mais son sens de l'honneur et de la tenue le lui interdisaient.

Severus était aussi impassible que d'habitude. Bien qu'étant un vampire-sorcier sa vie n'avait pas vraiment changé, à part qu'il était désormais beaucoup plus puissant, mais sa nature lui permettait tout de même de ne pas avoir besoin d'autant de sommeil que la plupart des humains.

Seuls Lola et Rodolphus étaient totalement alertes et en pleine forme. Lola s'était tellement laissée entrainée par l'humeur de son ami, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Bella rajoutait de la nourriture dans son assiette lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas attention. D'ailleurs, personne ne la remarqua, sauf Lucius qui la fixait du regard depuis plusieurs secondes. En levant les yeux vers lui et remarquant qu'il l'observait, elle lui fit un grand sourire agrémenté d'un regard innocent. Le jeune sorciers soupira en voyant son manège mais ne dit mots et se contenta de lui sourire.

Un sourire qui fit bondir son cœur.

Heureusement pour elle, c'est ce moment que choisit Rodolphus pour lâcher un rot des plus sonores, entrainant des plaintes de la part de leurs autres amis qui se plaignirent du manque d'éducation de l'ainé des frères Lestrange et se félicitant que le fils cadet rattrape le niveau.

Après nombre de plaisanterie et de descentes en flèches amicales, les jeunes sorciers se décidèrent enfin à quitter la salle, juste au moment où une autre étudiante entrait.

Thaïs avait toujours été très matinale et elle était souvent la première à entrer dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en bousculant Rabastan qui sortait de la pièce.

« Oh, excuse-moi, fit-il en lui attrapant les bras pour la retenir de tomber.

-Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais. J'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il n'y ait personne le matin que je n'ai pas fait attention.

-Ca va? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal? S'inquiéta le sorcier.

-Non, je t'assure, ça va bien. Par contre, si tu pouvais me lâcher…

-Oh, pardon, fit-il en retirant brusquement ses mains.

-Où allez-vous de si bon matin? S'enquit-elle en regardant plutôt Lola.

-Rodolphus est tellement impatient d'aller visiter la Cabane Hurlante qu'il nous a tous fait lever avec le soleil, répondit-elle en se moquant gentiment de son ami.

-Ca va, nous sommes au mois de novembre, le soleil se lève assez tard. Je ne sais pas comment vous auriez fait si vous aviez vécu au Moyen Age, rit-elle.

-Pourquoi? Demanda Rodolphus, le grand curieux de la bande.

-Parce que seuls les riches pouvaient s'offrir des horloges. Le reste du peuple vivait en rythme avec le soleil. Il y avait aussi les églises pour les moldus mais les sorciers évitaient le plus souvent ce genre de villes.

-Vraiment? Demanda Rabastan. C'est très intéressant. Comment tu sais tout ça?

-Et bien, nous en discuterons lorsque vous serez revenus du village, je crois que ton frère s'impatiente.

-Tu ne vas pas au village? Demanda Lola.

-Non, que veux-tu que j'aille y faire. Il me reste du papier et de l'encre et mes réserves de bonbons ne sont pas encore entamée. Et puis j'ai des révisions à faire pour les BUSEs à la fin de l'année.

-Voyons Thaïs, se mêla Rodolphus. Il y a pleins de choses à faire à Pré-Au-Lard! Comme boire un verre aux Trois Balais, acheter des farces chez Zonko, s'amuser!

-Et s'amuser avec qui? Les autres me détestent, répondit la jeune sorcière d'un ton plat en haussant les épaules. »

Rodolphus en resta comme deux ronds de flan. La sorcière en face de lui acceptait totalement la solitude forcée qu'elle vivait depuis quatre ans. Elle était seule et s'en contentait. C'était tellement contraire à ce qu'il ressentait que l'ainé des Lestrange ne savait comment réagir. Puis soudain, cela fit tilt dans son esprit.

Il bouscula son frère et passa un bras sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Puisque tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, je vais te le montrer! »

Il tira l'adolescente dans la Grande Salle, lui demanda ce qu'elle mangeait au petit déjeuner et lui prépara des sandwich comme elle n'en avait jamais vus. Il fourrait tout et n'importe quoi entre deux tranches de pain, de la marmelade ou du bacon, des choses ordinaires comme des choses moins banales telles que de l'omelette ou des haricots. Il lui fourra les sandwich dans les bras et la tira avec lui en direction de la sortie.

Rusard les attendait pour vérifier sur sa liste qui était autorisé à sortir et qui ne l'était pas.

Lola et Rodolphus s'ingénièrent à faire les clown pour Thaïs pour qu'elle réussisse à s'amuser malgré tout. Bella et Lucius discutèrent avec la jeune fille assez facilement. En revanche Severus et Rabastan restèrent silencieux, comme à leur habitude.

Après avoir fait redécouvrir à Thaïs et Lola tous les coins et recoins du village sorciers, Lucius guida ses amis vers l'extrémité de la grand-rue du village, en direction de l'immense maison et de son grand parc en friche.

La première chose que l'on apercevait était le grand portail rouillé, coincé dans une position entrebâillée. Lola songea que ça avait certainement dû être une belle demeure avant qu'elle ne soit laissée à l'abandon.

Rodolphus fut ensuite plus ou moins obligé de prendre la tête du groupe, les autres n'osant s'avancer. Il poussa la grille un peu plus, après avoir forcé sur le mécanisme, la porte s'ouvrit davantage en grinçant.

Les sept Serpentard se glissèrent un à un dans l'ouverture et suivirent le vieux chemin de gravillons où l'herbe avait poussé pendant la belle saison.

En haut de la colline, se trouvait la grande bâtisse. C'était une maison avec un revêtement en bois, de l'extérieur on avait l'impression qu'elle était en bois mais Lola savait qu'elle était plus solide qu'elle le paraissait. Elle avait survécu assez bien à l'abandon et avait été choisie pour abriter un loup-garou pendant la pleine lune.

Elle avait deux étages et était construite tout en longueur. Et elle comptait plusieurs cheminées. Lola redécouvrait la construction. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle y ait vécu des bons souvenirs au cours de sa vie.

Lucius serra le bras de Bella sans s'en rendre compte et Thaïs s'accrocha à Lola en entendant la porte d'entrée grincer sinistrement.

Lola se rendit compte que malgré sa seconde répartition, elle était toujours une Gryffondor. Elle passa devant ses amis et se plaça derrière Rodolphus. Après tous ses bavardages au sujet de cette visite, elle n'allait pas se priver du plaisir de la voir perdre la face. Après tout ce que l'on disait à propos de cette cabane, son imagination devait fonctionner à plein régime et Lola avait hâte de le voir s'effrayer pour un petit rien.

Ils entrèrent dans le hall de la maison et visitèrent le rez-de-chaussée sans faire de découverte intéressante. Ca ressemblait juste à une maison abandonnée: des rideaux crasseux ou en lambeaux, de la poussière partout, des tableaux noircis, des meubles absents ou cassés, du verre et de la vaisselle cassée au sol.

Ils suivirent Rodolphus dans les escaliers jusqu'au premier étage. Là les choses se corsèrent.

Il y avait des traces de griffures sur tous les murs, la peinture se délitait par couche sous la force des coups de griffes, les toiles des tableaux et des tentures étaient coupées nettes par ces mêmes griffes. Le plus étrange était qu'il n'y avait pas de poussière au sol et pas de courants d'air pour la faire s'envoler. Les meubles dans le couloirs étaient fracassés et les literies dans les chambres éventrées par de profondes griffures.

Lola trouvait que la réalité était bien moins effrayante que ses souvenirs. Il faut dire qu'elle venait de voir son meilleur ami se faire kidnapper sous ses yeux. Ses sentiments avaient influé sur ses souvenirs, de façon négative. En revanche les six autres Serpentard avaient dangereusement pâli et commençaient à se demander quel était vraiment le fantôme qui hantait cette maison.

Bellatrix avait sorti sa baguette et Lucius se tenait très près d'elle avec les bras croisés. Thaïs avait lâché Lola lorsqu'elle s'était approché de Rodolphus et s'était rapprochée de Rabastan, les autres lui faisaient un peu peur. Le jeune sorcier la laissa se rapprocher de lui tandis que Severus se laissait distancer. Il connaissait le secret de cette ancienne demeure, il avait fait connaissance avec Remus quelques mois plus tôt à cause d'une très mauvaise blague de Sirius.

De retour dans le couloir, il leur restait trois pièces à explorer à cet étage, ils virent la porte menant à l'escalier s'ouvrir doucement en grinçant. Rodolphus fronça les sourcils, l'air de se demander ce qu'il se passait. Il avança doucement vers la porte, l'ouvrit et commença à grimper les escalier. Lola le suivit, bien évidemment. Rabastan souffla puis suivit son frère en entrainant Thaïs avec lui. Bella les suivit par provocation, ne voulant pas passer pour une peureuse et attrapa la main de Lucius pour le tirer avec eux.

Lola sourit en entendant un bruissement au dessus d'elle.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans l'escalier, ils entendirent la porte qu'ils venaient de franchir grincer. Ils tournèrent la tête et la virent se refermer doucement.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors plongés dans l'obscurité.

Avant même que Rodolphus ait eu le temps de prononcer Lumos, une boule lumineuse passa près d'eux à toute vitesse et alla s'écraser contre le mur au dessus de la porte. Puis une silhouette grise s'approcha d'eux, lentement, et gémit.

Alors que Thaïs tentait de faire demi-tour, une autre silhouette grisâtre se rapprocha d'eux depuis le bas de l'escalier. La jeune sorcière, terrifiée, s'accrocha à Rabastan qui n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large.

Pas plus que Rodolphus, d'ailleurs, qui avait sorti sa baguette magique et la brandissait devant lui mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

Lucius et Bella, au contraire savaient quoi faire et lancèrent des sortilèges de Stupefixion sur les deux formes grises. Les deux formes esquivèrent de justesse et se précipitèrent vers le groupe de Serpentard.

Au même moment, Lola posa ses mains froides, très froides à cause de la température extérieure normale pour un mois de novembre, dans le cou de Rodolphus. Celui-ci sursauta et cria de surprise. Comme une réaction en chaînes, les autres sursautèrent à leur tour, criant plus ou moins selon leur peur et leur retenue naturelle.

Immédiatement des ricanements bien connus retentirent. Les Serpentard se détendirent alors avant de bouillir de colère.

La lumière revint dans la cage d'escalier lorsque Peter ouvrit la porte depuis le premier étage et Remus depuis le deuxième. James et Sirius devinrent alors discernables sous leur déguisement gris.

Bellatrix se jeta sur son cousin et grimpa sur son dos, le faisant tomber à quatre pattes dans les escaliers sous le poids et la surprise. Elle passe sous bras autour de son cou comme pour l'étrangler.

« Hey! J'étouffe! Lâche-moi! Haleta Sirius.

-Non. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais là, menaça sa cousine.

-On voulait juste vous faire une petite blague, souffla Sirius.

-Qui on?

-James et moi.

-Et les autres?

-Nous avons réussi à les convaincre. Ils trouvaient cette blague un peu vache.

-Et bien voilà! S'exclama Bellatrix qui remercia son cousin en se retirant de sur lui. »

Après que les Lestrange se soient vengés des Maraudeurs en les ligotant et les faisant danser chanter des chansons paillardes. Les quatre Gryffondor n'auraient jamais pensé que danser tout en étant ligoté pouvait avoir en rendu aussi ridicule. Et malheureusement pour eux, Lola n'oublia pas de prendre des photos.

« Au fait, Lola, susurra Rodolphus. Je sais que c'est toi qui m'a fourré tes mains glacées dans le cou. J'espère pour toi que tu n'étais pas de mèche avec ton frère…

-Non, rassure-toi, je ne savais pas qu'ils voulaient nous jouer un tour. Je les ai juste entendu ravasser là-haut et j'ai reconnu la trace magique de James. Je n'ai pas réfléchis. J'avais juste envie de te faire peur. Tu m'en veux? Demanda-t-elle en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-A toi non, soupira-t-il en se laissant prendre volontairement à son jeu. Mais à ton frère, si. Je peux savoir comment vous avez su que nous serions là?

-Ce n'était pas très difficile, sourit Remus. Tu étais tellement excité toute cette semaine que toute l'école ou presque sait que tu avais l'intension de débusquer les fantômes de la Cabane Hurlante. »

D'autant plus qu'ainsi, les Maraudeurs s'assuraient que personne ne découvrirait le secret de Remus.

oOo

Une fois que les onze élèves eurent décidé de sortir de la vieille maison, après que les Serpentard aient à nouveau pris leur revanche en essayant plusieurs fois de faire peur, dont certaines tentatives aboutirent.

Ensuite, les deux groupes se séparèrent pour faire leurs achats. Remus et Peter voulaient commencer leurs achats pour Noël, craignant que les magasins soient vides de marchandises et bondés de sorciers. Cela fit d'ailleurs réfléchir leurs camarades de Serpentard qui réalisèrent que Noël approchait dangereusement.

Lola se fit faire une visite guidée par ses nouveaux amis, visite qui profita également à Thaïs. Elle redécouvrit tout ce que Ron et Hermione lui avaient montré quelques années plus tôt. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Ni les Trois Balais, ni Zonko, ni Honeydukes, ni le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne, ni Derviche et Bang, ni Gaichiffon, ni la Tête de Sanglier, ni la poste et la gare du village. Pas même le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu. Et encore moins la Cabane Hurlante.

Les arbres étaient plus jeunes que ce qu'elle se souvenait. Certains étaient même "nouveaux", des arbres qui étaient morts ou avait été coupé entre les deux époques que Lola connaissait.

Après la visite globale du village, les adolescents se séparèrent en plusieurs petits groupes pour faire des courses. Thaïs et Rabastan partirent d'un côté, Bellatrix, Lucius et Lola d'un autre et Rodolphus et Severus d'un autre.

Après s'être promenés ici et là et fait quelques achats, les sept amis se retrouvèrent dans l'auberge du village pour prendre un encas et une choppe de Bierraubeurre bien loin du froid extérieur.

« Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien, soupira Lola en se laissant tomber sur une chaise près de la cheminée.

-Tout à fait d'accord, renchérit Bellatrix en soupirant. »

Lucius attrapa une chaise qui était rangée avec une autre table plus loin et s'installa entre ses deux camarades. Passer une petite heure en compagnie de Lola n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait craint quand il avait constaté la puissante amitié qui naissait entre les deux jeunes femmes quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais passer une heure en compagnie de deux femmes aussi bizarres était épuisant.

Ils attendirent en silence que leurs amis arrivent pour commander leur déjeuner avant que tous les élèves de Poudlard n'aient la même idée. Les garçons furent les suivant à arriver et Thaïs et son nouvel ami entrèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Thaïs fut désignée volontaire par Lola, arguant qu'elle devait essayer de vaincre sa timidité maladive, pour aller commander à une Madame Rosmerta bien jeune leur repas à tous.

«Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée, de venir plus tôt que les autres, complimenta Lucius à Rodolphus. Le fait que les autres prennent leur petit déjeuner plus tard que d'habitude nous donne toute la tranquillité que nous voulons pour manger le midi.

-C'est vrai, renchérit sa meilleure amie. Pas de cohue dans la salle à manger, pas de queue ou d'attente interminable pour pouvoir manger. C'est le paradis!

-Vous voyez, je ne fais pas que des bêtises! Plaisanta Rodolphus. »

oOo

« Bon, moi j'ai des cadeaux de Noël à préparer, dit Bellatrix, coupant le silence qui s'était installé alors que les sept adolescents remplissaient leur estomac. Qui veut venir avec moi?

-Moi, répondit Lucius sans réfléchir.

-Lola? Suggéra Bella.

-Non, je vais plutôt essayer de trouver James. »

Le groupe se sépara à nouveau et chacun partit vaquer à ses occupations.

oOo

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, six des Serpentard étaient présents à leur point de rendez-vous.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait Lola, bon sang? Je sais bien qu'elle est nouvelle, mais tout de même! On ne peut pas se perdre à Pré-Au-Lard! Ronchonna Rabastan. Je meurs de froid. »

Ils patientèrent encore quelques minutes avant que Thaïs ne donne un coup de coude à Bellatrix et lui montre du doigt un groupe de quatre Gryffondor qu'ils connaissaient bien.

Bellatrix héla les Maraudeurs et leur demanda d'approcher.

« Vous ne sauriez pas où est Lola? Ca fait un moment que nous l'attendons, elle est en retard.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis ce matin, je pensais qu'elle était avec vous, répondit James en plissant le front d'inquiétude.

-Après mangé elle a dit qu'elle voulait vous rejoindre. Si elle ne vous trouvait pas, elle devait nous rejoindre dans la nouvelle librairie. Comme aucun d'entre nous ne l'a vue, nous pensions qu'elle était avec vous, expliqua-t-elle.

-C'est bizarre. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé, commenta Peter.

-Regardez, elle arrive, coupa Remus. »

Tous tournèrent la tête dans la direction qu'indiquait Remus et virent Lola courir vers eux. Ils se demandèrent tous ce qu'il se passait parce qu'elle venait d'une direction où le village n'était composé que de jardins et de plantations. Il n'y avait pas là rien qui pouvait intéresser une élève de Poudlard.

Alors qu'elle approchait, ils purent tous remarquer combien son visage était pâle, à peine rosé par le froid. Son teint blême fut encore plus saisissant lorsqu'elle s'arrêta juste à côté de James. James avait les joues presque écarlates, étant donné qu'il se trouvait dans les courants d'air. Lola, en comparaison, était toute blanche, il suffisait de comparer le teinte de leur front pour en être certain.

Ses amis s'inquiétèrent et l'inondèrent de question mais Lola se contenta de répondre qu'elle avait perdu quelque chose et qu'elle était allée voir du côté de la Cabane Hurlante si cet objet n'y était pas. En ressortant, elle avait voulu explorer les alentours et ne s'était pas rendu compte du temps qui passait.

Ses amis ne furent pas dupes de son mensonge mais ne relevèrent pas et décidèrent de repousser à plus tard les explications, préférant profiter d'une de leurs rares journées de liberté.

La bonne humeur revint, grâce à l'association des caractères en Rodolphus, James et Sirius. Les trois boute-en-train n'hésitèrent pas à taquiner Lola sur son rendez-vous secret dans les jardins avec un prétendant.

« D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Jake de toute l'après-midi, renchérit Lucius.

-Et alors, rétorqua Lola. Il n'est pas obligé de te suivre toute la journée.

-Non, bien sûr, mais tout le monde sait qu'il passa la matinée à s'amuser et l'après-midi dans les livres. Etrange n'est-ce pas?

-Oh, laissez tomber, je vous dis qu'il n'était pas avec moi! Fit Lola qui peinait à retenir son irritation grandissante. »

Sentant que continuer gâcherait pour toute la journée l'humeur de sa fille, James préféra faire la connaissance de Thaïs. Mais celle-ci s'entendit bien mieux avec Peter et Remus qu'avec Sirius et James, qui se sentirent un peu vexés. D'habitude, les filles les préféraient à leurs amis!

Mais Thaïs ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec des personnalités aussi exubérantes que celles des deux bruns. Peter et Remus étaient bien plus calmes et en phase avec son propre caractère.

Ce ne fut que lors du retour au château, dans un sous-bois à la sortie de village, alors que James et Lola laissaient volontairement distancer par les amis, que James apprit de la bouche de sa fille la vérité sur la raison de son retard à son rendez-vous avec ses amis.

**A suivre…**


End file.
